Naruto DxD :: True Longinus
by Tobi Tobio
Summary: Aku adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa. Entah kenapa dia membiarkanku hidup setelah membunuh orang tuaku! Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, aku akan menuntut balas pada orang itu! Akan kubuktikan bermain-main dengan Namikaze Naruto adalah salah! Dan inilah alasanku yang sebenarnya menjalin hubungan 'saling menguntungkan' dengan banyak Mahluk Supernatural!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio.**

•

•

•

_**A/N ::**_

_** Alur tidak sejalan dengan Anime/Light Novel DxD.**_

_** Kejadian di ambil secara acak/tidak berurutan. Dengan sebuah pengembangan sesuai imajinasi Author.**_

_** Naruto pemilik True Longinus, Holy Spear.**_

_** Fraksi Pahlawan dihilangkan dan digantikan Fraksi Uciha.**_

Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak

pantas untuk diucapkan)

•

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**Chapter 1 :: Namikaze Naruto.**

Seorang pria tampan bersurai pirang terlihat memasuki salah satu Sekolah Elit di Tokyo. Kuoh Academy, Sekolah dengan gaya Eropa yang megah. Dulunya Sekolah itu adalah Sekolah Khusus Putri, tapi beberapa tahun terahir Sekolah ini menjadi Sekolah Campuran. Namun karena tingginya _standar _yang diterapkan Kuoh Academy, membuat Sekolah ini kurang diminati murid pria. Sehingga meski pun sudah di rubah menjadi Sekolah Campuran, tetap saja mayoritas peserta didik di Kuoh Academy tetaplah wanita.

Kembali pada pemuda bersurai pirang, yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, yang terlihat mulai memasuki Sekolah itu. Yap, karena mulai hari ini Naruto menjadi siswa Kuoh Academy dengan status murid pindahan tingkat ahir atau kelas tiga. Sangat tanggung memang, tapi karena suatu alasan, pria bermarga Namikaze itu harus pindah ke Kuoh Academy.

**Dritt ...**

**Driittt ...**

Ponselnya bergetar.

_Client 3_

_Memanggil ..._

Itulah tampilan yang dilihatnya saat mengambil ponsel merk terkenal di kawasan Eropa sana. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi Naruto pun segera menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Halo ..."

"Naruto? Kau sudah menjadi murid Kuoh Academy?" ucap si penelepon setelah Naruto menerima panggilannya.

"Ya. Tinggal mengurus berkas-berkas terahir saja" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Bagus". "Dengar Naruto. Misimu selanjutnya adalah pantau perkembangan kekuatan adik Maou Lucifer dan Serafall, juga Sekiryuutei" perintah si penelepon.

"Hanya itu?"

"Oh~ aku hampir lupa. Bereskan 'dia' sebelum membuat masalah!"

"Baiklah. Tapi bayaranku naik 5x lipat mengingat tugas yang kau berikan lebih banyak dari perjanjian semula" jawab Naruto santai.

"Keparat kau bocah tengik!". "Kau mau meme~"

**Tuttt ...**

**Tuuutttt ...**

Naruto memutus panggilan itu sebelum umpatan 'si penelepon' selesai. Yap, bukankah percuma mendengarkan umpatan seseorang yang ditujukan padamu? Setidaknya itulah yang di fikirkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Dan diseberang sana, seorang pria paruh baya dengan surai pirang dibagian poninya saja itu mengumpat sambil menatap ponselnya. Agaknya pria itulah yang menelpon Naruto tadi.

"Bocah tengik sialan!" umpatnya.

"Kau terlihat kesal. Apa kau tadi menghubungi 'si pirang', Azazel?" tanya pria bersurai perak yang bernama Lucifer Vali, yang memasuki ruangan pria paruh baya atau sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu, tepat saat _panggilan _itu berahir.

"Ah~ Vali kau sudah kembali?". "Kuharap kau membawa berita bagus!" ucap Azazel mengabaikan pertanyaan Vali yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Meski cukup dongkol karena pertanyaannya di abaikan, sang Hukuryuukou pun pada ahirnya tetap menjawab pertanyaan Azazel.

"Cih! Meski cukup sulit aku berhasil menemukan Kuil Clan Senju. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa memasukinya". "Kuil itu sepertinya dilindungi sesuatu 'penghalang' yang sangat kuat" jawab Vali ketus. Masih terlihat ada kedongkolan di wajah tampannya.

"Bagus! Kau memang bisa kuandalkan" timpal Azazel dengan serangai kemenangan yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

'Dengan ini aku aku akan selamat dari pemerasan Naruto!' lanjutnya dalam batinan.

"Ehem~" Vali berdehem untuk menarik perhatian sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Aku ingin bayaran hasil kerjaku" ucapnya, setelah Azazel kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada pria bersurai perak itu.

"Apa?!". "Sejak kapan kau matrialistis seperti Naruto keparat itu 'hah!" teriak Azazel penuh rasa dongkol sekaligus terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Vali akan mengikuti jejak Naruto yang selalu meminta upah setelah mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan meminta uang ataupun sesuatu yang aneh-aneh seperti Naruto" sangah Vali santai.

Azazel sedikit menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Vali, karena itu berarti uangnya tidak akan bobol atau kepalanya tidak akan pening karena permintaan yang aneh-aneh seperti yang selalu Naruto lakukan. Tapi sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu lupa satu hal, yaitu sifat dasar Vali. Apalagi kalau bukan sifat maniak bertarungnya.

Dan benar saja. Itulah yang menjadi permintaannya. Tentu saja secara tidak langsung ini akan menguras isi dompetnya atau membuat kepalanya pening (lagi). Karena target Vali adalah Naruto. Pemilik Sacred Gear Holy Spear yang materialistis -menurut Azazel-.

"Aku hanya ingin bertarung dengan Naruto lagi. Aku yakin kali ini aku mampu menang darinya!" ucap Vali penuh ambisi dengan serangai maniak pertarungannya.

**Tik ...**

**Tiikkk ...**

**Tiiikkkk ...**

'Keparat!'. 'Apanya yang tidak aneh-aneh!' umpat Azazel dengan wajah frustasi.

Kembali ke Kuoh Academy.

Naruto baru saja keluar dari Ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Sepertinya dia baru saja menyelesaikan berkas-berkas perihal kepindahannya. Entah di sadari atau tidak, dua sosok pria dan wanita terus menatapnya dengan tajam. Atau jika diperhatikan lebih detail lagi, mungkin hanya si wanita yang melakukan itu, sementara si pria hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Saji kau merasakan sesuatu?!" tanya si wanita, gadis cantik berkacamata pada sosok pria disampingnya.

Sementara pria itu atau yang diketahui bernama Saji, Genshirou Saji, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Entahlah Kaichou. Tapi yang jelas, tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak kencang" ucap Saji menatap gadis berkacamata yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kaichou' itu.

"Begitu ya ..." gumam sang Kaichou a.k.a Sitri Sona.

"Eh~ Kaichou, Saji-kun. Kufikir kalian sudah pergi ke~"

"Tsubaki!" ucap Sona memotong ucapan gadis berkacamata baru yang bernama Tsubaki, Shinra Tsubaki yang baru keluar dari Ruang OSIS. Yang secara kebetulan atau tidak bersebelahan dengan Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"I-iya Kaichou!" tanggap Tsubaki cepat.

"Ikuti pemuda itu!". "Tapi jangan melakukan hal yang membahayakan dirimu!" perintah Sona dengan tegas.

"Ke~". "Aku mengerti!" ucap Stubaki setelah merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Saji.

Tanpa permisi lagi Stubaki, sang _Ratu _Kelompok Sitri itu mengikuti Naruto yang terus melenggang tanpa sadar sedang diawasi oleh Kelompok Sitri.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan pemuda itu, Kaichou?" tanya Saji yang setia dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Akan aku jelaskan saat kita sampai ditempat Rias!" jawab Sona lalu mulai berjalan menuju tempat Rias, salah satu Iblis Kelas Atas lain, selain dirinya yang menjadikan Tokyo sebagai Teritorinya.

"Maksudmu salah satu Iblis Kelas Atas dari Clan Gremory itu?"

Sona tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang _Pion. _Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk memikirkan apa motif 'pemuda beraura Suci' itu memasuki Teritori Iblis. Penyusupkah?

'Siapa dia sebenarnya? Meskipun aku tau dia sudah menekan Aura Sucinya ketingkat paling rendah, tapi nyatanya Aura Suci itu masih terasa cukup pekat menguar dari tubuhnya!'. 'Dia pasti bukan orang sembarangan!' batin Sona dengan wajah seriusnya.

Sementara Saji, memilih diam melihat wajah serius Sona. Terlalu banyak bertanya, bisa-bisa dia menjadi objek pelampiasan sang Kaichou yang terkenal tegas dan dingin itu.

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

•

•

Ruang Club Kendo.

Naruto terlihat berdiri didepan pintu Ruangan tersebut, menatap Papan Nama Ruangan Club Kendo dengan wajah penuh minat.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ada Club yang seperti ini" gumamnya seraya memasuki Ruang Club Kendo.

Di dalam Ruang Club Kendo, seorang pria bersurai pirang terlihat sedang berlatih pedang menggunakan _Boken_. Dan kedatangan Naruto secara tidak langsung menghentikan aktifitas pemuda pirang bernama Yuuto Kiba itu, dalam berlatih pedang.

Naruto cukup tau diri dengan kehadirannya yang mengganggu acara latihan Kiba.

"Maaf aku tidak tau jika ada orang didalam" ucap Naruto membungkuk sopan, lalu berbalik bermaksud keluar dari Ruangan itu.

Kiba hanya tersenyum ramah membalas sikap sopan Naruto. Tapi sedetik kemudian, mimik ramahnya berubah mengeras dengan butiran keringat yang mengalir deras diwajah tampannya.

"Pe-perasaan ini ..." gumamnya sambil memegangi dadanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat seiring perasaan tak menentu yang dirasakannya.

"Tidak salah lagi ...". "Aura Suci!" ucap Kiba dan Stubaki secara bebarengan ditempatnya masing-masing. Stubaki yang masih setia membuntuti Naruto, merasa was-was melihat expresi Kiba yang mengeras saat mengetahui Naruto, 'si murid pindahan' itu memancarkan Aura Suci. Walau bagaimana pun dia tau cerita masa lalu Kiba dari Sona, dan itu membuatnya sangat gelisah.

'Gawat!' bantinya gelisah melihat gelagat Kiba.

'Apa aku harus keluar dari tempat persembunyianku?!'

Naruto sendiri menghentikan langkahnya saat suara Kiba menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Tunggu!". "Kurasa kau tertaring dengan Pedang, mau berlatih tanding denganku?" ucap Kiba cukup lantang, supaya Naruto yang berada cukup jauh darinya mampu mendengar ucapannya.

Naruto berbalik menatap sosok yang pemuda pirang itu.

"Sejujurnya iya, tapi ..." ucapnya menggantung.

"Aku tidak terlalu mahir dalam menggunakan pedang". "Jadi~"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Kiba melemparkan Boken yang digenggamnya ke arah Naruto dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh sang Namikaze.

"Aku memaksa!" ucap Kiba. Wajahnya semakin mengeras saat mendapat penolakan dari Naruto. Terlihat jelas jika Kiba seperti membenci Naruto, meski mereka baru bertemu. Sang _Kuda _dari Gremory itu berjalan ke arah Rak Penyimpanan Boken, mengambil salah satunya lalu kembali menatap Naruto.

"Ayo mulai!" desisnya. Lalu menerjang kearah Naruto dengan Boken terhunus pada sang Namikaze.

Stubaki semakin gelisah melihat pertarungan mereka. Meski tidak terlalu kuat, tapi baik Kiba atau pun Naruto, secara perlahan mereka meningkatkan Aura yang mereka miliki. Sial jika benar Naruto adalah Exorcist, tentu saja ini adalah sebuah konfrontasi. Dan sialnya Fraksi Iblis seolah-olah menerimanya dengan Kiba yang bertindak ceroboh. Menantangnya duel meski dengan _modus _latihan tanding.

Apa akan terjadi perang?!

'Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus memberitau Kaichou dan Rias-Buchou!' batin Tsubaki lalu berlari menjauh dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Tsubaki berlari menuju Ruang OSIS. Dan karena saking paniknya, dia lupa satu hal. Sona saat ini berada di Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, menemui Rias.

Poor Stubaki!

Sementara di tempat Sona dan Rias di Ruang Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Dua _Iblis Kelas Atas _itu sedang berbincang-bincang, dengan Budak-Budak Rias yang berdiri di belakang Sofa yang diduduki sang Raja, Rias. Minus Kiba tentu saja. Sedangkan di belakang Sona hanya ada Saji. Tentu saja, karena hanya dia yang dibawa sang Sitri. Setelah mengenalkan Budak-Budak mereka satu sama lain Sona mulai menyinggung tentang masalah Naruto. Maksud lain kedatangannya ke tempat Rias.

"Rias. Ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan selain perkenalan Budak baru kita". "Ini soal Namikaze Naruto, Murid pindahan dari Inggris itu!" ucap Sona mencoba bersikap _kalem._

"Namikaze Naruto?!". "Sepertinya aku cukup familiar dengan nama itu" gumam Issei, sang pemilik dari salah satu Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig. yang tersegel dalam Sacred Gear Booster Gear.

"Ara Ara Issei-kun, apa kau tidak tau, dia adalah Manusia terkaya di dunia. Memiliki beberapa Club Bola Elit, juga pemilik beberapa Perusahaan Elektronik Ternama di Eropa". "Singkatnya dia adalah penguasa Eropa dalah beberapa hal!" ucap Akeno menerangkan perihal siapa Namikaze Naruto.

"Dan dia cukup sering muncul di Televisi saat ini, karena rencananya yang akan membangun beberapa Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang Otomotif di Jepang". "Dia adalah satu-satunya manusia dengan Aset kekayaan yang melebihi Clan Sitri dan Gremory di dunia manusia" lanjut Rias.

"Lalu apa masalahnya Sona?". "Bukankah kita sudah mengecek semuanya sebelum menerima pemuda itu? Dan tidak ada masalah dengan itu bukan?!"

"Ini bukan soal latar belakangnya, tapi ini soal personalnya!". "Dia memiliki Aura Suci!" jawab Sona dengan penekanan di kata Aura Suci.

Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu terkejut mendengar penuturan Sona. Termasuk Saji yang baru mengerti alasan kenapa saat itu dia tiba-tiba saja merasa gelisah.

"Jadi itu alasannya ..." gumam Saji.

"Aku mengerti. Aura Suci adalah musuh utama Iblis, pantas jika aku merasa gelisah saat itu" lanjutnya masih sibuk bergumam sendiri.

"Aku dan Saji merasakannya sendiri. Aura Sucinya terasa cukup pekat meski sudah di tekan". "Tapi tenang saja, saat ini aku sudah meminta Tsubaki untuk mengawasi Naruto itu" terang Sona lagi, seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau memang bisa di andalkan Sona, lalu dugaanmu?" tanya Rias masih terlihat santai. Meski nyatanya butiran keringat sudah memenuhi pelipis sang Gremory.

"Dua hal. dia adalah Exorcist atau pemilik Holy Sacred Gear!"

"Begitu ya ..."

"Tapi aku lebih suka dugaanmu yang ke dua". "Bukankah selama ini kita tau jika Exorcist tidak pernah menimbun kekayaan" ucap Rias, mengutarakan penilaiannya.

"Kau terlalu kolot Rias. Ini 2015! Kau fikir darimana mereka memenuhi biaya Oprasionalnya?!". "Dari para Donatur? Itu tidak akan cukup!" timpal Sona sedikit kesal, entah karena apa.

"soal itu ..." Rias tidak mampu beradu argumen.

Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk gadis itu ucapkan, guna membela argumentasinya. Tepat sekali apa yang dikatakan Sona. Tidak mungkin Fraksi Surga hanya mengandalkan pemberian Donatur untuk Oprasional Umatnya yang tersebar di seluruh Dunia, itu tidak akan cukup.

Dan faktanya, Fraksi Iblis pun mulai memperkaya diri mereka di dunia manusia, seiring dengan keputusan yang di ambil pemimpin mereka, menjadikan Manusia sebagai Budak guna memperbayak Ras mereka secara instant. Setelah hampir punah akibat perang ratusan tahun lalu.

"lalu rencanamu?!" ucap Rias ahirnya, setelah cukup lama bergulat dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"Jika benar dia adalah Exorcist, bukankah itu sebuah konfrontasi dari Fraksi Surga!". "Mengirim seseorang masuk kedalam Teritori Iblis, apa mau mereka?!" lanjut Rias dengan wajah serius.

"Karena itulah. Kita harus memeriksanya dulu, bukankah itu baru asumsiku" ucap Sona. Lalu menciptakan sebuah Lingkaran Sihir kecil ditangan kanannya. Sepertinya dia menghubungi seseorang.

Dan benar saja, sebuah miniatur seorang gadis berpakaian Maid muncul dari Lingkaran Sihir itu.

"Sona-Sama. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?!" ucap 'gadis miniatur' itu.

"Cari Informasi lengkap tentang Namikaze Naruto, murid pindahan dari Inggris itu!" ucap Sona pada gadis itu.

Si gadis membungkuk hormat sebagai tanda menerima perintah Sona. Dan setelah itu, Sihir Komunikasi itu pun berahir.

"Rias. Bantu aku mengawasi Namikaze Naruto ..." ucap Sona pada gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Juga Kiba!" lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku tau. Akan sangat merepotkan jika dia tau tentang ini" timpal Rias mengerti.

Setelah dirasa perbincangan cukup, Sona bermaksud undur diri. Tapi gerbakan pintu menghentikan sejenak keinginannya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsubaki yang melakukan itu. Semua mata mengarah pada Tsubaki yang terlihat ngos-ngosan setelah berlari dari Ruang Club Kendo, OSIS dilanjut ke Ruang Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Lelah? tentu saja. Meski dia Iblis tetap saja aksi larinya membuat gadis itu lelah.

"Tsubaki?!". "Sedang apa kau disini, bukankah aku menyuruhmu mengawasi Namikaze Naruto?!" ucap Sona setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ka~ hosh ... Ka~ hosh ..." Tsubaki berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi selalu terpotong oleh nafasnya sendiri yang terengah-engah.

Dan entah sejak kapan Gadis _loli _bernama Toujou Koneko sudah berada didepan Tsubaki sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada gadis berkacamata itu. Meski sempat kaget, Tsubaki menyambar air mineral itu dari Koneko. Tentu saja setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan jawaban Koneko, hanyalah anggukan.

"Gawat Kaichou! Rias-Buchou!" ucap Stubaki lancar setelah menenggak setengah dari isi air mineral yang diberikan Koneko.

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

•

•

Sona, Tsubaki, Saji juga Rias dan kelompoknya berlarian dari Ruang Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib menuju Ruang Club Kendo, tempat berlangsungnya pertarungan Naruto dan Kiba. Setelah Tsubaki menjelaskan semuanya, mereka langsung berlarian ke tempat itu dengan wajah tegang berharap semuanya belum terlambat.

"Kuharap semuanya belum terlambat!". "Yuuto ..." gumam Rias sambil terus berlari dengan mimik cemas.

Beberapa siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka berlarian dengan wajah cemas, hanya memasang wajah bingung. Tentu saja, ini kali pertama seorang Rias dan Akeno yang dikenal sebagai Duo Onee-Sama, berlarian seperti itu. Tidak ada sikap elegan yang biasanya selalu terpancar dari Duo Onee-Sama itu.

"Ada apa?!"

"Tidak biasanya Rias-Oneesama dan Akeno-Oneesama berlarian seperti itu!"

"Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang gawat?"

"Mereka juga berlari bersama Sona-Senpai dan Stubaki-Senpai!"

"Eh lihat! Dibelakang mereka ada Monster Mesum. Ini benar-benar gawat, ayo selamatkan mereka!"

Itulah bisik-bisik yang disuarakan penghuni Kuoh Academy saat melihat mereka bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Dan sialnya bagi Issei dia dituduh menjadi biang keladinya, mengingat dia berlari paling belakang dan terkesan seperti mengejar gadis-gadis terpopuler di Kuoh.

"Oi Iblis Mesum sialan! Lepaskan Onee-sama kami!" teriak mereka yang ikut berlarian mengejar Onee-Sama mereka yang diduga dikejar-kejar Hyoudou Issei, sang Iblis Mesum.

"Keparat! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian fikirkan brengsek!" balas Issei juga berteriak dengan panik melihat orang-orang itu memberikan 'hawa permusuhan' pada dirinya.

Sementara di Ruang Club Kendo.

Naruto dan Kiba masih terus bertarung dengan sengit. Tapi meski begitu, mereka tetap tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan penuh mereka. Mengingat saat ini tempat itu dipenuhi penonton dadakan yang ingin menyaksikan pertarungan sang _Pangeran Kuoh _melawan sang _Raja Eropa, _julukan yang diberikan pada duo pirang itu.

Hingga pada ahirnya, Boken yang dipakai Kiba patah meskipun sudah di aliri Aura Iblisnya. Membuat secara tidak langsung Narutolah pemenangnya, karena Bokennya masih utuh. Para penonton dadakan langsung berteriak histeris menyerukan nama mereka, Walau bagaimana pun _skill _berpedang mereka seimbang. Yang membedakan hanyalah _pawer_, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Narito manusia biasa dan Kiba yang seorang Iblis. Disaat itu pula Rias, Sona dan yang lainnya sampai ditempat itu.

Namun, benarkah Namikaze Naruto manusia biasa?!

'Aku kalah?' batin Kiba merasa lemah dengan kemampuannya saat ini.

"Skill berpedangku menurun drastis ..."

"Mungkin karena aku jarang menggunakannya" gumam Naruto. Dan itu cukup jelas didengar oleh Kiba.

"jarang?!". "Apa maksudmu?!" cecar Kiba.

"Yah soal itu~"

"Yuuto!" teriakan Rias menginterupsi ucapan Naruto.

**Plaakk ...!**

Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ lagi Rias langsung menampar pipi Kiba. Semua itu membuat Sona dan Akeno terkejut. Selama ini Rias dikenal sangat menyayangi Budaknya dan tidak pernah melakukan itu meskipun mereka melakukan kesalahan, tapi saat ini ...

Dan Naruto pun cukup terkejut tentang itu.

'Apakah melakukan latihan tanding itu dilarang?!' batinnya salah fokus dengan situasi yang sebenarnya.

'Iblis-Iblis ini ternyata memiliki aturan yang rumit' lanjutnya.

Mungkinkah karena salah satu dugaan mereka bahwa Naruto adalah Utusan Fraksi Surga, sehingga sedikit saja gesekan akan kembali menimbulkan perang antara Fraksi Surga dan Fraksi Iblis dan bukan tidak mungkin jika itu terjadi, Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh pun akan ikut serta. Mengingat mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan. Dan agaknya Rias cukup khawatir itu akan terjadi. Sona segera sadar akan situasi yang terjadi, sehingga dia segera membubarkan para penonton dadakan itu.

"Baiklah semua sudah selesai disini, sebaiknya kalian segera kembali ke Kelas Kalian masing-masing. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai!" ucap Sona berusaha membubarkan para penonton dadakan itu.

Meski ada keluhan ketidakpuasan yang disuarakan mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, berurusan dengan OSIS adalah hal yang paling dihindari di Kuoh Academy. Mengingat mereka adalah kumpulan orang-orang kejam dan begitu menjunjung tinggi sebuah aturan yang tanpa pandang bulu akan menindak tegas siapa pun yang 'membandel'. Jadi seperti inilah, mereka mulai membubarkan diri dan kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Setelah keadaan sepi, dan tinggal hanya ada Rias kembali angkat bicara.

"Namikaze-San. Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" tanya Rias dengan penuh penekanan. Dan itu pun terjadi dengan Aura Iblisnya yang meningkat drastis, bahkan membuat Issei dan Saji mengambil langkah mundur, merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan.

"Jangan membuat masalah disini. Kau taukan ini adalah Teritori Iblis!" lanjut Sona juga dengan intensitas Aura yang meninggi.

"Kami tau jika dalam tubuhmu tersimpan Aura Suci! Siapa kau. Exorcist kah?!" lanjut Sona.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya santai-santai saja, tidak merasa terintimidasi sedikit pun. Bahkan setelah Budak-Budak mereka melakukan hal yang sama, meningkatkan Intensitas Aura Iblis mereka. Minus Kiba, Saji dan Issei.

Issei dan Saji jelas karena mereka Iblis baru dan karena masih belum terlalu mahir menguasai kekuatan Iblis mereka. Sedangkan Kiba, pikirannya terus berkecamuk. memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Menurun drastis. Seberapa kuat kah dia sebelumnya?! Dan faktanya, kemampuan Kiba hanya setingkat dengan sang Pangeran Eropa itu saat kemampuan berpedangnya menurun.

Beralih pada Naruto, pria bersurai pirang itu malah teringat kembali perbincangannya dengan Azazel sebelum menerima Misi ini.

_"Apa-apaan ini?!". "Setidaknya berikan informasi yang lebih spesifik lagi tentang targetku?!"_

_"Santai bocah, kau tidak perlu mencari mereka. Karena mereka akan menemuimu sendiri". "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah tidak bertindak mencurigakan. Itu saja"_

'Malaikat Jatuh keparat!'. 'Jadi seperti ini maksud ucapannya waktu itu, apa dia bermaksud membunuhku?!'

'Tapi ... Apa karena aku memiliki banyak Senjata Suci, sehingga meski kutekan sedemikian rupa, tetap saja mampu dirasakan begitu mudah oleh mereka' batin Naruto.

"Jawab pertanyaan kami Namikaze Naruto!" desis Rias tidak sabar, melihat Naruto malah melamun.

Dan agaknya itu membuat pemuda pirang itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah~ maaf-maaf" ucapnya sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Aku bukan Exorcist. Aku hanya pemilik Holy Sacred Gear". "Tepatnya True Longinus, Holy Spear!" lanjut Naruto santai.

"Be~"

**Teeetttt ...!**

Belum sempat Rias menyelesaikan ucapannya, bel masuk sudah menggema di Kuoh Academy. Itu artinya semua Pelajar disekolah itu mau tidak mau harus masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali pada Iblis Penguasa Kuoh dibalik layar ini.

"Jangan anggap ini sudah berahir Namikaze Naruto, ini baru dimulai!" ancam Rias lalu pergi dari tempat itu, diikuti Budak-Budaknya.

Sona menatap Naruto sesaat yang masih terlihat santai meski pun terus diintimidasi Kepala Keluarga Clan Gremory itu. Setelah membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu menepak pundak si pirang.

"Namikaze-San, entah kenapa aku percaya padamu". "Tapi seperti yang diucapkan Rias tadi ini belum berahir, mendapatkan kepercayaanku saja tidak cukup untuk bisa hidup tenang di Kuoh. Kau juga harus meyakinkan Rias, karena kami adalah Penguasa Tempat ini" ucap Sona.

Suaranya tidak sekeras tadi. Meski sebenarnya Sona pun meragukan pengakuan Naruto, tapi bukankah itu yang mereka harapkan. Ini akan jauh lebih mudah jika Naruto tidak terikat dengan Fraksi manapun. Dan secara tidak langsung, bukankah dugaan kehadiran 'Pemuda Beraura Suci' adalah bentuk konfrontasi Fraksi Surga menjadi nol, meski belum tentu kebenarannya.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada difikiran Sona dan yang menjadi pertimbangannya saat ini.

"Pergilah ke kelasmu Namikaze-San. Murid baru (pindahan) tidak baik melanggar aturan dihari pertamanya!" setelah mengatakan semua itu, Sona lalu pergi dari Ruang Club Kendo. Diikuti Tsubaki dan Saji, juga Naruto.

"Kaichou, apa tidak apa-apa mempercayainya begitu saja?!" bisik Stubaki.

Sementara bukan Sona yang menjawab, tapi malah Naruto yang membuka suara.

"Aku dengar loh!" keluh pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Bodo! Lagi pula kenapa kau malah mengikuti kami. Keberadaanmu membuatku gelisah tau!" balas Stubaki sambil menunjuk-menunjuk wajah Naruto yang berada tepat lima langkah dibelakang mereka.

"mau bagaimana lagi, kita sekelas"

"Kaichou!". "Katakan kalau itu bohong!" pinta Stubaki pada sang Kaichounya.

"Sayangnya itu benar ..." jawab Sona singkat.

Tsubaki benar-benar terkejut dengan jawaban Sona. Bahkan kacamata yang dikenakan gadis itu hampir jatuh karena wajahnya yang saat ini sedang _melongo. _Yah, meski terkesan sepele, tapi menurutnya ini sangat penting. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa fokus belajar saat perasaanmu gelisah tak menentu?! Tidak akan bisa!

Poor again Stubaki!

"Kalau boleh jujur aku juga menyesal tentang itu"

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum hambar melihat kejujuran mereka yang jelas-jelas menunjukan ketidak sukaannya dengan keberadaannya.

'Jujurnya ...' batin si pirang.

Waktu terus berlalu dan selama pelajaran berlangsung penuh kegelisahan untuk Sona, Stubaki, Rias juga Akeno yang sialnya sekelas dengan Naruto itu ahirnya berahir. Dengan sigap hampir disetiap kelas terdengar teriakan penuh suka cita, tak terkecuali dikelas Naruto. Teriakan penuh suka cita itu terdengar begitu keras hingga membuat telinga si pirang terasa sakit.

Kelas itu mulai sepi ditinggalkan penghuninya, tapi Naruto masih duduk manis ditempatnya meski sudah selesai membereskan semua peralatan sekolahnya. Dia tau sedari tadi, selama pelajaran berlangsung mereka, Iblis-Iblis itu terus mengawasinya.

'Dilihat dari gelagatnya mereka sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu'. 'Aku penasaran apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya' batin Naruto seraya menyaksikan Sona dan Rias yang terus berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali melirik kearahnya.

"Namikaze-San. Bisa bicara sebentar?" ucap Rias yang mendekati tempat Naruto setelah selesai berbisik-bisik. Diikuti Sona, Tsubaki dan Akeno.

"Silahkan"

"Tidak disini. Tapi diruang Clubku!". "Kita akan bicara sambil minum teh, bagaimana?" tawar Rias.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?" tantang Naruto dengan santainya.

"Kami akan menganggapmu musuh!" balas Rias dengan angkuhnya.

"Aku terima" jawab Naruto masih dengan santainya.

'Untuk memantau kekuatan mereka, aku harus tau dulu batasan kekuatan mereka'. 'Jalan termudah adalah menempatkan diriku sebagai musuh'

"Jadi bagaimana dengan itu. Nona Gremory?!" tantang Naruto sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Rias menggeram kesal, sementara Sona hanya menatap bingung Naruto yang menurutnya bersikap aneh. Instingnya menangkap Naruto seolah-olah sedang mengamati sesuatu. Tapi apa?!

Great Sona! Kau memang cerdas!

"Awas kau Namikaze!" gumam Rias penuh emosi sambil menatap punggung Naruto.

Meski cukup kesal dengan sikap Naruto, nyatanya mereka tidak bisa bertindak secara gegabah. Salah-salah, mereka lah yang akan berada dalam masalah, mengingat kekuatan pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak lah sembarangan.

Dan hari-hari penuh kejutan untuk Rias, Sona juga Kelompoknya masih akan terus berlanjut!

•

•

**BERSAMBUNG**

•

•

Note :: Next Chapter 5 februari 2015 (1 minggu kemudian)

**REVIEW-NYA PLEASE!**

**vvvvvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvv**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.

A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio.

•

•

•

_**A/N ::**_

_** Alur tidak sejalan dengan Anime/Light Novel DxD.**_

_** Kejadian di ambil secara acak/tidak berurutan. Dengan sedikit pengembangan sesuai imajinasi Author.**_

_** Naruto pemilik True Longinus, Holy Spear.**_

_** Fraksi Pahlawan dihilangkan dan digantikan Fraksi Uciha.**_

_Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak_

_pantas untuk diucapkan)_

•

•

•

_Sebelumnya Tobi ucapkan terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah meluangkan waktu dan quotanya untuk mereview fict ini, Tobi sangat senang dengan itu. Dan Tobi tidak menyangka kalau ada juga reader yang mau memfollow &amp; fav kan fict ini._

_Bahkan ini semua melebihi expectasi Tobi!_

_Dan terimakasih Tobi ucapkan pula untuk reader yang memberitaukan kesalahan dalam penulisan nama Tsubaki. Itu sangat membantu!_

_Untuk yang bertanya tentang Senjata Suci akan dijawab dalam cerita, tapi tidak akan sekaligus muncul. Senjata-Senjata itu akan muncul secara bertahap dengan latar belakang bagaimana Naruto bisa mendapatkannya. Baik secara langsung, Flash Back atau pun dalam sebuah percakapan._

_Oke tanpa panjang lebar lagi, check this out!_

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**Chapter 2 :: Kemunculan ke Tiga (Wakil) Fraksi yang Berseteru!**

Naruto berjalan dengan santai saat membawa dirinya pulang menuju Rumahnya. Tangannya penuh dengan lembaran map maupun proposal pengajuan 'kerja sama' perihal niatnya untuk membuat beberapa Pabrik Otomotif di Jepang, Tanah kelahiran sang kakek, Senju Hashirama. Yah, singkatnya itu adalah Surat Lamaran Kerja.

_"Saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama Namikaze-San. Saya akan sangat bangga jika bisa ikut serta dalam rencana anda"_

Ucap salah seorang Guru di Kuoh Academy saat menyerahkan Surat Lamaran Kerjanya. Dan _benda _yang memenuhi tangannya itu adalah pemberian hampir semua Guru Kuoh. Ia sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan santai, tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjanji akan menghubungi mereka lagi, jika kiranya mereka lolos _seleksi _Namikaze muda itu.

Tanpa terasa Naruto telah sampai dikediamannya, Rumah yang dulunya adalah milik sang kakek. Dan secara kebetulan atau tidak Rumah itu berdekatan dengan Rumah Keluarga Hyoudou, hanya terpaut beberapa petak Rumah saja. Seorang wanita berusia ± 30 tahunan menyambutnya dengan sebuah bungkukan hormat, disampingnya seorang pria juga dengan usia yang sama dengan si wanita melakukan hal yang sama. Membungkuk dengan hormat pada si Namikaze.

"Bos, kenapa anda tidak menghubungi saya untuk menjemput anda?" keluh si pria setelah acara membungkuknya selesai.

"Santai saja Iruka-San, aku sedang ingin berjalan-jalan. Jadi untuk saat ini kau tidak perlu mengantar jemputku dulu" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah jika anda menginginkannya, Bos" balas si pria a.k.a Umino Iruka seraya kembali membungkuk hormat.

"Lalu Sizune-San, bagaimana perkembangan proyekku?" tanya Naruto pada si wanita yang diketahui bernama Sizune itu.

"Berjalan lancar Bos. Malam ini ada pertemuan dengan salah satu Mentri untuk membahas Izin Usaha" jawab Sizune tanggap.

"Baiklah ayo bersiap!" ucap Naruto lagi. Lalu masuk ke rumahnya diikuti Sizune dan Iruka.

Sementara di salah satu sudut kota Tokyo.

"kurasa itu Gereja yang kau cari Asia" ucap si pemuda bersurai coklat itu a.k.a Hyoudou Issei.

Sementara seorang gadis berambut pirang disampingnya yang berpenampilan seperti seorang _Biarawati _itu tersenyum bahagia melihat bangunan Gereja didepan mereka. Setelah berbasa-basi dan ucapan terima kasih, Issei dan Asia berpisah tak lupa berjanji satu sama lain untuk bertemu kembali.

"Ah~ gara-gara membantu mengantarkan Asia mencari Gereja, aku jadi pulang kemalaman". "Tapi tadi itu benar-benar gila. Kakiku bahkan sampai gemetar, hanya karena berada dekat dengan Gereja, sama seperti saat berada di dekat orang itu" gumam Issei saat mengambil jalan pulang ke rumahnya setelah membantu Argento Asia, sang Biarawati saat mencari Gereja.

Dan secara tidak langsung, 'sensasi Gereja' itu mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Entah karena Issei sedang memikirkan Naruto, atau apa, sensasi ketidak nyamanan, seperti jantung berdetak cepat disertai perasaan gelisah itu semakin kental. Ada apa ini?! Padahal Issei sudah cukup jauh dengan Gereja, tapi kenapa dia merasakan sensasi itu terus-menerus! Apa mungkin?!

"Kenapa?!". "Apa jangan-jangan ..." gumamnya lagi. Dan tanpa _ba-bi-bu,_ Issei segera mengambil langkah seribu. Berlari secepat mungkin berharap segera sampai ke Rumahnya, tempat yang ia anggap aman untuk saat ini.

Tapi semakin Issei mencoba menjauh, sensasi itu malah terasa semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan membuat pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar.

'Tidak berguna!'. 'Sebenarnya apa mau orang itu?! Mempermainkanku kah?'

"Keparat kau Namikaze Naruto!". "Tunjukan dirimu brengsek!" teriak Issei menahan emosi karena merasa di permainkan oleh Naruto. Meski teriakan itu bercampur dengan ketakutannya sendiri.

Tentu saja. Untuk seorang Iblis, satu-satunya alasan mereka merasakan ini adalah ketika mereka menyentuh _Benda Suci, _atau berada di dekat tempat yang juga memancarkan Aura Suci. Dan faktanya Issei sama sekali tidak melakukan kontak apa pun dengan Benda Suci. Dia juga sudah keluar dari wilayah Gereja, tempat yang memancarkan Aura Suci, jadi bukan kah tidak salah jika Issei menuduh Naruto adalah dalang semua ini. Mengingat -setau Issei- hanya pemuda bersurai pirang itu yang bisa melakukannya.

Tapi benarkah ini ulah Naruto?!

"khuhuhuhu~ kau hebat juga bisa merasakan kehadiranku". "Tapi siapa Namikaze Naruto? Namaku Donnasiege, Iblis tengik!" ucap seorang pria paruh baya berpenampilan seperti Detektif yang muncul dari langit dan mendarat di depan Issei. Sepasang Sayap Gagak menghiasi punggungnya.

"Kufikir si Namikaze Naruto, ternyata bukan toh" gumam Issei seraya menatap sosok Donnasiege yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya dengan pandangan malas.

"Eh~ tapi siapa kau?! Sayapnya kok gitu!" lanjut Issei berteriak panik dengan jari yang teracung pada si pria paruh baya itu, saat menyadari Donnasiege memiliki sepasang Sayap Gagak yang terasa asing untuknya.

Salahkan otak pemuda itu yang isinya hanyalah hal mesum dan _Oppai, _sehingga apa yang sudah di sampaikan Rias tentang Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar di telinga kiri. Dan inilah hasilnya, Hyoudou Issei kini terlihat begitu bodoh di hadapan Donnasiege sang Malaikat Jatuh.

'Padahal sesama mahluk _Supernatural, _tapi begonya gak ketulungan!'. 'Bikin _bete _aja!' batin Donnasiege dengan wajah super _ilfil._

"Aku kehilangan _mood _untuk membunuhmu bocah ..." ucap Donnasiege dengan tampang malas. Menatap Issei yang masih terduduk di tanah sedari tadi.

"Tapi ... Bermain-main sedikit boleh lah!" lanjut sang Malaikat Jatuh itu tersenyum sinis.

•

•

Naruto DxD :: True Longinus

•

•

Naruto terlihat baru saja keluar dari sebuah Restoran mewah yang ada di Kota Tokyo bersama Sizune dan Iruka. Si pirang terlihat mengenakan _Tuxedo _lengkap dengan _Dasi Kupu-Kupunya. _Hal yang tentu saja menambah kharisma yang terpancar dalam diri pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu. Sizune sendiri berpenampilan layaknya seorang Sekretaris, sedangkan Iruka memakai setelan _hitam-hitam, _hal yang umumnya dikenakan seorang Supir.

"Hah~ aku tidak menyangka, ini sangat menguras tenagaku" keluh Naruto sambil meregangkan tangannya. Menunggu Mobilnya yang sedang diambilkan Karyawan Restoran itu.

"Tapi anda benar-benar terlihat keren saat beradu argumen dengan Mentri itu, Bos" timpal Sizune saat mengingat kembali bagaimana Bos Mudanya itu beradu argumen dengan salah seorang Mentri dalam usahanya mendapatkan 'Izin Usaha'.

"Iya lah. Kalau aku o'on mana mungkin aku bisa sukses di usia muda seperti ini?!" balas Naruto dengan wajah sombongnya.

'Idih! Nyesel aku muji dia ...' batin wanita itu.

Satu hal yang paling mendasar untuk Naruto, atau kebanyakan orang lainnya. Dia adalah tipikal orang yang sangat menyukai pujian, dan hebatnya untuk sang Namikaze ini adalah dia tidak pernah menyembunyikan kesenangannya saat mendapatkan sebuah pujian. Dan itu agaknya dilupakan oleh Sizune yang sudah bekerja pada Naruto selama 2 tahun itu.

Yap, hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun Naruto mampu meraih kesuksesannya seperti sekarang ini, Meski awalnya si pirang itu bukanlah orang miskin karena warisan yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya yang bisa dibilang melimpah. Dan itu semakin _bejibul _karena kepiawaiannya dalam mengelola bisnis. Maka wajarlah jika Naruto memiliki sifat sombong dan suka dengan pujian, mengingat dia tidak pernah merasakan hidup susah dan sudah merasakan kesuksesan di usia muda.

Mengabaikan itu semua, saat ini Sizune dan Iruka hanya bisa _bersweetdrop _ria menyaksikan kelakuan Bos mereka. Bagaimana tidak pemuda bersurai pirang itu saat ini sedang memperagakan gaya yang sangat identik dengan salah seorang pelawak kenamaan Negeri ini. Berdiri mengangkang dengan kedua tangannya yang memegangi pinggangnya sendiri, seraya menyerukan "orang kaya" berkali-kali.

Kembali ke tempat Issei.

Saat ini pemuda mesum itu tengah tergeletak bersimbah darah. Tapi keberadaan Donnasiege, sang Malaikat Jatuh itu telah hilang entah kemana, berganti dengan kehadiran Rias dan Budak-Budaknya. Agaknya kehadiran mereka membuat Donnasiege menjauh.

Rias berjongkok di dekat Issei, guna mengecek keadaannya. Dan fakta yang di dapat adalah luka-luka yang diterima pemuda mesum itu cukup parah, dengan salah satunya adalah sebuah bolong yang mengaga memenuhi perutnya, menghancurkan apa pun yang ada di tempat itu.

"Lukanya cukup parah, aku harus segera menyelamatkannya" gumam Rias. Lalu bangkit dan menatap semua Budaknya.

"Luka yang dialami Issei cukup parah, aku harus menyelamatkannya terlebih dahulu". "Dan sepertinya, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian melaksanakan perintah dari Maou Asmodeus untuk berburu _Iblis Liar!" _ucap sang _Raja _menyapu pandangannya pada semua Budaknya.

"Tapi kita tetap harus melaksanakan perintah itu, kegagalan hanya akan mencoreng nama baik Gremory!". "Akeno, kau yang memimpin kali ini. Mengerti?!" ucap Rias lagi.

"Siap, Buchou!" jawab Akeno dan Budak Rias lainnya, Kiba dan Koneko, dengan tanggap.

Lalu mereka mulai menghilang dalam Lingkaran Sihir mereka masing-masing. Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko pergi untuk menjalankan perintah membasmi Iblis Liar di suatu tempat dalam Daerah Kekuasaan mereka, sementara Rias menuju Rumah Issei untuk menyembuhkannya. Tentu saja dengan membawa pemuda mesum itu.

Sementara di dalam sebuah Mobil mewah kepunyaan Naruto.

Terlihat pemuda itu sedang bermalas-malasan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di jok belakang dalam Mobil mewah itu, sambil menikmati pemandangan Kota Tokyo di balik kaca Mobilnya. Tapi saat melewati sebuah Pabrik yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi, wajah malasnya berubah semangat. Dan agaknya, Sizune yang berada di samping Naruto menyadari itu.

"Ada apa, Bos?!" tanya wanita itu.

"Iruka-San, bisa tepikan Mobil ini sebentar?" tanya Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Sizune.

Meski sempat bingung dengan permintaan sang Bos, Iruka tetap menuruti permintaannya. Setelah Mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan Pabrik yang sudah tidak terpakai itu, Naruto bermaksud turun. Tapi pertanyaan Sizune menginterupsi aksinya.

"Bos, kau mau kemana?!" tanya Sizune penuh ke khawatiran.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek Pabrik ini saja" jawab Naruto kembali bermaksud keluar.

Tapi lagi-lagi sebuah interupsi dari bawahannya kembali terdengar di indra pendengaran si pirang. Dan kali ini, pelakunya adalah sang Supir. Yap, Iruka yang melakukan itu, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar mobil.

"Tengah malam seperti ini?". "Apa perlu kami tunggu, Bos?"

"Tidak usah. Aku mungkin akan lama" jawab Naruto seraya menatap pria bermarga Umino itu.

"Jika anda mau saya bisa mengeceknya besok. anda tidak perlu repot-repot mengeceknya. Terlebih ini sudah malam!" komentar Sizune tidak setuju dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan Naruto.

Dan beberapa perbincangan kecil pun terjadi antara Naruto, Sizune dan Iruka. Untuk meyakinkan dan membuat mereka percaya pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu agar tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

'Dan sekarang, mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan mereka?' batinnya menatap Area Pabrik, setelah berhasil meyakinkan Sizune dan Iruka untuk meninggalkannya sedirian.

Sementara di Tempat Akeno, Koneko dan Kiba.

Mereka baru saja memusnahkan seorang Iblis Liar, julukan yang diberikan pada Budak Iblis Kelas Atas yang membangkang dan kabur dari Majikannya. Agaknya sang Iblis Liar bukanlah tandingan mereka, mengingat terbilang cukup mudahnya mereka mengalahkan Iblis itu.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Akeno, menatap sosok Kiba dan Koneko secara bergantian.

"Ya"

"hm~"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kembali dan melaporkannya pada Buchou" lanjut Akeno sembari menciptakan sebuah Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasi.

Koneko berjalan memasuki Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasi Akeno, sedangkan Kiba terlihat melamun sambil terus menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Area Pabrik.

Akeno merasa janggal dengan itu.

"Kiba-Kun, ada apa?" tanya gadis bermarga Himejima itu.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja'

"ah~ tidak apa-apa Akeno-San" ucapnya. Lalu berjalan memasuki Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasi itu.

Dan sedetik kemudian mereka pun hilang dari Area Pabrik. Namun sepertinya sedari tadi ada beberapa orang yang mengawasi mereka, tanpa disadari oleh Iblis-Iblis itu.

"Aku menemukannya!" ucap seorang pria bertampang menyeramkan yang memakai setelan jas pegawai kantoran.

"Dilihat dari Lingkaran Sihir mereka, tidak salah lagi. Mereka dari Clan Gremory!" timpal seorang yang berada di samping pria pertama.

"Jadi, Kokabiel-Sama. Apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" lanjutnya, bertanya pada si pria 'menyeramkan' yang ternyata bernama Kokabiel. Tentu saja dengan gestur memberi hormat.

"Biarkan sampah-sampah itu menjalankan rencana mereka mengambil Sacred Gear Twilight Healing. Itu akan sangat membantu dalam Perang nanti" jawab Kokabiel.

"Tapi sebelum itu, bereskan dulu penguping ini, Zabuza!" lanjutnya memberi perintah pada pria disampingnya yang baru diketahui bernama Zabuza, Momochi Zabuza. Sang Malaikat Jatuh pemilik Pedang Suci _Devil-Slayer._

Zabuza menyerangai senang mendengar perintah itu. Jika dilihat sekilas, pria bermaskerkan balutan perban itu menyukai sebuah pertarungan. Begitu mirip dengan Vali. Dan nyatanya itu sebanding dengan Kekuatannya, memiliki lima pasang Sayap Gagak, serta sebuah Pedang Suci Pembunuh Iblis, Kubikiri no Bocho. Menandakan bahwa Zabuza bukanlah Malaikat Jatuh sembarangan.

"Baiklah mahluk rendahan, mari kita bersenang-senang!" gumamnya. Lima pasang Sayap Gagak telah menghiasi punggungnya. Disertai dengan Intensitas Aura yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"hem~ kurasa aku mendapatkan lawan yang sulit. Momochi Zabuza sang Devil-Slayer!". "Lidahku sampai tergigit saat mengatakan itu!" ucap seseorang yang muncul dalam kegelapan. Berjalan mendekati Zabuza dan Kokabiel yang menyerangai. Aura Suci terasa begitu pekat dari sebuah tombak yang ada di genggamannya.

"Namikaze Naruto ... Pemilik True Longinus Holy Spear". "Tidak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini" ucap Kokabiel mengenali sosok misterius di hadapannya.

"Apa Azazel menyuruhmu untuk mengejarku?". "Kurasa kehadiranmu bukanlah kebetulan!" lanjutnya. Dari nadanya bicaranya, terdengar dengan jelas jika Kokabiel tidak menyukai keberadaan Naruto.

"Seperti yang kau katakan" balas Naruto santai.

"Cih! Gayanya!"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri bocah!". "Hanya karena kau mampu mengalahkan Dewa Jahat Loki, bukan berarti kau itu kuat!"

"Akan kubuktikan padamu jika Aku lebih kuat darimu!" desis Zabuza. Ruang Distorsi tercipta di samping kanannya, dan dari tempat itu Zabuza mengambil sebuah Pedang, Kubikiri no Bocho.

"Tempat ini akan menjadi kuburanmu!" desis Zabuza yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang Naruto. Sungguh pergerakan yang cepat. Bahkan Naruto pun terlambat menyadari kehadiran Malaikat Jatuh itu.

**Duaaakkkk!**

Dengan telak sebuah tendangan dari samping kanannya mengenai pinggang Naruto. Membuat pria bermarga Namikaze itu terlempar cukup jauh dan baru berhenti saat punggungnya menabrak tembok hingga menimbulkan retakan.

Naruto bangkit dengan tumpuan Tombak Sucinya. Sebuah _death glare _terbaik yang dimiliki si pirang, dudah di alamatkan pada Zabuza sedari tadi.

"Malaikat Jatuh sialan!". "Seenggaknya, kalau mau nyerang bilang dulu woi!" teriak Naruto dengan sewotnya, merasa dicurangi oleh serangan Zabuza.

"Bodo!". "kalau mau pertarungan yang jujur, sana main tinju!" balas Zabuza sekenanya.

Poor you, Naruto!

"Tapi tubuhmu itu ... kurasa harusnya kau sudah mati dengan tubuh hancur akibat tendanganku". "Benarkah kau manusia heh?" lanjut si masker perban itu cukup heran. Sambil berjalan mendekati keberadaan Naruto.

"Hah~ entahlah karena nyatanya tubuhku memang aneh dari awalnya". "Dan ditambah juga beberapa percobaanku menggunakan Sephiroth Graal"

Dahi Zabuza menyerut.

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Kau memiliki banyak Sacred Gear?" tanya Kokabiel dengan wajah yang menyiratkan sebuah tanda tanya.

"Binggo! Selain True Longinus, Holy Spear, aku memiliki dua Longinus lainnya, yaitu Incinerate Anthem dan Sephiroth Graall!" jawab Naruto dengan bangganya.

"Jangan bercanda! Ba~". "Hah~ mereka ... Hilang?!" gumam Kokabiel merasa bingung saat tiba-tiba Naruto dan Zabuza hilang begitu saja.

Di sebuah dimensi.

Sebuah tempat di _Celah Dimensi _dengan tampilan sebuah perkampungan _Semi-Permanen _dengan atap yang terbuat dari kayu. Epat _Pahatan Wajah _terlihat menghiasi sebuah tebing di tempat itu. Dan terlihat Zabuza sedang berkeliling di tempat itu, tentu saja dengan sebuah umpatan-umpatan yang mengalun indah di bibirnya yang tertutupi balutan perban.

"Kamfret! Mana bocah keparat itu!". "Dan tempat apa ini!" gumam Zabuza menahan kedongkolannya saat mencari Naruto.

"Selamat datang di Dimensi Buatanku Malaikat Jatuh-San!". "Aku menyebut tempat ini Konoha. Bagus gak?" tanya Naruto yang sedang duduk manis di atas sebuah Bangunan.

"Ahirnya kau menampakan diri juga bocah!". "Persetan dengan tempat ini, Aku tidak perduli. Yang kuperdulikan hanyalah bertarung denganmu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Zabuza langsung menebaskan Kubikiri no Bocho di udara dan sebuah Aura Keemasan berbentuk _bulan sabit _meluncur ke arah pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

**Duaarrr ...!**

Sebuah ledakan tercipta saat serangan Zabuza menghantam Bangunan _plus _Naruto yang duduk di atasnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hah~ kalah dalam satu serangan?". "Ini gak asik!"

"Kau terlalu sombong!" desis Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Zabuza.

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di punggung sang Malaikat Jatuh, hingga membuat Zabuza terlempar beberapa meter, namun nyatanya pria itu masih mampu memposisikan dirinya untuk tetap berdiri. Seolah tidak mengalami kesakitan sedikit pun akibat pukulan Naruto, Zabuza segera berbalik dan menerjang pria bersurai pirang itu dengan Kubikiri yang terhunus.

Dan pertarungan cepat jarak dekat pun tak terelakan lagi. Baik Zabuza atau pun Naruto bergerak dengan sangat cepat hingga yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah _kelebat _disertai percikan api akibat dua senjata yang terus beradu.

Keduanya terlihat seimbang. Namun jika di perhatikan lebih detail lagi, secara perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto mulai tertekan menanggapi serangan sang Malaikat Jatuh. Hingga ahirnya sebuah tebasan melintang merobek perutnya.

"Arrgghhhh ...!" teriak Naruto merasakan nyeri di perutnya.

Zabuza menyerangai senang melihat hasil kerjanya, tapi sedetik kemudian, serangai itu menghilang dan tergantikan oleh wajah penuh minat saat melihat luka buatannya sembuh dengan cepat.

"Mampu menyembuhkan diri heh?" desis Zabuza.

"Ini kemampuan tubuhku. Dan aku menggunakan kemampuan Sephiroth Graal untuk mempercepat prosesnya!" jawab Naruto. Senyum bangga menghiasi bibir pemuda tampan itu, meski mimik nyeri masih terlihat disana.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada orang itu. Uciha Madara!". "Namun dia 100x lebih kuat darimu!"

Wajah Naruto mengeras seketika saat medengar nama Madara.

"Kau tau tentang orang itu?!". "Katakan padaku!" desisnya penuh kebencian.

Zabuza menyerangai melihat respon Naruto.

"Kalahkan dulu aku!" tantang sang Malaikat Jatuh.

Naruto semakin geram mendengar konfrontasi Zabuza.

"Kau akan menyesal!"

"**Sub-Species Balance Breaker**!". "**Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin!**"

Setelah merilis Sub-Spacies Balance Breaker dari True Longinus, sebuah ledakan Aura suci yang cukup dasyat terpancar dari tubuh Naruto. Dan saat ledakan itu kembali normal terlihat Naruto berdiri dengan gagahnya sambil memanggul Tombak Sucinya. Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan dari sebelum dan sesudah Balance Breaker di rilis, yang membedakan hanyalah kini, di punggung pemuda itu melayang 7 buah bola hitam yang disebut _Sevens Treasur._

"Perubahan yang senyap!". "Tapi sinyal bahaya terasa semakin besar" komentar Zabuza.

Di saat yang bersamaan, di sebuah tempat yang disebut Dunia Bawah, tepatnya Kediaman Ajuka Beelzebub.

Seorang wanita bepakaian seperti _Penyihir _dalam _Serial Kartun Anak Kecil. _Berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati sebuah pelataran sebuah Rumah mewah. Beberapa _Maid _yang membungkuk hormat padanya pun diabaikan begitu saja, menandakan saat ini dia begitu terburu-buru. Hingga seorang wanita yang dia kenali sebagai _Ratu _sang _Beelzebub _membungkuk penuh hormat tepat di depannya. Membuat wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya yang terburu-buru.

"Serafall Leviathan-Sama. Selamat datang di kediaman Ajuka Beelzebub-Sama" ucap sang Ratu setelah membungkuk hormat pada wanita itu yang ternyata bernama Serafall. Salah satu dari empat Iblis Satan yang menyandang gelar Leviathan.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi. Segera antarkan aku pada Ajuka!" desis Serafall dengan ketusnya.

Tapi si Ratu sepertinya tidak terlalu memusingkan sikap wanita penyihir itu, dengan sigap dia langsung menunjukan jalan dan membawanya pada sang _Raja, _Ajuka. Iblis Satan lainnya yang menyandang nama Beelzebub.

"Silahkan ikuti saya ..."

Si Ratu kemudian melangkah di depan Serafall untuk menunjukan jalan dimana keberadaan Maou Beelzebub itu berada.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, ahirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah Ruangan. Si Ratu kemudian berbalik dan membungkuk hormat pada Serafall.

"Ajuka-Sama ada di dalam" ucapnya.

"Terima Kasih" ucap Serafall sembari memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ajuka-Kun!" teriaknya sambil menggebrak meja kerja Ajuka. Sesaat setelah memasuki Ruangan Ajuka.

"Jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini!". "Kau memiliki 'hubungan' baik dengan seorang Manusia yang juga berhubungan baik dengan Fraksi Surga dan Fraksi Iblis. Juga beberapa Dewa Mitologi lain!" lanjut Serafall seraya mendelik tajam pada Ajuka.

"Apa maksudmu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?" tanya Ajuka.

"Huh~ kau ini!". "Baiklah mungkin dengan ini kau akan mengaku!" keluh Serafall menahan kekesalannya. Sebuah Lingkaran Sihir tercipta di tangan kanannya dan sebuah berkas muncul dari Lingkaran Sihir itu.

"Itu adalah berkas tentang Namikaze Naruto!"

**Deg!**

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis sang Beelzebub, apalagi Serafall terus menatapnya dengan penuh kekesalan. Bagaimana mungkin Serafall mengetahui tentang Namikaze Naruto?!

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan!". "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk memata-matai adikku kan?!"

Ajuka menatap bingung gadis berpenampilan Penyihir itu.

"Memata-matai?!". "Apa maksudmu?!"

**Braakkk ...!**

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh!". "Kau mengirimnya ke Kuoh untuk memata-matai kekuatan adikku kan?"

"Mengingat sebentar lagi akan diadakan Pertarungan Para Iblis Muda, Kau pasti melakukan itu!" cecar Serafall.

"Kau salah faham Sera-Chan, Aku memang punya hubungan baik dengan Naruto. Tapi ... Aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya pergi ke Kuoh, mungkin ada orang lain yang menyuruhnya" ucap Ajuka.

"Kau tidak bohong?!"

"Mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu, sayang" bela Ajuka lagi.

"Aku akan menjelaskan rincinya dengan Maou yang lain, Ini cukup membahayakan mengingat dia mau bekerja sama dengan siapa pun asalkan bayarannya sesuai dengan keinginannya!" lanjut sang Maou bergelar Beelzebub itu.

"Aku pegang perkataanmu Ajuka-Kun!" ucap sang Leviathan seraya berbalik dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Ajuka.

"Eumh~ Sera-Chan, omong-omong, kau tau tentang Naruto dari siapa?" tanya Ajuka.

"Sona-Chan. Dia meminta Kepala Maid Keluarga Sitri untuk menyelidiki tentang pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu" jawab Sona tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Adik Iparku itu sudah tau?"

"Belum"

"Kalau begitu tolong rahasiakan tentang Naruto, itu bisa membuat mereka panik" ucap Ajuka berjalan mendekati Serafall dan memegang pundak wanita itu.

"Aku tau!" jawabnya ketus.

"Oh~ iya, aku bukan pacarmu, jadi jangan panggil aku 'sayang' dan aku tidak akan menikah denganmu, jadi Sona-Chan juga tidak akan pernah menjadi 'adik ipar' mu, Beelzebub-Sama!" desis Serafall tak berperasaan.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Serafall meninggalkan Ajuka, sang Maou bergelar Beelzebub itu meski sedang _pundung _dengan 'aura suram' yang menyelubunginya. Tanpa ambil pusing dengan itu.

"Uhuk~ sakitnya tuh disini, Sera-Chan!" gumam pria itu, masih berpundung ria.

Kembali ke Konoha, sebuah Dimensi Buatan yang di ciptakan Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlihat terengah-engah dengan tubuh penuh luka, tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapan sang Malaikat Jatuh yang juga terluka, tapi tidak separah Naruto. Zabuza lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto, Menancapkan Pedangnya di tanah dan duduk di samping si pirang sembari bersender di Pedang Besarnya itu.

"Apa ini sudah selesai?". "Mana kemampuan penyembuhmu itu bocah?"

"Tidak ada, Aku tidak bisa memakai kekuatan Sephiroth Graall terus-menerus. Itu membuat kepalaku sakit". "Jika ingin membunuhku sekarang lah saatnya" ucap Naruto.

"Hahaha~ Aku tidak berminat untuk membunuhmu, kau membuatku senang. Bertarung denganmu sangat menyenangkan!"

"Andai saja aku tidak memakai _Chaos Break _aku tidak akan menang" ucap Zabuza.

Dengan tajam, Naruto melirik sang Malaikan Jatuh.

"Ohohoho~ jangan melirikku seperti itu". "kau tau, aku adalah Anggota Golongan Uciha yang di pimpin Uciha Madara dalam Kelompok Teroris _Chaos Brigade!". _"Dan semua anggota Chaos Brigade mendapatkan 'benda' itu dari Ketua kami!"

"Tapi karena saat ini tidak ada pergerakan yang dilakukan Golongan Uciha, kami di bebas tugaskan. Yah dari pada aku menganggur, aku memilih bekerja sama dengan Kokabiel yang berniat memulai kembali perang antara ke tiga Fraksi. Kau tau kan, aku sangat menyukai pertempuran! Tentu saja aku mau, meski harus berpura-pura menaruh hormat padanya!"

"Aku tidak perduli dengan rencana Kokabiel dan Kesenanganmu, atau pun Chaos Brigade! Aku hanya ingin tau dimana Uciha Madara!" potong Naruto.

"Santai bocah! Untuk apa kau mencari Madara?"

"Dia ... Membantai keluargaku! Hanya aku yang dibiarkan hidup!" ucap Naruto penuh dendam.

"Hem~ aku mengerti. Kurasa dia ingin bermain-main denganmu". "Kau memiliki potensi untuk menguasai Dunia. Memiliki Sacred Gear yang mewakili _Kuasa Tuhan, _ditambah tubuh manusia yang kuat. Kau tau kau, potensimu itu benar-benar luar biasa!"

"Apa kau sedang memuji?!" desis Naruto.

"Terserah apa katamu!". "Tapi ... Seperti yang kubilang, Saat ini kau belum mampu mengalahkan Madara. Dia 100x lebih kuat dari kau yang sekarang. Kau hanya akan berahir dengan kematian jika menemuinya saat ini!"

"Dari pada terus mengejar Madara, apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa keluargamu di bantai?!". "Kau tidak ingin tau kenapa tubuhmu sangat kuat meski kau hanya seorang manusia?!"

"Kau tidak ingin tau?" ucap Zabuza panjang lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah. Anggap saja aku hanya membual!". "Ingat bocah, jika lain kali kita bertarung lagi ... Itu berarti harus ada yang mati di antara kita!" ucap pria bermasker balutan perban itu sebelum menghilang dalam balutan cahaya.

Sepeninggal Zabuza, Naruto terlihat melamun memikirkan setiap perkataan sang Malaikat Jatuh itu.

'Benar juga ... Nenek dulu pernah bercerita tentang _Uciha _dan _Senju. _Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan 'pembantaian' itu?!'. 'Aku mungkin harus menyelidikinya!' batin Naruto.

Sementara di suatu tempat di Jepang.

"Ahirnya kita sampai!" ucap seorang _bertudung _putih.

"Yap, tapi saat ini kita istirahat dulu, ayo cari penginapan. Kita datangi Iblis-Iblis itu besok pagi!" ucap satunya yang juga memakai tudung putih.

"Baiklah~"

Aura Suci terasa terpancar dari tubuh mereka. Siapakah mereka?!

•

•

**BERSAMBUNG**

•

•

_Note ::_

• _Zabuza disini adalah Malaikat Jatuh dan Kubikiri no Bochonya adalah pedang Devil-Slayer._

• _Naruto (ternyata) juga memiliki Dua Holy Sacred Gear lainnya yaitu Incinerate Anthem dan Sephiroth Graall._

• _Keterangan dan kekuatan Sacred Gear Naruto di ambil dari Wikipedia. Kecuali Sephiroth Graall (karena saya kurang mengerti) jadi ada sedikit perubahan untuk itu._

_Dan ini membuat Naruto tidak akan memiliki Sacred Gear Naga. Tobi sebenarnya mau, tapi nyatanya terlalu banyak Author yang sudah melakukannya. Jadi inilah hasilnya, penggambaran God!Like dengan cara yang berbeda. Lalu lain-lainnya akan dijelaskan dalam Chapter selanjutnya (12 Februari 2015)._

_**REVIEWNYA DONK ...**_

vvvvvv

vvv

v


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.

A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio.

•

•

•

_**A/N ::**_

_** Alur tidak sejalan dengan Anime/Light Novel DxD.**_

_** Kejadian di ambil secara acak/tidak berurutan. Dengan sedikit pengembangan sesuai imajinasi Author.**_

_** Naruto pemilik True Longinus, Holy Spear.**_

_** Fraksi Pahlawan dihilangkan dan digantikan Fraksi Uciha.**_

_Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)_

•

•

•

_Terima kasih. Tobi hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Reader-San sekalian, yang sudah (belum) memberikan Reviewnya. Itu sangat berharga untuk Tobi dan kelangsungan fict ini._

_Dan yah nyatanya Tobi tidak bisa memenuhi semua kemauan Reader-San. Tobi tau itu. Selalu ada yang pro dan kontra dalam setiap adegan yang coba Tobi bawakan. Dan Tobi menghargai itu._

_Seperti halnya saat membuat Naruto kalah dari Zabuza, ternyata banyak yang tidak rela dengan itu. Tobi sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Akan sangat mubadzir jika Chara Zabuza kalah begitu saja. Dia bukan Chara Antagonis Utama, tapi Tobi berusaha memberikan porsi yang lebih untuknya, dengan membuat Zabuza menjadi 'jembatan' Naruto untuk Madara._

_Beberapa adegan sudah Tobi fikirkan. Naruto mendapat panggilan penting atau Zabuza kabur, misalnya. Tapi mana ada Sinyal di Celah Dimensi? Karena nyatanya Ponsel Naruto hanyalah ponsel biasa. Dan soal Zabuza (Chara Antagonis) yang kabur saat terdesak, itu terlalu sering dilihat (dalam Anime/Manga) dan efeknya juga terjadi pada sebuah fanfiction. Jujur saja, Tobi bosan dengan itu._

_Dan inilah hasilnya, Tobi membuat Naruto kalah dengan 'Kambing Hitam' pemakaian Chaos Break._

_Beberapa Screen yang memang (sengaja) dibuat 'bego', atau pemakaian sebuah kata-kata alay. Itu semua hanya untuk sebuah selingan supaya tidak boring saat membaca. Malah jadi terkesan aneh? Itu terserah Reader-San yang menilainya. Tapi pembelaan Tobi, itu sebuah 'opera sabun' yang setidaknya mampu membuat Reader-San tersenyum (mungkin)._

_Tobi tidak bisa membawakan humor yang membuat Reader-San tertawa, karena tidak ada gendre itu dalam fict ini. Dan Tobi benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu. Karena setiap penulis memiliki stylenya masing-masing, dan Tobi rasa ini style Tobi dalam membawakan sebuah fanfiction. Tobi harap Reader-San mengerti._

_Tobi sudah mencoba menuliskan adegan konyol dengan percakapan baku, dan hasilnya ... Terasa aneh._

_Lalu soal 3 Longinus, menurut pemikiran Tobi, tidak semua Longinus itu tidak lah full pawer, beberapa Longinus hanya berperan sebagai kekuatan tambahan, contohnya adalah Dimension Lost, Absolute Dimense, dan Sephiroth Graall. Setidaknya itulah yang Tobi dapat dari Wikipedia bagian DxD (mohon koreksinya jika ternyata salah)._

_Jadi Tobi rasa itu tidak menjadi masalah mengingat tidak akan ada Ninja dalam fict ini, (kecuali Jutsunya dan itu pun hanya dimiliki Uciha, mengingat Tobi bermaksud membuat kejutan soal Clan Senju dan Uciha) dan semoga saja tidak membuat fict ini terkesan sampah, karena secara tidak langsung ini akan menjelaskan kenapa Naruto punya 3 Sacred Gear. Yap, untuk sementara anggap lah seperti itu._

_Alur yang berantakan? Bahkan sudah Tobi tulis di peringatan, pake huruf cetak tebal lagi. Apa perlu Fontnya di perbesar?_

_Maaf membuat Reader-San bingung. Tapi saran Tobi, jangan samakan Fict ini dengan Anime/Light Novelnya karena tidak akan sama. Tobi memang mengambil beberapa kejadian dalan Anime/Light Novel, tapi pengembangannya sesuai imajinasi Tobi. Anggap lah ini sebuah the movie._

_Okeh, ocehan di atas sepertinya sudah menjawab semua Review yang masuk (mungkin). Maaf kalau ada yang terlewatkan hehe._

_Baiklah langsung saja!_

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**Chapter 3 :: Kawan atau Lawan?!**

_"Sayang, ayo bangun! kalau enggak nanti aku cium loh!"_

"Eumh~ sudah pagi toh. Semalam itu ... Mimpiku aneh sekali!" gumam Hyoudou Issei yang harus rela terbangun karena suara Jam _Weeker Otakunya._

Pemuda itu lantas mencoba untuk bangun, tapi terasa seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Dan terlihat oleh pandangannya, ada seorang gadis bersurai merah yang sedang tidur sambil memeluknya. Menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantalan.

"Eh~ Buchou ya?". "Hah~ karena sering menjadikan dia sebagai objek fantasiku, aku jadi berhalusinasi 'tidur bareng'. Ah~ sensasi Oppai Buchou memang yang terbaik!" gumam Issei.

Dan agaknya gumaman tidak penting itu membuat sang Buchou a.k.a Rias Gremory terbangun. Dengan sedikit _mengeliat, _gadis berparas cantik nan semok itu terbangun dari acara tidurnya, lalu mengambil posisi duduk bersimpuh menghadap si mesum. Senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya. Membuat Issei tertegun untuk sepersekian detik.

"Pagi Issei, kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya.

"Wah~ benar-benar fantasi yang gila! ". "Bahkan dalam halusinasiku Buchou mengucapkan selamat pagi. Oh~ Oppai Buchouku yang indah, kemarilah sayang. Datanglah pada ayah~" racaunya dengan pandangan yang terus berfokus pada _benda kenyal _itu. Tangan si pemuda mesum ini mulai bergerak menuju sang Oppai dengan gerakan meremas.

**Plaakk ...!**

Tapi sebelum tangan itu sampai di tempat tujuan, Rias sudah keburu _menggeplak _tangan Issei. Senyum manisnya kini berubah simpul. Dan entah kenapa senyum Rias yang seperti itu membuat Issei bergidig ngeri.

"Aku sungguhan. Dan kau tau, semalam kau terluka parah akibat serangan Malaikat Jatuh!". "Jadi aku harus melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkanmu!" ucapnya.

"Me-melakukan i-ini?!" gumam Issei kembali berfokus pada Oppai sang Buchou. Lalu beralih pada 'bagian' lain yang tersembunyi akibat gestur tubuhnya yang duduk bersimpuh.

"Ja-Jadi ..."

"Yap. Jadi aku melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkanmu" potong Rias kembali tersenyum manis.

"Oh~ Buchou. Kau memang yang terbaik! Terlebih kau rela melakukan itu hanya untuk menyelamatkanku!" ucap Issei menangis terharu yang salah mengartikan ucapan Rias.

"Dan kau _Junior_. Kau sangat beruntung merasakan itu!". "Tapi ... Kenapa aku tidak ingat ya?!"

"Karena ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau fikirkan. Aku hanya memeluk dan menyalurkan Aura Iblisku padamu" ucap Rias dengan kalemnya. Menahan segala kedongkolan pada sifat mesum Budaknya itu.

"Ta-tapi ... Kenapa kita telanjang!" sanggah Issei. Entah kenapa pemuda mesum ini tidak rela dengan kenyataan yang terjadi.

Hanya berpelukan dengan tubuh sama-sama telanjang semalaman?! Ayolah tidak ada lelucon yang seperti ini. Terlebih untuk seorang Hyoudou Issei yang hanya sebuah gumpalan mesum!

"Karena aku tidak bisa tidur kalau mengenakan pakaian" jawab Rias enteng.

Untuk sepersekian detik Issei tertegun mendengar untaian kalimat yang sangat indah -menurutnya-. Tapi sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah mesum seiring dengan senyum yang tak kalah mesumnya, setelah mendengar ucapan Rias.

"Buchou. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau mesum juga!" ucapnya.

**Twich ...!**

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kening gadis itu. Dan ...

**Duak!**

**Duuakk!**

**Duuuaaaakkkk!**

Dengan sangat kejam Rias menjitak kepala Issei dan membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu tergeletak mengenaskan dengan _benjolan tingkat tiga._

Rias meniup tangan kanannya yang masih mengepal seraya melirik Issei dengan kesalnya.

"Segera bersiap-siap. Kita bisa terlambat nanti!" ucap Rias seraya menahan kekesalannya pada sang Budak mesum itu.

Dan Kehebohan pagi itu terus berlanjut saat kedua orang tua Issei mengetahui jika ada seorang gadis cantik di kamar anaknya yang terkenal mesum. Tentu saja, orang tua mana yang tidak akan ribut jika melihat anaknya sekamar dengan seorang gadis, terlebih sama-sama telanjang!

Sementara itu Naruto terlihat berjalan dengan gontai. Pakaiannya compang-camping dengan bekas darah yang mengering di beberapa bagian. Beberapa orang bahkan menganggap pemuda bersurai pirang itu sebagai _zombie, _mengingat begitu banyaknya darah yang mengering di tubuh dan wajahnya. Seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini.

Rias menghentikan langkahnya saat berangkat menuju sekolah bersama Issei, ketika melihat 'zombie Naruto' yang berjalan gontai ke arah mereka.

"Buchou tunggu!" ucap Issei yang baru keluar dari Rumahnya, berlari terburu-buru mengejar Rias yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu.

"Eh~ kena~". "Uwaaahhhhhh~ zombiiieeeee~" teriak Issei saat pandanganya juga tertuju pada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya mendelik kesal pada Rias dan Issei. Tenaganya benar-benar habis dan ingin segera beristirahat, tapi malah bertemu dengan mereka.

'Kamfreett! Kenapa juga harus bertemu mereka!' batinnya.

"Kau kenapa?!" tanya Rias, mengabaikan Issei yang berteriak-teriak histeris di belakangnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" desis Naruto ketus, seraya melewati Rias.

Tapi Rias mencengkram tangannya, menghentikan Naruto yang berjalan tertatih-tatih melewatinya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya merasa harus mengetahui apa dan kenapa si pirang itu sampai seperti ini.

"Ini menjadi urusanku karena kau ada dalam daerah kekuasanku!" desis Rias tidak mau kalah.

Naruto mendelik. Menatap tajam penerus kepala keluarga Clan Gremory itu.

"Kalau begitu, cari tau sendiri!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto melepaskan secara paksa cengkraman tangan Rias. Mendelik Issei sesaat yang masih berlaku _gaje _dengan membentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping seraya mengangkat salah satu kakinya.

"A-apa liat-liat!" ucap Issei menahan ketakutannya sendiri melihat sosok 'zombie Naruto' yang mendelik ke arahnya.

"cih!" decak si pirang dengan kesalnya dan melanjutkan kembali acara pulangnya yang terganggu.

"huh~ sudah kuduga, _Jurus Bangau _itu efektif untuk menakut-nakuti zombie!" ucap Issei dengan nada penuh kelegaan sembari menyusut keringatnya.

Sementara Rias hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menepuk keningnya melihat kebodohan Pionnya itu.

"Dasar!"

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

•

•

Dua sosok bertudung putih terlihat memasuki Kuoh Academy. Tentu saja penampilan mereka yang mencolok membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian Murid-Murid Sekolah itu. Tapi, seolah sudah terbiasa dengan itu, mereka tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang ditujukan pada mereka, hingga ahirnya dua sosok gadis berkacamata menghalangi jalan mereka. Yap, mereka adalah Ketua dan Wakil Ketua OSIS, Sona dan Tsubaki.

"Mau apa kalian kesini!" desis Sona dengan nada yang dingin dan tajam. Kebencian terasa begitu kental, apalagi saat pandangannya menatap sebuah _Bross _berbentuk _Salib _yang menghiasi jubah putih mereka.

"Bertemu dengan kalian, Iblis Sitri dan Gremory. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan!" ucap salah satu dari mereka tak kalah dinginnya.

"Aku mengerti. Silahkan ikuti aku!"

Setelah itu Sona mulai mengambil langkah menuju sebuah Bangunan yang terlihat agak 'terasing' dari Bangunan Utama Kuoh Academy. Sebuah Bangunan yang diketahui adalah Ruang Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, markas Rias dan Budak-Budaknya.

Tsubaki yang sedari tadi terus bersama Sona, hanya mengikuti sang Raja dengan wajah tegang, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tapi meski begitu, dilihat dari cara berjalannya, gadis itu terlihat begitu waspada dan bersiap jika harus terlibat dalam sebuah kondisi yang tidak diinginkan.

'Ini terlalu cepat. Belum juga masalah Namikaze Naruto selesai, sekarang malah muncul masalah baru!' batinnya.

"Hey Xenovia, kita dibawa menuju tempat yang cukup terasing dari Bangunan Utama Sekolah ini!". "Apa tidak apa-apa? Mungkin saja ini jebakan kan?!" bisik seorang dari sosok bertudung itu pada rekannya.

"Tidak masalah Iriana. Jika mereka macam-macam, kita habisi saja mereka!" jawab satunya.

"Apa-apan mereka itu!" Batin Sona dan Tsubaki kompak saat mendengar bisik-bisik mereka.

Sementara di Ruang Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Rias terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan para budaknya. Dia agaknya masih membahas perihal Naruto yang terlihat sangat berantakan pagi ini. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan itu, sehingga dia pun mencoba untuk meminta pendapat Budak-Budaknya perihal masalah itu.

"Dari Aura Suci yang kurasakan dalam tubuhnya, aku yakin dia sangat kuat. Tapi apa yang dia lawan hingga terlihat sangat kacau seperti itu?". "Issei bahkan tidak menyadari dia adalah Naruto!" ucap Rias seraya menyapu pandangannya pada semua Budak-Budaknya yang duduk di deretan sofa bersama Rias.

"Ah~ jadi _zombie _itu si Namikaze Naruto?!" ucap Issei dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Ara ara Issei, kau lucu sekali sampai-sampai tidak menyadarinya!" komentar Akeno dengan senyum menggodanya.

Tapi pemuda mesum itu tidak menyimak komentar yang dilayangkan sang Ratu padanya. Bahkan hingga mengabaikan senyum penuh godaan khas Akeno. Dia malah sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri yang sangat tidak penting itu.

"Jadi dia bukan zombie ya?!". "Lalu soal Jurus Bangau itu ... Itu efektif pada zombie apa Naruto sih?!" gumamnya.

"Kiba. Menurutmu bagaimana?!" lanjut Issei bertanya pada Kiba yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kodok!" jawab Kiba asal-asalan.

"Kodok?!"

"Iya Kodok. Bukankah Bangau makan Kodok!" terang Kiba masih dengan asal-asalannya.

"Benarkah?". "Memangnya Bangau makan Kodok ya?!" gumam Issei yang percaya begitu saja ucapan Kiba.

Mengabaikan itu, Kiba kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rias.

"Sedikit-banyak aku mengetahui kekuatan Namikaze Naruto. Meski hanya bertanding Boken, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk mempercayai jika dia itu sangat kuat!". "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Malaikat Jatuh yang menyerang Issei-Kun, Buchou?" ucap Kiba berpendapat.

"Malaikat Jatuh ya ..."

"Buchou. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam fikiranku!" ucap Issei lantang dan tiba-tiba. Tentu saja, membuat semua mata kini tertuju padanya.

"Apa itu?!"

Untuk sesaat Issei terlihat ragu untuk mengutarakan pertanyaannya, mengingat kini dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia memilih untuk tetap mengatakannya. Namun agaknya itu adalah pilihan yang salah mengingat apa yang dia ucapkan adalah ...

"Apa Bangau makan Kodok?!"

Sunyi ...

Tidak ada yang bersuara sedikit pun setelah Issei mengatakan apa yang mengganjal fikirannya. Semua orang dibuat tercengang oleh penuturan pemuda mesum itu. Bahkan Koneko pun harus rela kehilangan _image_ datar dan minim expresinya, karena saat ini dia pun sedang melongo seperti yang lainnya.

Dan yang pertama kali tersadar adalah Rias. Gadis bersurai pirang itu harus menepuk keningnya dan geleng-geleng kepala untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi ini. Akeno hanya tertawa hambar mendengar penuturan Issei, Kiba masih melongo tak tau harus berkomentar apa dan Koneko, gadis loli itu kembali berexpresi datar.

"Seperti apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang Hyoudou Issei" ucap sang Raja dengan suara malas.

'Idiot!' batin Kiba yang masih setia dengan wajah melongonya. Melihat Issei yang sangat serius menanggapi ucapannya.

"Issei-Senpai!". "Kau benar-benar bodoh!" ucap Koneko sadis.

"Aku kan cuma tanya" ucap Issei dengan suramnya.

Tidak ada yang menanggapi kesuraman Issei, mereka lebih memilih untuk kembali ke pokok pembicaran. Tentu saja perihal Naruto, mengabaikan semua aksi Issei yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena diabaikan. Hingga sebuah ketukan pintu mengganggu semua aktifitas mereka.

Tak lama kemudian masuklah Sona, Tsubaki bersama dua sosok yang diduga seorang gadis bertudung putih, yang telah diketahui bernama Iriana dan Xenovia. Yap, dilihat dari namanya, mana mungkin kalau mereka adalah seorang pria. Nama itu terlalu feminim untuk seorang _Laki._

"Rias ..." desis Sona saat memasuki Ruangan Club yang dipimpin Rias.

Rias dengan tanggap segera menyadari situasi saat ini, dengan sebuah anggukan ringan, semua Budak-Budaknya segera menyingkir dari sofa yang ada diruangan itu dan berdiri dibelakang Rias yang masih duduk dengan anggunnya di salah satu deretan sofa yang ada di Ruangan itu. Memberikan akses untuk tamu-tamunya itu duduk.

"Aku membawa Perwakilan dari Fraksi Surga!" ucap Sona seraya mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Tsubaki bergerak mengikuti Sona dan memposisikan dirinya berdiri di belakang sang Kaichou yang sudah duduk di salah satu sofa.

Kiba terlihat kesal dengan pandangan yang terus tertuju pada benda besar yang dibalut perban putih, benda yang dibawa salah satu dari mereka.

Sementara Iriana dan Xenovia sudah mendudukan diri mereka di sofa yang masih kosong. Lalu membuka _tudung _yang selama ini menutupi wajah mereka, dan benar apa yang diduga sebelumnya. Mereka adalah seorang gadis dan yang terpenting mereka cantik. Iriana adalah gadis berambut coklat dengan gaya ekor kudanya, sementara Xenovia seorang gadis bersurai biru.

"Benar Kami adalah perwakilan dari Fraksi Surga" ucap Xenovia mulai angkat bicara.

"Kami dikirim kemari karena ada beberapa Pecahan Pedang Excalibur yang dicuri Malaikat Jatuh, dan menurut informasi yang kami terima, mereka ada disini, di daerah kekuasaan kalian, Sitri dan Gremory" lanjut Xenovia.

"Selain itu, kami juga mendapat perintah untuk melenyapkan~"

"Iriana!" potong Xenovia cepat.

"Kita tidak perlu menceritakan bagian itu!" ucapnya seraya mendelik tajam pada gadis berekor kuda itu.

"Intinya! Kami akan mencari Malaikat Jatuh yang bersembunyi di Teritori kalian". "Jangan mengganggu dan mencampuri urusan kami. Mengerti?!" lanjut Xenovia menatap tajam Rias dan Sona secara bergantian.

Rias ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sona dengan cepat menghalangi gadis bersurai merah itu dengan sebuah gelengan kepala. Dan untungnya Rias mau menuruti permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Baik lah, urusan kami disini sudah selesai. Ayo Iriana kita pergi!" ucap Xenovia seraya bangkit dari duduknya, mengajak temannya pergi.

"Oke~". "Oh~ Issei-Kun, aku sangat menyesal melihatmu kini menjadi Iblis!" ucap Iriana sebelum pergi bersama Xenovia.

_**Sriinnggg!**_

Semua mata tertuju pada Hyoudou Issei, mereka semua menatap Issei dengan tajam seolah meminta penjelasan. Ditatap seperti itu, tentu saja Issei gugup.

"H-hey! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku sama sekali tidak kenal gadis cantik itu". "Tapi ... Aku sendiri merasa aneh kenapa dia bisa tau namaku?!" ucap Issei dengan gugupnya.

"Mau menanyakannya?" tanya Kiba mulai membuka mulutnya, setelah selama percakapan tadi hanya diam.

"Ayo kejar mereka Issei!" ucap pria bersurai pirang itu seraya menarik tangang Issei. Mengejar Xenovia dan Iriana yang sudah menghilang dari Ruangan itu.

"Rias?!"

"Aku tau! Ayo kejar mereka!"

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

•

•

Sementara Itu di Kediaman Naruto.

Terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Beruntung lah dia, karena saat ini rumah dalam keadaan sepi, Sizune dan Iruka sepertinya sedang pergi untuk mengurusi proyeknya. Sehingga kegaduhan (lain) di pagi ini sedikit terhindari. Naruto menatap dirinya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan di balik cermin yang terpasang di salah satu bagian lemari pakaiannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka hanya bertarung dengan Malaikat Jatuh seperti dia saja, sampai membuatku seperti ini". "Chaos Break. Kurasa benda itu yang membuatnya 10x lebih kuat! Dimana dia mendapatkannya?!" gumam Naruto.

Meski pandangannya terus tertuju pada pantulan bayangannya sendiri di cermin itu, tapi fikirannya kembali mengingat bagaimana pertarungannya dengan Zabuza.

_**Flash Back.**_

**"Sub-Species Balance Breaker :: Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin!"**

Naruto mengakitifkan Sub-Species Balance Breaker True Longinusnya.

"Perubahan yang senyap. Tapi ... Sinyal bahaya terasa semakin meningkat!" komentar Zabuza.

"Kuberitau satu hal. Tidak ada musuh yang selamat saat melihatku menggunakan ini!" desis Naruto datar. Meski terkesan tanpa emosi, nyatanya itu cukup untuk membuat setiap lawannya merasakan sensasi lain yang membuat mereka mengambil langkah mundur. Tak terkecuali Zabuza, Malaikat Jatuh dengan lima pasang Sayap Gagak itu pun mulai mengambil langkah mundur secara perlahan.

'D-dia ...!' batinannya terhenti dengan mata melebar, saat melihat Naruto tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depannya, dengan tombak yang terhunus pada dirinya.

Beruntung Zabuza memiliki reflek yang baik, sehingga meski sempat terkejut dengan manufer Naruto, dia masih mampu menahan serangan si pirang dengan Kubikiri no Bochonya.

"Mati!" desis Naruto dengan serangainya.

Dan sepertinya serangan Naruto belum berahir. Sebuah tembakan yang dipenuhi Aura Suci melibas Malaikat Jatuh itu dengan telak menciptakan sebuah ledakan cukup besar meluluh-lantahkan Bangunan di Konoha, Dimensi Buatan Naruto.

Saat asap dari ledakan Aura Suci itu mulai menipis, terlihat Zabuza tergeletak tak berdaya dengan pakaian compang-camping dan luka yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto berdiri dengan gagahnya di samping kawah hasil serangannya, menyaksikan sosok yang tergeletak tak berdaya di pusat kawah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Momochi Zabuza.

"Jadi siapa yang kalah dalam satu serangan?" desisnya dingin.

Namun sebuah _Ular Hitam _tiba-tiba muncul di sela pakaian Zabuza yang sudah compang-camping, dan menggigit leher pria itu. Sebuah lonjakan Aura Naga tiba-tiba saja menguar dengan intensitas tinggi dari tubuh Zabuza, seiring dengan menyusutnya badan ular itu hingga ahirnya hilang sepenuhnya, seolah-olah terserap ke tubuh sang Malaikat Jatuh itu, dan berubah menjadi Aura Naga yang sangat dasyat.

"Apa itu?!". "Aura Naga? Bagaimana bisa!" gumam pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Kuharap kau memiliki _Kartu Trap _lain bocah!" ucap Zabuza yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di samping Naruto, dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi Aura Naga.

**Duaarrrr ...!**

Dan selanjutnya, seperti yang sudah diketahui. Naruto kalah dengan telak, meski sempat memberi perlawanan yang sengit, setelah Zabuza _bangkit _kembali dengan dipenuhi Aura Naga. Pria bersurai pirang itu mendecak kesal saat mengingat bagian itu. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah kekalahan pertamanya. Bahkan saat bertarung dengan Dewa Jahat Loki pun Naruto mampu menang dari sang Dewa, tapi hanya melawan seorang Malaikat Jatuh seperti Zabuza ...

**Flash Back End.**

"Cih! Harusnya aku bisa menang dengan mudah!". "Tapi Aura Naga itu ..."

"Apa mungkin itu yang disebut Chaos Break?!" gumam Naruto. Terlihat jelas dari pantulan wajahnya di cermin, pemuda pirang itu terlihat sangat kesal.

"Shit! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu!". "Aku harus lebih kuat lagi untuk bisa membunuh keparat itu!"

"Ah~ sial! terlalu banyak yang harus kuselesaikan!" gumam Naruto dengan nada malasnya saat mengingat beberapa Misi yang sudah disepakatinya bersama Azazel. Walau bagaimana pun Naruto harus menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu, dan harus rela menunda keinginannya sendiri untuk sementara waktu.

Sementara di tempat Rias dan Sona

Pertarungan yang tidak penting sudah terjadi sedari tadi di Kuoh Academy, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba yang memiliki dendam pada Excalibur yang secara kebetulan Xenovia dan Iriana adalah pengguna Pedang tersebut. Dengan alasan mencari tau siapa sebenarnya Iriana yang sepertinya mengenali Issei dengan baik, Kiba membawa Issei dalam pertarungan _Konyol _itu yang pada ahirnya dimenangkan _duo gereja. _Untunglah mereka masih berbaik hati tidak melenyapkan Kiba dan Issei.

Di kelas mereka, Sona terus memperhatikan Rias yang sedari tadi terlihat melamun menatap _bangku kosong _yang seharusnya di duduki Naruto. Mengabaikan Tsubaki yang sedang bersenandung riang karena Naruto tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, sang Penerus Kepala Keluarga Clan Sitri itu pun mendekati Rias. Dan duduk di sebelahnya yang seharusnya di duduki Akeno.

"Dimana Akeno?!" tanya Sona berbasa-basi.

"Dia bilang izin untuk merawat Issei di Ruang Kesehatan" jawab Rias singkat dan seperlunya.

"Sepertinya Akeno dan Issei cukup dekat ya?"

"hn~"

"Rias kau kenapa?!". "Kau terlihat banyak fikiran. Apa ini masalah Kiba? Bukankah dia tidak mengalami luka serius?" bisik Sona pada gadis di sampingnya itu, mengingat saat ini seorang Guru sudah masuk ke kelas mereka dan langsung memulai pelajaran.

"Ini hanya tentang si Namikaze Naruto" jawab Rias juga dengan bisikan.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?!". "Bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung kerumahnya sebagai _teman?!" _tawar Sona.

"Teman?!" gumam Rias sedikit tertegun mendengar kata 'teman'.

"Yah, pagi ini aku baru saja mendapatkan info dari Maid Keluarga Sitri tentang Namikaze Naruto. Dan sepertinya benar, dia tidak terkait dengan Fraksi manapun". "Dari pada menjadikannya musuh, bukan kah lebih baik kita menjadikannya teman?" lanjut gadis berkacamata itu.

'Apalagi kalau aku bisa mendapatkannya!' batin Sona.

Rias hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sona, senyum terbaik yang dia miliki pada sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa, fakta jika Naruto tidak lah terkait dengan Fraksi manapun membuat hatinya senang. Dan agaknya Sona menangkap itu dengan baik.

'Dia ... Aku memiliki saingan berat!' batin sang Ketua OSIS

Kembali ke tempat Naruto.

Sepertinya Naruto baru saja membersihkan tubuhnya. Tapi tidak memakai seragam Kuoh, melainkan hanya memakai kaos santainya yang berwarna oranye dengan motif pusaran air di bagian punggungnya dan dipadu dengan celana pendek berwarna putih.

"Aku sudah telat untuk Sekolah" gumam Naruto seraya melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

"Ya sudah, lagi pula aku harus mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Penggunaan Balance Breaker cukup menguras staminaku" lanjutnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Tanpa menunggu lama pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Sementara itu di salah satu sudut Kota Tokyo.

Sizune dan Iruka baru saja keluar dari sebuah Bangunan Instansi Pemerintahan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, seorang pemuda tampan dengan _style Emo _yang melegenda -mungkin- menghadang jalan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Sizune. Senyum sinis dia berikan pada wanita itu.

Sebenarnya Iruka sedikit kasal dengan sikap pemuda itu, tapi saat melihat wajah Sizune yang baru kali ini terlihat begitu geram, pria dengan luka melintang di wajahnya itu memilih untuk diam, sembari melihat apa yang akan di perbuat wanita itu.

"Iruka-San. Bisa tinggalkan kami?" ucap Sizune. Dari nada bicaranya terlihat jelas kalau dia sedang mencoba menahan kekesalannya.

"Baik lah. Jika sudah selesai, kau bisa menghubungiku untuk menjemputmu" ucap Iruka sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yap, Iruka agaknya cukup menyadari jika Sizune dan pemuda misterius membutuhkan sedikit ruang.

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

•

•

Terlihat kini Sizune dan pria misterius itu ada di sebuah lorong sempit di antara Bangunan Gedung Pencakar Langit yang ada di Kota itu. Terlihat pula pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang melewati tempat itu tanpa memperhatikan keberadaan mereka. Pandangan kesal terus Sizune tujukan pada si pria misterius itu.

"Apa maumu, Uciha Sasuke!". "Untuk apa kau muncul di hadapanku!" desis Sizune.

"Santai sedikit Sizune, atau perlu kah aku memanggilmu Uciha Hinata?!" ucap pemuda yang agaknya bernama Uciha Sasuke itu, seraya tersenyum sinis pada wanita itu.

Wajah Sizune mengeras seketika saat mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama Uciha Hinata.

"Aku akan mengambil alih urusan Namikaze Naruto. Kau pulang lah, Kakek ingin bertemu denganmu!" ucap Sasuke lagi mengabaikan kekesalan yang semakin terlihat jelas di wajah cantik Sizune.

"Aku tidak mau!". "Sebelum aku membunuhnya aku tidak akan pulang!"

"Lalu apa yang kau perbuat selama dua tahun ini? Membunuhnya apa malah menjaga bisnisnya heh?" desis Sasuke.

"Jangan campuri urusanku keparat!" desis Sizune lalu berlari menerjang Sasuke dengan sebuah pukulan telapak tangan yang terhunus pada pemuda itu.

**"Juken!"**

Pukulan telapak tangan Sizune dengan telak mengenai badan Sasuke, darah terlihat mengalir dari sudut bibirnya akibat serangan itu. Serangan yanh bukanlah serangan sembarangan, mengingat serangan itu berisi gelombang kejut berwarna kebiruan yang mampu merusak organ dalam tanpa merusak bagian luar tubuh targetnya. Tapi agaknya itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Uciha Sasuke, karena nyatanya pemuda itu masih mampu menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, tanpa kesakitan.

"Tubuh Senju memang sangat hebat". "Memang pantas untuk disebut tubuh Dewa Ootsuki!" gumam Sasuke.

"K-Kau!"

"Ya, aku sudah menerima DNA Senju. Dan kini _kekuatan mata _legendaris bodohmu itu, tidak lagi berguna padaku!" ucap Sasuke.

**"Chidori Nagashi!"**

Setelah mengatakan itu, sebuah percikan listrik merambat dengan cepat di udara mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke dan juga menyengat Sizune yang masih menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dada pemuda berambut emo itu, pasca melakukan serangan.

"Arrrggghhhhh~" teriak Wanita itu menahan nyeri akibat sengatan listrik Sasuke. Hingga pada ahirnya tubuh Sizune terlempar akibat tekanan listrik yang diterimanya.

**Pooft!**

Suara aneh itu terdengar begitu saja seiring dengan kepulan asap putih yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu. Dan suatu keanehan terjadi, Tubuh Sizune menyusut seperti tubuh seorang gadis remaja, rambutnya yang semula pendek kini memanjang hingga ke punggung, Mata Lavender di wajah cantiknya menyiratkan kemarahan juga kesakitan secara bersamaan. Menatap Sasuke penuh benci.

"sepertinya kau cukup mahir dalam menggunakan **Henge no Jutsu, **Hinata" ucap Sasuke datar.

Sizune atau yang juga kini diketahui bernama Uciha Hinata itu hanya mendelik kesal.

"mulai dari sini aku lah yang akan membalaskan dendam kematian kakak". "Jika kau masih ikut campur juga, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisimu!" desis pemuda bermarga Uciha itu seraya berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

"K-Kau ... Kau tidak pantas menyebut Itachi-Niisama dengan sebutan _kakak!"_ teriak Hinata sembari mencoba berdiri, meski itu cukup sulit mengingat tubuhnya mati rasa akibat sengatan listrik Sasuke.

"Jaga bicaramu, walau bagaimana pun aku ini kakakmu, Hinata!" desis Sasuke dingin dan sinis.

"Hanya karena kau memiliki Mata Langka itu, kau mendapatkan keistimewaan dari Kakak yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan!"

"Aku begitu membencimu! Kekuatanku tidak diakui hanya karena kau! Hanya karena omong kosong tentang Byakugan!" teriak Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

Sasuke berbalik dan berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah Hinata, yang masih bersusah payah untuk mencoba berdiri. Sebuah percikan listrik muncul dan menyelimuti tangan kirinya, dan semakin lama semakin membesar seiring dengan suara percikan listrik yang semakin terdengar nyaring.

Tapi pukulan Sasuke terhenti tepat satu senti di depan wajah gadis itu. Bukan karena pria berambut Emo itu menghentikan serangannya, tapi karena terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai perak memegangi siku tangan kiri Sasuke dengan kuat. Sementara di belakang mereka seorang pria paruh baya dengan warna rambut yang aneh terlihat menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok. Yap, mereka Adalah Vali dan Azazel.

"Aku tidak menyangka dalam keadaan _Jet lag _seperti saat ini, aku masih bisa berperan seperti pahlawan" gumam Vali dengan wajah tengilnya yang kelelahan akibat Jet Lag.

"Yah kau harus membiasakannya Vali, meski kau punya Albion, Kau juga tetap manusia. Jadi kau pun harus terbiasa dengan kebiasaan yang dilakukan manusia" ucap Azazel dengan santainya.

Vali hanya menanggapi ucapan Azazel dengan wajah bosan, mengingat perkataan itu terus-menerus keluar dari mulut sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, saat pria bersurai perak itu selalu mengeluh perihal naik Pesawat Terbang. Bukankah mereka bisa terbang? Kenapa harus repot-repot naik Pesawat Terbang?!

"Kenapa tidak terbang saja sih!" gerutu Vali untuk kesekian kalinya.

Menyadari posisinya tidak menguntungkan, Sasuke segera melepaskan dengan paksa pegangan tangan Vali di siku tangan kirinya dan melompat dengan cepat melewati Hinata untuk menjaga jarak dari mereka semua.

"Albion? Sepertinya kau pemilik Sacret Gear Devine Deviding, dan pria tua yang disana ... Kurasa dia Malaikat Jatuh!" ucap Sasuke.

"Binggo!". "Mau bertarung? Sepertinya kau kuat" balas Vali. Dan agaknya sifat maniak bertarungnya kumat.

•

•

**BERSAMBUNG.**

•

•

_Note ::_

_Semoga ini memuaskan Reader-San sekalian, kenapa Naruto bisa kalah dari Zabuza._

_Untuk Hinata, Tobi buat Hinata kusayang jadi adik Sasuke dan Itachi, dan menjadi bagian Uciha._

_Clan Uciha tidak melulu Sharingan atau (Eternal) Mangekyou Sharingan, tapi juga Rinengan bahkan Rinne-Sharingan dan Byakugan adalah mata langka dari Clan Uciha._

_Tingkatan mata terus dilanjut dari Sharingan - EMS - Rinengan - Rinne-Sharingan. Sementara Byakugan adalah Doujutsu yang terpisah, dengan kekuatan Super, dan tidak ada evolusi untuk Byakugan._

_Oh iya sedikit clue tentang Clan Senju sudah keluar. Semoga ini tidak membosankan. Lainnya akan di jelaskan dalam Chapter selanjutnya._

_Dan sudah di tentukan, mulai minggu depan Fict ini update setiap kamis._

_**REVIEW MINNA-SAN.**_

_**vvvvvv**_

_**vvv**_

_**v**_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.

A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio.

•

•

•

_**A/N ::**_

• _**Alur tidak sejalan dengan Anime/Light Novel DxD.**_

• _**Kejadian di ambil secara acak/tidak berurutan. Dengan sedikit pengembangan sesuai imajinasi Author.**_

• _**Naruto pemilik True Longinus, Holy Spear.**_

• _**Fraksi Pahlawan dihilangkan dan digantikan Fraksi Uciha.**_

_Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

_Fict update setiap kamis!_

•

•

•

_Tobi tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Jujur saja 100++ Review dalam 3 Chapter sangat luar biasa, bahkan Follow &amp; Fav yang membludak (juga) tidak pernah Tobi kira. Mengingat ini adalah fanfiction pertama Tobi. Dan Tobi sangat senang dengan itu!_

_Tapi, Tobi juga masih menunggu Reader-San yang masih malu-malu untuk memberikan Reviewnya. Jangan malu. Karena Tobi sangat mengharapkan itu. Tidak ada yang lebih spesial dari Review yang diberikan pembacanya._

_Ada Review yang membuat Tobi penasaran. 'Tenseigan' itu karangan Author Senior atau asli dari Naruto? Karena jujur Tobi tidak tau. Setau Tobi Tenseigan itu nama jurus Ichigo atau nama Zanpakuto di Anime Bleach atau Pedangnya Inuyasha (kalou gak salah)._

_Mohon pencerahannya Reader-San ..._

_Dan soal Hogoromo, Ashura dan Indra, Tobi hilangkan dalam fict ini. Kenapa? Karena akan bertabrakan dengan Charakter Indra dalam HS DxD. Tobi memang belum berfikir untuk memasukan Chara ini, tapi mengingat ini fict jangka panjang, bukankah lebih baik kalau sedia payung sebelum hujan?_

_Tobi hanya mengambil Kaguya Otsutsuki dan Clan Senju dan Uciha sebagai keturunan langsungnya. Jadi tidak akan ada penggabungan DNA Indra-Ashura untuk kekuatan sejati Otsutsuki. Lebih jelasnya akan coba Tobi rincikan pada Chapter ini._

_Jika masih bingung, Reader-San bisa bertanya pada kolom Review atau PM._

_Wah reapon kemunculan Hinata ternyata cukup bagus. Padahal Tobi fikir sebelumnya, itu adalah perjudian yang beresiko. Dan Soal Iruka, dia hanya manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan apapun, karena tidak ada peran khusus untuknya dalam Fict ini._

_Untuk Uciha maupun Senju, dari pada disebut Ninja, Tobi lebih suka menyebut dua Clan itu keturunan Dewa. Uciha adalah 'isi' dan Senju sebagai 'cangkang'. Bukankah Cluenya sudah muncul dari ucapan Sasuke._

_Naruto adalah Senju? Bahkan sudah Tobi sampaikan di Chapter 2 kalau Naruto cucu Senju Hashirama. Dan kenapa marganya bukan Senju, akan di jelaskan di dalam fict (Chapter ini juga)._

_Ada dua hal yang Tobi rasa membingungkan untuk Reader-San, Pairing dan Alur. Baik lah akan coba Tobi jelaskan sesingkat-singkatnya, terlalu bayak ngomong membuat Word membengkak xD_

_Soal pairing. Rencana awalnya sih cuma Rias dan Sona, Kemunculan Hinata sepertinya membuat Tobi (mungkin juga Reader-San) galau. Tadinya Hinata cuma Tobi jadikan 'kartu trap' untuk Naruto, tapi saat membaca beberapa Review yang menginginkan Hinata masuk daftar Pair Naruto, Tobi mulai bimbang. Mungkin Reader-San bisa membantu Tobi untuk urusan ini? Mumpung perasaan mereka belum terlalu Tobi exspose._

_Dan soal Alur. Tobi berkreasi sendiri soal ini. Sudah Tobi sarankan di Chapter 2, jangan samakan Alur di fict ini dengan Anime/Light Novelnya. Itu malah akan membuat Reader-San bingung. Tapi jika dicermati sejauh ini, Tobi tidak merubah alur DxD jauh-jauh amat, Issei jadi Iblis- Kemunculan Asia- Asia jadi Iblis (dalam proses)- Pertarungan dengan Kokabiel (dalam proses). Sejauh ini itulah alur yang Tobi gunakan. Sama saja kan? Yang membedakan cuma penyampaiannya saja. Ada beberapa kejadian yang Tobi Skip (yang menurut Tobi tidak cocok untuk fict ini)._

_Tentu saja dengan penambahan kemunculan Naruto (dengan segala latar belakangnya yang di perlihatkan secara bertahap) juga kemunculan Iriana dan Xenovia. Mengingat Tobi berencana untuk menggabungkan insiden Asia dan Penyerangan Kokabiel secara musuhnya sama-sama Malaikat Jatuh kan?_

_Maaf jika God!Like versi Tobi tidak sama dengan yang Reader-San bayangkan. Tobi pastikan Naruto God!Like. Tapi tidak akan sepenuhnya di andalkan. Naruto bukan lah manusia yang dipilih Tuhan untuk mendamaikan dunia, atau anak yang dilatih Dewa Super Pawer. Jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan musuhnya seorang diri. Naruto pastinya membutuhkan bantuan teman-temannya. Dan sejauh ini rencana Tobi, Kelompok Sona dan Rias adalah temannya. Jika ada tambahan untuk ini Tobi pilih Inazuka Kiba, sebagai seorang Beast-Tamer (tapi tidak tau kapan di munculkan), juga Chara yang sudah muncul (jika memungkinkan)._

_Jujur saja Tobi meniru God!Like versi One Piece. Berapa kali Luffy kalah dari lawannya sebelum ahirnya menang dalam pertarungan final? Meski sangat diandalkan oleh teman dan orang-orang di sekitarnya, nyatanya tidak lah gampang Luffy mengalahkan setiap lawannya. Dan bantuan rekannya sangan di butuhkan bukan?_

_Dan meski saat ini sudah sangat kuat dengan tiga Hakinya, tetap saja untuk menggulingkan seorang Doflaminggo masih membutuhkan partisipasi teman, bahkan petarung Kolosseum. Itulah yang Tobi suka. Bukan kah itu membuat kekuatan yang di miliki rekan-rekannya jadi tidak percuma? Tapi semua itu Tobi kembalikan lagi pada selera Reader-San. Tobi yakin ada yang suka dengan ini dan ada pula yang tidak._

_Satu lagi, Tobi menerima semua Kritik, Saran bahkan Flame (jika itu bagus dan tidak merubah Style Tobi) tapi mohon maaf sebelumnya, gunakan lah bahasa yang berkelas. Percuma kita menuntut ilmu jika tidak digunakan. Ini mungkin sepele, tapi perkataan dan perbuatanmu mencerminkan Kwalitasmu (menurut Tobi). Bukan kah saling menghargai itu indah?! Bahkan seorang preman pun masih tau caranya saling menghargai dengan sesama preman._

_Okeh, ocehan Tobi sepertinya sudah menjawab Review yang masuk. Maaf kalau ada yang terlewat. Dan jika Reader-San punya saran untuk cerita dalam fict ini jangan malu-malu untuk menyampaikannya pada Tobi._

_Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi)_

_m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&amp;ref_component=mbasic_home_header&amp;ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&amp;refid=8_

_Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati!_

•

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**Chapter 4 :: Senju dan Uchiha.**

Langit sudah menguning dan Jam Sekolah sudah berahir satu jam lalu. Kini terlihat Sona dan Rias sedang berdiri di depan Sebuah Rumah Tradisional Jepang dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Tidak terlalu mewah memang, tapi tetap terkesan elegan dengan sebuah Mobil Mewah masa kini terlihat terparkir dengan manis di halaman Rumah itu.

"Benarkah ini Rumah Naruto?" gumam Rias dengan nada yang kurang yakin.

"Tidak terlihat seperti Rumah orang kaya" lanjutnya.

Sementara Sona hanya diam saja mendengar pendapat Sahabatnya itu. Yap, walau bagaimana pun Rumah itu (terlihat) terlalu kuno, dengan gaya Bangsawan Jepang tempo dulunya. Itu terasa aneh untuk orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Penguasa Eropa _seperti Namikaze Naruto.

"Hari sudah senja, dan Sizune-San belum juga kembali. Ah~ harusnya saat itu aku tidak meninggalkannya!" gumam seorang pria dengan luka melintang di wajahnya, saat keluar dari dalam Rumah itu dengan wajah cemas, seraya menatap Layar Ponselnya.

Pria itu, Iruka Umino, terus mencoba menghubungi Sizune berulang kali, tapi panggilannya tidak pernah diangkat oleh si wanita. Dan entah kesekian kalinya Iruka telah melakukan itu, meski hasilnya adalah sama. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sizune. Dan jika diingat-ingat lagi Sizune hilang tanpa kabar setelah seorang pemuda _tengil _menghampiri mereka pagi ini.

Mungkin saking cemas dan sibuknya dalam upaya menghubungi wanita itu, Iruka nyatanya masih belum menyadari kehadiran Sona dan Rias, meski kedua gadis cantik itu sudah cukup dekat dengannya. Hingga sebuah interupsi dari Rias memasuki Indra Pendengarannya dan mengganggu aktifitas pria bermarga Umino itu.

"Ehem~" Rias berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Iruka.

"Maaf, benarkah ini Rumah Namikaze Naruto?" lanjutnya, bertanya sesopan mungkin setelah lawan bicaranya memberikan perhatiannya pada mereka.

Iruka buru-buru mematikan ponselnya dan memasukan benda itu ke dalam saku celananya, dengan tergesa-gesa. Membungkukan sedikit badannya untuk membalas sikap hormat Rias, dan kemudian tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan Rias dan Sona.

"Kalian teman Bos?" tanya Iruka cepat.

"Bos?"

"Ah~ perkenalkan, saya Umino Iruka. Salah satu pegawai Naruto-Sama". "Sebagai pegawainya, kami terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Bos_" terang Iruka.

"Benar. Kami teman sekelas Naruto ... -Kun" ucap Sona sedikit kagok saat mencoba menambahkan _susfik Kun. _Agar terkesan cukup akrab dimata pria itu.

"Ah~ saya sangat senang ahirnya Naruto-Sama mau membuka dirinya lagi, kalian tau saat di Inggris dia sangat tertutup dan _Individualistis. _Apa lagi setelah kejadian itu". "Tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik. Buktinya dia sangat memperhatikan kesejahteraan pegawainya!" ucap Iruka sembari tersenyum lega.

"Kejadian?!". "Kejadian apa maksud anda, Iruka-San?" tanya Sona.

Rias yang juga memiliki pertanyaan serupa hanya mengangguk, karena pertanyaannya sudah di wakili sang sahabat, Sitri Sona. Tapi bukanya menjawab, Iruka malah buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengajak mereka masuk. Seakan-akan pria bermarga Umino itu tidak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Hahaha~ maaf kan saya. Karena terlalu banyak bicara, saya sampai lupa mengajak kalian masuk". "Baik lah silahkan masuk. Naruto-Sama ada di dalam" ucap Iruka yang mengelak dengan tawa hambarnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi mereka memasuki Rumah itu. Dan kenyataannya, Rumah itu bukan hanya terlihat seperti Rumah kuno khas Bangsawan Jepang tempo dulu, tapi dengan gaya dan segala macam perabotan yang menghiasi Rumah itu, yang benar-benar kuno. Andai saja Rias dan Sona tidak ditemani Iruka, mereka pasti akan sangat membutuhkan denah Rumah itu, mengingat begitu banyaknya ruangan-ruangan yang ada.

Sebuah Foto Keluarga menghiasi salah satu dinding yang mereka lewati. Dan itu agaknya cukup menarik perhatian Rias. Gadis bersurai merah itu terlihat memperhatikan Foto itu cukup lama. Sebuah Foto Keluarga yang di isi oleh pria bersurai cokelat panjang, seorang wanita bersurai pirang, dan seorang gadis kurang lebih berusia sepuluh tahun. Mereka terlihat bahagia dalam busana Tradisional.

"Iruka-San!" ucap Rias itu masih dengan pandangan yang berfokus pada Foto Keluarga itu.

Merasa di panggil, Iruka menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap gadis bersurai merah itu. Dan secara tidak langsung membuat Sona yang mengikuti Iruka juga terhenti dan menatap Rias dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Bisa kah anda menjelaskan siapa mereka?" pinta gadis itu sembari menatap Iruka sesaat lalu kembali fokus pada sang Foto Keluarga. Entah apa yang salah dengan foto itu, tapi nyatanya Rias sangat penasaran di buatnya.

"Itu adalah Foto Keluarga Senju-Sama. Pria itu bernama Senju Hashirama, wanita di sampingnya adalah Senju Stunade-Sama dan gadis kecil itu adalah Senju Kushina-Sama, ibu dari Naruto-Sama" terang Iruka saat berada di dekat Rias.

"Ibu?!". "Berarti ..."

"Benar. Senju Hashirama-Sama dan Senju Stunade-Sama adalah kakek dan nenek Bos. Eumh~ maksudku Naruto-Sama"

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Naruto-Kun adalah keturunan Senju. Mengingat marganya adalah Namikaze, dan bukan Senju" gumam Sona setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Iruka.

"Itu karena beberapa tahun lalu, dia mengganti marganya". "Saya sendiri tidak tau alasan pasti Naruto-Sama melakukan itu, tapi yang jelas nama yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya adalah Senju Naruto, bukan Namikaze Naruto" ucap Iruka mencoba menjelaskan perihal marga Bosnya.

"Katanya ... Itu adalah permintaan terahir dari Minato-Sama, ayah Naruto-Sama" lanjut pria itu dengan raut wajah sedih.

Dan di ujung lorong, terlihat Naruto sedang membaca buku tebal bersampul hitam dengan mimik serius, berjalan ke arah mereka sambil terus membaca tanpa mempedulikan apa pun yang ada di depannya. Pria bersurai pirang itu agaknya cukup serius dengan buku yang di bawanya.

"Kebiasaan buruk. Membaca sambil berjalan!" komentar Sona.

Rias mendelik ke arah sang pewaris Kepala Keluarga Clan Sitri itu.

"Kau bilang apa?!". "Bukan kah kau selalu melakukan itu. Berkeliaran di Koridor Sekolah sambil membaca heh!" ucap Rias dengan nada sinis pada Sona.

"Hemph~" keluh gadis itu sambil membuang mukanya yang cemberut ke arah lain.

"Ah~ Iruka-San, kau sudah kembali. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sizune-San?" tanya Naruto saat dirinya berada tepat di depan Iruka, Sona, dan Rias.

"Dan kenapa mereka ada disini?" lanjut pemuda bersurai pirang itu saat pandangannya menangkap sosok Sona dan Rias bersama Iruka.

"Mengecek keadaanmu, Naruto-Kun" ucap Sona kalem seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau membolos di hari keduamu bersekolah di Kuoh!". "Itu adalah kesalahan fatal!" desis gadis berkacamata itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, mengingagat Sona sangat menjunjung tinggi sebuah aturan Sekolahnya.

Mendengar penuturan sang Ketua OSIS itu, sedikit banyak membuat Naruto bergidig ngeri melihat gadis itu sangat tegas dalam menjalankan peraturan Sekolah. Sungguh di luar dugaan, mengingat Sona adalah seorang Iblis yang identik dengan pelanggaran dan keburukan lainnya.

'Kepalanya pasti terbentur balok kayu!'. 'Aku yakin!' batin Naruto dengan tatapan _horor _pada Sona.

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

•

•

Sementara itu di sebuah Apartemen Elit di Tokyo.

Terlihat gadis cantik dengan surai indigo biru kehitaman itu duduk dengan tenang di salah satu sofa. Manik lavendernya menatap Ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di meja. Meski telah berulang kali berbunyi, gadis itu nyatanya hanya memandangi Ponselnya dalam diam, tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

Sementara di depan gadis itu, sorang pria setengah baya yang dikenal sebagai sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu duduk. Menatap si gadis dengan pandangan bosan. Cukup jauh dari mereka, tapi masih di Ruangan yang sama. Sang _White One, Vanishing Dragon _duduk di lantai mengobati luka-luka di tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah bosan menunggu!". "Ayolah bicara!" keluh Azazel dengan nada dan pandangan malasnya pada gadis itu.

"Benar ayo jelaskan siapa dirimu dan _pantat ayam _itu. Yang lebih penting bagaimana aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya!" desis Vali di sela kesibukannya melilitkan perban di tangan kirinya.

"Diam kau Vali!". "Kau pun punya sesuatu yang harus kau jelaskan padaku!" ucap Azazel membentak si maniak pertarungan itu.

"Cih! Gara-gara dia aku jadi ketauan!". "Awas kau_ pantat ayam _sialan!" gumam Vali dengan kesalnya, meneruskan kembali acara mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Tapi, Azazel. Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan kekuatan orang itu?". "Jujur saja, itu bukan kekuatan Sacred Gear atau pun kekuatan _Mitologi _lainnya yang selama ini kita ketahui. Tapi jika dikatakan itu adalah kekuatan manusia, bukan kah itu terlalu kuat?!" ucap Vali kembali menyerukan pemikirannya.

"Lagi pula luka akibat serangannya terasa sangat fatal hingga Albion pun merasakan kesakitan!" lanjut pemuda bersurai perak itu.

"benar kah?!". "Kalau begitu kita beruntung Dimensi Buatanku tidak mampu menahan kekuatan kalian. Jika kau lebih lama lagi bertarung dengannya, kurasa kau akan mati!" ucap Azazel dengan santainya. Tapi dari mimiknya, terlihat jelas jika dia menanggapi masalah ini dengan serius.

Vali kembali mendecak, mengexpresikan kekesalannya. Meski benci untuk mengakuinya, nyatanya perkataan sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu benar. Kekuatan pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke, berada di tingkat yang berbeda dengannya. Ditambah sumber kekuatan yang belum teridentifikasi sumbernya. Cukup untuk membuat seorang Lucifer Vali cukup kesulitan untuk menghadapinya.

"Jadi mau kah kau bekerja sama dengan kami, Hinata-Chan?" tanya Azazel untuk kesekian kalinya.

Diam ...

Hinata masih tidak berniat untuk mengatakan apa pun, tapi agaknya gadis itu kini berfikir cukup bijak. Dia sudah membuang waktu cukup lama bersama dua orang itu, dan Naruto pasti akan mencarinya, mengingat begitu besarnya perhatian pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu pada setiap bawahannya. Hinata bisa saja melawan, tapi jika itu dia lakukan, tentu saja itu malah membuat posisinya tidak menguntungkan. Mengingat Azazel adalah relasi Naruto yang cukup dekat, pria itu pasti akan menceritakan masalah ini.

"Huh~" Hinata menghela nafasnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semua yang kuketahui pada kalian. Tapi ... Dengan satu syarat!" ucap Hinata setelah cukup lama terdiam dan sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"Jangan beritahu Naruto tentang siapa diriku yang sebenarnya!"

"Heh~ baik lah. Meski aku cukup penasaran dengan motifmu mendekati Naruto dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, tapi saat ini aku lebih tertarik masalah ini" ucap Azazel masih bersikap sok santai.

"Oke~ kami setuju!" lanjut Vali.

"Baik lah. Kekuatan kami berasal dari sang _Dewi Kelinci, _Kaguya Otsutsuki. Atau yang lebih kalian kenal _Trihexa (666)_" ucap Hinata.

"Trihexa?"

"Benar. Trihexa (666) adalah seekor Monster yang melambangkan kehancuran dan ahir dunia. Kau yang dulunya berada di Surga pasti lebih tau tentang itu" ucap Hinata menatap Azazel dengan tajam.

"Yap, tapi persisnya sendiri aku tidak tau. Yang kami ketahui adalah, Monster itu sudah Tuhan segel beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu". "Bagaimana mungkin kalian memiliki kekuatan itu dan apa maksudnya dengan Dewi Kelinci?"

"Menurut legenda yang diceritakan turun-temurun dari Clan kami, Bentuk sebenarnya dari Trihexa (666) adalah seorang Dewi yang cantik, yang memiliki telinga menyerupai kelinci, bernama Kaguya Otsutsuki. Itulah sebabnya dia disebut Dewi Kelinci". "Setelah menyerap kekuatan Inti Dunia, yang disebut _Shinjuu, _Kaguya berusaha menguasai Dunia dengan cara membunuh Pemimpin Dunia Supernatural dan Dewa-Dewa Mitologi lainnya, karena merasa dirinyalah yang paling pantas untuk menjadi penguasa!"

"Dan itulah alasan kenapa dia ahirnya disegel dengan _Code-Name_ Trihexa (666) yang melambangkan Kehancuran dan Ahir Dunia. Sebelum benar-benar tersegel, Kaguya menciptakan dua _mahluk _yang bernama Otsutsuki Uchiha, leluhur kami, Clan Uchiha, dan Otsutsuki Senju, leluhur Clan Senju!"

"S-sulit d-dipercaya!". "Kalian adalah keturunan langsung dari Trihexa (666)!" gumam Azazel dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan.

"Aku yang pernah tinggal di Surga yang bahkan pernah menjadi Malaikat kepercayaan Tuhan bersama Michael, tidak tau sedikit pun tentang hal itu!" lanjut sang Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Sayangnya, itulah kebenarannya. Clan Uchiha diberkahi kekuatan Dewi Otsutsuki, dan Clan Senju mendapatkan tubuh Dewa sang Dewi". "Entah sengaja atau tidak, Dewi Kaguya memisahkan kekuatannya pada ke dua Keturunannya. Uchiha sebagai _Isi _dan Senju sebagai _Cangkang. _Tapi, itu membuat kedua Clan saling membunuh untuk mendapatkan kekuatan sejati Otsutsuki!"

"Aku mulai mengerti kenapa semua Clan Senju tiba-tiba mati dalam pembantaian masal dan hanya menyisakan Naruto sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Jika perkiraanku benar, itu ulah kalian, Clan Uchiha. Kalian berusaha untuk untuk menguasai kekuatan sejati dari Trihexa kan?" ucap Vali.

Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda membenarkan ucapan sang Lucifer.

"Tapi ... Ada yang mengganjal fikiranku!" guman Azazel. Dan gumaman itu, agaknya berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata dan Vali.

"Kenapa saat ini?". "Maksudku, kenapa di masa ini? Aku sudah hidup ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun yang lalu. Tapi jujur saja, generasi kalian sebelum ini tidak pernah terlihat memiliki kekuatan apa pun" lanjut pria itu.

"Itu karena kami hanya menganggap cerita ini sebagai _Mitos. _Kami menganggap itu sebagai bentuk _Strata _Clan kami yang lebih tinggi dan jauh lebih terhormat dari Clan lain. Itu lah arti _Keturunan Dewa _yang kami percayai dari generasi ke generasi. Dan itu pun terjadi di Clan Senju, kurasa ..."

"Kami tidak lagi bertarung untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain, tidak lagi bertarung untuk sebuah kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan Dunia, tapi hanya bertarung untuk membuktikan Clan mana yang lebih hebat! Baik secara finansial mau pun komersial!"

"Kami bersaing dalam segala hal. Membuktikan siapa di antara kami yang pantas disebut Dewa (bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya)" ucap Hinata.

"Tapi semua itu berubah saat kakakku, Uchiha Itachi berhasil membangkitkan Sharingan. Kami mulai mempercayai bahwa mitos itu benar. Kami mulai melatih kekuatan Clan Uchiha yang dikatakan sebagai Isi. Tapi semua itu tidak berjalan lancar. Kami yang hanya memiliki tubuh manusia biasa tidak mampu menahan kekuatan Dewa Otsutsuki. Dan itu membuat anggota Clan Uchiha berkurang drastis"

"Hingga ahirnya, sebelas tahun yang lalu, kakekku Uchiha Madara menemukan sebuah Kuil peninggalan Otsutsuki Uchiha, yang menjelaskan bagaimana caranya memaksimalkan kekuatan Uchiha dan mendapatkan kekuatan sejati Kaguya atau Trihexa (666)"

"Dengan cara membantai Senju? Begitu?" tanya Vali dengan nada sinis, memotong perkataan Hinata. Walau bagaimana pun pria bersurai pirang itu sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai teman sekaligus rivalnya. Tentu saja pembicaraan ini sedikit-banyak memancing emosinya. Apa lagi cucu dari orang yang selama ini Naruto cari ada di hadapannya.

"Dan kurasa pendekatanmu pada Naruto juga karena kekuatan sejati Otsutsuki kan?" desis Vali yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Bukan. Aku tidak mempunyai hasrat untuk mendapatkan kekuatan penghancur seperti itu. Ada alasan lain kenapa aku ada disini!" balas Hinata seraya menatap tajam sang Lucifer.

"Alasan!" teriak Vali seraya menerjang Hinata yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Aura Iblis pekat terkumpul di tangan kanannya, siap untuk dihantamkan pada sang target, Hinata.

**Craakkkk!**

Tinju Vali tepat sasaran dan mengarah pada wajah cantik gadis itu, tapi tidak sampai mengenainya, karena Azazel melindungi Hinata dengan Sihir Pelindungnya. Dan suara retakan itu berasal dari Sihir Pelindung Azazel yang retak berat akibat pukulan sang Lucifer.

'Kekuatannya saat emosi sangat mengerikan, tidak salah lagi. Ini kekuatan Lucifer! Kurasa darah Iblisnya berasal dari Clan Lucifer'. 'Jika kekuatan ini digabungkan dengan kekuatan Albion, dia pasti mampu menyaingi bocah itu!' batin Azazel saat melihat efek pukulan si perak pada Sihir Pelindungnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Vali, dengan kondisimu saat ini kau tidak mungkin mengalahkannya!" ucap Azazel yang kini berada di belakangnya seraya mencengkram tangan kanan Hinata yang telah selimuti Aura Biru Cerah berbentuk kepala Harimau. Terlambat sedikit saja Azazel menahan serangan Hinata, hidup pemilik Devine Deviding itu pasti sudah berahir.

**Poft ...**

Hinata yang ada di depan Lucifer Vali berubah menjadi asap putih dengan suara yang khas. Entah sejak kapan dia menukar posisinya dengan Bunshin, tapi yang jelas itu cukup membuat pemuda bersurai perak itu mendecak kesal, merasa lebih lemah dari seorang gadis. Agaknya itu membuatnya sedikit tenang, terlihat dari intensitas Aura Iblisnya yang semakin menurun.

Merasa suasana sudah kembali tenang, Azazel melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan kanan Hinata. Tapi meski begitu, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu tetap waspada di balik sikap santainya.

"Semua yang kuketahui sudah kuceritakan!" ucap Hinata seraya menghilangkan Aura Biru Cerahnya.

"Aku harap kalian menepati janji kalian, karena jika tidak ... Aku pastikan, kalian akan mati!" desis Hinata seraya berjalan keluar meninggalkan Azazel dan Vali yang menampilkan expresi yang berbeda.

Vali terlihat begitu kesal, sedangkan Azazel terlihat santai menanggapi ancaman gadis itu. Berada di urutan terdepan dan menjadi pemimpin dalam sebuah perang besar, tentu saja membuatnya memiliki kontrol emosi yang baik. Dan alasan Namanya tertulis dalam Al-Kitab serta masih bertahan hingga saat ini di posisi tertinggi, membuktikan bahwa dia bukanlah Malaikat Jatuh sembarangan.

"Tenangkan dirimu bocah!". "Saat waktunya tiba, aku yakin kau akan lebih kuat dari Uchiha Hinata atau pun Uchiha Sasuke itu!"

Vali menatap Azazel dengan wajah penasaran dan penuh harap.

"Hahaha~ tidak usah menampilkan wajah seperti itu di hadapanku. Kau terlihat lucu!". "Darah Lucifermu adalah alasannya. Jika kau mampu menggabungkannya dengan kekuatan Albion, kurasa kau akan sangat kuat!" ucap Azazel dengan serangainya yang dipenuhi kepercayaan tingkat tinggi itu.

"Kau memang pantas menjadi pemimpin tertinggi Malaikat Jatuh. Sekali lihat, kau sudah menyadarinya ..." ucap Vali setelah kembali mampu menguasai dirinya kembali.

Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam dan terlihat Sona, Rias dan seluruh Budaknya berkumpul disana. Beberapa jam lalu kedua Iblis kelas atas itu baru saja kembali dari Rumah sang Namikaze. Dengan sebuah pengajuan pertemanan pada pemuda pirang itu. Karena saat ini sudah tidak ada yang perlu di curigai lagi dari Naruto, kedua penguasa muda itu pun memilih menjadikan Naruto sebagai teman mereka. Yap, karena menjadikan Naruto musuh adalah tindakan bodoh, mengingat kekuatan si pirang yang luar biasa.

Tapi agaknya itu tidak lah mudah ...

_"Aku akan memikirkannya jika kalian bisa mengalahkanku!". "Jika kalian menerimanya, tepat tengah malam kita akan bertemu di Kuoh untuk memulai pertarungan!"_

Itulah jawaban atau mungkin lebih pada sebuah tantangan, saat dua gadis cantik itu mengajukan pertemanan pada sang Namikaze Naruto. Dan itulah alasan mereka berkumpul di Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, lengkap dengan Budak-Budak mereka. Segala macam tak-tik telah dirumuskan oleh Sona dan Rias beserta kedua Ratu mereka. Meski ini hanya lah sebuah pertarungan biasa, tapi sebuah harga diri di pertaruhkan disini. Sebagai Iblis kelas atas, akan sangat memalukan jika mereka kalah. Apa lagi hanya melawan seorang manusia.

"Kalian sudah tau kan alasan kita berkumpul disini?". "Masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum pertarungan di mulai. Sisa waktu itu akan kita gunakan untuk mematangkan tak-tik yang telah kita buat!" ucap Sona.

"Eumh~ maaf Kaichou. Seberapa besar kita bisa mengalahkan Naruto-Senpai?" tanya salah seorang budak Sona. Dia atau mungkin lebih tepatnya beberapa Budak lainnya, bahkan termasuk Saji merasa pesimistis untuk pertarungan ini.

"Cukup besar!". "Aku tau dia kuat tapi kerja sama tim kita akan mengalahkannya!" ucap Sona berusaha memompa semangat mereka.

"Lagi pula kita punya Hyoudou Issei dan Genshirou Saji yang sama-sama memiliki Sacred Gear Naga yang kuat. Ddraig dan Vitra! Kita juga memiliki Yuuto Kiba, yang sebelumnya mampu mengimbangi Naruto dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu!" lanjut Rias, menimpali ucapan sahabatnya.

Dan ucapan kedua Raja muda itu agaknya berhasil menambah motivasi pertarungan mereka. Kiba hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan sang Buchou, sebelumnya, fikiran sang Kuda Gremory itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pertarungan ini. Mengingat ambisinya adalah menghancurkan Excalibur yang saat ini ada di hadapannya, begitu menggebu-gebu. Tapi perkataan itu memacu keinginan lain dalam dirinya. Membuktikan jika dia lebih hebat dari sang Raja Eropa.

'Akan kubuktikan aku lebih baik darimu, Namikaze Naruto!' batin Kiba mantap.

"Meski pun dibilang seperti itu ..." Sementara Saji masih merasa pesimis.

"Tenanglah. Kita memang masih lemah, tapi ... Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan Buchou dan Kaichou, yang sudah mempercayai kita!" ucap Issei sambil menepuk pundak Saji.

"Issei-Kun ... Mari berjuang bersama sebagai Pion Sitri dan Gremory!" ucap Saji dengan penuh semangat.

Sona tersenyum melihat perkembangan mental Budak-Budak mereka. Dan itu pun yang di lakukan Rias. Semua sudah mereka persiapkan semaksimal mungkin. Dan sekarang, mereka hanya bisa berdoa agar semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana mereka.

"Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar!" gumam kedua gadis itu.

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

•

•

Di sebuah tempat yang minim dengan penerangan.

Momochi Zabuza, sang Devil-Slayer, berjalan memasuki Ruangan itu dengan santai, serangainya mengembang saat melihat dua sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya, bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang. Pria pertama adalah pria berambut pendek dengan sebuah topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, sedangkan pria satunya adalah pria tua berbadan tegap dengan surai hitam panjang.

"Kalian memanggilku?". "Apa kita akan memulai pergerakan kita?" tanya sang Malaikat Jatuh dengan lima pasang Sayap Gagak itu.

"Ya!"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan dua cucumu?". "Apa kau akan membiarkan mereka bergerak sendiri?" tanya Zabuza lagi.

Pria berambut panjang menyerangai mendengar pertanyaan sang Malaikat Jatuh itu, sementara satunya terlihat tenang hanya saja matanya yang semula terpejam kini terbuka dan menampilkan dua mata yang berbeda, mata kanan berwarna merah darah dengan aksen aneh yang menghiasinya, sementara mata kirinya berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air di seputar pupilnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mata gadis itu adalah mata langka dengan kekuatan yang tidak terbayangkan, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan matanya!". "Sedangkan bocah itu ... Aku sama sekali tidak perduli!" jawab si rambut panjang.

"Kau memang kejam. Membunuh anakmu sendiri, orang tua mereka, hanya agar bisa dekat dengan mata itu. Dan kini kau, kau tidak segan-segan untuk mengambil mata cucumu sendiri!". "Kau benar-benar Iblis, Uchiha Madara!" desis Zabuza, meski perkataannya cukup tajam, tapi tidak ada nada menyindir disana. Yang ada malah nada penuh salut, seolah-olah itu adalah perbuatan heroik.

"Apa pun akan aku lakukan demi mendapatkan kekuatan Byakugan!" ucap Madara.

"Kita akan menjemput Hinata saat matanya benar-benar bangkit dan siap untuk jadi milikku!"

"Hey ... Zabuza, kau menginginkan kekuatan Uroboros secara permanen?" ucap Madara dengan serangainya.

"Madara-Sama. Apa perlu aku menghabisinya?" tanya si topeng a.k.a Uchiha Obito. Adik dari Uchiha Mikoto, ibu dari Itachi, Sasuke dan Hinata. Dan dengan kata lain, Uchiha Obito adalah paman mereka.

"Kau terlalu keras pada keponakanmu sendiri, Obito". "Biarkan dia, biarkan dia tau kebenarannya. Kalau aku ... Yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya!". "Aku ingin tau tindakan apa yang dia ambil setelah mengetahui ini!" ucap Madara dengan santai dan tanpa beban.

"lagi-lagi ... Kau membiarkan bocah Senju itu hidup untuk membalas dendam padamu, dan sekarang. Kau ingin menempatkan cucumu sebagai musuh!". "Kau gila!" komentar Zabuza.

"Bukan kah itu menarik?!" balas Madara dengan angkuhnya.

Merasa keberadaannya sudah diketahui, Sasuke pun memilih keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati mereka. Sasuke sudah pasti mendengar semua ocehan Madara dan yang lainnya, tapi tidak ada raut kekesalan di wajah tampannya meski pun orang yang selama ini dia benci -orang yang membunuh ayah dan ibunya- berdiri di depannya.

"Apa pilihanmu Sasuke?" tanya Madara.

"Aku ..."

"Aku ingin menjadi bawahanmu" ucap Sasuke datar, sedatar wajahnya yang tanpa expresi.

"Hahahaha~"

Madara dan Zabuza tertawa dengan sangat lepas, mendengar jawaban sang Uchiha muda. Menurut mereka itu adalah sesuatu yang lucu. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke yang jelas-jelas ingin membalaskan dendam kematian orang tuanya dan berlatih sangat keras untuk itu, kini malah ingin menjadi bawahan sang pembunuh. Bukan kah itu sebuah lelucon yang menyedihkan?

"Menyedihkan sekali!" ucap Obito sinis.

Tapi Sasuke tak bergeming. Meski di hina sedemikian rupa, anak itu tetap bersikap tenang dengan exspesi datarnya.

"Terserah kau saja, Sasuke-Chan!" jawab sang kakek dengan nada merendahkan.

"Ayo pergi!" lanjutnya memberi perintah.

Dan Madara, Zabuza serta Obito pun hilang dalam pusaran distorsi yang melahap tubuh mereka, meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke seorang diri di tempat itu. Wajah tampanya masih telihat datar, bahkan saat menghina dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memang menyedihkan Sasuke!" gumamnya.

Kembali ke Kuoh Academy.

Jam sudah menunjukan tepat tengah malam. Dan seperti yang sudah di sepakati, Naruto akan berhadapan dengan kelompok Sona dan Rias. Mereka sudah bersiap dan saling berhadapan di sebuah tanah lapang di area Sekolah itu, Sihir pelindung juga sudah di siapkan sedari tadi. Naruto dengan Tombak Sucinya, True Longinus, menatap santai pada Sona, Rias dan Budak-Budak mereka, yang juga sudah bersiap dengan Sacred Gear dan kekuatan mereka masin-masing.

"Kalian siap?"

•

•

_**BERSAMBUNG.**_

•

•

_Note ::_

• _Rumah Naruto, mudahnya bayangkan saja Kediaman Clan Hyuga (Naruto)_

• _Senju dan Uciha sudah saya jelaskan._

• _Silsilah Naruto pun sudah saya jelaskan. Meski ada satu yang terlewatkan, tapi biar itu jadi kejutan lain dalam Fict ini._

• _Mungkin Reader-San juga bisa menebak akan bagaimana ahir dari cerita ini. Tapi jika di cermati, ada sebuah alasan yang belum di utarakan. Apa motif Hinata? dan kenapa dengan Sasuke?_

_Untuk Hinata Cluenya sudah muncul di Chapter sebelumnya, tapi untuk Sasuke, itu masih samar-samar. Ada yang mau memprediksi/ berspekulasi ?_

_**R&amp;R Please ...**_

_**vvvvv**_

_**vvv**_

_**v**_


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.

A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio.

•

•

•

_**A/N ::**_

• _**Alur tidak sejalan dengan Anime/Light Novel DxD.**_

• _**Kejadian di ambil secara acak/tidak berurutan. Dengan sedikit pengembangan sesuai imajinasi Author.**_

• _**Naruto pemilik True Longinus, Holy Spear.**_

• _**Fraksi Pahlawan dihilangkan dan digantikan Fraksi Uchiha.**_

_Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

_Fict update setiap kamis!_

•

•

•

_Terimakasih untuk Reader-San semua yang sudah berpartisipasi menyuarakan suaranya mengenai fict ini. Tobi sangat-sangat berterimakasih untuk itu. Juga tak lupa untuk para Silent-Reader, Tobi juga mengucapkan terima kasih, karena sudah mau membaca fict ini._

_Langsung saja, soal Tenseigan. Untuk sementara, Tobi belum bisa memasukannya. Karena ternyata itu mata di Movie The Last. Setau Tobi, The Last rilis bulan april (maaf kalau salah) dan Tobi cukup menahan diri dari yang namanya Spoiler. Maaf, dari pada keterangannya jadi aneh dan membingungkan, Tobi memilih untuk tidak memasukannya dulu._

_Terima kasih untuk Reader-San yang menjelaskan tentang Tenseigan._

_Soal Hinata, kemungkinan besar sih tidak akan masuk Pair Naruto (Maaf), seperti yang di katakan (salah satu) Reader-San, terlalu 'main setrum' jika 'benci jadi cinta'. Dan Tobi pun sependapat tentang itu, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk fans NaruHina. Mungkin Pair ini akan Tobi masukan di Fict lain atau saat ada ilham yang gak mainstream xD._

_Spesial Tobi ucapkan terimakasih pada Reader-San yang sudah mau berspekulasi, jujur saja itu membantu Tobi untuk Referensi. Jika arahnya sama atau mendekati, berarti Tobi anggap, Tobi sudah berhasil menyampaikan cerita dalam fict ini._

_Dan Untuk Reader-San yang sudah memberikan saran dan motivasinya, juga koreksi tentang Tsunade, terimakasih. Tobi sangat-sangat menghargai itu. Sepertinya jari dan mata Tobi terpeleset saat proses editing :'v_

_Juga pada Reader-San yang sudah menjelaskan tentang God!Like. Kalau begitu, Tobi ralat. Naruto hanya Stroong, dan TIDAK God!Like. Maaf sebelumnya karena telah salah dalam memberikan keterangan._

_Naruto Crossover One Piece? Akan Tobi fikirkan. Karena jujur saja One Piece adalah salah satu Manga/Anime faforite Tobi, selain Naruto, Bleach, dan Fairy Tail :D_

_Okeh, ocehan Tobi sepertinya sudah menjawab Review yang masuk. Maaf kalau ada yang terlewat. Dan jika Reader-San punya saran atau pun kritik (yang membangun) untuk cerita dalam fict ini jangan malu-malu untuk menyampaikannya pada Tobi._

_Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi)_

_m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&amp;ref_component=mbasic_home_header&amp;ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&amp;refid=8_

_Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi)_

_100007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru)_

_Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi (^_^)_

•

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**Chapter 5 :: Teman!**

Jam sudah menunjukan tepat tengah malam. Dan seperti yang sudah di sepakati, Naruto akan berhadapan dengan kelompok Sona dan Rias. Mereka sudah bersiap dan saling berhadapan di sebuah tanah lapang di area Sekolah itu, Sihir pelindung juga sudah di siapkan sedari tadi. Naruto dengan Tombak Sucinya, True Longinus, menatap santai pada Sona, Rias dan Budak-Budak mereka, yang juga sudah bersiap dengan Sacred Gear dan kekuatan mereka masin-masing.

"Kalian siap?"

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Iblis-Iblis itu hanya diam dengan wajah serius bercampur tegang, Serta mengatur posisi mengelilingi Naruto dalam sebuah formasi yang sudah mereka rencanakan. Si pirang sendiri menganggap ini adalah _jawaban iya_ untuk pertanyaannya. Bukan kah pepatah mengatakan diam itu artinya setuju? Dan agaknya itu juga yang di fikirkan Naruto.

"Baik lah. Kuanggap ini artinya iya". "Ayo mulai!" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dari tempatnya. Berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga cukup sulit untuk melihat pergerakannya. Bahkan untuk seorang Iblis sekali pun.

**Duaakk ...**

**Duukkk ...**

**Dakkkk ...**

Naruto dengan cepat memukul beberapa Iblis wanita yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya, tepat di tengkuk atau perut mereka, dengan bagian tumpul Tombak Sucinya, membuat mereka pingsan seketika, meski Naruto masih menahan tekanan Aura Suci dari True Longinus. Dan entah sengaja atau tidak Iblis wanita yang di serangnya, semuanya adalah Budak Sona.

Issei cukup panik menyaksikan hal itu. Menoleh pada Kiba yang saat ini sedang memperlihatkan mimik serius, berusaha melihat pergerakan Naruto yang sangat cepat.

"Lakukan sesuatu bodoh!". "Kita akan mati jika terus begini!" teriak sang Sekiryuutei dengan penuh kepanikan.

'Sial. Pergerakannya jauh lebih cepat dari waktu itu!'. 'Tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya. Meski pun cukup sulit!' batin Kiba mengabaikan teriakan Issei, meski tepat di telinganya. Mengingat mereka berada di posisi yang sama.

"Saji-Kun!". "Awas!" teriak Kiba berusaha memperingati Saji, karena saat ini Naruto sedang mengincarnya.

Tapi bukannya menghindar, Saji terlihat malah kebingungan dengan wajah ketakutan saat mengerti arti teriakan Kiba, mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan dengan cepat, pemuda itu berusaha mencari keberadaan sang Namikaze. Tapi kepanikan yang di rasakan Iblis itu, membuatnya kehilangan fokus. Kiba yang menyadari itu, berlari berusaha menyelamatkan Saji dan meninggalkan posisinya, tapi agaknya sang Kuda Gremory kalah cepat dari pergerakan Naruto.

"Di belakangmu bodoh!" teriak Kiba kembali memperingati Saji.

Tapi ...

**Pletakk ...**

Naruto memukul kepala Saji hingga pemuda itu roboh. Kiba yang berada lima langkah di depan mereka tentu saja merasa geram melihat itu. Dengan sekali hentakan kuat, Kiba menerjang Naruto dengan Pedang yang terhunus pada pemuda Namikaze itu. Dan dengan gerakan yang membabi-buta, Kiba terus menyerang Naruto tanpa ampun.

Tapi agaknya Naruto masih bisa mengimbangi serangan itu. Menahan dan melakukan gerakan minim untuk menghindari serangan itu. Merasa satu Pedang tidak cukup untuk mengalahkannya, Kiba kembali memunculkan Pedang lain dari kemampuan Sacred Gearnya, Sword Brith. Dengan dua Pedang di kedua tangannya, secara perlahan tapi pasti, sang pangeran Kuoh itu berhasil membuat Naruto terdesak.

Hingga ahirnya ...

**Splasshhh!**

Kiba berhasil memenggal kepala Naruto, dengan Pedang yang di munculkan dengan cepat di mulutnya. Manuver tak terduga Kiba berhasil menyerang Naruto dengan telak. Tapi tidak ada setetes darah pun yang keluar dari hasil tebasan itu. Bahkan kepala Naruto yang menggelinding pun terlihat tersenyum sinis kepada Kiba. Dan tubuh tanpa kepala Naruto secara perlahan berubah menjadi partikel cahaya hingga pada ahirnya meledak menjadi ratusan Tombak Cahaya ukuran kecil yang menyebar kesegala arah.

Dengan susah payah Kiba menghindari ledakan Tombak Cahaya itu, dengan ketiga Pedangnya. Tapi tetap saja, ada beberapa Tombak Suci yang berhasil menggores bahkan menusuk bagian pundak dan paha pemuda itu. Kiba tak tinggal diam, dia segera menghilangkan ke tiga Pedangnya dan memunculkan satu Pedang baru.

**"Sword Brith :: Holy Eather!"**

Kiba merilis salah satu Pedang andalannya yang mampu memakan Cahaya Suci. Sambil menahan nyeri, pemuda bermarga Yuuto itu berusaha memakan Tombak Cahaya yang tertancap di tubuhnya, dengan Pedang Holy Eater. Tapi agaknya itu tidak terlalu efektif.

'Sial! Kekuatan Cahaya Suci dari True Longinus sangat sulit untuk di serap. Ini akan memakan waktu!' batin Kiba saat menyadari Pedangnya menyerap Cahaya Suci lebih lambat dari semestinya.

"Kiba! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Issei seraya berlari mendekati sosok Kiba yang terduduk di tanah.

'Lukanya cukup parah. Jika di biarkan, bisa-bisa dia mati!'. 'Dan si bodoh itu, beruntung ada di belakang Kiba' batin Issei saat melihat luka yang di terima rekannya, juga saat menyadari posisi Saji yang beruntung, karena tepat berada di belakang Kiba. Membuatnya lolos dari hujanan Tombak Cahaya Naruto.

"Itu tidak berguna. Tahan lah sedikit, ini akan sakit!" setelah mengatakan itu, Issei segera menarik satu persatu Tombak Suci yang tertancap di tubuh Kiba dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah di lapisi Booster Gear.

Asap mengepul dari tangan kirinya saat mencoba menarik Tombak Cahaya itu. Baik Issei atau Kiba, Keduanya terlihat menahan nyeri saat melakukan itu. Tapi jika di perhatikan lebih teliti lagi, agaknya pemilik dari Sacred Gear betipe Naga memiliki ketahanan yang lebih untuk Aura Suci. Terbukti Issei mampu mencabut semua Tombak Cahaya itu dengan luka bakar ringan di telapak tangan kirinya serta Saji yang kembali bangkit setelah di _getok _Naruto beberapa saat lalu.

"Terimakasih Issei-Kun" ucap Kiba berusaha memberikan senyumnya meski masih di dominasi mimik menahan nyeri.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi kau kini berhutang padaku!" ucap Issei dengan penuh kebanggaan karena berhasil menolong temannya.

Dan di saat yang sama Saji bangkit dari acara robohnya. Sambil mengusap kepalanya, pria itu berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya seraya menyapu pandangan pada teman-temannya. Sama seperti Issei, Saji pun memiliki ketahanan yang lebih pada kekuatan Suci, mengingat dia juga pemilik _King Dragon Vitra._

"Uh~ kepalaku sakit. Apa yang terjadi?" gumam pemuda itu masih mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau ditolong Kiba! Jadi kau hutang nyawa padanya!" desis Issei menaggapi gumaman Saji.

"Yayaya. Abaikan dulu soal itu, dimana Naruto?" balas Saji acuh tak acuh membalas perkataan sang Sekiryuutei. Matanya terus menyapu pandang ke segala penjuru, mencoba mencari keberadaan Naruto.

**Duaakk!**

Kembali salah satu Budak Sona rebah, seiring dengan suara khas yang terdengar di indra pendengaran mereka. Dan terlihat, Naruto berdiri di belakang Iblis itu dengan pandangan bosan menatap satu per satu Iblis-Iblis yang masih tersisa, seraya memanggul True Longinus di pundak kanannya

"Kalian kehilangan fokus, bahkan hingga melupakan lawan. Jika dalam pertempuran yang sebenarnya, kalian sudah mati dari tadi!" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan malasnya.

**Set ...**

Koneko dengan sangat cepat sudah berada di belakang Naruto, menerjang punggung pemuda itu untuk melancarkan tinju supernya. sebagai Bidak Banteng Gremory, gadis loli ini memiliki kekuatan serta pertahanan super, meski tubuhnya terbilang imut. Sedikit lagi tinju Koneko mendarat di punggung Naruto, tapi dengan gerakan minim dan anggun, pemuda bersurai pirang itu memutar tubuhnya dan menghindari pukulan Koneko.

**Buukkk ...**

Bahkan di saat yang sama Naruto berhasil melakukan serangan balik, memukul pinggang bagian belakang gadis itu dengan bagian tumpul True Longinus, dan membuat gadis itu pun harus rela untuk menyusul Iblis lain, pingsan hanya karena satu kali serang. Rias dan Sona tertegun menyaksikan Budak-Budak mereka kalah begitu mudahnya, bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan rencana yang sudah tersusun dengan sempurna.

"Koneko-Chan!" Issei lagi-lagi hanya bisa berteriak panik bercampur marah, melihat teman-temannya jatuh satu persatu.

'Sebagai Bidak Banteng, gadis ini memiliki kekuatan dan ketahanan super. Tapi kecepatannya benar-benar payah, dia sepertinya hanya mengembangkan kekuatannya saja' batin Naruto sesaat setelah berhasil menjatuhkan Koneko.

"Baiklah, kini tinggal tersisa dua Raja, dua Ratu dan dua Pion!". "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan hem?" ucap Naruto menatap Rias dan Sona dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kau ..." Tsubaki terlihat geram.

"Tahan Tsubaki. Aku punya sebuah rencana!" ucap Sona menahan sang Ratu yang sudah bersiap untuk menerjang Naruto.

"Rias, bisa kah kau memberiku sedikit waktu?" lanjut Sona, seraya melirik Rias yang memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan gadis berkacamata itu, dengan tanggap.

"Issei! Mulai perhitungan Booster Gear, hingga titik tertinggi!" teriak Rias memberikan komando pada Pionnya.

"Ayo Akeno!" lanjut gadis bersurai merah itu, seraya menatap sang Ratu Gremory.

**Wuusssttt ...**

Rias dan Akeno terbang ke arah Naruto dengan Sayap Iblisnya sambil melakukan gerakan zig-zag. Kerja sama antara dua gadis terpopuler di Kuoh Academy ini nyatanya sangat hebat. Mereka mampu membuat Naruto sangat kewalahan dengan gabungan serangan jarak dekat dan jauhnya. Saat Akeno menyerang pemuda itu dengan serangan jarak dekat, Rias segera mengumpulkan Aura Iblisnya untuk melakukan serangan jarak jauh. Dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Ini agaknya sangat efektif untuk menekan Naruto.

**Boost ...**

Suara dari Gauntlet Booster Gear Issei menghiasi sisa malam itu, seiring dengan Aura Naga yang meningkat dua kali lipat. Terpancar dengan kuat di tubuh pemuda itu. Entah kenapa itu membuat Naruto teringat dengan Zabuza, dan membuatnya kehilangan fokus pada pertarungannya, Akeno yang saat itu sedang melakukan serangan jarak dekat tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Sebuah tendangan melintang tepat di kaki si pirang, membuatnya tersungkur di tanah. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, gadis itu segera terbang menjauh, mengingat tembakan Pawer Of Destruction Rias telah meluncur ke arah mereka.

**Duaaarrrrr ...**

Tembakan Pawer Of Destruction menemui sasaran dan meledakan Naruto tanpa ampun hingga tak tersisa sedikit pun, menciptakan kawah yang cukup dalam di tanah. Debu mengepul akibat ledakan itu, memangkas jarak pandang mereka. Rias masih terlihat terbang di udara pasca menembakan serangannya, bersama Akeno yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ara ara Buchou ... Kau membunuhnya!" ucap Akeno, seraya melirik sang Raja.

Rias tidak menjawab ucapan Ratunya itu, pandangannya fokus ke pusat ledakan. Gadis bersurai merah itu berusaha mencari keberadaan Naruto. Entah kenapa Rias tidak rela Naruto kalah begitu saja. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di fikirannya, bagaimana mungkin seorang Namikaze Naruto kalah hanya dengan serangan seperti itu. Dan sepertinya itu pun yang di fikirkan Sona saat melihat hal yang sama.

'Tidak mungkin!'. 'Bagaimana mungkin kau kalah begitu mudah Naruto!' gumam Rias. Wajahnya terlihat cemas terlebih dia tidak mendapati keberadaan Naruto di tempat itu.

'Mustahil ...' batin Sona menatap kosong pada kawah hasil serangan Pawer Of Destruction Rias.

Sementara cukup jauh dari mereka seorang pria bersurai pirang duduk di salah satu dahan pohon menyaksikan pertarungan itu. Peralatan tulis menghiasi kedua tangannya, serta bola-bola aneh berwarna hitam yang melayang di punggungnya. Meski hanya menyaksikan pertarungan itu, nyatanya keringat cukup membanjiri wajah tampan pria itu. Dan dia adalah Naruto. Namikaze Naruto!

"Hah~ dua prajuritku sudah mati, sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkan mereka". "Harusnya aku menciptakan lebih banyak prajurit cahaya itu!" keluh Naruto seraya menyusut keringat yang menghiasi keningnya.

"Kuharap satu prajurit yang tersisa cukup untuk mengetahui kekuatan Sona, Ratu cerewetnya dan dua Pion mesum itu". "Yosh~ ayo mulai!" gumamnya lagi.

**Boost ...**

Gauntlet Issei kembali berbunyi. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, yang jelas ini sudah batasan Issei dalam melipat gandakan kekuatan Naganya. Issei segera menghentikan Sacred Gearnya dalam melipat gandakan kekuatan, menunggu perintah Rias, atau sebuah perkembangan baru dalam pertarungan ini. Karena nyatanya Issei pun sedikit meragukan kematian Naruto yang terlalu mudah.

"Buchou!" teriak Issei bermaksud memberitaukan itu pada Rias, tapi sebuah interupsi Kiba menghentikan ucapan pemuda mesum itu.

"Issei-Kun!". "Naruto datang tepat di belakangmu!" teriak Kiba memperingati sang Sekiryuutei.

**Explosion ...**

Suara yang berbeda terdengar dari Sacred Gear Issei, menandakan dia sudah menggunakan kekuatan Ddraig untuk dirinya sendiri. Membalikan tubuhnya dengan cepat bersiap menghadapi serangan Naruto, Issei nyatanya lebih tanggap dan merespon peringatan Kiba dengan sangat baik. Issei sudah siap meladeni Naruto, tapi pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya melewatinya begitu saja. Terus berlari mengincar Sona, Tsubaki dan Saji yang berdiri berdekatan. Tapi pemuda mesum itu tidak membiarkan dirinya diabaikan begitu saja, dengan bantuan kekuatan sang _Heavenly Dragon, _Issei berusaha mengejar Naruto, dan menyerangnya.

"Seperti yang kuduga. Dia tidak akan mati dengan mudah. Ayo lakukan Saji, Tsubaki!" ucap Sona mantap.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Tsubaki menyongsong Naruto dengan sebuah Samurai di tangannya, sedangkan Saji memunculkan Ular Hitam di Sacred Gearnya yang mengarah langsung pada pemuda pirang itu. Dan Ular Hitam Saji (lagi-lagi) mengingatkan Naruto pada Zabuza yang kembali merusak fokusnya pada pertarungan ini. Tapi untuk kali ini, Naruto mampu lebih menguasai dirinya.

"Sial. Kenapa aku selalu teringat pada keparat itu!" umpatnya.

Kiba beringsut, mencoba menjauh dari pertarungan mereka. Menyadari posisinya tidak terlalu aman dan sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk melakukan pertarungan seperti sebelumnya, pemuda tampan itu memilih untuk memberikan ruang pada Issei dan Tsubaki yang saat ini sedang bekerja sama menyerang Naruto. Tapi sebuah Pedang tetap menghiasi salah satu tangannya, guna menjaga diri dari berbagai macam kemungkinan yang terjadi. Agaknya kejadian tadi membuatnya tetap berfokus pada pertarungan ini.

Dengan gerakan gesit Naruto berusaha menghindari tebasan Samurai Tsubaki, atau pun tinju Hyoudou Issei, juga Ular Hitam Saji yang mencoba menyerangnya dari segala arah, sementara Rias dan Akeno terbang mengelilingi Naruto mencari ruang tembak yang bagus. Sona sendiri sedang bersiap dengan Sihir Airnya. Tiga Naga Air ukuran cukup besar terlihat memutari Sona, dan siap untuk meluncur kapan pun, saat kesempatan itu muncul.

"Shit! kenapa selalu Naga sih!" umpat Naruto saat melihat Naga Air Sona, sambil terus berusaha menghindari serangan Tsubaki, Issei juga Saji.

'Tidak berguna. Ini akan menghabiskan banyak waktu jika terus seperti ini'. 'Aku harus segera mengahirinya!' batin si pirang.

Dan seperti apa yang di fikirkannya, Naruto mulai melakukan serangan balik. Dimulai dari tusukan Samurai Tsubaki yang hanya di hindari dengan memiringkan badannya, karena bermaksud melakukan serangan balik. Dengan lutut yang dilapisi Aura Suci Naruto menghantam perut Tsubaki dengan telak. Tapi sesaat, sebuah cermin tercipta di depan perut gadis itu. Tidak menahan serangan Naruto sama sekali, karena nyatanya lutut pemuda bersurai pirang itu mampu menembus cermin Tsubaki dengan mudah. Tapi setelah melewatinya, Aura Suci Naruto berubah menjadi Aura Iblis.

"Mirror Force kah?" gumam Naruto.

'Aku tidak menyangka gadis cerewet ini memiliki Sacred Gear yang unik. Dia berusaha menghindari luka _kritikal _dengan merubah Aura Suciku menjadi Aura Iblis dalam serangan itu!'. 'Menarik!' batinnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara keparat!" desis Issei seraya melayangkan tinju kirinya ada Naruto.

Naruto menghadap Issei dengan cepat. Meningkatkan intensitas Aura Suci dari True Longinusnya, dan memadatkannya di bagian tajam Tombak Sucinya. Berusaha untuk menahan tinju tangan kiri Issei yang dilapisi Aura Naga dan juga Gauntlet Booster Gear, dengan ujung tajam True Longinusnya. Dan dua Sacred Gear yang termasuk dalam jajaran ke tiga belas Longinus itu beradu.

**Praannggg ...**

Gauntlet Issei yang menghiasi tangan kirinya hancur berkeping-keping. Aura Naga yang meledak-ledak di tubuh Issei hilang begitu saja saat Booster Gearnya hancur. Tubuhnya lemas seketika merasakan kekuatan besar yang memenuhi tubuhnya beberapa saat lalu, hilang dengan cepat. Membuatnya langsung tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapan Naruto.

'Sial!' batin Issei dalam tubuh tak berdayanya.

**Craacckkk ...**

Naruto melihat ke arah sumber suara, dan terlihat Ular Hitam Saji sudah menggigit kaki kanannya. Sedetik kemudian Aura Suci yang ada di tubuh Naruto di hisap Ular itu, Tsubaki segera menciptakan dua buah cermin, satu di depan Saji dan satunya di depan Sona. Cermin yang ada di depan Saji untuk merubah Aura Suci Naruto menjadi Aura Iblis, dan cermin yang ada di depan Sona sebagai penampung Aura Iblis yang didapat Saji. Terlihat bayangan Saji menghiasi Cermin yang ada di depan Sona.

"Aku baru tau kalau Mirror Force bisa melakukan itu" gumam Naruto yang cukup kagum dengan kekuatan Sacred Gear Tsubaki.

Merasakan sinyal bahaya, tentu saja Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Memanfaatkan Aura Suci yang tersisa, pemuda itu memotong Ular Hitam Saji. Bukan True Longinus namanya, jika _hanya _memotong Ular seperti itu saja tidak sanggup. Tapi sesaat setelah Naruto melakukan itu, tembakan Pawer Of Destruction melesat cepat di belakang tubuhnya, sementara di depannya, tiga Naga Air Sona yang semakin membesar setelah menabrak Cermin yang di buat Tsubaki, melesat dengan cepat. Beruntungnya Issei sudah di tolong Akeno dengan cepat, karena saat ini pemuda mesum itu sudah ada dalam pelukan sang Ratu.

**"Itsutei Ratana!"**

Naruto yang di belakangnya di hiasi bola-bola aneh mulai menampakan diri, seraya merilis salah satu kemampuan Sub-Species Balance Breakernya, Itsutei Ratana, kemampuan yang mampu menghilangkan kekuatan _wanita _untuk sesaat. Dan serangan Rias dan Sona pun hilang entah kemana, tanpa meninggalkan jejak sebelum mengenai _Naruto lain._

"Cukup. Aku mengaku kalah" ucap pria bersurai pirang itu, mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari Iblis-Iblis itu, lalu menonaktifkan Sub-Species Balance Breakernya, dan itu mengakibatkan _Naruto lain _berubah menjadi partikel cahaya. Sementara True Longinus, Holy Spear kini sudah berpindah ke tangan _Naruto asli_.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" tanya Sona.

Rias dan Akeno mendarat di samping kanan dan kiri Sona, meraka bertiga menatap Naruto dengan penuh selidik. Sementara yang di tanya hanya tersenyum hambar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya ..."

"Eumh~ intinya yang kalian lawan tadi adalah prajuritku. salah satu kemampuan dari Sub-Species Balance Breaker :: Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin, Kahabatei Ratana" lanjut Naruto.

"Oh iya, sebagai salam permintaan maafku ... Ambilah ini". "Kurasa itu cukup untuk meyembuhkan mereka" ucap Naruto melempar sebuah botol kecil berisi air kepada Sona. Setelah sebelumnya melirik Kiba dan Tsubaki. Mengecek sekilas keadaan mereka.

"I-Ini ..."

"Tidak salah lagi. Ini Air Mata Phoenix!". "Bagaimana bisa kau memilikinya!" tanya Rias.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti, saat ini aku sudah mengantuk" balas si pirang seenaknya sendiri. Dan tanpa mempedulikan Rias yang terus meneriaki dirinya, Naruto tetap berjalan meninggalkan Kuoh.

"Dasar!" umpat Rias menahan kekesalannya.

"Sudah lah. Bukan kah dia berjanji akan menjelaskannya nanti". "Sekarang bukankah lebih baik kita menolong mereka dan membereskan tempat ini" ucap Sona berusaha menenangkan Rias.

"Ara Ara ... Jadi yang kita lawan dengan susah payah itu adalah salah satu kemampuannya" keluh Akeno yang masih setia memeluk Issei.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang itu, sekarang lebih baik kau membantuku untuk membereskan tempat ini Akeno!" perintah Rias pada Ratunya.

"Maaf Buchou, aku harus merawat Issei-Kun". "Dia masih pings~"

"Aku tidak menyangka Oppai Akeno-San senyaman ini~". "Oh Oppaiku sayang~" gumam Issei sambil menggesek-gesek kepalanya di belahan Oppai Akeno.

"H-Hen ... Tai ...!" desis Akeno penuh emosi. Meski senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, nyatanya sebagai seorang gadis, Harga dirinya terasa ternodai saat ada orang yang mencuri _kesenangan _pada tubuhnya tanpa persetujuan gadis itu. Dan sayangnya pria mesum macam Hyoudou Issei tidak mengerti tentang semua itu.

"Iyaaaawwwwwwww~"

Naruto yang sedang berjalan di Trotoar Jalan menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik menatap Bangunan Kuoh yang kini tinggal terlihat bagian atapnya saja.

"Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan?". "Kurasa itu teriakan si mesum" gumam Naruto.

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

•

•

Hari sudah pagi Dan Naruto baru sampai di depan rumahnya. Sepertinya perjalanan dari Kuoh menuju Rumahnya cukup memakan waktu, apa lagi dia berjalan dengan gerakan malas, tentu saja itu membuat waktu yang di butuhkan semakin lama. Pandangan pemuda itu menangkap seorang wanita yang cukup dikenalinya, Sizune. Tapi kenapa dia tidak masuk dan hanya berdiri di depan Rumahnya.

"Sizune-San, kenapa kau tidak masuk?". "Kami semua mencemaskanmu!" ucap Naruto seraya memegang pundak wanita itu.

"Ah~ B-Bos ... Sedang apa a-anda disini?" tanya Sizune dengan wajah kaget, karena tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

"Eumh~ i-itu ..." kini giliran Naruto yang tergagap.

'Gawat. Kalau dia tau aku keluar malam lagi, bisa-bisa dia ...' batin Naruto terhenti karena membayangkan dia di omeli Sizune habis-habisan dan tanpa memberinya sedikit pun waktu untuk mengucapkan satu kata pun.

'Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!'. 'Ayo berfikir Naruto ... Fikirkan alasan yang masuk akal!' lanjutnya dalam batinan kepanikan. Terlebih setelah membayangkan hal yang paling menakutkan untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Bos ... Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sizune melihat wajah pemuda pirang itu pucat pasi.

"Ah~ k-kurasa ... Aku s-sedikit ... Kelelahan ... Karena m-mencarimu semalaman?" balas Naruto dengan sangat hati-hati dalam memilih kata demi kata yang dia ucapkan. Namun sayangnya nada bicara pemuda itu tidak meyakinkan sedikit pun.

"Anda mencariku?" tanya Sizune dengan wajah tak percaya. Bahkan mengabaikan nada penuh ke tidakpastian Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Kau sudahku anggap keluargaku sendiri!". "Sudah lah ayo kita masuk. Aku sangat lelah hari ini" ucap Naruto dalam anggukan mantapnya, lalu menyeret Sizune masuk.

'Keluarga ... Apa kah saat kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya, kau masih menganggapku keluarga, Senju Naruto?' batin Sizune seraya membiarkan dirinya ditarik Naruto.

'Maafkan aku Onii-Sama ... Izinkan lah aku merasakan hangatnya sebuah _keluarga _bersamanya juga Iruka-San sedikit lebih lama lagi' lanjutnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan dengan pertarungan Naruto melawan Sona dan Rias beserta Budak-Budak mereka.

Dua wakil Fraksi Surga, Iriana dan Xenovia terlihat memata-matai sebuah bangunan Geraja yang ada di pinggiran Kota Tokyo di balik sebuah pohon besar yang cukup jauh dari Bangunan itu. Pakaian serba hitam dan ketatnya, menyamarkan kehadiran mereka di balik bayangan malam itu. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang pria dengan pakaian jas ala pegawai kantoran yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Dengan sangat mudah pria itu bisa menemukan keberadaan mereka.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, nona-nona?" tanya pria itu dengan nada sinisnya.

**Deg ...**

Xenovia dan Iriana segera melompat untuk menjaga jarak dengan pria itu. Dengan cepat Excalibur Destruction dan Excalibur Mimic sudah berada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat terkejut ketika menyadari siapa orang yang saat ini ada di depan mereka. Apa lagi saat melihat senyum sinis yang menghiasi wajah pria itu.

"K-Kau ..."

"Kokabiel ... Salah satu dari Malaikat Jatuh yang namanya tertulis dalam Al-Kitab!"

"Suatu kehormatan jika namaku cukup dikenal oleh pengikut musuh. Jadi siapa lagi yang di kirim Michael?". "Apa hanya Kalian?" desis Kokabiel dengan sinisnya.

"..."

"Baiklah jika kalian tidak mau bicara ... Aku bisa mencari tau sendiri" ucap Kokabiel lagi, lalu meninggalan mereka begitu saja.

**Treekkk ...**

Kokabiel menjentrikan jarinya dan muncul sebuah Lingkaran Sihir raksasa di langit. Dan puluhan bahkan ratusan Malaikat Jatuh yang memiliki kisaran antara dua hingga empat pasang Sayap Gagak yang terbang menghiasi langit mengelilingi Kokabiel, Iriana dan Xenovia. Bagaikan Bintang yang kehilangan _cahayanya, _menambah kesan kelamnya langit malam itu. Mereka menatap sinis dan penuh benci pada ke dua wakil dari Fraksi Surga.

"Gawat ..." gumam Xenovia menyadari mereka sudah terkepung oleh kawanan Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Xenovia ... Saat ada kesempatan, pergi lah. Selamatkan dirimu dan jangan pedulikan aku" bisik Iriana.

"Apa yang kau~"

"Kau harus selamat, untuk menjalankan perintah yang diberikan Gereja!". "Jika kita berdua mati, lalu siapa yang akan menjalankan tugas itu!"

"T-tapi ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku akan mencoba menarik perhatian mereka!". "Dan saat ada kesempatan, pergi lah. Lalu temui Namikaze Naruto, dia akan membantumu!" ucap Iriana.

Setelah perbincangan itu selesai, Iriana segera berlari menerjang Kokabiel. Membuat Pedang Excalibur Mimic menjadi Pedang super besar, mengayunkan Pedang itu ke samping kanannya bersiap menebas Kokabiel secara melintang. Tapi jika di parhatikan lebih jauh, Pedang besar itu bukan untuk menyerang, melainkan untuk membantu Xenovia kabur. Gadis bersurai biru itu, terlihat bersembunyi di balik Pedang besar Iriana dan menjaga dirinya tetap dalam bayangan.

Setelah Kokabiel sudah berada di jarak serangnya, Iriana segera menebaskan Pedang Excalibur Mimic yang sudah di ubah menjadi Pedang super besar itu. Dan di saat yang Sama Xenovia berhasil melompat ke arah semak-semak lalu berlari menjauh dari tempat mereka. Iriana menghela nafasnya saat mengetahui sahabatnya itu berhasil meloloskan diri. Dia tidak peduli meski pun serangannya gagal, karena sang Malaikat Jatuh itu berhasil menahan Pedang super besar Iriana dengan satu jari tangannya saja.

"Sudah kuduga ..." gumam Iriana dengan senyum kecutnya. Mengabaikan tatapan dan senyuman Kokabiel yang terkesan sangat merendahkan itu.

Xenovia terus berlari tanpa berani untuk menoleh kebelakang. Dia takut, dia takut apa yang di fikirkannya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya. Meski tau itu tidak akan terjadi, setidaknya boleh kan jika gadis itu berharap, berdoa agar sahabatnya, setidaknya masih bernafas saat dia kembali dengan orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu!

Memikirkan itu membuatnya menangis. Gadis itu merasa bersalah, bodoh dan menyesal. Kenapa harus dia yang kabur?! Kenapa harus Iriana yang mengorbankan dirinya?! Dia bahkan tidak tau bisa menemui orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu dimana, jangankan bertemu, wajahnya pun dia tidak tau. Lalu bagaimana Xenovia meminta bantuan Namikaze Naruto?!

Putus Asa ...

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Xenovia, gadis itu merasa putus asa seperti ini, merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Gadis itu berhenti berlari, kakinya terasa lemas seiring dengan perasaannya yang semakin merasa bersalah. Bersender di Pohon hingga pada ahirnya terduduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata di antara lipatan ke dua tangannya. Dari jauh terlihat ratusan cahaya melesat dari langit memecah gelapnya malam bagaikan sebuah kembang api yang menghujani bumi.

Xenovia sangat menyesal telah mengikuti saran Iriana. Meski pun dia tau sedari awal, kecil kemungkinannya untuk tetap hidup setelah mendapatkan Misi ini, tapi tetap saja dia tidak sanggup untuk kehilangan sahabatnya dengan cara seperti ini. Harusnya saat itu dia menolak. Namun kenyataannya, Xenovia terlalu _pengecut _untuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, seperti apa yang dilakukan Iriana.

'Maaf Iriana ...'

'Aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan itu ...'

'Tapi sekarang ... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!'. 'Bagaimana aku bisa menemui Namikaze Naruto itu?!' batinnya di sela tangisnya sendiri.

Di kediaman Naruto.

Pria bermarga Namikaze itu terlihat sudah mengenakan seragam Kuoh Academy meski masih terus menguap. Selama menyelesaikan acara makan paginya bersama Sizune dan Iruka, entah sudah berapa kali pemuda bersurai pirang itu menguap, apa lagi ditambah heningnya acara sarapan pagi mereka, hanya suara monoton dari Sendok dan Piring yang beradu, yang menghiasi sarapan pagi itu. Hingga ahirnya Naruto membuka suaranya.

"Tidak ada kah sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan Sizune-San?" tanya Naruto. Wajah mengantuknya menatap wanita itu yang terus diam meski pun pertanyaan yang -bermakna- sama terus mengalun dari bibir Iruka sedari tadi.

"Maaf ..." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sizune.

Sizune memang sudah membuka suaranya dan mau menjawab saat Naruto bertanya -tidak seperti saat Iruka yang bertanya-. Tapi tidak ada jawaban yang signifikan dari wanita itu. Bahkan setelah Naruto cukup lama menunggu, berharap Sizune melanjutkan ucapannya. Dan yang di dapat pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu hanya lah kesunyian. Tidak ada lanjutan dari kata _maaf _wanita itu.

"Hah~" Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Dengar ... Aku bukannya usil dengan urusan atau _rahasiamu_. Aku hanya mencemaskanmu, karena kau kemarin tidak ada kabar. Bahkan sampai-sampai menghilangkan Ponselmu" ucap Naruto. Dan entah disadari atau tidak kata _rahasia _yang di ucapkannya membuat Sizune tertegun.

"Kalian sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri ..."

"Jadi sebagai keluarga kita bisa membagi masalah yang kita hadapi" lanjut pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Dan lagi-lagi itu membuat Sizune tertegun.

Cukup lama Naruto menunggu, tapi Sizune tidak juga mau menceritakan masalahnya dan itu agaknya membuat Naruto menyerah. Ditambah lagi waktu yang terus berjalan. Jika dia terus berada di Rumah dan mengurusi masalah ini, tentu saja Naruto bisa terlambat ke Sekolah.

"Hah~ baik lah. Jika kau masih belum mau menceritakannya". "Aku tidak akan memaksa!" ucap Naruto kemudian bangkit dan mengambil tas sekolahnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Bos ... Anda mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan Sizune membuat Naruto berhenti. Berbalik menatap bingung wanita itu, lalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat menyadari raut wajah Sizune yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Sepertinya Wanita itu menganggap Naruto pergi karena marah padanya, karena tidak mau menceritakan masalah wanita itu.

"Sekolah ... Aku akan terlambat jika terus berada disini". "Dan masalah ini tidak perlu di perpanjang lagi, oke?!" ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan perasaan Sizune.

Sizune meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena telah menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Dengan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan wanita itu tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan perasaan malunya. Sepertinya Sizune terlalu memikirkan situasi ini. Penyamarannya memang sudah terbongkar, walau pun bukan oleh Naruto sendiri. Tapi agaknya itu cukup mengganggu Sizune, jujur saja wanita itu cukup meragukan Azazel dan Vali.

Naruto berjalan santai saat membawa dirinya menuju Sekolah Kuoh Academy. Beberapa kali dia harus menguap karena mengantuk, mengingat pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak tidur semalaman. Tapi seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang dikenal dengan nama Lucifer Vali, menghadang acara berangkat Sekolahnya. Dan itu agaknya cukup membuat Naruto terganggu, mengingat rencana _briliannya _adalah segera sampai ke Sekolah dan tidur selama jam pelajaran.

"Aku sibuk sekarang. Jika kau~"

"Tidak. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk mengajakmu berduel". "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" ucap Vali memotong perkataan Naruto. Tapi pemuda bersurai pirang itu agaknya cukup terkejut dengan perkataan pemilik dari _Heavenly Dragon, Albion,_ yang terdengar tidak biasa itu.

"Kau sakit?". "Ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Cih! Aku sangat sehat!". "Hanya saja aku pun cukup sibuk saat ini" balas Vali dengan nada yang cukup kesal karena pertanyaan Naruto.

"Oh iya. Pakai lah benda itu, itu adalah penemuan Azazel yang mampu menekan Aura hingga ke tingkat nol" ucap Vali lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya menatap aneh bercampur bingung dengan sikap Vali yang berubah menjadi penurut. Yap, itu adalah sesuatu yang aneh, mengingat Vali lebih senang bertarung dengan orang yang kuat ketimbang melakukan perintah yang diberikan Azazel.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ah~ sudah lah, lagi pula itu bukan urusanku". "Yang lebih penting apa benda ini" gumam Naruto lalu membuka kotak kecil yang di berikan Vali beberapa saat lalu.

"Anting?"

Sebuah Anting berbentuk seperti _kancing baju _berwarna hitam, menghiasi indra pengelihatannya. Anting itu terlihat begitu biasa, hingga membuat pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu sedikit meragukan benda yang dibilang sebagai penemuan sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu, meski pun Naruto sendiri tau jika Azazel selalu membuat alat atau penemuan-penemuan aneh.

"Benar kah benda ini mampu menekan Aura hingga ke tingkat nol?". "Lalu kenapa baru sekarang dia memberikannya padaku heh!"

"Keparat kau Malaikat Jatuh sialan!" umpat si pirang.

•

•

•

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

•

•

•

_Note ::_

• _Bagaimana pendapat Reader-San tentang gaya pertarungannya? Jujur saja Tobi sedikit bingung dalam menuliskan geraka dalam pertarungan. Beberapa Referensi sudah Tobi lihat dari gaya menulis Author Senior. Ada yang menuliskannya secara rinci. Ada juga yang 'tidak' terlalu detil. Dan jujur saja yang rinci malah membuat Tobi bingung dalam membayangkan gerakannya. Karena itu Tobi memilih meniru gaya yang tidak rinci, tapi entah lah, Tobi rasa ada yang kurang ..._

_Menurut Reader-San?_

• _Soal Hinata/Sizune, karena kemungkinan tidak masuk dalam Pair Naruto, jadi Tobi buat seperti itu. Perkembangannya ya gitu, tidak jadi Pair, bukan berarti mereka tidak boleh saling menyayangi atau pun saling melindungi kan :D_

_Oh iya ada yang mau berIMO lagi tentang fict ini?_

_**REVIEWNYA JANGAN LUPA READER-SAN**_

_**vvvvv**_

_**vvv**_

_**v**_


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.

A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio.

•

•

•

_**A/N ::**_

• _**Alur tidak sejalan dengan Anime/Light Novel DxD.**_

• _**Kejadian di ambil secara acak/tidak berurutan. Dengan sedikit pengembangan sesuai imajinasi Author.**_

• _**Naruto pemilik True Longinus, Holy Spear.**_

• _**Fraksi Pahlawan dihilangkan dan digantikan Fraksi Uchiha.**_

_Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

_Fict update setiap kamis!_

•

•

•

_Terimakasih untuk Reader-San semua yang sudah berpartisipasi menyuarakan suaranya mengenai Fict ini. Itu sangat berharga untuk Tobi. Juga tak lupa untuk para Silent-Reader, Tobi juga mengucapkan terima kasih, karena sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca Fict Tobi. Tapi tentu saja, Tobi masih berharap Reader-San tetap memberikan Reviewnya :'v_

_Tak lupa juga untuk Reader-San yang mengkritik soal gaya menulis Tobi atau pun kritikan lainnya. Terimakasih, itu menjadi sebuah Referensi yang sangat berguna. Tapi kalau boleh sedikit menjelaskan, tanda tengah kalimat, itu sebagai penegasan untuk sebuah 'jeda' dalam ucapan Chara._

_Contoh ::_

_"Baik lah". (berikan jeda beberapa saat) "Aku tau!"_

_Dan kenapa tidak seperti ini?_

_"Baik lah. Aku tau!"_

_Tobi hanya mencoba memberikan penegasan supaya 'feelnya' kena. Karena saat membaca (khususnya untuk Tobi sendiri) sering kebablasan saat membaca percakapan yang di buat dalam satu tanda kutip ("). Dan harus membaca dua sampai tiga kali untuk mengerti 'nada' yang tepat saat membacanya (dan lagi-lagi ini berlaku untuk Tobi). Jika ahirnya malah mengganggu, ya Tobi minta maaf._

_Lalu kenapa 'Rangkuman Jawaban Review' ini di simpan di atas, dan bukan di bawah? Sebenarnya supaya Reader-San mau membacanya. Dan menghindari 'pertanyaan' yang (bermakna) sama untuk Chapter depannya. Saat bagian ini di simpan di bawah, Tobi yakin setelah Reader-San membaca kata 'bersambung' (kebanyakan) akan langsung memencet tombol 'Back'. Apa lagi untuk yang tidak pernah memberikan Review, karena merasa tidak ada 'hubungannya' dengan bagian ini._

_Hahaha, maaf terjadi kesalahan dalam penulisan jurus Kiba. Harusnya Holy Eraser. Terimakasih atas koreksinya._

_Naruto satu-satunya yang tersisa dari Senju, keterangan ini sudah jelas ada di Summary. Sebelumnya, sempat kepikiran sih mau masukin Senju yang lain sebagai kejutan, tapi setelah di rasa-rasa, sedikit-banyak malah merusak Plot yang ada dan Tobi cukup malas untuk membuat Plot baru, hehe_

_Sedikit Humor? Akan Tobi usahakan (tapi Tobi gak janji juga sih)._

_Soal Update, meski Tobi gak ngerti tentang 'Update Asap' ini artinya apa, Tapi Tobi akan sedikit curhat soal ini. Update tidak bisa lebih cepat dari satu minggu sekali, Tobi sudah bekerja. Berangkat pagi pulang sore, malamnya 'ladog' sama teman, atau ngurusin File di Lapy, supaya besoknya gak terlalu ribet. Lalu kapan nulis Fictnya? Secukupnya aja saat ada waktu luang, itu pun dengan cara 'menabung'._

_Oh iya, Tobi berterimakasih untuk Reader-San yang terus memberikan motivasinya untuk melanjutkan Fict ini. Itu sangat membantu!_

_Maaf jika ada Review yang tidak terjawab. Bukan berarti Tobi tidak membacanya, tapi Tobi lupa tentang pertanyaannya saat menulis jawab Review yang masuk xD._

_Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi)_

_m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&amp;ref_component=mbasic_home_header&amp;ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&amp;refid=8_

_Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi)_

_100007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru)_

_Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi (^_^)_

•

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**Chapter 6 :: Kencan dan Mata-Mata!**

Hari ini, adalah hari Minggu. Sebuah hari yang di anggap _Raja _dari segala hari, terlebih untuk para Pelajar. Karena di hari itu mereka bisa meninggalkan rutinitas mereka yang _membosankan, _seperti belajar dan berangkat Sekolah. Seperti Sekolah lain, Kuoh Academy pun melakukan hal yang sama, meliburkan Anak Didiknya di hari itu. Membuat mereka _bebas _dari pelajaran untuk sesaat.

Mengabaikan segala macam ke bahagiaan yang bisa di dapat di hari itu, terlihat Hyoudou Issei sedang berjalan di tengah Kota dengan wajah sedih dan kecewa berat, sambil menatap secarik kertas yang di penuhi nomor-nomor Ponsel gadis Kuoh. Yap, beberapa sarat yang lalu, pemuda bersurai coklat itu berusaha untuk menghubungi mereka, tentu saja mengajak berkencan. Namun semuanya berahir dengan penolakan yang menyakitkan hati.

"Sial. Apa kesanku sedemikian buruk hingga tidak ada yang mau berkencan denganku?". "Bagaimana aku bisa melepas keperjakaanku kalau terus begini?" keluh pemuda mesum itu.

"Oh~ Tuhan ... Izinkan lah aku~"

"Gah! Kepalaku sakit. Aku lupa kalau aku sekarang adalah Iblis. Mungkin karena itu aku terus mengalami kesialan" gumam Issei sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri karena berdoa pada Tuhan, mengingat dia saat ini adalah Iblis.

"Maafkan aku Maou-Sama. Maafkan kebodohan hambamu ini!". "Baiklah jika Anda membantuku, aku janji akan lebih giat lagi menjalankan pekerjaan Iblisku!"

"Kumohon, bantu aku berkencan dengan Buchou atau Akeno-San!" ucap Issei berdoa dengan khidmatnya pada sang Maou. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang kebetulan melihatnya.

Dan saat itu lah Issei melihat seorang gadis berpakaian _Biarawati _berjalan ke arah Taman Kota tepat sepuluh langkah di depannya. Pandangan matanya yang semula suram kini berubah menjadi berbinar-binar, merasa gadis itu adalah jawaban Doanya. Yap, sedikit-banyak Issei sudah mengenal gadis itu, Argento Asia. Karena beberapa hari lalu dia membantu Asia mencari Gereja yang ada di Kota Tokyo.

"Terimakasih Tuha~". "Ugh~ maksudku terimakasih Maou-Sama! Tidak ada Buchou atau Akeno-San, Asia pun jadi!" teriaknya dengan penuh suka cita. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya pun mulai mengambil langkah mundur menganggap Hyoudou Issei adalah orang gila, karena dia berteriak sangat keras di tempat umum seperti itu.

Merasa ada yang mengucapkan namanya, Asia menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba mencari siapa orang itu. Hingga pandangannya melihat sosok pemuda bersurai coklat yang berlari ke arahnya dengan melambaikan tangannya. Wajah murung Asia berubah cerah seketika saat melihat Issei, mengingat pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang di kenal gadis itu di Tokyo.

"Asiaa!" teriak Issei sambil terus berlari dan melambaikan tangannya pada Asia.

"Issei-San ..." balas gadis itu dengan malu-malu.

"Asia, bukan kah ini kebetulan yang menyenangkan?". "Hari ini kau ada acara?" tanya Issei bertubi-tubi setelah berada di depan gadis itu.

"T-tidak ... Hari ini, a-aku hanya jalan-jalan saja"

"Bagus! Baimana jika kita _jalan!". _"Eumh~ maksudku, berkeliling Kota ini, aku tau banyak tempat-tempat yang bagus di Kota ini!" ucap Issei mencoba mencari alasan yang bagus di hadapan gadis itu, mengingat saat ini Asia terlihat terkejut lalu matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca seperti menahan tangis.

Issei yang kurang pandai dalam membaca mimik seseorang, menganggap itu adalah expresi _terkejut _dan merasa _terganggu _dengan kehadirannya. Padahal, yang dirasakan Asia adalah kebalikannya. Gadis itu merasa bahagia saat menyadari ada orang yang masih peduli dengannya dan melihatnya sebagai seorang _manusia, _dan bukan sebuah alat.

Masa lalu yang kelam membuat gadis itu berfikir dirinya begitu _hina _untuk sekedar di anggap sebagai manusia. Yap, sebuah kesalahan sepele, tapi sangat fatal menurut pengikut Gereja lainnya, membuatnya harus rela terasing dari Gereja Pusat dan kehilangan jabatannya sebagai _Holy Maiden. _Asia yang dulunya di puja-puja karena memiliki _anugrah _yang bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit atau luka, kini di anggap begitu rendah karena menyembuhkan seorang Iblis. Hal yang dianggap _salah _untuk di lakukan pengikut Gereja.

Bahagia kah? Tidak. Nyatanya Asia tidak pernah merasa bahagia dengan _gelar _Holy Maidennya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa merasa bahagia jika selama hidupnya, Asia hanya terkurung dalam sebuah Ruangan dan di temui jika ada yang terluka. Kesepian? jelas. Gadis itu sangat merasa kesepian. Hingga pada ahirnya gadis itu menganggap dirinya hanya lah sebuah _alat penyembuh_. Hanya keteguhan Iman lah yang membuatnya bertahan, bahkan hingga saat ini. Keteguhan itu tidak pernah sedikit pun berkurang meski sekarang dia telah _di buang _oleh Fraksi Surga dan terdampar di antara Malaikat-Malaikat yang _ternoda._

Cukup lama Asia sibuk dengan kilasan masa lalunya, hingga tanpa sadar gadis itu menangis. Dengan tangisan penuh kebahagiaan Asia menerjang Issei dan memeluk pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Asia yakin, Hyoudou Issei adalah jawaban Doanya selama ini, harapan untuk sebuah pengakuan dan seorang teman yang tulus. Mau berteman dengannya bukan karena mengharapkan kekuatannya.

'Issei-San ... Terimakasih!' batin Asia seraya menangis dalam pelukan Issei.

Sementara Issei tidak menjawab, pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu memilih diam, sembari menunggu Asia tenang. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai pirang gadis itu, mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaan gadis itu. Dan agaknya apa yang di lakukan Issei cukup berhasil. Asia kini lebih tenang dan sudah berhenti menangis.

"Terimakasih Issei-San". "Terimakasih karena sudah mau menjadi temanku" ucap Asia dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Tentu saja Asia!". "Baik lah. Sebagai hadiah untukmu, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang hari ini?!" ucap Issei penuh antusias.

"Be-Benar kah?"

"Tentu saja!"

Issei lalu menggandeng tangan Asia, membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan atau yang kebetulan melihat mereka, memberikan tatapan horornya. Bagaimana tidak, mereka tersenyum bahagia, juga bergandengan tangan dengan mesra di tempat umum seperti itu. Aneh? Tentu saja. Seorang Biarawati bergandengan tangan dengan mesra bersama seorang pria. Bukan kah itu hal yang tidak wajar! Tapi baik Issei maupun Asia tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang di tujukan pada mereka.

**Sementara di tempat Naruto.**

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan Azazel dan Vali di sebuah Restoran di kawasan Kota Tokyo. Nampaknya keadaan di antara mereka cukup serius, terlihat dari mimik wajah Naruto yang sangat serius menatap Azazel dan Vali secara bergantian. Seolah-olah meminta sebuah penjelasan. Tangan kanan pemuda itu menggenggap sebuah Ponsel yang sangat dia kenali pemiliknya, seorang wanita yang sudah dua tahun ini bekerja padanya, Sizune.

"Jelaskan!" desis Naruto.

"Kenapa Ponsel ini ada pada kalian!" lanjut pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

"Hahaha~ kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya langsung pada pemiliknya, bocah!" balas Azazel dengan nada santainya. Tidak merasa terintimidasi sedikit pun dengan pandangan tajam Naruto.

"Jangan main-main denganku Malaikat Jatuh keparat!". "Jika kau mengganggu Sizune-San, aku pastikan kau akan menyesal!" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan serta intonasi yang semakin menajam.

"Kami tidak mengganggunya, justru kami menolongnya saat dia di serang oleh Clan Uchiha" ucap Vali. Dia lalu membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya dan memperlihatkan balutan perban yang masih menghiasi tubuhnya.

"Dia sangat kuat. Dengan kekuatanmu saat ini kau hanya akan berahir dengan kematian saat berhadapan dengan mereka" lanjut Vali datar. Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi jika di lihat dari raut wajahnya yang kembali tenang, pemuda bersurai pirang itu agaknya percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Vali.

'Apa karena kekuatannya atau karena dia ada di pihakku?' batin Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak penasaran kenapa Uchiha menyerang Pegawaimu?" pertanyaan Azazel menyadarkan Naruto dari lamumannya.

"Biarkan ini menjadi urusanku!" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Baik lah, Aku tidak peduli dengan itu". "Tapi Aku memiliki sebuah informasi penting tentang Uchiha dan Senju" ucap Azazel dengan serangai kemenangan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa ini cuma-cuma?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau pun sangat perhitungan, jadi aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama!" ucap Azazel sedikit dongkol dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

'Dia balas dendam!' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Hah~ baik lah. Aku setuju" ucap Naruto pada ahirnya.

Azazel lalu kembali menceritakan semua yang sudah di ceritakan Sizune a.k.a Hinata padanya. Tapi tentu saja sesuai perijanjiannya dengan gadis itu, Azazel sama sekali tidak mengungkapkan jati diri Hinata pada Naruto. Dan penjelasan Azazel cukup membuat si pirang terkejut. Ada prasaan tak percaya dalam benaknya, tapi di sisi lain nalarnya masih bekerja dan ini adalah jawaban atas pertanyaannya tentang asal-muasal kekuatan Clan Uchiha.

"Dari mana kau mengetahui tentang ini?" tanya Naruto setelah Azazel selesai bercerita.

"Tentu saja salah satu sumberku yang terpercaya". "Kau ingat aku ini adalah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh dan mantan _tangan kanan_ Tuhan bersama Michael!" balas sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh dengan bangganya. Sementara Vali yang mengetahui kebenarannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saat Azazel menyombongkan dirinya.

"Baik lah. Aku percaya" ucap Naruto yang memilih mengalah.

"Harus!" balas Azazel masih dengan nada sombongnya.

"Hah~ lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Mudah. Atur pertemuanku dengan Michael dan perwakilan Maou Iblis!". "Cukup mudah untukmu kan?" ucap Azazel.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Naruto kembali menampilkan mimik seriusnya.

"Perdamaian. Kau tau Dunia sedang berada di ujung tanduk!". "Baru-baru ini Slash Dog kembali dari Misinya dan dia membawa berita yang cukup gawat!"

"Dia menemukan kelompok yang menamai mereka Chaos Brigade, yang di pimpin Naga Ketiada Batasan, Uroboros!". "Ditambah dengan hadirnya Clan Uchiha, yang merupakan keturunan langsung Trihexa (666). Bukan kah ini sangat gawat? Tidak ada jalan lain selain kita menggabungkan kekuatan dari semua Fraksi" lanjut Azazel.

"Kau benar. Kurasa tidak ada hal bagus dari kemunculan mereka". "Tapi kurasa bayarannya akan sedikit mahal. Mungkin salah satu petinggimu akan mati" ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Azazel dan Vali. Tapi baru beberapa langkah suara interupsi sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak masalah. Itu cukup murah untuk sebuah perdamaian" balas Azazel singkat.

"Hey Bocah! Bagaimana menurutmu soal Sizune hem?"

Pertanyaan itu memang lah pertanyaan biasa, tapi mengingat yang menanyakan itu bukan lah orang biasa, tentu saja ini tidak lah menjadi pertanyaan biasa. Dan Naruto jelas mengerti yang di maksud sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu, perihal Sizune, tapi Naruto mencoba menjawab dengan jawaban biasa dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Azazel.

"Dia cantik, baik dan cekatan" jawab pemuda bersurai pirang itu, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Kau tau maksud dari pertanyaanku kan?" tanya Azazel lagi.

Tapi Naruto tidak menjawabnya, dia memilih untuk meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Bukannya tersinggung karena pertanyaannya tidak di jawab Naruto, sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu malah tersenyum senang. Dan itu pun menghiasi wajah Vali sang pemilik dari Sacred Gear Devine Deviding. Aksi diamnya Naruto sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Azazel.

"Dia mengetahuinya" ucap Vali dengan serangainya.

"Tentu saja. Dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar merasakannya!". "Aku cukup penasaran dengan ahir dari cerita ini" balas Azazel.

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

•

•

Naruto sedang berjalan di tengah Kota tanpa tujuan yang pasti, fikirannya masih terfokus pada ucapan Azazel beberapa saat lalu. Naruto jelas mampu menyadari kekuatan besar yang coba di sembunyikan Sizune, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkanya karena tidak bertingkah mencurigakan. Tapi pertanyaan Azazel membuatnya resah, terlebih fakta baru yang di dapatnya tentang Uchiha dan Senju.

'Aku tau kekuatan Sizune-San bukan berasal dari Sacred Gear atau pun kekuatan Yokai dan Dewa dari Mitologi yang ada'. 'Satu-satunya jawaban yang mungkin adalah ...'

"Uchiha!" gumam Naruto mengahiri batinannya.

"Kekuatannya memang berbeda dari Uchiha Madara atau pun _dia. _Tapi ..."

**Driitt ...**

**Driiitttt ...**

Ponsel Naruto bergetar, mengganggu segala macam pemikirannya mengenai Sizune. Sebuah nomor baru terlihat menghiasi Layar Ponselnya. Dengan pandangan bingung, pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengangkat panggilan itu. Dan suara seorang gadis langsung memenuhi Indra Pendengaran Naruto, begitu dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

_"Naruto-Kun kau ada dimana?". "Aku ada di depan Rumahmu!"_

"Aku ..." gumam Naruto dengan wajah bingungnya, sambil menengok kesana-kemari mencoba mencari tau dimana dia berada saat ini. Dan saat itu lah pandangannya menangkap sosok yang cukup dikenalinya. Hyoudou Issei yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang biarawati di depan sebuah Taman Rekreasi terbesar di Tokyo.

_"Kau tidak bermaksud menghindari kami kan?"_

"Kencan?" gumam Naruto saat melihat Issei dan Asia yang memasuki tempat itu. Dan mengabaikan segala pertanyaan si penepon a.k.a Gremory Rias.

_"Kau mengingkari janjimu dengan kami dan malah berkencan?!"_

"Hah~ dengar dulu!". "Yang berkencan bukan aku tapi Budakmu yang mesum itu!"

"Dan kau tau dia berkencan dengan siapa?". "Seorang gadis Biarawati!" ucap Naruto.

**Di tempat Rias dan Sona, yang berada di depan Rumah Naruto.**

Rias yang semula kesal karena Naruto tidak ada di Rumahnya, berubah serius setelah menerima informasi itu dari Naruto. Dan itu cukup membuat Sona yang ada di sampingnya menatap bingung sang penerus kepala keluarga Clan Gremory itu. Apa lagi kini, Rias meninggalkan Sona begitu saja tanpa berkata apa pun.

"Rias ada apa?". "Kau mau kemana?" tanya gadis berkacamata itu.

"Taman Rekreasi. Naruto-Kun sudah menungguku disana!" balas Rias lalu menghilang dalam Lingkaran Sihir khas Gremory.

"Taman Rekreasi? Mencurigakan sekali!". "Dan apa-apaan dengan kata _menungguku, _harusnya _menunggu kita!"_ umpat Sona. Sebelum ahirnya menghilang dalam Lingkaran Sihir khas keluarga Sitri, mengejar sahabatnya itu.

**Screen kini beralih pada sebuah Taman Rekreasi.**

Terlihat Issei dan Asia sedang bergandengan tangan, berdiri di depan salah satu Wahana yang ada di tempat itu. Gadis itu menatap sebuah Kerata dengan lintasan yang extrim itu dengan mata berbinar-binar, mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya Asia datang ke tempat seperti ini. Sepertinya Asia sangat berminat untuk mencoba Wahana itu, meski sekilas terlihat berbahaya, nyatanya itu tidak menghalangi keinginan sang Biarawati untuk mencoba Wahana itu.

"Issei-San ayo coba yang ini!" ucap Asia dengan penuh semangat. Sambil berusaha menarik tangan Issei.

"T-tapi Asia ... ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu". "Bagaimana kalau yang itu?" ucap Issei berusaha membujuk Asia untuk mencoba Wahana lain yang terlihat lebih aman. Sebuah Wahana yang di penuhi tunggangan berbentuk berbagai macam Binatang yang berputar-putar dengan pelan di tempatnya.

"Aku mau yang ini~" ucap Asia tetap _kekeh _dengan Wahana pilihannya. Gadis itu kembali berusaha menarik Issei untuk mengikuti kemauannya, tapi Issei tetap berusaha menolak dengan tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Hingga ahirnya tatapan memelas dan berkaca-kacanya berhasil meluluhkan pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"Yeeeaahhh~" Asia berteriak gembira, sementara Issei hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah sambil menuruti kemauan Asia.

Di saat yang sama, munculah Rias dan Sona di samping Naruto yang ternyata berada sepuluh langkah di belakang Issei dan Asia. Mereka muncul dengan Lingkaran Sihir mereka masing-masing, tapi ajaibnya tidak ada yang menyadari itu, meski pun mereka saat ini ada di tempat yang ramai.

"Mana mereka?" tanya Rias saat pandangannya tidak juga menemukan Issei.

"Tuh!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk si mesum yang sedang mengantri untuk menaiki Wahana, bersama dengan sang Biarawati.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" ucap Rias bersemangat. Sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Ogah!" balas si pirang cepat.

"Kau takut?" kini giliran Sona yang berbicara. Tangannya juga menarik tangan Naruto yang lain.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Naruto berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkraman Sona dan Rias.

"Jangan bilang seorang Namikaze Naruto takut dengan Wahana seperti ini?" ucap Sona meledek sang Namikaze.

"Bodo amat!". "Kalau mau naik, kenapa tidak kalian berdua saja. Yang jelas aku tidak mau!" teriak Naruto masih berusaha menolak tarikan Rias dan Sona.

Tapi pada ahirnya, mereka sudah berada di _Kereta maut_ itu. Naruto duduk berdampingan dengan Sona, sedangkan Rias duduk di belakang mereka. Ada sedikit kekesalan di wajah gadis itu kerena gagal duduk berdampingan dengan si pirang. Sementara Issei dan Asia duduk di urutan paling depan, berjarak sekitar lima baris dengan Sona dan Naruto.

"Ahh~ aku sangat tidak sabar" gumam Asia. Sorot matanya terlihat sebuah kebahagiaan, juga senyum indah yang terus menghiasi bibirnya.

Issei sempat terpukau dengan senyum Asia, tapi saat Kereta yang mereka naiki mulai meluncur, wajah pemuda mesum itu kembali pucat pasi. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan mimik wajah Asia yang terkesan menikmati Wahana ini. Dan di tempat Naruto pun tidak jauh berbeda, si pirang terlihat panik saat menyadari Kereta itu sedang menanjak pada sebuah lintasan tanjakan extrim.

"Gawat ..."

"Kenapa kau takut? Kalau iya, peluk saja aku" ucap Sona dengan nada mengejek, saat mendengar gumaman pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Dan di saat yang sama Kereta mulai meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi setelah besusah payah melewati tanjakan. Tanpa di komando lagi, baik Issei dan Naruto langsung berteriak histeris, sementara Asia terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Sona dan Rias menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini mereka lihat, seorang Namikaze Naruto berteriak histeris hanya karena ini?! Konyol sekali!

Naruto kembali teringat dengan ucapan Sona yang menyuruhnya untuk memeluk gadis itu, saat merasa takut. Meski cukup malu untuk mengakuinya, tapi bukan kah itu, patut untuk di coba, mungkin saja itu bisa sedikit menenangkan detak jantungnya. Tapi kuatnya pengaman di Kereta itu, membuatnya sulit untuk melakukan akses berlebih dan tentu saja itu membuatnya sulit untuk memeluk Sona.

Akal si pirang dengan cepat bekerja. Gagal dalam upaya memeluk, Naruto menggapai tangan gadis itu dan menempelkannya di dadanya, dalam upaya menenangkan detak jantungnya. Namun hasil yang di dapat adalah kebalikannya. Detak jantung Naruto malah semakin menjadi-jadi dengan wajah yang kini memerah sempurna. Dan sepertinya itu juga yang dirasakan gadis itu, terbukti Sona yang semula bersikap kalem mulai salah tingkah dan wajah yang juga memerah.

'Sial. Ini malah semakin parah!' batin Naruto.

Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan gadis itu, tapi bukan kembali ke tempatnya, Tangan Sona kini menggapai pipi si pirang. Memberikan sedikit elusan ringan di pipi pemuda itu, namun berdampak sangat besar untuk keduanya. Dan ini kali pertama mereka saling berpandangan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, mereka menyadari jika orang yang ada di hadapannya sangat tampan dan cantik.

Rias yang ada di belakang mereka, menatap tidak suka kejadian itu. Tangannya terkepal menahan kedongkolannya. Apa lagi saat ini dua sejoli itu sedang berciuman dengan mesra di depannya. Yap, kejadian itu sangat lah cepat. Entah siapa yang memulainya, tapi yang pasti mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Diawali dengan ciuman mesra, hingga ahirnya berlanjut menjadi sangat frontal, saling hisap dan saling kulum. Membuat siapa pun akan merasa iri saat melihatnya.

"Kalian ..." gumam Rias dengan kesalnya. Mengabaikan tatapan mupeng pria di sampingnya yang seolah-olah mengajak gadis itu untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa liat-liat!" desis gadis itu seraya menjotos wajah mupeng pria di sampingnya hingga pingsan. Mencurahkan segala kekesalannya dalam tinju itu. Untungnya Rias masih berbaik hati dengan tidak menyalurkan Aura Iblis dalam tinjunya.

**Kembali ke tempat Asia dan Issei.**

Pemuda mesum itu terlihat sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Bukan karena tinju _nyasar _yang hinggap di wajahnya seperti pria yang ada di samping Rias, tapi karena tidak mampu menahan adrenalin yang tercipta dari Wahana ini. Sedangkan Asia masih terus menikmatinya, di sertai teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar begitu antusias. Dan membuatnya melupakan sosok Hyoudou Issei yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sampingnya.

"Aku bersumpah tidak mau lagi naik _benda terkutuk _itu!" umpat Issei yang setengah sadar sambil di papah Asia. Sesaat setelah mereka turun dari Wahana yang mereka naiki.

Naruto, Rias dan Sona baru turun dari Wahana yang sama, setelah Issei dan Asia cukup jauh dari mereka, dan kembali mengikutinya. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka, selain Gadis bersurai merah itu yang terus _mendumel _tak jelas. Naruto dan Sona tidak terlalu memperhatikan omelan Rias, mereka masih sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing, tak lupa dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah.

"Hentikan wajah menjijikan kalian itu!" umpat Rias dengan kesalnya.

Sona berdehem mencoba menghilangkan rasa malunya, meski pun itu tidak terlalu efektif. Karena seburat merah masih menghiasi pipi gadis berkacamata itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, ciumannya bersama Naruto adalah ciuman pertama gadis itu, dan sepertinya ini juga adalah yang pertama untuk Naruto. Tentu saja itu sangat membekas untuk mereka berdua.

"Sudah lah. L-lebih baik kita kembali mengawasi Budak mesummu dan Biarawati itu" ucap Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung itu. Sona mengangguk setuju, sementara Rias kembali mendesah kesal.

"Hemph!"

Mereka kembali membuntuti Issei dan Asia, yang kini terlihat berhenti di sebuah Wahana yang mirip sebuah Tower dengan deteretan kursi yang naik turun dengan kecepatan extrim. Asia kembali berbinar-binar melihat Wahana yang satu ini, sementara Issei yang baru sepenuhnya sadar terlihat menatap _horor _Wahana yang berdiri kokoh di depan mereka.

"A-Asia ... Kau yakin mau naik itu?" tanya Issei dengan gugupnya, terlebih saat melihat orang-orang yang sudah menaikinya turun dengan wajah lesu menahan mual.

"Tentu saja Issei-San". "Ini pasti sangat menyenangkan!" jawab Asia mantap.

"Kumohon ..." rajuk Asia saat melihat mimik penolakan dari pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Dan lagi-lagi Issei tidak mampu menolaknya, apa lagi Asia menggunakan tatapan andalannya, tatapan berkaca-kaca dan penuh harap.

"Baik lah ..." ucap Issei dengan nada pasrah dan lesu.

Asia kembali berteriak senang setelah mendengar jawaban Issei. Dan merek pun dengan penuh semangat mengantri untuk menaiki Wahana itu. Lain Issei, lain pula Naruto, pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu sedang memeluk sebuah Tiang Lampu, sementara kedua kakinya sedang ditarik-tarik Sona dan Rias agar mau menaiki Wahana yang sama.

"Demi Merapi dan Laut!". "Aku tidak sudi menaiki _Wahana Jahanam _itu!" teriak Naruto yang masih memeluk Tiang Lampu. Dan ajaibnya kekuatan Naruto hilang entah kemana saat ditarik-tarik dua gadis itu. Dan pada ahirnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu berahir di deretan kursi sang _Wahana jahanam._

Jarak mereka dan pasangan Issei-Asia terhalang tiga orang yang menaiki Wahana yang sama. Sangat dekat memang, tapi karena pemuda mesum itu saat ini sedang gugup bercampur takut, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Rias, Sona maupun Naruto. Wahana mulai bergerak naik secara perlahan, Dan dua pemuda gagah berani itu, Issei dan Naruto, mulai terlihat gelisah. Hingga pada ahirnya mereka mulai berteriak histeris saat kecepatan Wahana itu semakin cepat naik-turunnya.

"Uwaaaahhh~" teriak mereka dengan sangat histerisnya.

Issei memeluk Asia, saking takutnya. Membuat gadis Biarawati yang semula berteriak senang menikmati adrenalin dari Wahana itu, diam seketika dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini pertama kalinya Asia di peluk laki-laki, dan rasa malu yang berlebih membuat gadis itu pingsan, hebatnya Issei tidak menyadari jika gadis yang di peluknya itu kini sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Dan itu pun terjadi pada Naruto, ketakukannya pada Wahana ini, membuat si pirang melupakan kecanggungannya pada Sona. Dengan tetap berteriak histeris Naruto juga memeluk Sona. Namun bedanya, Sona tidak pingsan meski wajahnya juga memerah. Sementara sang Gremory kembali mengumpat kesal melihat mereka berpelukan. Ada perasaan cemburu saat mereka terlihat lebih akrab.

Wahana penuh siksaan mental itu ahirnya selesai. Naruto terlihat seperti menahan mual sambil tetap memeluk Sona dan Rias jangan di tanya lagi, tentu saja dia amat sangat dongkol melihat itu. Sementara Issei kini sedang berteriak panik saat baru menyadari Asia pingsan dalam pelukannya. Dan itu cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Rias yang saat itu sedang meneriaki Sona dan Naruto yang terus berpelukan.

"Asia, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Issei saat melihat gadis itu mulai siuman.

"Ah~ i-iya ..." balas Asia dengan sedikit canggung. Apa lagi wajah si mesum sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, membuat gadis itu kembali memerah.

"Issei-San! Ayo coba Wahana lain!" ucap Asia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan situasi canggung di antara mereka.

"Lagi?" tanya Issei dengan wajah tak percaya.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tak terasa hari sudah senja, Issei dan Asia kini berjalan ke arah Taman di sertai tawa kebahagiaan dari keduanya. Meski terjadi beberapa _insden _kecil, mereka tetap menikmati keseruan yang terjadi hari ini. Lalu sang mata-mata? Terlihat Naruto dengan wajah kusutnya berjalan gontai melewati Taman yang di masuki pasangan Issei-Asia, beberapa saat kemudian. Tentu saja itu membuat Rias maupun Sona merasa bingung.

"Naruto-Kun, kau kau kemana?" tanya Rias.

"Pulang. Hari ini aku sangat lelah" balas si pirang dengan nada malasnya, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lalu Issei bagaimana?" tanya Rias lagi.

"Bodo!". "Dia kan budakmu, jadi kau urus saja sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua!" timpal Naruto dengan entengnya.

"Harusnya aku melakukan ini dari tadi" gumam pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Rias mendecak kesal mendengar jawaban Naruto, lalu pandanyannya beralih ke sosok Sona yang sudah mulai menghilang dalam Lingkaran Sihir Khas Clan Sitri.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?" tanya Rias yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sona.

"Aku ada urusan dengan lain, aku duluan Rias" jawab gadis berkacamata itu dengan kalemnya, sebelum benar-benar hilang dalam Lingkaran Sihir itu.

"Huh!" umpat Rias saat dirinya ditinggal sendirian.

"Kalian semua menyebalkan!" teriak Rias mengexpresikan kekesalannya karena di tinggal sendirian. Sedetik kemudian gadis bersurai merah itu juga menghilang dalam Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasinya.

Kekesalan gadis itu membuatnya malas untuk memata-matai Issei lagi. Namun tanpa dia ketahui bahaya sedang mengintai Iblis mesum itu, karena di Langit kini terlihat seorang wanita berpakaian seksi, terbang dengan sepasang Sayap Gagaknya. Sayap yang sangat identik dengan Malaikat Jatuh. Sang Malaikat Jatuh itu tersenyum senang saat pandangannya menangkap sosok Asia dan Issei yang duduk di salah satu Bangku Taman.

Dia adalah Raynare, Malaikat Jatuh yang dulu pernah menjadi pacar pertama Issei, sekaligus orang yang membunuh pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu. Raynare mungkin bisa di bilang cukup beruntung mengingat saat wanita itu menemukan mereka, tidak ada lagi yang memata-matai mereka, mengingat Naruto, Sona maupun Rias sudah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ahirnya aku menemukanmu juga Asia". "Kau kabur dari kami dan meminta perlindungan Iblis lemah itu hah?" desis Raynare seraya turun dari langit, tepat di hadapan Issei dan Asia.

"Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu, melawan Donnasiege saja hampir mati, apa lagi melawan pemimpin kami". "Benar kan Issei-Kun~" ucap wanita itu dengan nada mengejek. Menatap hina sosok Issei yang terlihat geram.

"Kau ..." desis Issei dengan wajah menahan geram, menatap Raynare dengan tajam. Dengan cepat pemuda bersurai coklat itu memunculkan Booster Gearnya dan memulai perhitungan untuk melipat gandakan kekuatan Naga yang bersemayam dalam Sacred Gearnya.

"Issei-San ... Benarkah kau seorang Iblis?" ucap Asia lemah, seraya bergerak menjauh dari sisi Issei.

Issei cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Asia. Dia tidak menyangka jika Asia akan sebegitu takutnya saat mengetahui bahwa Issei adalah seorang Iblis. Kilasan masa lalunya kembali berputar di fikiran gadis itu. Saat Asia _hanya _mencoba menolong seseorang yang sedang terluka parah tanpa tau jika orang itu adalah Iblis, tapi itu tetap membuatnya di buang dengan sangat kejamnya seperti _sampah_, tanpa pernah mengingat sedikit pun jasa-jasa gadis itu.

Dan kini orang yang mulai memberinya sebuah harapan baru ternyata juga seorang Iblis!

"B-benarkah apa yang di katakan Raynare-Sama, Issei-San?!" ucap Asia seraya menahan tangisnya. Tapi nyatanya gadis itu tidak mampu untuk melakukan itu. Air matanya tetap mengalir dengan derasnya seiring dengan perasaan hancur yang dirasakan gadis itu, merasa dirinya sudah di bohongi.

"Asia ..."

"Gah~" desis Issei saat merasakan nyeri akibat sebuah Tombak Cahaya yang kembali menembus perutnya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Issei harus rela perutnya di tembus _benda terkutuk _itu.

"Kau tau Issei-Kun ... Kau memiliki Sacred Gear yang sangat berbahaya!". "Membiarkanmu hidup tentu saja sangat berbahaya untuk kami" ucap Raynare setelah melempar Issei dengan sebuah Tombak Cahaya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Tangan wanita itu kembali di hiasi Tombak Cahaya baru.

**Crasssh!**

"Arrrgghhh!" Issei berteriak ngilu saat sebuah Tombak Cahaya Raynare kembali menusuk paha kanannya. Issei bersimpuh dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang karena kehilangan banyak darah. Namun begitu, Issei masih mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Sepertinya pemilik Sacred Gear Naga memiliki ketahanan yang lebih pada Tombak Cahaya" gumam Raynare. Wanita itu mulai mendekati Issei yang masih bersimpuh seraya mencoba mencabut Tombak Cahaya yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu, Issei-Kun". "Nasibmu sungguh menyedihkan hingga harus mati dua kali di tanganku!" desis Raynare dengan sinisnya.

"Dan aku kembali harus mengotori tanganku lagi" lanjutnya.

Tombak Cahaya kembali muncul di tangan kanan Raynare. Tanpa memiliki sedikit pun rasa iba, wanita itu bersiap untuk memenggal kepala Hyoudou Issei. Tapi Asia dengan cepat menghentikan niatnya, gadis Biarawati itu berdiri di depan Issei seraya membentangkan tangannya. Yap, Asia mencoba melindungi Issei. Meski merasa kecewa dengan kenyataan ini, nyatanya gadis itu tidak sanggup untuk melihat sebuah pembunuhan di depan matanya, bahkan meski pun untuk seorang Iblis sekali pun. Karena menurut Asia, Hyoudou Issei bukan lah orang jahat.

"Raynare-Sama ... Aku akan ikut denganmu". "Tapi kumohon ... Izinkan dia tetap hidup" ucap Asia. Wanita Malaikat Jatuh itu cukup lama berfikir, mencoba menimbang-nimbang permintaan Asia.

"Baik lah aku setuju" jawabnya, menyetujui permintaan Asia.

Di saat yang sama, Issei sudah berhasil mencabut semua Tombak Cahaya yang tertancap di tubuhnya. Dengan susah payah pemuda itu mencoba bangkit, namun rasa nyeri yang di rasakannya membuatnya gagal untuk melakukan itu. Asia menahan tubuh Issei agar tidak banyak bergerak, lalu memposisikan dirinya di depan pemuda itu, dengan tangan yang mengarah pada luka Issei.

"Jangan banyak bergerak" gumam Asia seraya membuang mukanya, sepertinya gadis itu tidak mau beradu pandang dengannya.

"Asia ..." gumam Issei, terus menatap wajah gadis itu berharap Asia mau menatap baliknya, tapi sayangnya itu tidak terjadi hingga pada ahirnya issei menyerah juga.

"Maaf. Aku memang Iblis". "Tapi aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah berniat memanfaatkanmu, aku tulus berteman denganmu" ucap Issei seraya menundukan kepalanya. Asia tidak menjawab, gadis itu lebih memfokuskan dirinya pada luka-luka pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu.

Rasa hangat dan nyaman terasa olehnya menggantikan rasa nyeri yang dirasakan Issei, saat Asia mencoba menyembuhkan lukanya dengan Sinar Hijau yang menyelimuti tangan Asia. Issei cukup terkejut menyaksikan Asia ternyata memiliki kekuatan penyembuh seperti itu, sementara Raynare terlihat menyerangai saat menyaksikan Asia memperlihatkan kebolehan penyembuhnya.

'Sacred Gear kah?!' batin Issei.

"Twilight Healing memang Sacred Gear tipe penyembuh yang hebat. Benda itu mampu menyembuhkan semua mahluk Supernatural, dan bukan hanya manusia". "Sayangnya, rasa nyeri akibat luka itu tidak langsung hilang meski lukanya telah sembuh" komentar Raynare dan secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Issei.

Asia telah selesai menyembuhkan luka pemuda itu. Dan sesuai dengan perjanjiannya, gadis itu harus rela ikut bersama Raynare. Issei tentu saja tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi, apa lagi Asia sudah menolongnya. Namun seperti yang di katakan sang Malaikat Jatuh, meski lukanya sudah sembuh total, rasa ngilu masih dirasakannya, membuat Issei kesulitan untuk bergerak.

"Asia!" teriak Issei mencoba menahan gadis itu. Namun usahanya sia-sia, karena Asia sudah terbang bersama Raynare meninggalkannya seorang diri. Issei menangkap sebuah kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh gadis itu, sesaat sebelum mereka pergi. Meski tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya, tapi gerakan itu seolah-olah mengatakan sesuatu.

_"Issei-San, Terimakasih untuk semuanya"_

•

•

•

**BERSAMBUNG**

•

•

•

_Note ::_

• _Tidak banyak yang bisa Tobi sampaikan dalam Chapter kali ini, selain rencana awal untuk dijadikan sebuah OVA. Tapi karena masih ada inti cerita yang di sampaikan dalam Chapter ini, OVAnya gagal dan tetap jadi Chapter biasa. Meski ceritanya tidak seberat Chapter-Chapter awal._

• _Dan dari sini mulai muncul Pair. Tapi tidak akan terlalu bayak di expose karena Fict ini lebih ke Adventure dan bukan Romance._

_Okeh sekian yang bisa Tobi sampai kan dalam Chapter ini._

**REVIEWNYA READER-SAN**

**vvvvvv**

**vvvv**

**vv**

**v**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

_A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

**A/N ::**

• **Alur tidak sejalan dengan Anime/Light Novel DxD.**

• **Kejadian di ambil secara acak/tidak berurutan. Dengan sedikit pengembangan sesuai imajinasi Author.**

• **Naruto pemilik True Longinus, Holy Spear.**

• **Fraksi Pahlawan dihilangkan dan digantikan Fraksi Uchiha.**

_Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

_Fict update setiap kamis! (2 minggu sekali)._

•

•

•

Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi)

m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&amp;ref_component=mbasic_home_header&amp;ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&amp;refid=8

Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi)

100007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru)

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi (^_^)

•

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**Chapter 7 :: Malaikat Jatuh.**

**Plaakk!**

Rias menampar Hyoudou Issei saat pemuda bersurai coklat itu meminta bantuan sang _Raja _untuk menolong Asia. Namun sayangnya, Rias sama sekali tidak mau membantu dan masuk dalam masalah ini lebih jauh. Yap, Rias beranggapan Fraksi Iblis tidak perlu campur tangan dalam masalah antara Fraksi Surga dan Malaikat Jatuh, meski pun nyatanya mereka ada di daerah kekuasaannya.

"kenapa?" tanya Issei. Wajah pemuda itu menunduk sehingga sebagian wajahnya tertutupi poninya sendiri.

"Kenapa?!" ulang Rias.

"Tentu saja karena ini bukan menjadi urusan kita!". "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Kita tidak perlu ikut campur!" ucap Rias dengan tegasnya.

"Begitu ya ..." gumam pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau mau merainkarnasikanku sebagai Iblis". "Tapi ... Kau tau kan aku mati oleh pacar pertamaku yang ternyata adalah Malaikat Jatuh"

"Dan setelah menjadi Iblis, aku hampir mati untuk yang ke dua kalinya, jika kau tidak menyelamatkanku!". "Mereka menyerang Budakmu ... Meski Budak itu, hanya Budak yang tidak berguna ... Tapi apa itu tidak menjadi masalah untukmu?" racau Issei mengexpresikan kekecewaannya pada keputusan Rias.

"I-itu ..."

"Jika itu masih tidak menjadi masalah untukmu, lalu bagaimana dengan alasan Malaikat-Malaikat Jatuh itu membuat kekacauan di daerah kekuasaan Iblis?". "Apa itu belum cukup?!" cecar Issei.

Rias ingin sekali menjawab bahwa apa yang di ucapkan Issei, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyerang Malaikat Jatuh yang bersembunyi di daerah kekuasannya. Tapi karena takut jika hal itu bisa berakibat perang baru di antara ke tiga Fraksi, gadis bersurai merah itu hanya bisa berdiam diri saja. Jujur saja, Rias sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan sang kakak yang kebetulan menjabat Maou Lucifer. Dan dia tidak mau membebani kakaknya dengan akibat dari masalah ini.

"Tidak ..." ucap gadis itu, setelah bergulat dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Begitu ya ... Aku mengerti!" ucap Issei tersenyum kecut, karena mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak mengenakkan dari sang _Raja_. Merasa perbincangan ini sia-sia saja, Issei memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan menolong Asia seorang diri.

"Issei-Kun!". "Kau mau kemana?" teriak Akeno yang sedari tadi diam saja. Teriakan gadis itu menghentikan gerakan Issei yang saat ini sudah membuka setengah Pintu Ruangan Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

"Tentu saja menyelamatkan Asia-Chan. Dengan atau tanpa bantuan kalian, aku akan tetap pergi!" desis pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah melarangmu!". "Jika kau masih bersikeras pergi, kau kuanggap membangkang perintahku!"

"Dan itu artinya kau bisa di cap sebagai _Iblis Liar!_" ucap Rias berusaha memperingati Issei. Untuk sesaat kilasan tentang _Iblis Liar _yang pernah di ceritakan Rias mengalir dengan jelas di fikirannya. Ada sebuah perasaan takut dalam diri pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Bukan karena akan di buru hingga musnah, tapi karena dia sudah pasti gagal dalam impiannya menjadi _Iblis Kelas Atas_ dan membuat _kerajaan harem._

"Aku tidak perduli!". "Meski pun aku harus kehilangan impianku untuk menjadi Raja Harem, aku akan tetap pergi!"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang penting untukku dalam bahaya!" ucap Issei lalu pergi dari tempat itu, dengan kebulatan tekad untuk menyelamatkan Argento Asia. Meski pemuda bersurai coklat itu tau ini tidak akan mudah, tapi setidaknya jika harus mati, dia bisa mati dengan tenang tanpa perasaan bersalah pada gadis Biarawati itu.

**Di tempat Naruto.**

Pemuda besurai pirang itu terlihat sedang duduk di samping sebuah Ranjang yang di tiduri Xenovia, gadis Pengikut Surga yang pingsan di hapapannya beberapa saat lalu. Naruto terus menatap intens sosok Xenovia yang sedang tertidur dengan damainya tanpa tau sedang di perhatikan sedemikian seriusnya oleh si pirang. Bukan karena _kemolekan _atau pun ke _indahan tubuhnya_, tapi karena seorang Pengikut Surga yang bisa terdampar di wilayah Iblis.

'Apa yang dia lakukan?!'

'Sial! Terlalu banyak yang harus kufikirkan saat ini'. 'Arrgghhhh! Ini membuat kepalaku pening!' batin Naruto frustasi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan ..."

"Menyerang Iblis-Iblis itu, Malaikat Jatuh ... Atau kedatanganmu untuk gadis Biarawati itu?!" gumam Naruto mulai berspekulasi.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin jika kau datang kesini untuk menyerang Sona dan Rias yang notabene adalah adik Maou". "Jika memang begitu, pasti akan ada lebih banyak Pengikut Surga yang datang kesini"

"Alasan terahir hanyalah Malaikat Jatuh dan gadis itu". "Menurut informasi yang kudapat, Kokabiel mencuri beberapa fragmen pecahan Pedang Excalibur. Atau ... kedatangannmu untuk gadis itu yang kurasakan memiliki kekuatan Sacred Gear?!"

"Kurasa itu alasan yang cukup masuk akal!"

"Yang jadi pertanyaan saat ini adalah ..."

**Deg ...**

Naruto berhenti bergumam saat Jantungnya berdetak cepat seiring dengan perasaan tak menentu yang di rasakannya. Langit Malam yang semula cerah bertabur Bintang, kini terlihat pekat dengan Awan Hitam disertai Petir yang menyambar kesana-kemari. Seolah-olah, Badai dasyat akan menghantam Kota itu. Namun pada kenyataannya, itu hanyalah efek domino dari pancaran kekuatan Suci yang _ternodai_. Sebuah Aura yang menjadi khas dari Malaikat Jatuh.

"Jadi sudah di mulai ya ..." gumam Naruto yang kembali bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Arahnya dari Kuoh!" lanjutnya lalu mulai beranjak keluar dari Kamar Xenovia.

**Kuoh Academy.**

Seperti yang Naruto katakan sumber dari segala fenomena aneh itu berasal dari Kuoh Academy. Atau lebih tepatnya seorang pria bertampang menyeramkan dengan gigi tajam bagaikan Hiu, mata merah serta telinga yang runcing. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kokabiel. Salah satu petinggi dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh yang sudah merasakan Perang Besar layaknya Azazel.

Pria itu terlihat duduk di sebuah singgasana yang terapung di Langit, menatap sekumpulan Iblis muda yang di pimpin Sitri Sona dengan pandangan sinis dan terkesan meremehkan. Sementara Sona dan Kelompoknya sendiri, menatap sang Malaikat Jatuh dengan pandangan benci.

Tentu saja, berhadapan dengan seorang _musuh alami _Fraksimu, apa lagi pandangan yang pas jika bukan pandangan seperti itu?!

"Apa tujuanmu?!" desis sang Sitri.

"Kau tidak perlu tau". "Untuk seorang yang akan mati seperti kalian ... Bukankah itu tidak penting?!" balas Kokabiel masih dengan sikap sinisnya. Sona hanya mendecak kesal mendengar penuturan sang Malaikat Jatuh.

'Sombong sekali!' batin Sona menahan segala kekesalannya.

"Dengan kematianmu, kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Fraksi Iblis bergerak" desis Kokabiel dengan serangai jahatnya.

"Mari kita mulai bersenang-senang!". "Binatang peliharaanku sudah rindu akan pertempuran!" lanjutnya.

**Trrekk ...**

Kokabiel menjentrikan jarinya, dan muncul sebuah Lingkaran Sihir raksasa tepat di bawahnya. Dari Lingkaran Sihir itu terlihat tiga sosok Anjing berkepala tiga. Anjing yang dikenal dengan nama Cerberus, Seekor Anjing yang dikatakan sebagai mahluk penjaga Gerbang Nareka. Sona cukup terkejut melihat ke tiga Cerberus itu, apa lagi ditambah fakta jika sang Cerberus adalah binatang peliharaan Kokabiel.

"Mahluk apa itu?!" gumam Saji.

"Berhati-hatilah. Mahluk itu adalah Cerberus!". "Anjing Iblis yang dikatakan sebagai penjaga Gerbang Neraka!" ucap Sona menjawab pertanyaan Saji, sekaligus memperingati Budaknya yang lain.

"Apa?!" ucap Saji cukup terkejut, setelah mendengar penuturan sang Kaichou.

"Benar-benar seorang petinggi Malaikat Jatuh!". "Bahkan Binatang peliharaannya pun Cerberus!" komentar Tsubaki datar. Namun di balik itu rasa takut mulai hinggap di hatinya.

"Jangan lengah. Cerberus adalah Iblis seperti kita, jadi kekuatan Iblis tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh pada mereka!" ucap Sona, kembali memperingatkan Budak-Budaknya.

"Kaichou ... Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan Namikaze Naruto?" bisik Saji pada Sona.

"Tidak ada waktu. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan kita meminta bantuan"

**Sementara Itu, di sebuah Gereja pinggiran Kota Tokyo.**

Issei terlihat sedang mengamati Gereja itu di balik sebuah Pohon. Untuk sesaat dia merasa bersalah pada teman-temannya, apa lagi saat ini Tekanan Aura Malaikat Jatuh terasa begitu kuat di Kuoh Academy. Agaknya sedikit banyak itu membuatnya khawatir. Tapi meski begitu, Issei percaya jika teman-temannya adalah Iblis yang kuat, dan pastinya mereka mampu melewati itu.

"Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja!" gumam Issei.

"Kami memang baik-baik saja". "Yang sedang dalam masalah itu adalah Kelompok Sona-Kaichou"

Suara yang sangat familiar di Indra Pendengaran pemuda mesum itu. Seorang pemuda tampan yang dijuluki _Pangeran Kuoh_. Orang yang sudah di anggap teman, namun tetap di bencinya karena popularitasnya di kalangan gadis Kuoh Academy, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuuto Kiba. Pria bodoh yang tidak bisa memanfaatkan ketampanannya -menurut Issei-.

"Kiba, Koneko-Chan?!". "Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Issei setelah pandangannya menangkap sosok Kiba dan gadis loli yang selalu bersamanya, Toujou Koneko.

"Tentu saja membantumu". "Buchou berubah fikiran" ucap Kiba seraya berjalan mendekati Issei dan diikuti oleh Koneko.

"Hn ..." timpal gadis minim expresi itu.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Issei mencoba memastikannya.

"Lalu dimana Buchou?!" tanyanya lagi saat mendapat anggukan kepala dari sang _Kuda _untuk pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Buchou dan Akeno-San menyerang dari sisi lain Gereja ini" jawab Kiba singkat.

"Kalau begitu ayo selamatkan Asia dengan cepat, lalu membantu Sona-Kaichou!" ucap Issei bersemangat. Issei lalu berlari ke arah Gereja, tapi Koneko dengan cepat menahan gerakan Issei dengan menarik kerah baju _Senpai _mesumnya itu.

"Tunggu" ucap Koneko saat mendapatkan pandangan penuh tanya dari Issei.

"Buchou menyuruh kami menjelaskan sesuatu, sebelum kita memulai penyerangan ini" ucap Kiba cepat.

"Ini soal sifat _Pion_"

"Sifat _Pion_?" ucap Issei mengulangi perkataan Kiba.

"Benar. Seperti halnya sifat _Pion _dalam Permainan Catur, _Pion _dalam _Evil Piece's _pun memiliki sifat yang sama". "Mampu _berpromosi _menjadi Bidak lain jika sudah memasuki _daerah musuh _atau atas _persetujuan _dari sang _Raja_, dalam sebuah pertempuran" terang Kiba.

"Be-benarkah?!". "Itu artinya aku bisa seperti kau, Akeno-San atau pun seperti Koneko-Chan?" tanya pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"Tepat sekali!"

"Lalu _daerah musuh _itu yang seperti apa?" tanya Issei.

"Dalam permainan _Rating Game_, _daerah musuh _adalah teritori yang di kuasai oleh lawan kita". "Sedangkan dalam pertempuran yang sebenarnya, _daerah musuh _adalah daerah yang di kuasai oleh Malaikat atau Malaikat Jatuh yang merupakan musuh alami Iblis!"

"Itu artinya saat memasuki Gereja, aku bisa _berpromosi _menjadi Bidak lain begitu?" tanya Issei, sedangkan Kiba hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan pemuda mesum itu.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya ini akan mudah!" ucap Issei mulai percaya diri dengan posisinya sebagai Bidak _Pion_.

**Kembali ke Kuoh Academy.**

Sona dan kelompoknya terlihat cukup kerepotan saat menghadapi ke tiga Cerberus. Dua dari tiga Anjing Neraka itu sudah mereka kalahkan, tapi Budak-Budaknya pun mengalami hal yang sama, dan hanya menyisakan Saji, Tsubaki dan Sona yang masih mampu berdiri. Meski dengan keadaan yang terlihat cukup menyedihkan. Sementara satu Cerberus yang tersisa masih berdiri dengan gagahnya di hadapan mereka.

Hal yang memang wajar di alami Sona dan Kelompoknya. Selain fakta bahwa lawan mereka _hanyalah _seekor Binatang buas yang tidak mengenal rasa takut, Masalah stamina juga menjadi faktor lain yang membuat mereka kewalahan meski hanya berhadapan dengan Cerberus. Yap, keharusan mengeluarkan Aura Iblis dengan intensitas tinggi tentu saja membuat stamina mereka cepat terkuras.

**Ghooaarrr!**

Cerberus yang tersisa mengaum dengan keras. Lalu menghambur ke arah Sona, Saji dan Tsubaki dengan Cakar yang terhurus, siap mengoyak apa pun yang ada di depannya. Tapi sebelum sang Anjing Neraka itu berhasil menyerang Sona, sebuah Aura Suci melibas Cerberus itu dari sampingnya. Seperti halnya Iblis mana pun, terkena Aura Suci pekat dengan telak seperti itu, tentu saja membuat mereka . Tidak terkecuali sang Anjing Neraka.

"Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai biru, dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Xenovia!" ucap Saji dengan penuh syukur, karena kedatangannya tepat waktu dan menyelamatkan mereka dari hal buruk.

Sementara itu, di balik sebuah Pohon yang cukup jauh dari tempat pertarungan antara Kokabiel melawan Sona dan kelompoknya, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang mengawasi mereka. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Beberapa saat lalu, hampir saja Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk menolong Sona andai saja Xenovia tidak membantu mereka lebih dulu.

"Gadis itu ... Jadi namanya adalah Xenovia ya". "Nama yang bagus!" gumam Naruto yang baru mengetahui jika gadis yang ditolongnya itu bernama Xenovia.

"Aku ingin tau sejauh mana kemampuannya" gumam Naruto kembali menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Kau ... Dimana Irina?!" teriak Xenovia pada sang Malaikat Jatuh. Sementara Kokabiel hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar teriakan Xenovia. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, yang terlihat terkejut dan penuh tanda tanya.

'Irina ...' batin pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Sebuah kilasan seorang gadis cantik dengan gaya kuncir duanya menghiasi fikiran Naruto.

_"Naruto-Kun ... Kuharap kita bertemu lagi!"_

"Mungkinkah Irina yang itu?!" gumam Naruto, yang kembali teringat dengan salah satu temannya saat dia tinggal di Inggris. Gadis yang memilih untuk mengabdikan dirinya sebagai Biarawati pada Gereja Inggris.

"Jadi nama gadis yang menjadi pemegang salah satu Pecahan Pedang Excalibur itu bernama Irina ya ..." gumam Kokabiel.

"Entahlah Aku tidak tau, mungkin dia saat ini sedang menjadi pemuas nafsu bawahanku sebelum mereka bunuh" ucapnya dengan santai dan tanpa beban.

"Keparat!" umpat Xenovia dengan kemarahan tingkat tinggi, karena perkataan sang Malaikat Jatuh.

"Bajingan!" desis Sona, yang juga merasa kesal dengan ucapan Kokabiel yang terkesan sangat enteng, meski pun terkesan sangat melecehkan wanita.

"Kubunuh kau Malaikat Jatuh sialan!" teriak Xenovia lagi seraya berlari ke arah Kokabiel seraya menghunuskan Pedangnya, Excalibur Destruction. Sona melirik Saji dan Tsubaki secara bergantian, setelah melihat Xenovia menyerang Malaikat Jatuh -keparat- itu.

"Kalian masih bisa bertarung?!" tanya sang Ketua Osis.

"Ayo bantu dia!" lanjutnya lagi, setelah mendapat anggukan ke dua orang itu. Tsubaki segera mencabut Pedangnya dan langsung bermanuver ke arah Kokabiel, membantu gadis bersurai biru itu untuk menyerangnya. Sona segera bersiap dengan Sihir Naga Airnya dan Saji tentu saja dengan Sacred Gearnya.

**Beralih ke Gereja.**

Terlihat Rias dan Akeno sedang dikepung oleh tiga Malaikat Jatuh, dan salah satunya adalah Donnasiege, Malaikat Jatuh yang beberapa hari lalu hampir membunuh Issei untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi baik Rias maupun Akeno tidak merasa gentar sedikit pun meski saat ini mereka terdesak. Bahkan setelah mereka terperangkap dalam Sihir sang Malaikat Jatuh.

"Dengan ini kalian tidak akan bisa kabur!" desis Donnasiege dengan sombongnya. Sementara Rias dengan gaya anggun dan elegannya menatap balik pria bergaya Ditektif itu, juga dengan pandangan menantang.

"Dan itu juga berlaku untuk kalian, bukan?" ucap Rias dengan gaya Bangsawannya.

"Iblis terkutuk yang tidak tau diri!". "Lihatlah posisimu saat ini!" teriak Donnasiege yang cukup kesal dengan sikap Rias.

"Ara Ara~ kalian sepertinya meremehkan kemampuan kami ya?" ucap Akeno dengan nada menggodanya. Namun meski terdengar begitu merdu, kalimat yang di ucapkan gadis itu terasa janggal dan aneh. Membuat Donnasiege gemetar.

'Apa-apaan gadis itu!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Akeno, jangan membuang waktu lagi!". "Selesaikan dengan cepat, dan segera kembali ke Kuoh untuk membantu Sona!" ucap Rias dengan santainya. Sementara Akeno mulai _tertawa ganjil_, sepertinya gadis bermarga Himejima itu mulai memasuki _mode sadisnya_.

'Mereka benar-benar Iblis!' batin Donnasiege lagi. Sepertinya sang Malaikat Jatuh itu mulai merasakan apa yang dinamakan rasa takut.

"Jangan bersikap sok kuat keparat!". "Matilah kalian!" desisnya seraya menghujani Rias dan Akeno dengan Tombak Cahayanya. Sedetik kemudian dua temannya yang lain mulai ikut menghujani dua gadis cantik itu dengan Tombak Cahaya mereka.

**Sementara di tempat Issei, Kiba dan Koneko.**

Terlihat mereka saat ini sudah terpisah-pisah. Kiba terlihat bertarung dengan sengit melawan seorang _Pastur Gila_, Freed yang memiliki tiga Pedang Excalibur hasil curian Malaikat Jatuh dari Fraksi Surga, termasuk Pedang Excalibur Mimic yang semula dimiliki Irina. Koneko sendiri saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan dua Malaikat Jatuh yang memiliki sepasang Sayap Gagak. Dan Issei terus berlari menyusuri setiap lekukan Gereja untuk mencari keberadaan Asia, tak lupa dengan terus menyerukan nama gadis itu.

**Braakkk!**

Issei mendobrak salah satu Ruangan yang ada di dalam Gereja itu. Tapi bukanlah keberadaan Asia yang di dapat, melainkan keberadaan sang Pengikut Surga yang juga teman masa kecilnya dulu, Shido Irina. Gadis itu terlihat sedang di permainkan oleh empat Malaikat Jatuh. Pakaiannya sudah hilang entah kemana, dan dengan kata lain saat ini gadis itu _bugil_. Tampaknya benar apa yang dikatakan Kokabiel, gadis itu sedang mendapakan pelecehan seksual sebelum mereka bunuh.

"A— eh Irina?". "Kau kah itu?" tanya Issei di ujung pintu. Dan tentu saja kehadiran Issei mengganggu kesenangan sang Malaikat Jatuh.

"_Oppai_~" desis pemuda mesum itu saat menyadari keadaan Irina yang sedang _bugil_. Dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada Oppai si gadis.

"Aku sudah menyimpannya dalam otakku!". "_Oppai _indah Pengikut Surga yang terlihat malu-malu di balik tangan yang menutupinya ... Ah~ itu adalah pose yang indah!" gumamnya dengan pandangan super mesum.

"Siapa kau?!". "Berani sekali kau mengganggu kesenangan kami!" desis salah satu dari ke empat Malaikat Jatuh yang mengerubungi Irina. Dan teriakan itu kembali membawa Issei pada kesadarannya.

"Namaku Hyoudou Issei, seorang yang akan menjadi _Raja Harem_!" ucap Issei dengan bangganya saat memperkenalkan dirinya. Entah karena sifat mesum yang akut, atau kerena keadaan Irina yang membuat fikiran mesum pemuda itu bangkit. Tapi yang jelas ini sungguh di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Persetan dengan semua itu!". "Yang jelas kau harus mati karena berani mengganggu kesenangan kami!" teriak sang Malaikat Jatuh. Dan tanpa di komando lagi, ke empat _Gagak _itu mulai menyerang Hyoudo Issei. Dan detik inilah kesadaran Issei baru sepenuhnya kembali tanpa sedikit pun pemikiran mesumnya.

_"Mampu berpromosi menjadi Bidak lain jika sudah memasuki daerah musuh atau atas persetujuan dari sang Raja, dalam sebuah pertempuran"_

Issei kembali teringat perkataan Kiba beberapa saat lalu. Dan dengan cepat pemuda mesum itu mulai melakukan _promosi _menjadi _Ratu_. Gelombang Aura Iblis terpancar begitu pekat dalam tubuh Issei dan itu cukup untuk melempar balik ke empat Malaikat Jatuh yang menerjangnya.

"Hehehe~ kalian tau, aku adalah Iblis yang _mengkonsumsi _delapan Bidak _Pion_. Dan itu artinya aku setingkat dengan delapan _Ratu _saat sudah _berpromosi _seperti sekarang!" ucap Issei dengan nada dan pandangan tengilnya.

'Aku bahkan lebih kuat dari Akeno-San saat ini' batinnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Issei lalu mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang sudah di lapisi Booster Gear ke arah kumpulan Gagak itu, dan tampa membuang waktu lagi, sebuah Lingkaran Sihir tercipta di sana. Sedetik Kemudian Sebuah tembakan Aura Iblis bercampur Aura Naga ditembakan. Melibas ke empat Malaikat Jatuh itu hingga lenyap tak bersisa. Bahkan efek serangannya terus meluncur hingga menghancurkan Tembok di depannya.

Sebuah serangan yang murni dari kekuatannya sebagai Iblis tanpa pelipat gandaan Aura Naga dari Booster Gear!

"Ahaha~ aku hebat sekali!" ucap Issei dengan penuh kesombongan. Hal yang cukup wajar karena selama ini dia menganggap jika dirinya lemah dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain. Ditambah dengan posisinya sebagai Pion, sebuah Bidak terlemah -menurut Issei-

"Ehem~" Irina berdehem untuk menarik perhatian pemuda mesum itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap layaknya seorang _kesatria_?!" tanya gadis bergaya kuncir dua itu.

Ucapan Irina sukses mengalihkan pandangan Issei padanya. Dan bukannya melakukan apa yang diminta gadis itu, Issei malah menatap Irina dengan tatapan _mupengnya_, mengingat Irina masih dalam keadaan _bugil _dan masih duduk bersimpun sedemikian rupa untuk menyembunyikan segala macam _perlengkapannya _yang tentu saja sangat indah.

"Hehehe~ tapi sebelum itu aku harus menyimpan ingatan _gadis Surga _yang sedang _bugil _ini dulu!" ucapnya dengan super mesum, seraya memperhatikan lekukan gadis itu dengan seksama. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Irina merasa sangat kesal.

**Sisi lain Gereja, tepatnya pertarungan antara Kiba dan Freed.**

Pertarungan mereka masih terbilang sengit dan seimbang. Freed dengan segala bakatnya dalam menggunakan secara maksimal kemampuan ke tiga Pedang Excalibur itu mampu mengimbangi Kiba. Segala upaya sudah di kerahkan sang _Kuda Gremory _untuk mengalahkannya, tapi hasilnya Pedang yang diciptakan Kiba selelu berahir dengan _kehancuran _saat berbenturan dengan Pedang Excalibur.

"Sial ... Excalibur itu benar-benar merepotkan!" umpat Kiba. Sementara Freed hanya tertawa dengan wajah _psikopatnya _saat mendengar umpatan Kiba.

"Hahaha~ ada apa Iblis-Chan, mana semangatmu?". "Bukankah kau ingin menghancurkan Pedang ini hem?!" desis Freed. Dan di saat bersamaan muncullah seorang pria tua yang dulu menjadi dalang dibalik sebuah experimen keji yang membuat Kiba dan teman-temannya harus mati saat masih menjadi Pengikut Surga, Bulper Galliel.

Dan siapa sangka jika ternyata sebelum menjadi Iblis, Kiba adalah seorang Pengikut Surga yang taat!

Terjawab sudah kenapa pemuda tampan itu memiliki dendam terhadap Excalibur. Tentu saja untuk membalaskan dendam kematian teman-temannya dalam experimen keji yang melibatkan Pedang itu. Yap, experimen yang mencari anak-anak yang memiliki potensi besar untuk menggunakan Pedang Suci itu, tanpa memikirkan jika anak itu cocok atau tidak saat menggunakannya. Karena harus di ingat, jika tidak semua orang bisa menggunakan Excalibur. Kekuatan Suci yang terkandung dalam Pedang itulah yang memilih pemiliknya.

"Berhentilah bermain-main Freed, cepat habisi Iblis itu!" ucap Bulper dengan santainya seraya mendekati Freed. Wajah Kiba terkejut saat melihat pria tua itu. Dia tidak mungkin lupa pada wajah _dalang _di balik experimen itu.

"Kau?!". "Bulper Galliel!" desis Kiba. Pandangannya menajam seiring dengan besarnya dendam yang semakin menyeruak dalam hatinya.

"Kau mengenalku?!" tanya Bulper. Mata tuanya menatap Kiba lekat-lekat, seolah sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Dan ...

"Ahahaha~ kau salah satu dari bocah-bocah bodoh itu ya!" ucapnya dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa mengindahkan expresi Kiba yang penuh dendam.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau selamat dan bahkan sekarang menjadi Iblis!" lanjutnya.

"Kau ... Kau harus membayar semua rasa sakit yang di dapat teman-temanku!" desis Kiba mengabaikan segala macam ucapan pria tua itu.

"Lalu apa maumu heh?!" tantang Bulper.

"Membunuhku? Apa kau fikir mampu untuk mengalahkan Freed?" tanyanya. Kiba hanya mendecak kesal, sementara Freed hanya mengorek-ngorek telinganya, menggunakan Jari Kelingkingnya. Seolah-olah merasa terganggu dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Biar kuluruskan. Dia adalah Pengikut Surga yang sekarang mengabdikan dirinya pada Iblis?". "Begitu?" ucap Freed.

"Benar!"

"Hah~ kau memang benar-benar harus di hukum!". "Aku jadi tambah semangat untuk membunuhmu Iblis-Chan!" desis Freed kembali pada mimik _psikopatnya_.

"Tunggu Freed, sebagai Iblis yang akan mati ... Biarkan dia tau kebenaran tentang teman-temannya!". "Mungkin dengan itu dia bisa mati dengan tenang!" ucap Bulper dengan santainya. Tangannya merogoh Saku Bajunya dan mengambil sebuah Botol kecil yang berisi Air, lalu melemparkannya pada Kiba.

Kiba mengambil Botol Air kecil itu. Sementara Bulper mulai mengocek tentang maksud sebenarnya dari experimennya dulu pada Kiba dan teman-temannya. Bukan mencari orang yang mampu menggunakan Excalibur, tapi mengambil kekuatan Suci dari anak-anak yang memiliki potensi menggunakan Pedang Suci itu, agar anak lain yang memiliki kemampuan berpedang lebih baik dari _anak terpilih _itu bisa menggunakannya. Dan inilah alasan kenapa pria tua itu _dibuang _dari Gereja hingga pada ahirnya bergabung dengan Malaikat Jatuh.

"Experimenku berhasil dan hingga saat ini masih digunakan mereka, tapi aku malah dibuang dari Gereja meski telah menciptakan sebuah _maha karya!"_ ucap sang kakek tua menuangkan segala kekesalannya pada Fraksi Surga.

"_Maha karya_?" gumam Kiba lirih.

"Kau menyiksa kami tanpa belas kasihan, tapi dengan bangga berkata telah berhasil menciptakan sebuah _maha karya_?!" ucap Kiba dengan segenap dendam dan emosinya. Dan detik itu juga sebuah keajaiban tercipta. Botol kecil yang di genggamnya berubah menjadi Cahaya yang memproyeksikan teman-teman masa kecilnya dulu.

Mereka semua berdiri mengelilingi Kiba dan menyanyikan lagu sebuah pujian untuk Tuhan. Lagu yang dulu selalu mereka nyanyikan untuk meneguhkan mental saat mereka dikurung dan terpenjara dalam experimen menyakitkan itu. Issei dan Irina menatap tak percaya saat menyaksikan kejadian itu tanpa mereka ketahui. Kiba dan Issei yang notabene seorang Iblis tidak merasa nyeri sedikit pun meski mendengarkan nyanyian pujian untuk Tuhan.

Yap, mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan nyeri meski mendengarkan sebuah lagu pujian yang di tujukan untuk Tuhan. Malah sebaliknya, perasaan damai dan tentram yang terasa menyejukan hatilah yang mereka rasakan. Sementara Freed dan Bulper hanya diam dengan pandangan bingung dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Perasaan ini ..." gumam Irina yang ada di samping Issei. Sebagai catatan, sebelum mereka pergi, Issei telah meminjamkan Kemejanya untuk digunakan gadis itu, sehingga cukup untuk menyembunyikan tubuh moleknya, meski pun masih mampu untuk mengundang nafsu.

"Damai!" gumam Issei melengkapi gumaman gadis di sampingnya.

_"Kau tidak perlu takut atau merasa bersalah, karena menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat". "Karena kami selalu ada di sampingmu, menjaga dan akan selalu bersamamu ... Selamanya!"_

**Sringg!**

Sebuah Cahaya yang menyilaukan tercipta dari tubuh Kiba saat proyeksi teman-teman masa kecilnya, mulai menyatu ke dalam tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi, tapi benar-benar terjadi di hadapan mereka. Kiba telah mendapatkan kekuatan baru, kekuatan gabungan dari Aura Iblis dan Aura Suci yang menyatu dalam Sword Brith. Membuat Sacred Gear itu mendapatkan bentuk Sub-Species Balance Breakernya, Sword of Betrayer. Yang mampu menciptakan Pedang Suci-Iblis.

"Teman-teman ..."

"Aku tidak akan menyianyiakan kekuatan yang telah kalian berikan padaku!" gumam Kiba, mencoba menahan tangis harunya.

"Kiba!" teriak Issei.

"Kalahkan Excalibur dengan kekuatan barumu!" lanjutnya memberikan motivasi pada temannya.

"Issei-Kun ..." gumamnya yang baru sadar jika Issei bersama Irina sudah ada di tempatnya.

"Bolehkan?" tanya Issei pada Irina.

"Tidak masalah, asalkan pecahan inti dari Excalibur tidak hancur" jawab gadis itu.

"Yosh!". "Kau dengar itu? Lakukanlah yang terbaik Kiba!" teriak Issei lagi. Kiba hanya mengangguk mantap lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Freed dan Bulper.

"Bersiaplah!" desis Kiba.

**Kuoh Academy.**

Pertarungan yang tidak seimbang antara Kokabiel melawan Sona, Saji dan Tsubaki beserta Xenovia yang menjadi bala bantuan, nyatanya tidak mampu untuk mengalahkan sang Malaikat Jatuh. Jangankan untuk mengalahkannya, membuat Kokabiel terjatuh pun mereka tidak sanggup. Dan jujur saja itu membuat mereka semua frustasi.

"Apa ini sudah berahir?!" gumam Xenovia putus asa.

"Naruto ..."

"Naruto-Kun ... Tolong aku!" teriak Sona yang juga merasa putus asa seperti yang lainnya. Saji yang mendengar teriakan sang Kaichou, hanya bisa tersenyum kecut karena tidak bisa di andalkan oleh orang yang di cintainya.

'Maaf karena aku tidak berguna Kaichou' batin pemuda itu semakin terpuruk.

"Khuhuhu~ kalian sudah menyerah?". "Padahal tadi itu sangat menyenangkan!" ucapnya sembari menciptakan sebuah Tombak Cahaya super besar di Tangan Kanannya. Kokabiel lalu terbang ke Langit, menatap sinis orang-orang di bawahnya.

"Matilah kalian beserta kehancuran Negara kecil ini!" ucapnya bersiap melempar Tombak Cahaya super besarnya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Api Ungu tiba-tiba saja membakarnya. Dan dari jauh, terlihat jika Api Ungu itu membentuk sebuah Salib raksasa yang menghiasi Langit Malam.

"Apa itu ..." gumam Sona menyaksikan Api Ungu berbentuk Salib raksasa yang membakar Kokabiel.

"Apa itu _Azab _dari Tuhan?" gumam Xenovia.

"Jangan terlalu berharap hal yang tidak mungkin seperti itu!". "Tuhan tidak perlu repot-repot, aku saja sudah cukup untuk melenyapkannya" ucap Naruto yang keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Berjalan santai ke arah Sona dan yang lainnya.

"Namikaze Naruto ..." gumam Saji. Xenovia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Iblis, gadis itu merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

'Naruto ...'

'Namikaze ... Naruto' batin gadis itu berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

_"Carilah Namikaze Naruto, kudengar dia ada di Jepang". "Dia bisa membantu kita!"_

Dan ucapan Irina kembali mengiang di kepala Xenovia. Gadis itu sedikit memperhatikan wajah Naruto, dan ahirnya dia sadar jika Namikaze Naruto yang dimaksud Irina adalah orang yang menolongnya sore ini. Dengan gerakan cepat Xenovia menghambur ke arah Naruto, bahkan lebih cepat dari gerakan Sona yang juga berlari, bermaksud untuk memeluk Naruto.

**Greeb!**

Xenovia mencengkram kerah baju pemuda bersurai pirang itu, pandangannya menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dan penuh harap. Mulutnya terus berkomat-kamit, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Naruto dan Sona cukup merasa aneh dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis bersurai biru itu. Kenapa dia? Mungkin itulah pertanyaan yang tepat untuk sang Namikaze dan sang Sitri.

"N-Nami-Nami ... Kaze". "N-Naruto ..." ucap gadis itu susah payah. Sementara Naruto cuma memiringkan kepalanya mencoba menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan gadis itu lagi.

"Be-benarkah k-kau Namikaze Naruto?!" tanya Xenovia gugup, tapi tidak separah tadi.

"Yap!"

"Kalau begitu kau kenal Irina kan?". "Kumohon tolong dia, dia dalam bahaya dan menjadi tawanan Malaikat Jatuh!" ucap Xenovia bertubi-tubi.

**Deg ...**

Naruto kembali melamun, perkataan gadis bersurai biru itu kembali membuat Naruto teringat dengan sosok Irina, gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan gaya kuncir duanya yang terlihat manis. Juga sebuah salam perpisahan yang tidak akan pernah Naruto lupakan.

_"Naruto-Kun ... Kuharap kita bertemu lagi!"_

"Jadi benar ... Iriana yang di maksudkan adalah Iriana yang sama dengan yang kukenal!" gumam Naruto.

"Kau mengenalnya kan?". "Kumohon tolonglah dia!" teriak Xenovia lagi, seraya mencengkram Kerah Baju Naruto lebih erat lagi.

**Blaarrrr!**

Ledakan besar terjadi di tempat Kokabiel yang sudah dilumat Api Ungu Naruto, tapi siapa sangka jika Api Ungu dari Incinarete Anthem yang dikatakan sebagai perlambangan dari _Azab Ilahi_ itu belum cukup untuk melenyapkannya. Kokabiel masih berdiri dengan kokohnya di Langit, Api Ungu yang membakarnya terlempar ke segala arah akibat Ledakan tadi. Dengan pandangan kesal bercampur aneh sang Malaikat Jatuh itu menatap Naruto.

"Bocah keparat!". "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanmu!" tanyanya. Meski Tubuhnya terluka bakar cukup parah di beberapa bagian, agaknya itu tidak menghambat Kokabiel sedikit pun.

"Sejak Negara Api menyerang!" balas Naruto asal-asalan.

'Anting pemberian Azazel ternyata benar-benar keren!' batin si pirang takjub.

"Keparat!" desis Kokabiel. Harga dirinya terasa ternodai saat pertanyaannya mendapatkan jawaban _ngasal _seperti itu. Sementara Naruto cuma memasang wajah ogah-ogahan.

"Kau ini ... Sepertinya kau memiliki selera humor yang buruk" ucap pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan tampang malasnya.

"Oh iya. Namamu Xenovia kan?" tanya Naruto yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis cantik bersurai biru itu. Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Kita akan menyelamatkan Irina setelah aku melenyapkan Gagak sialan ini!" desis Naruto kembali menatap Kokabiel dengan pandangan seriusnya. Kokabiel hanya tersenyum senang melihat lawan yang akan menjadi bertarung dengannya mulai serius.

"Kau fikir bisa mengalahkanku bocah?". "Aku tidaklah bodoh memulai semua ini tanpa persiapan!" desisnya mulai memprofokasi Naruto.

**Sringggg ...**

Sebuah Lingkaran Sihir tercipta di samping Kokabiel dan saat Cahaya dari Lingkaran Sihir itu mulai meredup, terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik yang terbang dengan anggunnya menggunakan Empat pasang Sayap Gagaknya. Tangan Kanannya di arahkan pada Kokabiel, lalu sebuah Sinar hijau keluar, dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Kokabiel. Yang secara perlahan mulai menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Twilight Healing!" gumam pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Kokabiel menyerangai senang mendengar gumaman Naruto.

"Tepat sekali. Bawahanku mampu mengextrak Sacred Gear dari pemilik aslinya". "Kau tau kan, kekuatan penyembuhan Biarawati bodoh itu sangatlah berguna!" ucapnya dengan serangai penuh kemenangan. Sona jelas menjadi orang yang paling terkejut, pasalnya Rias berkata jika dia akan menyelamatkan gadis Biarawati yang memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan. Tapi nyatanya ...

"Rias apa yang kalian lakukan?!" batin Sona mulai merasa was-was.

"Ada apa?!"

"Rias dan Kelompoknya berencana menyelamatkan gadis Biarawati yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh itu". "Tapi jika seperti ini aku mulai khawatir dengan keadaan mereka!" ucap Sona berusaha menjelaskan situasinya pada Naruto.

"Sial ini semakin rumit!" umpatnya.

"Tuan Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?!" tanya si Malaikat Jatuh yang telah mendapatkan Sacred Gear Twilight Healing Argento Asia.

**Sementara Itu di Gereja, tempat Kelompok Rias berada.**

Kiba telah mengalahkah Freed dan Bulper dengan Pedang Suci-Iblisnya, dan tanpa ampun melenyapkan mereka hingga tak bersisa. Itu artinya, pedang Suci-Iblis Kiba berhasil mengalahkan Excalibur. Hal yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu oleh _pangeran Kuoh _itu. Issei dan Irina meyambut gembira kemenangan Kiba, dan di saat yang sama pula Akeno dan Rias berbagung dengan mereka. Tentu saja sesudah mengalahkan lawannya.

Dan di saat itu pula Irina mengetahui maksud kedatangan mereka yang bermaksud menolong Argento Asia. Sang Holy Maiden yang di anggap penghianat oleh Fraksi Surga karena telah menyembuhkan sang musuh bebuyutan, Iblis. Irina menjelaskan semuanya, apa yang dia tau tentang masalah itu. Dan faktanya Asia tidaklah di sekap disini, semenjak kabur dari siang hari tadi Asia tidak pernah muncul kembali di Gereja ini.

Lalu kemanakah Raynare membawa Asia pergi?!

"Apa kau bilang?!". "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi!" umpat Issei seraya mencengkram ke dua Oppai Irina. Maksud hati ingin mencengkram Kerah Baju Iriana, tapi nyatanya malah tangan sang pemuda mesum itu terpeleset pada _Oppai _si gadis.

"_Oppai~_" gumamnya dengan wajah super duper mesum.

"H-Hentai!" teriak gadis itu seraya memberikan _bogem _mentahnya pada pemuda itu. Sementara gadis-gadis lain yang ada di tempat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lalu apa kau tau dimana gadis bernama Asia itu berada?" tanya Rias yang sudah kembali _waras_.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang kudengar dari Malaikat-Malaikat Jatuh itu, jika mereka bermaksud mengextrak Sacerd Gear yang dimiliki oleh _penyihir _itu!" ucap Irina.

"Berhenti menyebutnya Penyihir!". "Asia hanyalah gadis lugu yang baik hati!" desis Issei, mengabaikan rasa nyeri dari benjol di kepalanya akibat pukulan Irina beberapa saat lalu.

"Jika benar apa yang dikatakan Irina, kemungkinan besar mereka sudah mendapatkannya saat ini" ucap Akeno mulai berspekulasi.

"Jadi Gereja ini hanyalah sebuah pengalihan agar tujuan utama mereka tidak terganggu?" timpal Kiba.

"Sepertinya begitu" balas Akeno.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Buchou!" tanya Issei. Bukannya Rias yang menjawab, tapi malah Irina yang menjawab.

"Kita kembali ke Kuoh Academy. Dari apa yang kudengar, Kokabiel berencana menyerang Kuoh Academy". "Jika ingin mengetahui keberadaan Pe— maksudku Asia, jalan satu-satunya adalah bertanya pada sang pemimpin!" ucap Irina.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sona". "Kita kembali ke Kuoh. Akeno siapkan Sihir Teleportasi, akan sangat bahaya jika tekanan Aura Malaikat Jatuh itu adalah Aura Kokabiel!"

"T-Tapi ... Asia bagaimana Buchou?" ucap Issei yang masih tidak setuju dengan pilihan sang _Raja_.

"Tenanglah Issei-Kun, kita akan tetap menyelamatkan Asia!" ucap Kiba berusaha menenangkan pemuda mesum itu. Issei tidak menjawab. Meski masih merasa keberatan dengan keputusan Rias, tapi dia sendiri tidak tau keberadaan Asia. Dan seperti apa yang di katakan Irina, jalan satu-satunya adalah bertanya pada sang pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh.

'Asia kumohon bersabarlah!' batin pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

**BERSAMBUNG.**

_Note ::_

_Seperti yang sudah Tobi katakan di Facebook. Dokumen yang sudah Tobi tabung, terhapus Anti Virus. Dan alhasil Tobi Harus menulis ulang Chapter ini dari awal. jadi mohon maaf, Tobi tidak bisa membuat Chapter ini lebih panjang lagi._

_Jujur saja tiga hari adalah waktu yang singkat untuk menulis sebuah Chapter. Untung saja ada Hari minggu sehingga Chapter ini masih bisa publish sesuai deatline. Dan sesuai keterangan di atas, mulai hari ini fict ini di update dua minggu sekali. Karena Tobi memiliki sebuah projeck baru hahaha._

_Oh iya, ada yang mau membantu Tobi, soal kekuatan Sona, Saji dan Tsubaki? Wikipedia ahir-ahir ini sering gangguan. Di Opera Mini tidak bisa di buka, sedangkan di Web bawaan atau Apps lain lamanya minta ampun. jadi maukah Reader-San membantu Tobi?_

_Jika iya silahkan coret-coret di Review atau PM. Terserah mau real atau kreasi. Yang penting pengembangan kekuatannya tidak melenceng jauh. Sona tetap dengan Sihir Airnya (Di tambahkan dengan Es atau Uap mungkin tidak terlalu aneh, karena masih ada unsur Airnya), Saji tentu saja dengan Sacred Gearnya (Dan disini Sacred Gear Saji layaknya milik Issei dan Vali, utuh dan tidak terpisah-pisah) untuk Tsubaki, terserah. Tobi tidak terlalu tau kekuatan Chara ini, tapi yang jelas Sacred Gear Tsubaki Mirror Force._

_Mohon bantuannya xD._

_Kekuatan Chara lain?_

_Silahkan. Tapi kalau bisa, kekuatan Saji, Sona dan Tsubaki dulu yang utama :D_

_Okeh mungkin hanya itu yang bisa Tobi sampaikan. Dan jangan bosan untuk mereview fict ini ya ..._

_Terimakasih untuk segala macam koreksi yang Reader-San berikan. Tobi sudah membacanya kok!_

**REVIEWNYA JANGAN LUPA!**

**vvvvvv**

**vvv**

**v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

_A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

**A/N ::**

• **Alur tidak sejalan dengan Anime/Light Novel DxD.**

• **Kejadian di ambil secara acak/tidak berurutan. Dengan sedikit pengembangan sesuai imajinasi Author.**

• **Naruto pemilik True Longinus, Holy Spear.**

• **Fraksi Pahlawan dihilangkan dan digantikan Fraksi Uchiha.**

_Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

_Fict update setiap kamis (2minggu sekali, gantian dengan Naruto Piece :: The Ninja)._

•

•

•

_Terimakasih untuk Reader-San yang sudah meluangkan waktunya dengan memberi Review, dan mau menolong Tobi untuk Chara Sona, Saji dan Tsubaki. Yah tapi kalau bisa sih dengan nama jutsunya, biar hak ciptanya semakin paten xD._

_Abaikan ocehan Tobi di atas, sebenernya Tobi kurang baik dalam memberi nama sebuah jutsu hahaha :'v_

_Dan terimakasih untuk Reader-San yang terus mendukung Fict ini. Dan karena besok Tobi sibuk, lalu besar kemungkinannya gak bisa update jadi Tobi update sekarang ^-^_

•

•

•

**Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi).**

_m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&amp;ref_component=mbasic_home_header&amp;ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&amp;refid=8_

**Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi).**

_100007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru)_

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi (^_^)

•

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**Chapter 8 :: Kebangkitan sang Kaisar Naga Merah!**

**Jalanan Kota Tokyo.**

Issei, Irina dan Kiba terlhat berlarian dengan tergesa-gesa, saat menuju Kuoh Academy. Meski suasananya sedang tengang seperti ini, Issei yang memiliki otak cerdas dalam hal mesum, tetap saja mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk mengintip _aset _Irina yang hanya memakai Kemejanya. Membuat _bagian terlarang _itu terlihat di balik kibaran ujung Kemeja saat berlari. Dan tentu saja membuat Issei betah berlari di belakang gadis itu.

'Ini fantastis!'. 'Aku harus menyimpan ingatan tentang _bemper _Irina-Chan yang mengintip di balik Kemeja!' batinnya dengan serangai mesumnya yang terus menghiasi Wajah pemuda itu. Namun sial bagi Irina, gadis itu tidak menyadari jika saat berlari seperti ini, gadis itu memberikan _tontonan gratis _seperti itu. Hingga ahirnya Kiba dan Irina berhenti mendadak, membuat Big Movie yang sedang di saksikan pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu usai.

"Ada apa?". "Bukankah kita harus menyusul Buchou dan yang lainya?" tanya Issei yang merasa aneh kenapa mereka berhenti berlari secara mendadak seperti ini. Sementara Kiba hanya menunjuk sosok Malaikat Jatuh yang ada di depan mereka, sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Issei. Sosok itu adalah Raynare, Malaikat Jatuh yang membawa Asia sore ini.

"D-dia ..." gumam pemuda bersurai coklat itu saat pandangannya menangkap sosok Raynare yang ditunjuk Kiba.

"Raynare! Dimana Asia-Chan!" teriak Issei seraya menubruk sang Malaikat Jatuh.

"Ugh!" keluh Raynare saat merasa nyeri di bagian punggungnya yang menabrak Tembok.

'Eh?!'. 'Dia terluka cukup parah seperti ini. Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?!' batin Issei yang baru menyadari jika Malaikat Jatuh yang saat ini di himpitnya di antara Tembok dan Tubuhnya itu sudah terluka cukup parah. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Raynare, tapi yang jelas pertemuannya dengan Issei, Kiba dan Irina bisa di bilang apes. Mengingat luka-luka yang sudah di deritanya.

Yap, jangankan bertarung, untuk berjalan saja dia sudah bersusah payah dengan menjadikan Tembok Pagar Rumah sebagai topangan Tubuhnya!.

'Sial. kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mereka di saat seperti ini!' batin Raynare mengeluh. Meruntuki kesialan yang menimpa dirinya. Sudah hampir mati, dan kini masih juga harus berurusan dengan Iblis dan Pengikut Gereja seperti mereka.

Ssaat Issei tersenyum mesum saat merasakan kehangatan Tubuh Raynare di Tangan kananya yang menekan bagian Dada sang Malaikat Jatuh ke Tembok, tapi sedetik kemudian Wajahnya kembali serius saat ingat tentang keselamatan Asia juga deheman penuh makna dari Kiba dan Irina.

'Ahh~ benar juga'. 'Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu!' batin Issei seraya menggelengkan Kepalanya. Mencoba mengusir segala pemikiran mesum yang menghinggapi otaknya.

'Tapi Tubuhnya—'

'Sial!'. 'Pergi sana kau fikiran mesum!' lanjutnya membatin dalam dilema. Sebagai seorang yang seratus persen mesum sejati, mana bisa dia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka seperti ini. Namun sayang beribu sayang, kesempatan maha langka seperti ini terjadi di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Ehem~ baiklah!"

"Katakan dimana Asia-Chan!" desis Issei dengan suara yang terdengar dingin dan tajam. Berusaha mengintimidasi sang Malaikat Jatuh juga menyembunyikan segala _kegalauannya._

"Heh!". "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau hanya Iblis lemah!" desis Raynare mencoba menggertak balik pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"Meski kuberi tau ... Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?!" lanjutnya. Sementara Issei terlihat sangat kesal mendengar dirinya kembali di hina seperti itu. Dengan Aura Iblis pekat yang berpusat di Tangan kanannya, tanpa ampun, pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu memukul Tembok hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Membuat Raynare terjerembab di antara pecahan Tembok itu.

"Jangan lagi bersikap _sok _di hadapanku!". "Kini aku adalah Hyoudou Issei yang berbeda!" desis Issei semakin tajam.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Mungkin dengan itu aku mau berbaik hati mengampuni nyawamu!" lanjutnya dingin. Dan itu cukup untuk menghancurkan mental sang Malaikat Jatuh. Bahkan Kiba dan Irina pun menatap ngeri pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Mereka tidak menyangka Issei memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu, tanpa bantuan Sacred Gear.

"Kekuatannya jauh meningkat sejak saat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Issei-Kun. "Apa yang terjadi Kiba?" bisik Irina saat mengingat kembali kekuatan Aura yang di pancarkan Issei dulu tidaklah sebesar ini.

"Entahlah. Persisnya aku sendiri tidak tau". "Kurasa kekuatan Iblisnya bangkit setelah di _berpromosi _menjadi _Ratu _saat di Gereja tadi" jawab Kiba berusaha menerka apa penyebab rekannya itu bisa memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini.

"Promosi?!"

"Yap, Issei adalah Iblis dengan delapan Bidak Pion" jawab Kiba. Irina kembali mengingat ucapan Issei saat berhasil melenyapkan ke empat Malaikat Jatuh yang _menyiksanya _di Geraja beberapa saat lalu dengan mudahnya.

_"Aku bahkan lebih kuat dari Akeno-San saat ini!"_

"Jadi begitu ya ..." ucap Irina.

"Delapan Bidak Pion, di tambah Sacred Gear Longinus seperti Booster Gear ... Dia bisa menjadi sebuah _Kartu Trap _dalam situasi genting!" gumam Irina. Kiba yang mendengar gumaman itu hanya tersenyum, menyetujui pemikiran gadis itu.

"Jawab!" bentak Issei, karena Raynare hanya gemetar serta menatap _horor _dirinya sedari tadi.

"B-baiklah ... Tapi kumohon j-jangan bunuh a-aku ... Issei-Kun" ucap Raynare yang kini merubah kembali sosoknya menjadi sosok Yuuma Amano yang dulu di gunakan Raynare untuk mendekati Issei. Malaikat Jatuh itu mencoba mengganggu pemikiran Issei dengan mengingatkan kembali sosok yang dulu sangat di cintai pemuda itu. Namun agaknya itu sia-sia. Issei malah terlihat semakin jengkel.

"Itu tidak berguna ..."

"Yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu hanyalah ucapanmu!" desisnya. Aura Iblis pekat menguar lebih besar dari sebelumnya di tubuh pemuda bersurai coklat itu, seiring dengan kekesalannya yang semakin meningkat.

"B-baiklah ... A-aku akan me-menjawab semua p-pertanyaanmu" ucapnya terbata-bata menahan perasaan takut yang menguasai hatinya. Issei menyerangai sadis saat mendengar jawaban penuh ketakutan Raynare. Terus terang saja dia merasa sangat senang mampu _mempecundangi _Raynare, mengingat kesannya selalu menyedihkan setiap kali berhadapan dengan Malaikat Jatuh ini sebemnya.

"Bagus ... Jadi dimana Asia-Chan?!" tanya Issei kembali mengulang pertanyaannya untuk kesekian kali.

"A-Aku tidak tau, sungguh". "A-Aku hanya bertugas membawa Biarawati itu ke H-Hutan dan merampas Sacred Gearnya" jawab Raynare.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dan Raynare pun mulai bercerita ...

Tepat setelah Raynare menemukan Asia sore ini, dia lalu membawa Asia ke Hutan. Tempat si _wanita misterius _-di Chapter sebelumnya yang terlihat memiliki Sacred Gear Asia- berada untuk melakukan proses _Penyucian Sacred Gear_. Istilah yang di pakainya Raynare untuk merampas Sacred Gear dari tubuh pemilik aslinya. Dengan sebuah konsekuensi berupa kematian bagi si pemilik asli.

Setelah proses Penyucian Sacred Gear selesai dan Twilight Healing Asia berhasil di pindahkan pada sang Malaikat Jatuh itu selesai, Raynare langsung di serang oleh sang pemilik baru dari Sacred Gear Twilight Healing itu hingha sekarat dan nyaris mati. Namun beruntungnya, Aura penyembuh Twilight Healing yang tersisa di Tubuh Raynare sedikit banyak mampu menyelamatkan nyawanya. Meski tidak mampu menyembuhkannya secara total, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Raynare lepas dari keadaan sekarat.

Dan saat kesadarannya pulih, tempat itu sudah kosong, tidak ada lagi _wanita misterius _itu atau pun jasad Asia. Dengan bersusah payah menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Raynare berusaha bangkit dan pergi ke Gereja untuk menemui teman-temannya. Tentu saja meminta bantuan untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya dan menceritakan apa yang di alaminya, Namun baru setengah jalan Raynare bertemu dengan Issei, Kiba dan Irina dari arah yang berlawanan.

Hingga ahirnya sang Malaikat Jatuh itu terjebak dalam situasi hidup dan mati ini!.

"S-sungguh aku sudah m-menceritakan semua ya-yang kuketahui!" ucap Raynare setelah selesai bercerita. Mengingat Issei dan yang lainnya saat ini terlihat tidak mempercayai ucapan sang Malaikat Jatuh.

"Biar kuluruskan ..."

"Poin pentingnya adalah kau memiliki kekuatan untuk merampas Sacred Gear dari pemilik aslinya?". "Benar?!" tanya Irina memastikan dan langsung di jawab dengan anggukan cepat Raynare.

"Jadi itu artinya ... Kaulah yang membunuh Asia-Chan!" desis Issei semakin tajam dan dingin. Kekesalannya telah mencapai puncak. Rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menolong gadis baik hati itu membuat amarahnya meledak. Dan entah kenapa Issei merasa Tubuhnya sangat ringan dengan kekuatan yang terasa bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

**Deg ...**

Untuk sesaat Raynare patut meruntuki dirinya, karena mengatakan hal yang harusnya tidak di ucapkan. Nyatanya bukanlah jaminan keselamatan setelah mengatakan semua yang dia ketahui, melainkan sinyal bahaya yang membuat nyawanya di _ujung _tanduk. Raynare segera memutar otaknya mencari berbagai untaian kalimat yang setidaknya mampu menunda atau menyelamatkan hidupnya dari kematian, mengingat saat ini sang Malaikat Jatuh sedang terluka cukup parah, tidak mungkin kabur dari mereka.

"T-tunggu ... Issei-Kun. Kumohon j-jangan bunuh a-aku". "Aku b-bisa mengembalikan Sacred Gear A-Asia. Jadi—"

"Apa itu bisa mengembalikan nyawa Asia-Chan?" tanya Issei memotong ucapan Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Tenanglah Issei-Kun. Aku mengerti poinnya". "Belum saatnya untuk membunuhnya. Dia masih berguna untuk mengembalikan Sacred—"

"Lalu ... Apa itu bisa mengembalikan nyawa Asia-Chan?" lagi-lagi Issei memotong ucapan orang lain dengan pertanyaan serupa. Tapi bukan lagi ucapan Raynare, melainkan ucapan temannya sendiri, Yuuto Kiba. Meski di potong seperti itu, Kiba masih bisa tersenyum dan tidak terlihat tersinggung meski Issei terkesan menbentaknya. sang _Kuda Gremory _sepertinya dapat mengerti suasana hati Issei.

"Tidak ... Tapi Buchou bisa melakukan itu". "Aku yakin Buchou mau merainkarnasikan Asia menjadi Iblis jika gadis itu memiliki kembali Sacred Gearnya" terang Kiba mencoba menjelaskan sebuah _poin _yang di maksudnya. Sebuah harapan untuk menyelamatkan Asia kembali hadir. Meski terlambat dan harus merubahnya menjadi Iblis, bukankah itu patut untuk di coba.

"Kau tau kan, kekuatan penyembuh itu sangat berguna?" tanya Kiba, seolah-olah menegaskan apa yang di fikirkan Kiba akan di lakukan sang Buchou.

"Aku mengerti ..." ucap Issei setelah mampu mengontrol emosinya kembali.

"Jadi siapa Malaikat Jatuh yang kini menjadi pemilik Sacred Gear Asia?" tanya Issei.

"Guren-Sama!"

Tanpa Issei sadari, jauh di dalam alam bawah sadar Sacred Gearnya. Seekor Naga berwarna merah yang selama ini tertidur, mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Naga itu terlihat menyerangai senang, entah karena apa. Tapi yang jelas, sang Naga yang dulu pernah menguncang Dunia dengan segala bentuk rivalitasnya dengan si Putih, terlihat sangat senang dan antusias.

**[Ternyata kau tidak selemah yang kukira, bocah]. [Kemarahanmu, berhasil membangunkanku ... Kini sang **_**Kaisar Naga Merah **_**benar-benar bangkit!] **gumam sang Naga dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan.

•

•

Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.

•

•

**Kuoh Academy.**

Naruto berdiri dengan gagahnya, menatap serius Kokabiel dan juga wanita misterius yang memiliki delapan Sayap Gagak yang terbang di sampingnya. Luka-luka Kokabiel akibat serangan Api Ungu Incinerate Anthem Naruto kini sudah hilang tanpa bekas, setelah di sembuhkannya. Kokabiel tersenyum sinis pada pemuda pirang itu, seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang patut untuk di banggakan.

"Kau lihat ... Aku tidaklah bodoh memulai semua ini tanpa persiapan!" desis Kokabiel dengan senyum sinisnya. Sementara Naruto tidak terlalu ambil pusing dan tetap bersikap dingin.

"Sepertinya aku harus melenyapkanmu dulu sebelum membunuh adik Leviathan itu". "Tapi tidak masalah. Ini kuanggap sebagai pemanasan sebelum Perang nanti. Lagi pula ... Kau lawan yang pantas untukku!" lanjut Kokabiel. Tangan kanannya segera di arahkan pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu dan sesaat kemudian, sebuah Lingkaran Sihir menghiasi Tangan kanannya.

**Wusss ...**

**Wuss ...**

**Wusss ...**

Ratusan Tombak Cahaya berukuran normal melesat dari Lingkaran Sihir Kokabiel dan mulai menghujani Naruto, bagaikan Hujan yang memberondong Bumi dengan tetes Airnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya, seolah menantang untuk beradu kekuatan, Naruto mulai merentangkan Tangan kirinya ke arah Kokabiel. Seketika Lingkaran Sihir mulai menghiasi Tangan itu dan ratusan Panah Api berwarna Ungu juga melesat. Menantang setiap Tombak Cahaya sang Malaikat Jatuh.

"Apa kau fikir bisa membunuhku dengan mudah heh?" desis Naruto, seraya mengadu Kekuatan mereka.

**Duaarrr!**

**Duaarr!**

**Blaarrr!**

Ledakan besar tak bisa di hindari lagi. Bagaikan kembang Api yang menghiasi Malam pergantian tahun. Hal yang hampir serupa juga terjadi saat ini, saat dua kekuatan tingkat tinggi itu bertabrakan. Tentu saja menghasilkan gemuruh yang lebih terdengar menyeramkan dari pada sebuah Kembang Api. Sona dan yang lainnya menatap takjub dengan kekuatan mereka.

"Hebat ... Kekuatan mereka berada di tingkat yang berbeda dengan kita!" gumam Sona. Sementara Tsubaki hanya menganggu setuju. Beda dengan Saji yang terlihat kesal mendengar Kaichounya memuji Naruto.

"Tapi ... Sehebat apa pun, Naruto tetaplah Manusia. Kekuatan sebesar ini tentu menguras staminanya". "Jangan lengah dan terlalu bergantung padanya ... Saat itu tiba, kita akan mengambil tempat untuk memberinya waktu untuk memulihkan stamina!" ucap Xenovia datar.

"Kau benar!" jawab Sona kembali ke _mode _kalemnya. Gadis itu sendiri sudah merasakan itu, bagaimana dia hampir mati saat melawan tiga Cerberus andai saja Xenovia tidak datang tepat waktu untuk menghabisi Cerberus terahir. Dan itu karena alasan yang sama dengan apa yang di ucapkan Xenovia, kehabisan stamina karena terus mengeluarkan Auranya dengan intensitas tinggi.

Itu berarti bukankah mereka harus bersiap jika situasi itu di alami Naruto. Terlebih dia hanya seorang Manusia, mana bisa Naruto terus mengeluarkan kekuatan tingkat tinggi seperti itu tanpa merasakan kelelahan!.

Mengabaikan apapun yang di ucapkan Sona dan Xenovia, Naruto terlihat masih berfokus dengan musuhnya. Panah Api dan Tombak Cahaya terus bertabrakan sedari tadi tanpa henti, dan terus menciptakan ledakan beruntun di Langit. Hingga pada satu titik, tembakan mereka berhenti bersamaan. Namun Kokabiel lebih sigap untuk memanfaatkan momentum itu. Tanpa mengambil jeda, Tangan kiri sang Malaikat Jatuh kini di hiasi oleh Tombak Cahaya super besar.

"Matilah kalian semua dengan hancurnya Negara kecil ini!" teriak Kokabiel, seraya melemparkan Tombak Cahaya super besar itu. Mata Naruto melebar, dia tidak menyangka Kokabiel akan mengambil tindakan secepat ini. Tidak mungkin si pirang untuk menghindari serangan itu, mengingat Tombak Cahaya Kokabiel memiliki daya hancur seperti apa yang di ucapkannya.

Menghindar, tentu saja sama artinya dengan Naruto membiarkan Kokabiel menghancurkan Jepang dengan segala isinya!

"Keparat!" desis Naruto mngexpresikan kekesalannya dengan situasi terjepit itu.

"Naruto-Kun ..." gumam Sona yang merasa ngeri dengan situasi ini. Dengan cepat Naruto membentangkan ke dua Tangannya di Udara. Dan menciptakan sebuah Dinding Api super besar, jauh lebih besar dari Tombak Cahaya Kokabiel untuk menahan daya serang sang Malaikat Jatuh.

**Blaarrrrr!**

Jauh di atas sana terlihat letupan kecil disalah satu sudut Bumi. Di iringi dengan sebuah Asap pekat yang yang langsung menyebar pasca ledakan itu. Dan saat Asap mulai mereda terlihat sebuah dinding Api berwarna ungu menahan ledakan gila itu. Dinding api tidak bertahan lama, dan langsung hilang dalam ketiadaan saat semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Yap, baik-baik saja. Jauh di atas sana terlihat Jepang masih menghiasi salah satu bagian Bumi tanpa kurang sedikit pun.

"Hah ... Hah ... Hah ... Sial. Aku tidak menyangka menggunakan kekuatan Incinerate Anthem seberat ini". "Harusnya sejak awal aku menggunakan True Longinus Hah ... Hah ... Hah ..." keluh Naruto merasakan staminanya terkuras dengan cepat pasca menciptakan Dinding Api.

Sona membuka Matanya saat ledakan yang memekakkan telinga itu usai. Dia melihat dirinya, utuh. Teman-temannya, lalu pandangannya menyapu segala penjuru dan yang terlihat adalah semua masih berdiri dengan semestinya. Bangunan, Pohon, semua masih berdiri kokoh tanpa _secuil _pun mengalami kerusakan. Lalu pandangan gadis itu menatap Punggung Naruto dengan pandangan bahagia bercampur takjub. Siapa lagi jika bukan pemuda itu yang sudah bersusah payah melindungi Jepang dari kemusnahan.

'Naruto-Kun ... Kau memang he—' belum sempat Sona menyelesaikan batinannya untuk memuji Naruto, Indra pengelihatan gadis itu kini di suguhi pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan. Yap. Sona jelas melihat orang yang terasa spesial di hatinya itu kini di tembus Pedang Cahaya Kokabiel.

"Naarruuttooo-Kunnn!"

"Kau lengah bocah. Aku masih memiliki banyak stamina untuk melakukan itu berulang-ulang!". "Apa kau fikir aku harus mengambil nafas dulu untuk melanjutkan serangan berantaiku heh?!" desis Kokabiel berbisik di Telinga pemuda bersurai pirang itu setelah behasil menusuk perut Naruto hingga tembus.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku!" lanjutnya.

"Gah! Kau memang Gagak keparat!" umpat Naruto setelah memuntahkan darah di Mulutnya.

"Kata perpisahan yang buruk!" komentar Kokabiel, lalu mulai menggerakan Tangannya secara perlahan untuk membelah Tubuh Naruto menjadi dua bagian. Benar-benar cara yang kejam. Si wanita misterius terlihat menyerangai merasa ini akan segera berahir.

"Sebagai hadiahnya ... Aku akan membunuhmu secara perlahan". "Kurasa rasa sakit ini akan _menyucikan _otakmu!" desisnya tanpa belas kasihan, seraya terus berusaha mengoyak tubuh Naruto menjadi dua dengan Pedang Cahayanya. Tentu saja secara perlahan, mencoba menyiksa pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan rasa nyeri yang terasa berkali lipat.

"Arrrggghhhh!"

"Kufikir Namikaze Naruto itu lebih kuat dari ini ... Tapi ternyata tidak" gumam si Wanita dengan santainya, yang kini terlihat menyaksikan pertarungan sang tuan sambil menyenderkan Tubuhnya di Pohon.

"Hentikan!" teriak Sona berusaha berlari ke arah Naruto. Mata gadis itu terus mengeluarkan butiran Air Matanya, tak kuasa melihat Naruto tersiksa sedemikian rupa. Tsubaki dan Xenovia segera mengerti situasinya. Meraka langsung menerjang Kokabiel, mengikuti Sona.

Namun Baru saja beberapa langkah, sebuah Dinding Kristal berwarna cerah menghalangi jalan mereka. Dan terlihatlah sebuah Lingkaran Sihir kecil menghiasi telunjuk Tangan kanan sang Malaikat Jatuh yang saat ini menjadi pemilik baru Sacred Gear Twilight Healing. Mereka hanya bisa meruntuki diri untuk yang kesekian kalinya, saat kehilangan fokus pada wanita itu saat pertarungan Naruto dan Kokabiel di mulai.

"Kalian jangan mencoba mengganggu pertarungan Kokabiel-Sama!" desis wanita itu.

"Sial. Aku benar-benar melupakan kehadiran wanita itu!" umpat Xenovia.

"Naruto-Kun ..." gumam Sona yang kembali terisak dalam tangisnya saat merasakan dirinya tidak berguna sama sekali untuk menolong pemuda pirang itu.

"Kaichou tenanglah ..." Tsubaki berusaha untuk menenangkan _Rajanya_. Namun tidak ada lanjutan dari ucapannya. karena dia pun tidak tau harus mengatakan apa untuk menguatkan Sona.

Dan di saat itu Rias, Akeno dan Koneko muncul dari Lingkaran Sihirnya, tepat di samping Saji. Rias langgsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba menganalisa situasi. Namun yang di lihatnya hanyalah Xenovia yang menatap benci seorang Wanita dengan empat pasang Sayap Malaikat Jatuh yang baru pertama di lihatnya, Sona yang terlihat menangis di dekat sebuah Tembok Kristal dan Tsubaki yang terlihat mencoba menenangkannya.

Lalu dimana Kokabiel?!

Karena tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi, Rias pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Saji yang hanya menatap Tanah dengan pandangan kosong. Dan beruntungnya gadis itu tidak mengetahui jika Kokabiel saat ini sedang menusuk pemuda pirang yang juga terasa spesial bagi gadis bersurai merah itu. Mungkin jika Rias tau apa yang terjadi, dia pun akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sona.

"Saji-Kun ... Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Kokabiel?!" tanya Rias pada Saji.

"Kokabiel ... Dia sedang bertarung dengan Naruto". "Dan kini dia—" ucapan Saji terhenti karena secara tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan Api Ungu terjadi secara mendadak di depan mereka. Ledakan yang cukup besar, bahkan hingga menghancurkan Tembok Kristal itu membuat Sona, Tsubaki dan Xenovia yang berada di dekatnya ikut terlempar kebelakang.

"Kokabiel-Sama!" teriak si wanita saat menyadari ledakan itu berpusat di tempat Kokabiel dan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Rias semakin bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Jelaskan sesuatu Sona?!" pinta Rias. Namun gadis itu hanya diam saja seraya mencoba menahan isak tangisnya. Tsubaki segera mengambil tindakan, gadis berkacamata itu mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Mulai dari pertarungan mereka melawan Cerberus, kemunculan Xenovia dan pertarungan Naruto, hingga saat Naruto tertusuk Pedang Cahaya Kokabiel.

"Begitulah. Tapi kami sendiri tidak tau keadaan Naruto saat ini". "Saat kami berusaha menyelamatkannya, wanita itu menghlangi kami ..."

"Dan tiba-tiba saja ledakan itu terjadi!" terang Tsubaki.

"Jangan bercanda. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto-Kun kalah begitu mudah?!" ucap Rias tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Tsubaki.

"Keparat kau bocah tengik!" desis Kokabiel seraya melompat keluar dari kobaran Api Incinerate Anthem Naruto. Tubuhnya terluka cukup parah. Bahkan lima Sayap Gagaknya habis tak bersisa di lalap Api ungu itu.

**Craakkk!**

Naruto yang entah bagaimana muncul di belakang Kokabiel dengan Tubuh utuh dan tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Tangan kirinya terlihat menjambak Rambut sang Malaikat Jatuh. Kokabiel terlihat sangat kesal pada Naruto. Tidak ada lagi senyum sinis yang menghiasi Wajahnya. Kini senyum sinis itu sudah beralih pada Naruto. Yap, pemuda bersurai pirang itu kini tersenyum sinis, seolah-olah meledek Kokabiel.

"Naruto-Kun!" teriak Sona yang merasa senang melihat si pirang baik-baik saja.

"Sudah kuduga. Naruto-Kun tidak mungkin kalah semudah itu!" ucap Rias dengan senyumnya.

"Keparat kau bocah tengik! umpat Kokabiel lagi. Sementara Naruto hanya mengencangkan cengkramannya pada Rambut sang Malaikat Jatuh sebagai jawaban umpatan Kokabiel.

"Kau sudah kalah ... Tidak bisakah kau menyadari situasimu saat ini heh?" ucap Naruto dengan sinisnya. Membalas segala kesombongan yang sudah di perihatkan Kokabiel sedari tadi

"Aku tidak akan kalah semudah ini!" teriak Kokabiel dan dari ke dua Tangannya muncul Lingkaran Sihir. Tapi anehnya, tidak ada yang keluar dari Lingkaran Sihir itu. Kokabiel panik seketika. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tidak ada yang keluar dari Lingkaran Sihirnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang terlihat semakin menyerangai senang, melihat kepanikan Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"A-Apa y-yang terjadi?!" gumamnya panik. Kokabiel jelas merasakan staminanya berkurang saat menciptakan Lingkaran Sihir itu, tapi anehnya tidak ada serangam Cahaya yang keluar.

"K-kenapa ..." lanjut Kokabiel dan kembali menciptakan Lingkaran Sihir baru yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Namun sama saja, tidak ada serangan Cahaya yang keluar dari sana.

"Percuma saja ... Saat aku memakai Incinerate Anthem, tidak akan ada kekuatan lain yang bisa di gunakan di sekitarku. Api Incinerate Anthem akan membakar semua partikel Sihir, bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya.

Dan benar saja. Seperti yang di katakan Naruto, dalam dua moment itu, Kokabiel bukan gagal dalam mengeluarkan kekuatannya, melainkan Api Incinerate Anthem sudah membakar setiap Cahaya yang keluar dari Lingkaran Sihir sang Malaikat Jatuh dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan sebelum Kokabiel berhasil memadatkannya menjadi sebuah _benda _Cahaya, seperti Tombak atau pun Pedang Cahaya.

"Apa ini adalah kekuatan absolut dari Balance Breaker Incinerate Anthem yang di katakan sebagai perlambangan _Azab _Tuhan?!". "sulit di percaya ..."

"Tapi bagaimana jika serangan itu di lakukan dari luar?!" ucap si wanita misterius itu, ke dua Tangan wanita itu mengarah pada Naruto dan sedetik kemudian, Lingkaran Sihir kecil tercipta dan memuntahkan ratusan Batu Kristal tajam menerjang pemuda bersurai pirang itu tanpa ampun.

Tapi tanpa di duga, dalam jarak sepuluh meter dari Naruto, semua Batu Kristal sang Malaikat Jatuh hilang dan lenyap tak bersisa sebelum menyentuh Tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Naruto tersenyum sinis untuk kesekian kalinya, menghina serangan wanita itu yang tidak mampu menyentuhnya. Sementara si wanita sendiri hanya bisa membelakkan Matanya, menatap tak percaya apa yang kini di lihatnya.

"T-tidak mu-mungkin ... Kekuatan m-macam apa i-itu?!"

"Seperti yang kau katakan ... Ini adalah kekuatan absolut dari Incinerate Anthem yang di katakan sebagai perlambangan _Azab _Tuhan" ucap Naruto santai.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Naruto-Kun ... Kau memang hebat ..." gumam Sona yang lagi-lagi merasa takjub dengan kekuatan si pirang.

"Asiaa-Chaann!" teriak seseorang dengan penuh semangatnya. Dan terlihatlah Hyoudou Issei yang berlari sambil menggendong Raynare bersama Kiba dan Irina. Tentu saja dengan kedatangan _fenomenal _itu membuat semua orang melemparkan pandangannya pada Issei, Kiba dan Irina.

"Irina?!". "Syukurlah kau selamat!" teriak Xenovia dengan suka citanya melihat sahabatnya baik-baik saja.

"Katakan padaku ... Mereka melakukan apa saja pada Tubuhmu?" tanya Xenovia lagi. Gadis bersurai buru itu terlihat _posesif _pada sahabatnya, tentu saja dengan pandangan yang terkesan menyeramkan.

"A-apa yang kau b-bicarakan?!" tanya balik Irina dengan gugupnya. Meski sama-sama seorang gadis, mana mungkin jika Irina bisa menceritakan pelecehan yang sudah dia alami. Tentunya masalah itu terlalu _sensitif _untuk di bicarakan. Namun sayangnya Xenovia tidak mengerti, karena gadis itu terlihat terus memaksa Irina untuk bicara, dengan tatapan _horornya_.

"Jangan bohong ... Gagak keparat itu -Kokabiel- sudah menceritakannya pada kami!". "Jadi kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi?!" cecar Xenovia.

"I-itu ..." Irina merasa terdesak dan tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, kami sudah menyelamatkan Irina-San sebelum apa yang kau dengar terjadi" ucap Kiba mencoba membantu gadis berkuncir dua itu keluar dari situasi _terjepitnya_.

"Benarkah?!"

"Tentu saja!". "T-Tubuhku m-masih suci!" teriak Irina mengexpresikan kekesalannya pada sang sahabat yang terus mencurigainya.

"Baiklah ... Aku percaya!" balas Xenovia ahirnya. Meski terlihat jelas bahwa gadis bersurai biru itu, belum percaya sepenuhnya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu?!" desis Irina.

Beralih pada Issei yang sedang menggendong Raynare, kini pemuda mesum itu juga sedang di introgasi oleh sang Fuku-Buchou, Akeno. Jelas sekali jika Akeno tidak suka melihat Issei menggendong Raynare, selain fakta jika wanita itu adalah Malaikat Jatuh yang secara _spesial _sangat di bencinya, ada rasa _panas _di hatinya saat melihat Issei menggendong Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Kenapa kau malah membawa Malaikat Jatuh itu kesini heh?!" tanya Akeno dengan sadisnya. Aura permusuhan jelas terasa dari gadis itu, dengan segala macam alasannya. Raynare hanya bisa menelan ludahnya karena kembali mendapatkan situasi yang mengancam jiwanya. Dengan segala ketakutannya wanita itu memeluk Issei lebih erat lagi seolah meminta perlindungan.

'Ah~ _Oppai _Malaikat Jatuh yang menekan Punggungku dengan erat ... Ini sangat fantastis!' batin Issei, yang malah terlena pada kelembutan _Oppai _Raynare. Hingga cengkraman Akeno pada Kaosnya, menyadarkan Issei dari khayalan mesumnya.

"Turunkan dia ... Aku akan melenyapkannya!" desis Akeno. Nada bicaranya terdengar penuh dengan kebencian.

"Eh?!"

"T-Tunggu Akeno-San ... Jangan bunuh dia". "Saat ini dia masih berguna untuk kita" terang Issei sedikit gugup sambil terus mengambil langkah mundur menjauhi gadis berkuncir kuda itu.

"Berguna?!". "Untuk apa? Memuaskan Nafsumu, begitu heh?!" desis Akeno semakin tajam.

"B-bukan ..." sanggah pemuda itu.

'Tapi kalau memungkinkan ... Kurasa itu ide yang bagus' batinnya

"Lalu?!" pertanyaan Akeno kembali menyadarkan Issei dari fikiran mesumnya. Dan dengan cepat Issei pun menceritakan apa dan kenapa Raynare mereka bawa kesini. Rias yang mendengar penuturan Issei hanya mengangguk tanda setuju, sementara Akeno hanya mengumpat kesal.

"Aku setuju" ucap Rias saat mendengar usulan Issei untuk mengambil kembali Sacred Gear Asia lalu merainkarnasikannya menjadi Iblis.

"Terimakasih Buchou" jawab Issei. Lalu saat di rasa Raynare sudah aman, dia mulai menurunkan wanita itu dari gendongannya.

"Lalu mana Malaikat Jatuh yang bernama Guren itu?!" tanya Issei. Raynare langsung menunjuk seorang wanita yang memiliki empat pasang Sayap Malaikat Jatuh yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Oh jadi dia ..." gumam Issei saat mengetahui targetnya.

"Kiba bantu aku!" ucap Issei yang mengambil langkah untuk bertarung dengan sang Malaikat Jatuh, yang kini diketahui bernama Guren. Kiba dengan tanggap segera berdiri di samping Issei, untuk membantunya.

"Oi! Dimana Asia-Chan?!" tanya Issei.

"Asia?!". "Siapa dia?" tanya Guren.

"Gadis yang kau rampas Sacred Gearnya, keparat!"

"Kau tau soal itu?" gumam Guren sedikit merasa kebingungan kenapa Issei yang baru tiba di tempat itu bisa tau jika dia memiliki Sacred Gear Asia. Hingga pandangannya menangkap sosok Raynare yang duduk di antara para Iblis muda itu.

"Jadi begitu ya ... Aku terkejut kau masih hidup" ucapnya seraya menatap Raynare tajam. Ditatap seperti itu Raynare merasa ketakutan.

"Tenanglah ada Kami, juga Naruto-Kun. Kau tidak usah takut" ucap Rias.

"Tidak juga ... Naruto-Kun sudah mencapai batasnya". "Alasan kenapa dia belum juga melenyapkan Kokabiel adalah karena dia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya lagi!"

"Naruto-Kun sedang mengistirahatkan Tubuhnya!" ucap Sona yang sudah kembali tenang dan menjadi dirinya lagi. Sosok gadis kalem dan penuh perhitungan. Dan memang jika di perhatikan lebih teliti, Naruto terlihat mengatur nafasnya agar tetap teratur, meski terlihat sedikit _aneh_, juga di tambah raut Wajah yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelelahan yang di rasakannya.

"Jadi kalau begitu kita harus membereskan sisanya?". "Baiklah ..." ucap Rias penuh percaya diri.

"Kalian mau melawanku?". "Apa kalian yakin bisa menang heh?"

"Kalian hanya Iblis lemah!" desis si wanita misterius yang kini baru di ketahui bernama Guren, dengan sombongnya.

'Selagi dia tidak ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini ... Aku tidak perlu takut!' batin Guren seraya melirik Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan Kokabiel.

"Hey dimana Asia-Chan?!" tanya Issei mengulang kembali pertanyaannya karena sedari tadi Guren mengabaikan pertanyaan itu.

"Maksudmu dia?" ucap wanita itu, yang ahirnya merespon pertanyaan Issei. Sebuah Lingkaran Sihir tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan Asia terlihat tergeletak tak berdaya dengan pandangan kosong. Tanpa belas kasihan, Guren lalu menginjak Wajah Asia dan membuat Wajah tak bernyawa itu menghadap Issei.

"Apa gadis ini yang kau maksud Asia-Chan heh?!" desisnya tanpa belas kasihan. Kakinya terus mempermainkan Wajah Asia, dan tentu saja itu membuat Issei sangat marah.

"Keparat kau!" desis Issei dengan luapan kemarahan yang sudah mencapai puncaknya. Issei lalu memunculkan Booster Gearnya dan memulai perhitungan untuk melipat gandakan Aura Naga.

**Boost!**

Suara khas dari Gauntlet Issei berbunyi seiring dengan kekuatan Naga yang terasa menguar semakin besar dari sebelumnya. Guren sedikit terkejut dengan Sacred Gear yang di miliki pemuda mesum itu. Dia tidak menyangka jika Issei memiliki sebuah Sacred Gear sekelas Longinus seperti itu. Sementara Issei yang sudah sangat kesal tidak terlalu mempedulikan Wajah terkejut sang Malaikat Jatuh.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki Sacred Gear yang termasuk dalam ke tiga belas Longinus!" gumamnya. Sementara Issei tetap tidak ambil perduli dengan apa yang di ucapkan wanita itu. Pandangannya terus berfokus pada Wajah Asia yang saat ini terus di permainkan kaki Guren.

**Boost!**

"Buchou ... Izinkan aku berpromosi menjadi Ratu!" ucapnya. Rias hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui permintaan sang _Pion_. Dan seketika Aura Iblis Issei melonjak pesat, bercampur dengan Aura Naga yang sudah lebih dulu menguar dari Tubuhnya.

"Akan kupastikan kau akan menyesal!" desis Issei penuh dengan kemarahan.

**Boost!**

Gauntlet Issei berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya dengan rasio Aura Naga yang semakin melimpah. Dengan sangat cepatnya Issei melesat ke arah Guren. Dan sebuah tinju berhasil dia lesakan di Dada wanita itu, membuatnya terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang. Darah terlihat mengucur di sela bibirnya menandakan begitu besarnya efek serangan Issei, tapi tentu saja itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Karena sedetik kemudian Sinar Hijau menyelubungi Tubuhnya dan luka dalam Guren pun sembuh seketika.

Guren tersenyum sinis pada Issei saat memamerkan kekuatan Sacred Gear curiannya, membuat Issei terlihat semakin kesal di buatnya. Dengan hentakan kuat di ke dua Kakinya, pemuda bersurai coklat itu kembali menghambur ke arah sang Malaikat Jatuh. Tapi kali ini Guren lebih siap untuk menghadapi serangan Issei. Meski sangat kuat dan cepat, tapi gaya bertarung ala _berandalan _seperti itu tidak terlalu menyulitkan untuk di hindari Malaikat Jatuh sekelas Guren.

'Dia ... Aku tidak menyangka dia akan bertambah kuat secepat ini'. 'Tapi gaya bertarungnya sangat payah!' batin Naruto saat memperhatikan pertarungan Issei.

"Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan heh?!" desis Guren seraya menatap Issei dengan pandangan mengejeknya, sambil terus menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi Issei dengan ke dua tinjunya.

"Berisik!". "Kau sendiri bisa apa, selain terus menghindar seperti Tikus bodoh!" balas Issei.

"Yang Tikus bodoh itu kau!". "Kau adalah sembilan _Pion _yang sudah berpromosi menjadi sembilan _Ratu_, di tambah Sacred Gear _istimewa _yang termasuk dalam ke tiga belas Longinus ..."

" ... Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan?!". "Menyedihkan!" ucap Guren dengan sinisnya. Dan ucapan itu tentu saja membuat perasaan Issei tersinggung. Di tambah fakta bahwa serangannya dengan mudah di hindari sang Malaikat Jatuh bersayap empat pasang itu. Membuatnya semakin marah dan mulai kehilangan fokus terhadap pertarungan. Dan tentu saja inilah hal yang di tunggu sang Malaikat Jatuh.

"Bodoh!" gumam Guren seraya melompat ke belakang dengan lompatan akrobatik. Dan dalam posisi seperti itu Guren mulai menghujani Issei dengan ratusan bongkahan Kriatal-Kristal tajamnya, tanpa ampun.

**Swosh ...**

**Boost!**

Bertepatan dengan meluncurnya Kirstal-Kristal tajam sang Malaikat Jatuh, Gauntlet Issei kembali berbunyi sebagai pertanda jika kekuatannya kembali di lipat gandakan. Sangat tepat waktu, karena Issei sedikit terlambat dalam merespon serangan Guren. Tapi dengan itu, pemuda bersurai coklat itu masih mampu menghindarinya, dengan melakukan lompatan ke samping kanannya.

"Aku tidak melihanya mengeluarkan Lingkaran Sihir ..." gumam Naruto, yang merasa aneh karena melihat Guren yang memunculkan serangan Elementalnya tanpa sebuah Lingkaran Sihir.

"Bodoh ... Dia sudah memunculkan Lingkaran Sihirnya" ucap Kokabiel sinis, menjawab gumaman Naruto. Meski sudah dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti itu, Kokabiel nyatanya tetap bersikap sombong.

'ah ... Benar juga. Lingkaran Sihirnya sangat kecil". "Selain memiliki kekuatan unik, dia juga mampu membuat Lingkaran Sihir kecil yang akan tersamarkan saat bertarung dengan cepat seperti itu!' batin Naruto yang baru menyadarinya. Dan memang sebuah Lingkaran Sihir kecil terlihat menghiasi Jari Tangan kanannya.

Issei berhenti mengejar Guren. Dia berdiri di tempatnya, menapat sang Malaikat Jatuh dengan kesalnya. Nafasnya terlihat memburu menahan rasa lelah yang mulai menghinggapi Tubuhnya, juga di tambah perasaan kesal karena terus gagal menghadiahkan tinjunya. Kiba segera mendekati Issei dan kembali berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa aku sudah boleh membantu?!" tanya Kiba. Sedetik kemudian sebuah Pedang menghiasi Tangan kanannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kokabiel tertawa keras saat melihat Kiba dengan Pedangnya.

"Gahahaha ... Lelucon macam apa ini?!". "Sebagai seorang Iblis, kau memiliki kekuatan yang menggelikan!". "Aura Iblis dan Aura Suci tercampur menjadi satu. Benar-benar menggelikan!"

"Apa ini karena Tuhan sudah Mati?!". "Hal menggelikan seperti ini bisa terjadi!" ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" teriak Xenovia dan Irina secara bersamaan. Sementara Kokabiel kembali tertawa keras seolah-olah sedang menyaksikan _Opera Sabun _yang menggelikan.

**BERSAMBUNG.**

_Note ::_

_Okeh hanya ini yang bisa Tobi sampaikan pada Chapter kali ini. Oh iya untuk memudahkan Reader-San dalam penggambaran Kekuatan setiap Chara, mulai saat ini Tobi akan membongkar kekuatan setiap Chara._

_Tentu saja hanya 'Chara permanen' dan bukan Chara yang hanya numpang lewat ^_^_

_Di mulai dari Chara Utama kita yang sangat kuat tapi masih harus banyak belajar dan melatih diri. Tapi ini belum Fix, mungkin akan bertambah atau berkurang, seiring berjalannya cerita. Jika ada saran atau tambahan untuk bagian ini silahkan beri taukan Tobi melalui Kolom Review atau pun PM. Lewat FB pun boleh ^_^_

_Terserah Reader-San merasa nyaman lewat mana :D_

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO.**

_**Incinerate Anthem **__:: adalah Longinus yang termasuk salah satu dari Tiga Relik Kudus, Salib Suci. Kemampuan khusus adalah untuk membuat Api Suci berwarna ungu dalam bentuk sebuah salib atau lainnya, yang dapat membakar Iblis dengan mudah. Sacred Gear ini berbeda dari Sacred Gear Lain, dapat ditransfer ke pengguna lain atas kehendak pemiliknya tanpa mengakibatkan kematian si pemilik asli._

_**Incinerate Antiphona Calvario **__:: adalah Sub-Spesies Balance Breaker Incinerate Anthem. Yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mewujudkan bentuk yang berbeda tergantung pada jiwa-jiwa yang ia gunakan dan mampu bergerak bebas tanpa atau dengan kontrol penggunanya. Dengan seluruh tubuh yang terbuat dari Api Suci._

•

_**True Longinus **__:: adalah Tombak berbilah yang mampu membunuh Dewa dan Buddha. Hal ini juga dapat digunakan untuk membunuh Satans karena statusnya sebagai Tombak Suci. True Longinus juga dapan menciptakan pisau energi yang bisa di perluas sesuai dengan kehendak pengguna, Hal ini terbukti mampu melindungi pengguna terhadap serangan fatal dengan membagi ledakan energi yang kuat. Serta dapat melepaskan torrents besar cahaya murni yang mampu dengan mudah menguapkan Iblis dan makhluk lain dari kegelapan dan menyebabkan ledakan besar._

_**Polar Night Longinus chakravartin **__:: adalah Sub-Spesies Balance Breaker True Longinus yang menciptakan tujuh bola disebut Seven Treasures. masing-masing memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda dan memiliki penampilan yang sama, sehingga sulit bagi lawan untuk membedakan antara mana kemampuan yang akan digunakan oleh pengguna._

_Tujuh kemampuan adalah sebagai berikut ::_

_**Chatsuka Ratana**__ :: memiliki kemampuan untuk menghancurkan senjata._

_**Itsutei Ratana **__:: menggagalkan kemampuan khusus wanita untuk sementara waktu._

_**Atsusa Ratana **__:: memiliki kemampuan untuk teleport seseorang atau dirinya sendiri._

_**Mala Ratana **__:: memiliki kemampuan untuk mengirim serangan musuh ke arah lain._

_**Hatsutei Ratana **__:: memberikan pengguna kemampuan untuk terbang._

_**Kahabatei Ratana **__:: menciptakan prajurit cahaya._

_**Balinayaka Ratana **__:: serangan dengan kekuatan destruktif yang tinggi. Sayangnya memiliki semacam pembatasan seberapa sering dapat digunakan._

_**Truth Idea **__:: adalah bentuk terlarang dan eksklusif untuk True Longinus yang mirip dengan Juggernaut Drive dari Booster Gear dan Devide Deviding. Dan menjadi salah satu dari Longinus spesial yang memiliki kekuatan lanjutan setelah Balance Breaker._

•

_**Sephiroth Graal **__:: sebuah Sacred Gear yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan kontak dengan prinsip hidup, dimana pemiliknya mampu secara paksa membuat mereka (prinsip hidup itu) menceritakan tentang bagaimana kehidupan dan jiwa dibuat. Juga dapat masuk dalam pikiran dan konsep orang mati maupun hidup, dan berbagai hal lain._

_**The Thrid Sephiroth Graal **__:: adalah Sub-Species Balance Breaker Sephiroth Graal yang memiliki kemampuan untuk 'Menciptakan, membenarkan, dan menghilangkan' dengan syarat telah mengetahui segala aspek dan konsep Hidup dan Mati._

_**Note :: bentuk Balance Breaker Sephiroth Graal adalan kreasi Author. Sementara kemampuannya adalah hasil pemahaman (versi Author) tentang Sephiroth Grall dari Wikipedia (yang membingungkan untuk Author sendiri).**_

_Efek samping penggunaan Sacred Gear ini adalah korosi yang membuat pemiliknya tersiksa oleh banyaknya pikiran yang masuk ke hati dan jiwa pengguna, membuatnya mendapat tekanan mental yang besar._

•

_Kekuatan lain ::_

_**Sennin Mode **__:: adalah kekuatan asli yang dimiliki keturunan Senju. Sebuah kekuatan yang di dapat saat seorang Senju sudah mampu menyerap dan menguasai Energi Alam. yang mampu meningkatkan kekuatan, pertahanan, kecepatan, stamina tubuh, kekuatan Ninjutsu, Taijutsu dan Genjutsu serta memberikan pngguna kemampuan untuk mendeteksi lawan disekitarnya. Yang menyempurnakan Tubuh Dewa Senju._

_**Kawazu Kumite **__:: menggunakan Senjutsu untuk menambah jarak serang pukulan bertekanan tinggi yang mampu melemparkan objek pukulannya._

_**Senpo :: Odama Rasengan**__ :: menggunakan Senjutsu menciptakn Odama Rasengan raksasa._

_**Senpo :: Odama Rasen Tarengan**__ :: serangan Senpo :: Odama Rasengan dari banyak Clone._

_**Note :: kekuatan ini di dapat Naruto, setelah dia menyadari kekuatan sesungguhnya dari keturunan Senju. (Dan sedikit perubahan dalam artian yang sebenarnya dari Anime/ Manga Naruto untuk penyesuaian dalam cerita).**_

•

_Senjata Lain ::_

_**Pedang Totsuka (Totsuka no Tsurugi) **__:: adalah senjata yang sangat halus dengan bilah tajam yang mengandung Sihir penyegelan. Mereka yang di tusuk oleh Pedang ini akan terjak dalam Dunia Genjutsu Mabuk selamanya._

_**Cermin Yata (Yata no Kagami)**__ :: sebuah Cermin yang dapat mengubah karakteristiknya sendiri tergantung pada karakteristik serangan yang diterimanya, memberikan pengguna pertahanan absolute. Namun sayangnya konsumsi Chakranya sangat besar sehingga tidak mampu di gunakan dalam sebuah pertarungan panjang._

_**Yasaka no Magatama**__ :: sebuah Shuriken raksasa yang mengambil bentuk tiga Tomoe Sharingan yang memiliki daya hancur yang besar dan menjadi salah satu Senjata terkuat Naruto._

_**Note :: ke tiga Senjata ini di dapat Naruto dari Uchiha Itachi. (Dan sedikit perubahan dalam artian yang sebenarnya dari Anime/ Manga Naruto untuk penyesuaian dalam cerita).**_

_Next update :: __**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**_

**REVIEWNYA.**

**vvvvvv**

**vvv**

**v**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

_A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

**A/N ::**

• **Alur tidak sejalan dengan Anime/Light Novel DxD.**

• **Kejadian di ambil secara acak/tidak berurutan. Dengan sedikit pengembangan sesuai imajinasi Author.**

• **Naruto pemilik True Longinus, Holy Spear.**

• **Fraksi Pahlawan dihilangkan dan digantikan Fraksi Uchiha.**

_Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

_Fict update setiap kamis (2minggu sekali, gantian dengan Naruto Piece :: The Ninja)._

•

•

•

_Polar night longinus cakravartin itu adalah Sub-Species Balance Breaker dari Cao-Cao._

_Naruto (dalam fict ini) adalah keturan Dewa (sudah di jelaskan di chapter sebelumnya) tapi karena suatu alasan, Naruto belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan Dewanya. Jadi ya seperti itu, perjalanan Naru masih panjang untuk bisa sangat kuat, meski modalnya sudah over pawer. Mungkin ketika mendekati ahir Cerita Naru baru bisa terlihat God._

_Parody? Akan Tobi usahakan, tapi gak janji. Reader-San pasti tau, untuk buat humor itu kan gampang-gampang susah dalam penyampaiannya, apa lagi hanya dengan tulisan hehe._

_Hahaha sepertinya kontroversi ada di bagian Promote Issei, Baiklah Tobi akan coba jelaskan sebisanya (setau Tobi) jika mengikuti LN, tidak ada itungan pasti berapa Bidak Pion yang aktif di Tubuh Issei. Yang pasti lebih dari satu dan kurang dari delapan. Ini terbukti dari ucapan Rias sebelum Rating Game bersama Raiser._

_Lalu soal Bidak Pion yang Promote menjadi Ratu (dalam permainan Catur sebenarnya) ke delapan Pion bisa Promote secara bersamaan dalam sebuah permainan, tapi karena bidak Ratu hanya satu, jadi ya pemain hanya bisa mempromotekan salah satu di antara mereka. Tapi para Atlet/Pemain Catur Profesional bahkan tidak pernah menggunakan kelebihan ini. Karena selalu ada aturan tambahan dalam sebuah kejuaraan, bisa juga masalah harga diri, mungkin._

_Dan jika Reader-San punya Permainan Catur di Gadget, Reader-San bisa mencoba ucapan Tobi. Silahkan coba promotekan Pion sebanyak-banyaknya, akan ada pilihan untuk menjadi Ratu, Banteng, Kuda atau Peluncur setiap Pion sampai di kotak ahir. Terlepas dari masih ada atau tidaknya Bidak-Bidak itu di dalam arena._

_Nah dari semua itu, Tobi coba gabungkan semuanya. Itungan Bidak Issei yang aktif, Tobi buat jelas, delapan. Dan ketika berpromote, karena Issei bagaikan paket delapan Bidak Pion, Tobi buat semua Pion itu Promote secara bersamaan. Toh itu tidak melanggar aturan Catur._

_Soal mode Tirania, Tobi pun memiliki pemahaman lain. Akan Tobi jelaskan di ahir Chapter, karena cukup panjang. Nanti mengganggu hehe._

_Pengendalian Darah? Keren tuh kayanya, Reader-San bisa bantu Tobi untuk buat beberapa Jutsunya? Jujur saja Tobi tidak terlalu pandai ngarang Jutsu dan namanya hahaha._

_Aduh maaf urusan Word gak bisa lebih panjang, 5k+ udah Word terpanjang yang bisa Tobi kasih. Maaf._

_Dilema juga sih soal itu, Naru memang MC, tapi lihatlah Judul dan isi bahasannya, Chapter 8 lebih berfokus pada kebangkitan Kekuatan baik kekuatan Naga maupun Iblis Issei. Jadi ya seperti itu, Issei pastinya mendapatkan porsi lebih, termasuk di Chapter ini, karena cerita masih berfokus pada kebangkitan Issei. Maaf jika ini membuat Reader-San tidak nyaman._

_Tobi rasa semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab, maaf jika ada yang terlewat hehe, pastinya itu faktor lupa xD._

•

•

•

**Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi).**

_m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&amp;ref_component=mbasic_home_header&amp;ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&amp;refid=8_

**Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi).**

_100007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru)_

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi (^_^)

•

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**Chapter 9 :: Naga vs Gagak!**

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Jelaskan!" timpal Irina sama tajamnya dengan ucapan sang sahabat, Xenovia. Saat mendengar ocehan Kokabiel tentang kematian Tuhan beberapa saat lalu

"Apa aku perlu menjelaskannya pada Mahluk Rendahan seperti kalian heh?!" balas Kokabiel masih tetap sinis dan arogan meski kini sudah kalah dan dalam kuncian Naruto. Xenovia dan Irina tentu saja merasa kesal, karena sang Malaikat Jatuh itu tidak juga kunjung menjawab.

Kokabiel malah kembali tertawa, layaknya orang gila. Dan itu mmberi kekesalan tersendiri bagi mereka, bahkan Naruto pun yang secara tehnis tidak memiliki kepentingan dalam masalah ini -kebenaran Tuhan- merasakan hal yang sama. Andai saja pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak merasa penasaran dengan apa di maksud Kokabiel, dia pasti sudah membunuh Malaikat Jatuh itu sedari tadi.

Tapi rasa penasarannya, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu harus sedikit menahan keinginannya!

"Hahaha! Kalian benar-benar bodoh, bahkan sepertinya adik-adik Maou pun tidak mengetahui kebenaran ini". "Menyedihkan hahaha!" desis Kokabiel di sela tawanya.

"Yah tapi karena aku memang berniat untuk memulai kembali Perang di antara ke tiga Fraksi, kurasa tidak masalah jika aku meceritakan sedikit rahasia kecil ini ..."

"Dengar Mahluk-Mahluk Rendahan!" ucapnya menajam.

"Yondai Maou terdahulu dan Tuhan mati dalam Perang besar ratusan tahun yang lalu!". "Kematian sang Pemimpin dari Fraksi Surga dan Fraksi Iblis tentu saja menjadi _aib, _sudah sewajanya jika mereka merahasiakannya. Hanya saja ... Aku tidak habis fikir kenapa Azazel juga memerintahkan kami untuk merahasiakan itu!"

_"Rahasiakan masalah ini. Keseimbangan Dunia bisa goyah jika Dewa dari Mitologi lain mengetahuinya!"_

"Ikut menyeimbangkan Dunia bukanlah tugas Malaikat Jatuh!" desisnya. Setelah teringat tentang ucapan dang Gubernur Malikat Jatuh itu.

"T-tidak mungkin ..."

"Jangan bercanda!". "Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan bisa mati!" ucap Irina yang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kokabiel. Tapi meski begitu, Tubuhnya bergetar, meski tidak mempercayai ucapan Kokabiel sepenuhnya, nyatanya gadis itu pun mulai bimbang dengan keyakinannya sendiri.

"Jika ... Jika Tuhan telah tiada, kenapa masih ada berkah yang turun dari Surga!"

"Michael cukup baik untuk menggantikan-Nya. Meski tidak sebaik Tuhan tentu saja". "Buktinya sudah jelas, Hal yang tidak mungkin bergabung kini menjadi satu. Itu cukup untuk membuktikan _sistem _yang di bangun Michael belum sempurna ..."

"Kalian fikir bagaimana bisa kekuatan Suci dan Iblis bisa menyatu heh!"

"I-itu ..." tidak ada lagi yang mampu menyanggah ucapan sang Malaikat Jatuh itu, meski tidak ada yang terang-terangan mengakui kebenaran ucapan Kokabiel, nyatanya keterpurukan mereka sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan itu semua.

_"Selepas Perang besar di antara ke tiga Fraksi, kami sangat kesusahan. Sistem yang di buat Tuhan nyatanya sangat rumit dan kompleks untuk di jalankan ke empat Seraph ... Karena itu kami berniat untuk membangun sistem baru yang akan kami jalankan. Kuharap kau mau membantu, Naruto-Kun"_

_"Sacred Gearmu adalah 'kunci' Kuasa Tuhan!"_

Ucapan salah satu pemimpin dari Fraksi Surga yang di kenal dengan sebutan Seraph, kembali terngiang di fikiran pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Ucapan ambigu yang baru kini Naruto mengerti. Yap, sebagai pemilik dari Holy Relic -sebutan lain untuk ke tiga Sacred Gear Naruto- yang di katakan sebagai _Kunci dari Kuasa Tuhan_, membuat sang pemimpin tertinggi Fraksi Surga, seperti halnya Seraph membutuhkan bantuan si pirang.

"Jadi ini maksud ucapan Gabriel-Sama. Aku mengerti sekarang ... Meski pun itu sulit untuk di percaya, tapi ..." gumam Naruto. Dan Ini agaknya membuat si pirang lengah. Kokabiel memanfaatkan saat-saat ini dengan baik untuk lepas dari kuncian Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat, sang Malaikat Jatuh menyikut telak Perut pemuda bersurai pirang itu hingga membuatnya terhempas beberapa meter.

"Gah!" erangnya saat merasakan nyeri di bagian Perutnya.

"Guren ..." ucap Kokabiel singkat. Sementara yang di panggil segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan terbang menghampiri Kokabiel. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, wanita itu segera melemparkan Aura hijau dengan jumlah besar pada Kokabiel untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

"Ketidak-hadiran Zabuza memang sedikit mengurangi daya tempur kami ... Tapi kurasa ini masih cukup untuk melenyapkan kalian semua!" desis Kokabiel. Sepertinya Malaikat Jatuh itu sudah menyadari jika Naruto telah mencapai batasnya.

**Sringg!**

Sebuah Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasi raksasa muncul di Langit. Tapi tidak ada Malaikat-Malaikat Jatuh yang muncul dari sana, ini benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang sudah direncanakan Kokabiel sebelum pergi ke Kuoh. Hanya helaian Bulu Gagak yang berjatuhan layaknya Hujan, yang keluar dari sana. Ini jelas sangat membuat sang Malaikat Jatuh bertanya-tanya.

Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan ratusan anak buahnya, yang sudah terlatih dalam perang?!

Dan saat pandangan mereka tertuju pada pusat Sihir Teleportasi yang masih aktif mengeluarkan Hujan helaian Bulu Gagak, terlihatlah seorang pemuda bersurai perak dengan Tubuh penuh lukanya serta beberapa retakan Armor putih yang menempel di bagian Tubuhnya, terlihat sedang mencekik Malaikat Jatuh bersayap delapan. Malaikat Jatuh terahir yang di habisinya seorang diri.

"K-kau ... Hakuryuukou!". "Keparat!" desis sang Kokabiel yang sepertinya mengenali pemuda bersurai perak itu. Tangan kanannya segera menciptakan Tombak Cahaya super besarnya dan siap untuk di lembarkan ke arah sang Hakuryuukou. Julukan yang di miliki Vali Lucifer karena memiliki Sacred Gear Devine Deviding, yang menjadi tempat tersegelnya sang White one, Vanishing Dragon Albion.

Tapi belum sempat Kokabiel melemparkan Tombak Cahayanya, sebuah Api Ungu berbentuk Salib kembali melibas Tubuh sang Malaikat Jatuh dengan telaknya. Dan itu tentu saja membuatnya gagal untuk menyerang Vali. Bagaikan _Dejavu _untuk Kokabiel, Malaikat Jatuh itu harus kembali rela terbakar Api Incinerate Anthem Naruto untuk ke dua kalinya. Namun bedanya serangan Naruto kini lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya, bahkan Guren yang ada di sampingnya pun ikut terkena serangan Naruto.

"Lawanmu adalah aku Gagak sialan!" desis si pirang meski dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kokabiel dan Guren terjatuh ke Tanah akibat luka serius yang di dapat di Sayap mereka. Dan Vali pun mendarat di samping Naruto, tentu saja setelah selesai dengan urusannya dengan sang Malaikat Jatuh bawahan Kokabiel.

"Aku akui kekuatanmu sangat besar untuk seorang Manusia. Tapi ... Manusia tetaplah Manusia. Kau tidak lebih dari seorang Mahluk Rendahan!" desis Kokabiel seraya bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

'Sial. Aku terlalu meremehkannya!' batin sang Malaikat Jatuh.

'Sial. Aku sudah mencapai batasku!'. Tapi ... Tidak mungkin aku meminta mereka untuk bertarung saat ini, mereka masih syok dengan kenyataan tentang Pemimpin mereka'. 'Satu-satunya yang bisa di harapkan hanya Issei dan Kiba ...'

'... Tapi terlalu beresiko jika membiarkan mereka bertarung melawan Kokabiel. Gaya bertarungnya payah!'. 'Lagi pula ... Aku belum tau kekuatan apa yang di miliki Kiba saat ini!' batin Naruto sedikit frustasi dengan situasi saat ini.

'Di tambah lagi dia juga ...' lanjutnya seraya melirik Vali yang sudah terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Sekuat apa pun sang Heavenly Dragon, jika harus melawan ratusan Malaikat Jatuh yang di khususkan mendapat pelatihan dalam pertempuran, tentu saja itu sedikit banyak akan memberikan luka padanya, apa lagi dia hanya bertarung seorang diri.

"Pada ahirnya ... Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri" gumamnya mengahiri segala batinannya.

Meski terlihat menguntungkan, nyatanya mereka tetap saja berada di posisi yang sama dengan Kokabiel!

Seperti yang fikirkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu, Rias dan Budak-Budaknya -minus Issei dan Kiba-, Sona, Tsubaki, juga duo Gereja terlihat terpuruk saat mengetahui jika sang Pemimpin mereka kini sudah tiada. Hanya duo pemuda Gremory itu yang masih mampu berdiri dan tidak terlalu terpengaruh oleh kenyataan ini. Lagi pula kehadiran Guren cukup mengganggu pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**by Tobi Tobio.**

•

"Kalian masih bisa bertarung kan?". "Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian!" ucap Naruto. Merasa di ajak bicara, Kiba dan Issei menoleh pada si pirang, lalu mereka pun mengangguk cepat untuk merespon ucapan Naruto. Sementara Kokabiel dan Guren sedang sibuk untuk menyembuhkan diri mereka dengan Sacred Gear yang di curi dari Asia.

"Bagus. Bisakah kalian mengurus wanita itu?!" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk Guren.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin memukul wajah wanita itu dan merampas kembali Sacred Gear Asia-Chan!" ucap Issei dengan penuh semangatnya. Kiba hanya menganguk tanda mengerti.

"Naruto-Kun, kami akan ikut bertarung!" ucap Rias yang entah sejak kapan, sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto dan Vali. Bersama Sona dan yang lainnya. Agaknya mereka sudah berhasil menguasai dirinya dan keluar dari keterpurukan mereka.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan Malaikat Jatuh itu!" jawab Naruto dengan pandangan tajamnya, pada Kokabiel.

"Tidak. Lihatlah kondisimu saat ini, bukankah lebih baik jika menyerahkan masalah ini pada kami. Kami cukup kuat untuk melakukan itu!" sanggah Sona yang juga tidak setuju dengan ucapan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Tidak perlu!" balas pemuda bersurai pirang itu singkat.

"Hey Gagak-San. Apa kau pernah berfikir akan musnah di Tangan _Manusia rendahan _sepertiku?!"

"Apa yang dia katakan!". "_Mahluk rendah _itu sombong sekali!" umpat Guren melihat sikap sombong Naruto yang menantang Tuannya.

"Jangan hanya menggertak. Buktikan ucapanmu!" teriak Kokabiel dengan penuh amarah, seraya menerjang Naruto. Tentu saja setelah proses penyembuhan yang di lakukan Guren selesai.

"Segera selesaikan ini. Azazel menyuruhku untuk membawanya ke Grigori!" ucap Vali, sang Hakuryuukou.

'Kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi dengan Gagak sialan itu!' jawab Naruto dalam batinannya. Sedetik kemudian Tangan kanannya bercahaya, dan setelah cahaya itu meredup, munculah sebuah Cawan Emas yang sangat indah terbang di sekitar telapak Tangan kanannya. Cawan itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Bola Cahaya yang cukup terang, sebelum ahirnya Cawan Emas yang merupakan bentuk dari Sacred Gear Sephiroth Graal itu hilang kembali.

Kokabiel berhenti menerjang Naruto, waspada dengan apa yang sedang di persiapkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Sementara Naruto terus mempersiapkan segala persiapannya dalam menggunakan kekuatan sejati dari Sub-Species Balance Breaker Incinerate Anthem, Menghidupkan kembali _sesuatu _yang telah mati dengan Jiwa mereka sendiri, tentu saja dengan Tubuh pengganti yang merupakan Api berwarna Ungu.

"Persiapan selesai ..."

**"Incinerate Antiphona Calvario :: Yamata no Orochi!" **lanjutnya. Dan seketika Bola Cahaya yang di keluarkan Sephiroth Graal, mulai di selubungi Api Ungu dari Incinerate Anthem. Semakin lama, semakin besar hingga membentuk sebuah Monster Naga raksasa berkepala delapan yang seluruh Tubuhnya terbuat dari Api Ungu. Naga yang di kenal dengan nama Yamata no Orochi, sang Naga Jahat.

Tapi sedetik kemudian Tubuh sang Naga Jahat, Yamata no Orochi mulai menyusut dan membentuk sebuah sosok pria berambut panjang, dengan Kulit putih pucatnya. Mata Kuning yang sangat identik dengan Ular itu menatap tajam Naruto, seolah-olah ingin menguliti pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Tapi meski di tatap sedemikian rupa, Naruto tetaplah terlihat tak ambil pusing dengan tatapan sang Naga Jahat.

"Siapa dia?!". "Yamata no Orochi kah?!" gumam Vali saat melihat Naga berkepala delapan yang di ciptakan si pirang itu berubah menjadi seorang pria berambut hitam panjang itu.

**[Sepertinya Begitu] **jawaban Albion mengiang di Kepala Vali.

"Begitu kah?!" gumamnya lagi. Sona, Rias dan yang lainnya hanya menatap heran pemuda bersurai perak itu yang terlihat bergumam sendiri. Yap, itu adalah hal yang wajar karena suara Albion hanya bisa di dengar pemuda perak itu.

"A-aku ... Aku me-merasa ketakutan?!" gumam Irina dengan Tubuh yang bergetar. Nada bicaranya terdengar heran dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri. Dan ternyata bukan hanya gadis pirang itu yang merasakannya, tapi semua orang yang saat ini sedang berada di sana juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"B-benar juga ... Apa ini karena pria itu?!" ucap Sona yang merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan yang mereka rasakan setelah Yamata no Orochi -dalam bentuk manusianya- muncul di depan Naruto.

'Benar juga ... aku sedikit merasa takut. Sepertinya ini akibat dari kekuatan Naga berkepala delapan itu ... Aku penasaran bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan Jiwa Yamata no Orochi!' batin Vali yang mengerti dengan sebab-akibat rasa takut yang mereka rasakan.

**Ghooaaarrrrrr!**

**"Mahluk lemah!". "Jangan memanggilku jika kau tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup!"**

**"Ini membuatku terlihat lemah!" **desis Yamata no Orochi, sang Naga Jahat berkepala delapan. Seraya mendelik tajam pada si pirang.

"Anggap saja ini kesempatanmu untuk melepaskan hasrat bertarungmu!" jawab Naruto santai dan tidak ambil pusing dengan umpatan sang Naga. Sepertinya Naruto tidak terpengaruh efek domino dari kekuatan Yamata no Orochi.

Ketakutan! Bahkan Kokabiel pun merasakan hal yang sama!

Lalu kenapa Naruto tidak terpengaruh?!

**"Terkutuk kau Manusia!" **suara menggema dari Yamata no Orochi kembali terdengar. Meski sangat kesal pada Naruto, tapi mau tidak mau Yamata no Orochi tetap mematuhi ucapan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Yap, sebagai salah satu dari Naga Jahat terkuat yang pernah ada, Yamata no Orochi tentu saja mereka memiliki hasrat bertarung yang besar. Dan itu di manfaatkan betul oleh si pirang.

"Kau hanya punya waktu satu menit!" ucap Naruto datar.

**Ghooaaarrrrr!**

Dan Yamata no Orochi pun mulai mengamuk!

**"Bersiaplah Gagak!". "Kuharap kau bisa memberiku kesenangan!" **teriak Yamata no Orochi seraya menghambur ke arah Kokabiel.

"A-apa itu?!". "Bagaimana bisa dia menguasai Naga Jahat sekelas Yamata no Orochi?!" gumam Rias yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Sementara itu, setelah mengaum keras dan berteriak seperti itu sang Naga mulai menghambur ke arah Kokabiel, berlari dengan sangat cepat. Kokabiel tidak tinggal diam, dengan hentakan kuat di ke dua kakinya, Kokabiel terbang ke Udara mencoba menghindari serbuan sang Naga. Tapi dengan reflek yang bagus, Yamata no Orochi segera mengejar sang Malaikat Jatuh dengan sepasang Sayap Naga yang terbuat dari Api Ungu.

"Kurasa dia akan benar-benar musnah!". "Maafkan aku Azazel, sepertinya dia tidak akan pernah kembali ke Grigori. Silahkan salahkan Naruto!" gumam sang Hakuryuukou.

Dan aksi kejar-kejaran di Udara pun terjadi. Seraya terus menghindar dan menjaga jarak dari Yamata no Orochi, sang Malaikat Jatuh segera menciptakan dua buah Tombak Cahaya super besar di ke dua Tangannya. Lalu tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi sang Malaikat Jatuh segera melemparkan Tombak Cahayanya ke arah Yamata no Orochi seraya membalikan Badannya.

**Swuuusssshhhh!**

"Mati kau keparat!" teriaknya seraya melemparkan ke dua Tombak Cahanya yang ada di ke dua Tangannya tanpa interval yang jauh dari oe duanya. Dan bagaikan sebuah Roket, Tombak Cahaya super besar Kokabiel meluncur kearah Yamata no Orochi dengan cepat. Tombak itu terus mengejar kemana pun sang Naga Jahat terbang untuk menghindarinya. Hingga pada suatu titik, ke dua Tombak Cahaya itu, mengenai sang Naga.

**Wuss ...**

**Duuaarrrr!**

**Blaaaaarrrrr!**

Ledakan beruntun terdengar memekakkan Telinga. Bahkan efek dari ledakan ini sangat terasa, beberapa Bangunan Kuoh dan sekitarnya terlihat hancur dan retak parah. Beberapa Pohon yang tinggi besar pun terlihat tumbang akibat tidak mampu menahan hempasan Udara akibat serangan Kokabiel, meski pusat ledakan tercipta jauh di Langit. Kokabiel menyerangai senang melihat hasil serangannya.

"Gah!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja tersungkur seraya memuntahkan Darah.

"Naruto!" teriak Irina merasa khawatir.

"Naruto-Kun!" timpal Sona yang juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Hey kau!". "Kenapa kau tidak membantu Naruto-Kun!" desis Rias pada Vali yang terlihat santai-santai saja meski kini di depan mereka terlihat sebuah ledakan super besar. Sementara itu Vali tidak mempedulikan sedikit pun teriakan Rias. Pandangannya terus berfokus pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja tersungkur memuntahkan Darah pasca Yamata no Orochi terkena serangan Kokabiel.

"Sepertinya kau lah yang merasakan rasa sakit dari Naga ciptaanmu itu, benarkah?" ucap Vali yang terus melakukan observasi pada kekuatan Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak menjawab, dia malah terlihat membuang muka dan menghindari tatapan pemuda bersurai perak itu.

'Bukan hanya rasa sakit, tapi rasa kelelahan pun aku yang merasakannya!' batin Naruto seraya memalingkan Wajahnya dari pandangan Vali. Meski jawaban itu hanyalah di suarakan dalam batinnya, tapi Vali dapat mengetahui hal itu dari gestur Tubuh si pirang yang seolah-olah membenarkan pertanyaannya.

"Merepotkan sekali ..." gumam pemuda keturunan Lucifer asli itu.

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**by Tobi Tobio.**

•

'Albion ... berapa lama lagi?!' tanya Vali pada sang Naga melalui batinnya.

**[Sepuluh menit lagi ... Sepuluh menit lagi, kau bisa memasuki mode Balance Breaker kembali!]. [Penggunaan Juggernaut Drive dalam pertarungan sebelumnya membuat jeda dalam memasuki mode Balance Breaker menjadi lebih lama dari yang seharusnya!] **jawab Albion.

'Itu karena Juggernaut Driveku belum sempurna!'

**Swoossshhh!**

Puluhan Ular-Ular besar tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari pusat ledakan, mengarah pada sang Malaikat Jatuh. Tapi Kokabiel dengan sigapnya segera membuat dua buah Pedang Cahaya di ke dua Tangannya, dan memotong setiap Ular-Ular yang mengarah padanya. Tapi semakin lama, Ular-Ular yang mengarah padanya semakin banyak, dan efeknya Kokabiel terlihat semakin kewalahan menghadapi serangan itu.

"Gah!" Naruto kembali memuntahkan darah.

"Cepatlah Naga Bodoh ... Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!" desis Naruto yang cukup geram dengan kelakuan Yamata no Orochi yang terlihat seperti bermain-main dalam pertarungannya dengan sang Malaikat Jatuh. Rias, Sona dan Irina segera mengerubungi Naruto, karena merasa khawatir melihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu kembali muntah Darah.

"Sudah kuduga ... Dia merasakan setiap rasa dari Naga berkepala delapan itu!" gumam Vali.

Kokabiel terlihat semakin kewalahan dengan serangan Ular-Ular Yamata no Orochi. Hingga ahirnya Ular-Ular itu berhasil menggigit Kokabiel. Lalu Ular-Ular lain segera melilit Tubuh sang Malaikat Jatuh untuk mengunci pergerakan Kokabiel. Ledakan telah usai dan terlihat ke dua Tangan Yamata no Orochi menjadi pusat dari Ular-Ular yang menyerang sang Malaikat Jatuh. Dan kini giliran sang Naga yang menyerangai.

**"Mati" **desis Yamata no Orochi. Dan dengan kejamnya, sang Naga berkepala delapan itu meremas Tubuh Kokabiel tanpa ampun. Lalu sedetik kemudian Api Incinerate Anthem terlihat membakar Tubuh Ular-Ular yang melilit Tubuh sang Malaikat Jatuh. Api terus melaju ke arah Kokabiel, merambat melalui Tubuh Ular-Ular sang Naga Jahat. Tapi sebelum Serangan itu berhasil, tiba-tiba saja Api Ungu itu menghilang di susul dengan mulai hilangnya Tubuh Yamata no Orochi beserta Ular-Ular yang di ciptakannya.

Dan Kokabil pun selamat dari kematian!

"Ugh!" lagi-lagi Darah keluar dari Mulut Naruto.

**"Keparat!". "Aku belum puas!" **ucap sang Naga yang mulai menghilang. Tapi percuma saja, Naruto sudah benar-benar mencapai batasnya. Dan waktu satu menit yang di miliki Yamata no Orochi sudah habis, meski tugasnya belum selesai.

"Sial!". "Padahal sedikit lagi!" desisnya, menahan segala rasa yang terasa di sekujur Tubuhnya.

"Naruto-Kun, cukup!". "Jangan maksakan dirimu lagi!" teriak Sona dan Rias seraya memeluk Tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu, yang masih setia tersungkur sedari tadi.

**Bruukkk!**

Kokabiel terjatuh di udara karena tidak mampu lagi terbang, akibat Tulang-Tulangnya yang hancur akibat remasan dari Ular-Ular Yamata no Orochi. Tapi, meski sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi dalam kondisi seperti itu, sang Malaikat Jatuh itu masih bisa tertawa dengan kerasnya, merasakan segala rasa nyeri di sekujur Tubuhnya.

"Hahaha. A-aku ... S-selamat!". "Hahahaha aku selamat!" ucapnya dalam tawa yang terdengar aneh itu.

"Kokabiel-Sama!" teriak Guren seraya melemparkan Aura Penyembuh berwarna hijau dalam jumlah besar pada sang Tuan. Tapi kini Tsubaki cukup tanggap untuk situasi ini. Gadis itu segera menggunakan kemampuan uniknya sebagai Iblis yang mampu membalikan kegunaan sebuah Sihir. Sebuah Cermin tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan Kokabiel, dan setelah melewati Cermin ciptaan Tsubaki, Aura Penyembuh itu berubah menjadi Aura Mematikan dengan warna hitam pekat.

**Duaaarrrr!**

Aura penyembuh itu kini telah berubah menjadi Aura penghancur, dan dengan telaknya mengenai Kokabiel. Guren cukup terkejut dengan perubahan Aura yang di tembakannya pada sang Tuan. Meski tidak sampai membunuh sang Malaikat Jatuh, nyatanya itu membuat Kokabiel terlihat sekarat dan semakin menyedihkan. Naruto mencoba berdiri untuk kembali menyerang Kokabiel, tapi Vali segera menghentikannya.

"Cukup. Jangan memaksakan dirimu lagi!". "Lagi pula sekarang dia bukan lagi ancaman" ucap Vali seraya menahan pergerakan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

'Dan itu artinya, aku masih bisa membawa Gagak itu ke Grigori' batinnya. Naruto hanya diam saja, tapi Tangan kanannya mulai mengarah pada sang Malaikat Jatuh. Lalu sedetik kemudian Tubuh Kokabiel sudah terbakar sepenuhnya oleh Api Ungu Incinerate Anthem. Dalam keadaan sekarat seperti itu tentu saja membuat Kokabiel hanya bisa berpasrah diri hingga musnah sepenuhnya, terbakar Api Suci itu. Sementara Vali hanya diam dengan Wajah tak percaya.

"Kau ..." gumamnya.

'Azazel ... Ini bukan salahku!' batinnya lagi. Sedikit meruntuki kelakuan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Ahirnya ..." ucap Naruto yang lega setelah berhasil memusnahkan sang Malaikat Jatuh itu. Sementara Vali benar-benar tak habis fikir dejgan kelakuan si pirang, dan dia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

"Hey. Kau ingin menghajarnya kan?". "Lakukanlah!" ucap Naruto. Meski sempat terkejut, tapi ahirnya Issei mengangguk mantap. Dan dengan penuh kekesalan pemuda bersurai coklat itu menerjang Guren.

Tapi agaknya itu sebuah kesalahan!

Entah bagaimana awalnya, Issei sudah tertusuk sebuah Tombak Kristal milik Guren, hingga menembus Punggungnya. Bahkan sebelum pemuda mesum itu berhasil mencapai Guren. Kejadian yang sangat cepat, bahkan Issei sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Guren terlihat menyerangai karena berhasil menusuk lawannya, berbeda dengan teman-teman si mesum yang terlihat panik menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Issei!"

"Issei-Kun!"

"Wah wah wah ... Rivalku lemah sekali!" gumam Vali dengan entengnya. Mengomentari kejadian yang sangat cepat itu. Rias dan Akeno hanya menggeram kesal dengan ucapan sang Hakuryuukou.

Mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang terasa membakar Tubuhnya, Issei mencoba untuk menarik Tombak Kristal milik Guren dari Tubuhnya. Meski dengan susah payah, pemuda bersurai coklat itu ahirnya berhasil melakukan itu. Tangan dan perutnya terlihat mengepul mengeluarkan asap karena bersentuhan langsung dengan benda yang terbuat dari Cahaya. Yap, Cahaya bagaikan Api yang akan membakar Iblis. Meski berbentuk Kristal, nyatanya fakta jika benda itu terbuat dari Cahaya tetap saja memberikan luka serius bagi Iblis.

"Kau fikir ini bisa mengh—" ucapan Issei terhenti karena sebuah pukulan telak dari sang Malaikat Jatuh sudah mendarat di Wajahnya, dan membuat Issei semakin terpuruk.

"Mulut besar!". "Ambisimu tidak sebanding dengan kekuatanmu!" desis Guren setelah berhasil membuat Issei rebah dengan mudahnya.

"S-sial ..." keluh pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu.

"Keterlaluan!" Kiba dan Akeno segera menghambur kearah Guren dengan kecepatan penuh.

Kiba segera menyerang wanita itu dengan cepat menggunakan ke tiga Pedangnya, Meski cukup terdesak dengan serangan sang Kuda Gremory, Guren masih mampu untuk mnghindari serangan Kiba dengan sempurna. Akeno segera menghampiri Issei guna mengecek keadaan pemuda mesum itu. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu segera menyalurkan Aura Iblisnya untuk menyelamatkan Issei.

Kiba masih terus menyerang Guren dengan membabi-buta, meski serangannya tidak mampu menebas Malaikat Jatuh itu. Jangankan menebas, menggores Guren pun terasa sulit untuknya. Guren cukup lincah untuk menghindari setiap tebasan sang Ksatria. Namun Kiba tidak pernah menyerah, dia terus berusaha menyerang sang Malaikat Jatuh seraya terus meningkatkan kecepatannya.

Tapi agaknya itu percuma.

**Duaakkk!**

Guren memukul sang Kuda Gremory dengan telaknya di Perut pemuda pirang itu. Dengan Tangan yang di lapisi Kristal, Guren berhasil memberikan luka kritikal padanya. Apa lagi setelah melakukan itu, Sulur-Sulur Kristal segera menusuk Tubuhnya hingga memberinya luka yang lebih parah lagi. Dan itu cukup untuk menghambat gerakan pemuda bermarga Yuuto itu.

"Gah!" erangnya merasakan nyeri dan luka seperti terbakar di seluruh Tubuhnya. Darah segar terlihat mengucur di setiap luka yang terbuka di Tubuh Kiba, di sertai asap yang mengepul di sana.

"Kalian lemah sekali. Apa aku harus turun Tangan?!" ucap Hakuryuukou dengan santainya, saat melihat satu persatu orang yang di lawan Guren di kalahkan.

**[Jangan bercanda. Masih ada enam menit lagi sebelum kau bisa memasuki Mode Balance Breaker!] **desis Albion di fikiran pemuda bersurai perak itu.

Sementara itu sebuah suara berat juga terdengar di fikiran Issei yang sedang sekarat. Meski terdengar samar Issei masih mampu untuk mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hingga ahirnya sesosok Naga Eropa dengan Tubuh yang terbuat dari Api seutuhnya terlihat di Indra Pengelihatannya. Semula Issei menganggap sang Naga adalah perwujudan dari Malaikat Maut, namun nyatanya itu salah.

"Siapa kau ... Apa kau Malaikat Maut yang akan mencabut nyawaku?!" tanyanya.

**[Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh!]. [Aku adalah Ddraig. Sang Kaisar Naga Merah yang tersegel dalam Sacred Gearmu!]**

**[Dengar. Aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku ... Jadi tunjukanlah seberapa kuat sang Kaisar Naga Merah!]. [Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapannya!]**

"Benarkah?!"

**[Tapi semua itu tidaklah Gratis!]. [Aku menginginkan sebuah bayaran atas kekuatan yang kupinjamkan!]**

"Apa itu?!"

**[Kalahkan Albion!]**

Entah sadar atau tidak, agaknya Issei baru saja bertemu dengan sang Heavenly Dragon di Alam Bawah sadarnya sendiri. Dan tanpa dia sadari, setelah pembicaraan itu, kekuatan Naga Issei mulai menguar dari Tubuhnya. Sangat pekat dengan intensitas yang tinggi. Dan itu semua cukup untuk menerbangkan Akeno yang sedang menyembuhkannya dari sisi pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu.

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**by Tobi Tobio.**

•

Mata Issei terbuka secara tiba-tiba!

Suara Gauntletnya segera bereaksi. Mengeluarkan suara khasnya sebagai pertanda jika kekuatan Naga Issei mulai meningkat dua kali lipat. Dengan pandangan kosong yang berfokus pada Guren, Issei mulai berjalan mendekati sang Malaikat Jatuh yang terlihat seperti ketakutan melihat pemuda bersurai coklat, di saat seperti itu. Di tambah Suara dari Booster Gear terus menghiasi aksinya dan tentu saja membuat Aura Naga terasa semakin menekan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Issei-Kun ..." gumam Akeno lemah. Merasa khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda mesum itu.

**[Dia bangkin dari kematiannya ... Tapi sepertinya kekuatan Ddraig menguasai Tubuh pemuda itu] **suara berat dan terdengar kejam mengiang di Kepala sang Vanishing Dragon, Albion. Agaknya itu adalah suara dari sang Naga yang bersemayam di dalam Sacred Gear Hakuryuukou.

"Benarkah?!". "Ini mungkin akan menarik!"

**[Berhati-hatilah, pada dasarnya aku adalah musuhnya. Mungkin saja dia akan menyerang kita jika urusannya dengan Gagak itu selesai!] **Ucapan Albion kembali terdengar di kepalanya, berusaha memperingati sang pemilik Sacred Gear Devine Deviding itu.

**"Welsh Dragon Over Booster!" **gumamnya. Aura Naga berwarna merah segera menyelimuti Tubuh Issei. Dan saat Aura Naga itu meredup, terlihat pemuda bersurai coklat itu dalam balutan Armor berwarna merah. Armor yang sangat identik dengan Armor putih Hakuryuukou, yang membedakan hanya sayap biru cerahnya.

Yap, Sayap biru cerah itu tidak ada dalam Mode Balance Breaker Issei, dan tergantikan sebuah Jet Boosted yang berfungsi sebagai alat pendorong dan membantunya untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Setelah memasuki Balance Breakernya, Issei terlihat berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Dan dengan cepatnya Issei kini sudah berada di depan sang Malaikat Jatuh, siap untuk menghadiahi Guren dengan tinjunya.

Tapi, Guren dengan sigap segera memunculkan Dinding Kristal untuk menahan pukulan Issei. Meski kemudian Dinding itu mulai retak akibat tidak dapat menahan kekuatan Naga dari pemuda itu. Tidak mau ambil resiko, Guren segera melesat ke Udara dan mencoba menjauh dari Issei, tapi pemuda bersurai coklat itu segera mengejar Guren. Dengan bantuan Jet Boosted yang ada di Punggungnya, dia melesat ke arah sang Malaikat Jatuh. Bahkan kecepatannya melebihi kecepatan terbang yang di miliki sang Malaikat Jatuh.

**Duaakkkk!**

Issei berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya di Punggung Guren. Lalu dengan gerakan memutar Issei kembali memberikan serangannya, sebuah tendangan memutar yang sukses mendarat di Perut sang Malaikat Jatuh. Membuatnya terlempar kembali ke Tanah. Suara bedebum terdengar cukup keras saat Tubuh Guren membentur Tanah. Debu segera mengepul di sekitar Tubuh wanita itu.

Issei segera meluncur ke arah sang Malaikat Jatuh untuk kembali melancarkan serangannya. Kini dengan ke dua Tumitnya yang mengarah pada wanita itu. Dengan bantuan Jet Boostednya, Issei meluncur dengan cepatnya. Merasa dalam bahaya, Guren segera menciptakan Sihir Kristalnya lagi. Meski masih dalam keadaan tergeletak tak berdaya, Guren mencoba menembaki Issei dengan bongkahan Kristalnya.

Tapi serangan itu sia-sia!

Meski mampu membuat keretakan di beberapa bagian Armornya, tapi nyatanya itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh untuk pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Karena Armor merah Issei kembali beregenerasi dengan cepat. Dan Issei tetap meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Guren, menerjang setiap bongkahan Kristal yang mengarah padanya.

**Dummm!**

Suara itu adalah suara Issei yang menabrak Tanah dengan sangat kerasnya. Yap, menabrak. Itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang di lakukan pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Karena nyatanya, serangan Issei sama sekali tidak mengenai sang Malaikat Jatuh. Sosok yang terkena serangan Issei adalah sebuah bongkahan Kristal yang menyerupai Guren.

Issei bangkit dari acaranya menindih Tubuh Pengganti sang Malaikat Jatuh itu. Lalu pandangannya menengok kesana-kemari mencoba mencari sosok asli wanita itu. Rias dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terpaku melihat kekuatan Issei yang sangat besar seperti itu. Mereka tidak mungkin bisa mendekati pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu, saat dalam kondisi seperti ini. Salah-salah, mereka malah akan terkena serangan sang Sekiryuutei.

"Wah-wah ... Dia benar-benar seperti Naga yang hilang kendali!" komentar Vali. Naruto menoleh pada pemuda bersurai perak itu, entah kenapa si pirang merasa aneh dengan sikap diamnya pemuda itu. Issei yang dalam keadaan lepas kendali seperti itu tentu saja sangat kuat, dan ini sangat aneh jika melihat Vali yang masih terlihat santai dan tidak tertarik untuk bertarung melawannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?!". "Apa kau tidak tertarik melawan Rivalmu saat dalam keadaan lepas kendali seperti itu?!" tanya Naruto. Pertanyaan si pirang membuat Rias, Sona dan yang lainnya menjadi extra waspada. Walau bagaimana pun, meraka tau jika Vali juga adalah pemilik dari sang Heavenly Dragon lain, the White One Albion. Dan mengingat Rivalitas di antara ke duanya ...

"Tidak!" jawab Vali singkat.

"Heh ... biar kutebak. Pasti karena sesuatu alasan kau tidak bisa memasuki mode Balance Breakermu kan?!" ucap Naruto.

"Berisik!" balas Vali ketus. Dan Naruto cukup tau jika ucapannya itu benar, meski pun dia sendiri tidak tau apa penyebabnya.

Kembali ke tempat Issei yang terus mencari keberadaan Guren. Karena tidak juga menemukan keberadaan sang Malaikat Jatuh itu, Issei mulai menghancurkan Keadaan sekitar. Pemuda itu terlihat menembaki Gedung-Gedung Kuoh Academy. Sekolah elit itu yang sudah hancur, menjadi semakin hancur karena ulah Issei. Tentu saja ini semakin berbahaya dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saat mereka akan menjadi sasaran sang Sekiryuutei.

"Ini gawat!". "Issei benar-benar lepas kendali!" ucap Rias dengan Wajah cemasnya.

"Issei-Kun ..." gumam Akeno yang semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Issei.

"Hey Vali. Apa masih belum juga?!" tanya Naruto. Vali tidak menjawab karena dia pun sedang menanyakan hal yang sama pada Albion di saat yang sama dengan Naruto.

**[Satu menit lagi. Jadi bersabarlah!]**

"Sial!". "Sepuluh menit itu lama sekali!" umpat pemuda bersurai perak itu.

"Vali?!"

"Berisik kau pirang!". "Jika mau menghentikannya, kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri heh?!" desis Vali yang kesal pada pemuda pirang itu. Naruto hanya mengumpat kesal dengan jawaban pemuda perak itu.

**Kembali ke Issei.**

"Mati kau, keparat!" teriak Guren yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di atas issei. Dan dengan ke dua Tangan yang sudah di lapisi Kristal. Guren menghantam Kepala pemuda mesum itu. Tapi bukanlah Helm Issei yang hancur, melainkan Kristal yang melapisi ke dua Tangan wanita itu. Sedangkan Helm si mesum hanya retak saja, dan itu pun segera beregenerasi kembali.

'Keras sekali!'

**Graabbb!**

"Ugh!" Guren mengerang saat Tangan kanan Issei mencengkram Leher sang Malaikat Jatuh dengan eratnya. Dan tanpa perasaan, Issei mempererat cengkramannya berusaha membunuh Guren dengan cara kejam. Tapi, sebelum Issei berhasil melaksanakan itu sebuah Aura Suci yang pekat berbentuk Bulan Sabit mengarah adanya.

**Duaaarrrr!**

Ledakan besar tercipta di Kuoh Academy. Bangunan Sekolah elit itu pun kini rata dengan Tanah, dan itu pun terjadi pada Bangunan-Bangunan sekitar Sekolah itu. Semuanya hancur lebur dalam Radius 50 Kilometer dari Kuoh. Bahkan Kerusakan parah itu tidak berhenti di sana. Cekungan raksasa bagaikan Kawah, menggantikan setiap Bangunan yang ada di sekitar itu.

"Hah ... Hah ... Hah ... Serangan itu ..." gumam Naruto yang terlihat terengah-engah.

"Tidak salah lagi ... Dia Zabuza Momochi ... Hosh ... Hosh!" lanjut Vali yang juga terengah-engah. Mata ke dua pemuda itu terlihat menatap tajam pada sang Malaikat Jatuh yang terlihat terbang seraya menenteng Pedang Kubikirinobochonya di Pundak kanan sang Malaikat Jatuh.

"Ini di luar dugaan!". "Kufikir Jepang akan hancur ... Tapi hanya seperti ini efek serangan sungguh-sungguhku!" ucap Zabuza dengan entengnya. Naruto dan Vali hanya mendecak kesal dengan ucapan Zabuza yang terdengar tanpa beban meski sudah pasti dia telah membunuh ratusan orang biasa yang tidak bersalah.

**[Kau baik-baik saja Vali?!] **tanya Albion pada pemuda bersurai perak itu.

'Yap, di saat-saat terahir aku dan Naruto masih bisa menahan serangan Gagak keparat itu!' jawab Vali dalam batinannya.

"Kalian hebat juga bisa meredam seranganku dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan seperti itu ... Aku sungguh terkejut!" meski terdengar memuji, nada bicaranya terdengar sebaliknya. Zabuza seperti terdengar sedang mengejek mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil muncul di samping sang Malaikat Jatuh seraya memanggul Guren yang tak sadarkan diri. Sepasang Sayap yang terbuat dari Es yang berada di punggungnya membuatnya mampu terbang di samping Zabuza.

"Oh, Kau sudah berhasil mendapatkannya, Haku?!" tanya Zabuza seraya melirik gadis itu. Sementara gadis kecil itu yang mungkin bernqma Haku itu tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah ..."

"Urusan kami di sini sudah selesai. Kami hanya berniat mengambil Guren, karena dia memiliki kekuatan yang bagus dan berguna!". "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membunuh kalian, terutama kau Naruto ..."

" ... Tapi Madara tidak memberiku waktu untuk melakukan itu!". "Jadi janjiku akan kulaksanakan di pertemuan berikutnya!" desis Zabuza seraya menghilang dalam Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasinya, bersama Haku dan Guren.

"Keparat itu ..." desis Naruto.

"Janji?!" gumam Vali.

"Hanya janji saling membunuh!" balas Naruto yang saat ini sedang di tatap aneh oleh pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Hah ... Kau terlibat janji yang buruk!". "Azazel bilang dia adalah Malaikat Jatuh yang paling berbahaya di Grigori. Tidak ada yang tau batasan kekuatan Gagak itu!" komentar Vali.

"Dari pada mengurusi masalah itu ... Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?!" tanya Naruto, seraya menyapu pandang ke segala penjuru. Bangunan yang hancur sejauh mata memandang dan para Iblis dan Wakil Geraja yang saat ini masih pingsan. Meski tidak ada yang Mati di antara mereka, tapi korban jiwa pasti tetap ada. Orang-orang biasa dalam radius lima puluh kilometer dari tempat itu sudah di pastikan lenyap.

•

•

•

**BERSAMBUNG.**

•

•

•

_Note ::_

_Maaf sebelumnya di beberapa Chapter lalu Tobi salah dalam penggambaran kekuatan Tsubaki. Tobi benar-benar minta maaf soal itu._

_Dan seperti yang Tobi janjikan, mari kita bahas Mode Tirania Issei._

_Tobi berasumsi di LN Issei memiliki setidaknya tiga Bidak Pion yang aktif. Dan saat Issei memasuki Mode Tiranianya, ke tiga Bidak Itu berpromosi menjadi ke tiga Bidak lain (Kuda, Peluncur, dan Benteng) karena itu Issei bisa berubah menjadi ke tiga Mode itu dengan cepat._

_Mekanismenya mudah. Issei mengaktifkan Mode Tirania yang di rasa cocok untuk sebuah situasi pertarungan. Jadi, dengan kata lain dia tinggal memilih Mode mana yang cocok untuknya dalam satu waktu._

_Lalu soal Mode Ratu, Tobi berasumsi itu adalah ke lima Bidak lain yang aktif secara paksa akibat besarnya tekanan Aura Naga yang di keluarkan Issei. Itulah sebabnya Mode Tirania Ratu Issei di katakan setara dengan Mode Juggernaut Drive Vali. Dan karena itu juga hampir semua Bidak Pion Issei mengalami Mutasi. Hal ini di katakan Ajuka saat Issei Mati oleh Racun Samael._

_Okeh itulah Asumsi Tobi soal Mode Tirania Issei. Maaf jika salah, namanya juga hanya pemikiran Tobi soal kekuatan Issei yang Tobi dapat dari Wikipedia. Jika kiranya Reader-San punya asumsi lain yang lebih medekati, silahkan koreksi Tobi._

•

•

•

_Okeh mungkin hanya itu yang bisa Tobi sampaikan di Chapter ini. Dan kini mari kita lihat kekuatan apa yang dimiliki si mesum Hyoudou Issei ^_^_

**HYOUDOU ISSEI.**

_**Booster Gear **__:: sebuah Gauntlet berwarna merah berlapis baja dengan aksen kuning dan permata hijau di atasnya. Dengan jari-jari yang berbentuk cakar._

_**Boosted Gear Gift **__:: memberikan pengguna kemampuan transfer Aura Naga yang sudah di kumpulkan pengguna._

_**Dress Break**__ :: memungkinkan pengguna untuk melucuti pakaian perempuan setelah terjadi kontak._

_**Bilingual **__:: memungkinkan pengguna untuk berbicara dengan payudara wanita dan menanyakan semuanya, dengan jawaban yang pasti merupakan curahan hati dan fikiran pemilik payudara._

_**Dragon Shot **__:: tembakan Aura Naga yang bercampur dengan Aura Iblis pengguna._

_**Welsh Dragon Over Booster **__:: bentuk Armor Boosted Gear Scale Mail yang mengambil bentuk baju besi berwarna merah yang memberi penggunanya kekuatan sang Kaisar Naga Merah, Ddraig._

_**Mode Tirania **__::_

_**Welsh Sonic Boosted Knight**__ :: memiliki kecepatan yang sangat besar. dengan bentuk Armor yang tipis, sehingga memiliki pertahanan yang rendah._

_**Welsh Dragonic Rook **__:: memiliki kekuatan dan pertahanan besar tetapi kecepatan lambat. Agaknya terbebani dengan Armor besar dan tebal _

_**Welsh Blaster Bishop**__ :: memiliki sejumlah besar tembakan Aura Naga di ke dua meriam di bagian belakang Armornya, tapi tembakan itu membutuhkan jeda waktu untuk mengisi ulang._

_**Kardinal Crimson Promosion Full Drive**__ :: Mode yang sama sekuat Juggernaut Drive dari Boosted Gear Scale Mail, yang memberinya kemampuan setiap sifat Bidak dalam Evil Piece's._

_**Super Gigantic Balance Breaker **__:: bentuk raksasa dari Balance Breaker dari Boosted Gear Scale Mail, yang memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari Mode Kardinal Crimson Promosion Full Drive._

_**Longinus Smasher **__:: tembakan api yang dasyat dari selongsong tembak yang keluar dari Armor bagian Dadanya dalam mode Super Gigantic Balance Breaker._

_Kekuatan lain ::_

_**Dragonoid **__:: Setelah Issei mendapatkan Tubuh baru dari Daging Great Red dan Aura Uroboros, memberikan pemuda itu kemanpuan untuk merubah bagian tertentu atau seluruh Tubuhnya menjadi Naga model Eropa._

_Senjata lain ::_

_**Ascalon **__:: sebuah Pedang Suci yang memiliki kemampuan sebagai 'Pembunuh Naga'._

_Terimakasih sudah membaca fict Tobi._

**REVIEWNYA JANGAN LUPA.**

**vvvvv**

**vvv**

**v**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

_A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

**A/N ::**

• **Alur tidak sejalan dengan Anime/Light Novel DxD.**

• **Kejadian di ambil secara acak/tidak berurutan. Dengan sedikit pengembangan sesuai imajinasi Author.**

• **Naruto pemilik True Longinus, Holy Spear.**

• **Fraksi Pahlawan dihilangkan dan digantikan Fraksi Uchiha.**

_Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

_Fict update setiap kamis (2minggu sekali, gantian dengan Naruto Piece :: The Ninja)._

•

•

•

_**mode tirania, cardinal crimson itu cuma bisa diaktifkan setelah issei menekan 'itu'nya Rias. Tobi-san, apa kamu akan menggunakan semua kemampuan Issei di LN tanpa ada tekan menekan? tapi kalo nekan punya si akeno warna armor nya gak bakal crimson lho (mungkin)... Itu saja mungkin.**_

_Ah benar juga. Tobi melupakan bagian terpentingnya hahaha. Yah baiklah, Tobi akan mencari 'wangsit' untuk masalah ini. Jujur saja memakai Akeno terlalu biasa dan kurang apalah-apalah :v_

_Haha Tobi kebanyakan nonton DA 2. Ini gara-gara Neng Ega yang imut pisan. Sayangnya sekarang Neng Eganya udah tersenggol :(._

_Oh iya, ada yang mau mencurahkan idenya tentang ini? Tanpa melibatkan 'itu' Akeno loh, karena terlalu biasa dan terkesan menjiplak dari segi cerita._

_**drimna issei tbuh gret red ma aura opis thor ..dan brarti issei yg pling kuat dong bnar gak (dan pertanyaan serupa) .. hahahaa**_

_Di LN saat Issei mati kena Racun Samael, di pertarungan final vs Shalba Beelzebub. Tubuh Issei hancur dan mendapat Tubuh baru dari Daging Great Red yang di bantu Aura Ophis dalam pembentukannya. Silahkan baca lagi LN-nya untuk lebih jelas ^_^_

_Soal kuatan mana sama Naru, entahlah. Tapi Tobi sendiri merasa tidak masalah dengan itu. Toh Tobi tidak mendewakan MC. Yang penting Tokoh Protaginisnya menang di pertarungan final. LoL._

_**akhirnya... apa asia g bisa dhidupin? (Dan pertanyaan serupa).**_

_Akan di jawab dalam Chapter ini. Caranya? tentu saja berbeda dengan LN (Cara pengembalian Sacred Gearnya. Meski cara ini juga muncul di LN. Hanya saja bukan untuk Asia) hahaha._

_Semoga memuaskan hehe._

_**Ne author-san.. masukkan Chara Kuriyama Mirai dari Kyoukai no Kanata dong.. kan kekuatannya keren.. klo ngga, mungkin nanti kekuatannya itu mau di ubah jadi sacred gear kek atau apalah.**_

_Maaf. Tobi tidak tau Chara itu ahaha. Dari pada jadi gaje, mungkin Tobi tidak akan masukannya. Maaf._

_Mungkin next time. Saat open OC hehe. Tapi ini baru planing doang loh (open OC). Soalnya Tobi pribadi suka malas baca fict yang terlalu banyak OC. Serasa ada yang aneh, meski penggambarannya cukup sempurna._

_Dan terimakasih untuk Reader-San yang mau menunggu kelanjutan fict ini. Juga dengan pujuan-pujian yang Reader-San berikan. Jujur saja Tobi sangat senang dengan itu. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan untuk Tobi selain, karya Tobi bisa diterima._

_Terimakasih!_

•

•

•

**Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi).**

_m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&amp;ref_component=mbasic_home_header&amp;ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&amp;refid=8_

**Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi).**

_100007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru)_

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi (^_^)

•

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**Chapter 10 :: Dunia bergejolak. Para Pemimpin ke Tiga Fraksi Mulai Bergerak!**

**Kota Tokyo.**

Kota itu terlihat hancur parah dalam radius Lima Puluh Kilo Meter dari Kuoh Academy, sementara di luar radius itu kerusakan tidak terlalu seberapa meski pun keadaan Kota itu tidak bisa di bilang baik-baik saja. Rumah dan Gedung hancur Total, jika pun ada yang bertahan Bangunan-Bangunan yang ada mengalami kerusakan cukup parah. Jaringan Listrik dan Telpon pun terputus.

Dan itu pun terjadi pada Rumah Naruto.

Layaknya terkena Gempa yang dasyat. Kota Tokyo benar-benar hancur total!.

Rumah peninggalan sang Kakek itu mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah, meski di beberapa Ruangan masih berdiri dengan kokohnya. Dan terlihatlah si pirang bersama si perak sedang bersantai di Ruangan yang _selamat_. Naruto dan Vali sedang duduk di Ruangan itu, menyaksikan sebuah Acara Televisi. Tubuh mereka berdua penuh dengan lilitan Perban di beberapa bagian.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana bisa mereka menonton Televisi sedangkan jaringan Listrik di kota itu sedang padam?! Mudah saja. Bagi Naruto yang merupakan Raja Eropa, hal seperti ini tentu saja tidak akan membuatnya kesusahan. Dengan kekuatan Uangnya Naruto mampu dengan mudah mendapatkan pasokan Listrik dari berbagai Alat yang dimilikinya.

_"Pemirsa!". "Saat ini kami sedang melakukan liputan dari Udara menggunakan Helikopter. Dan Lihatlah Kota Tokyo benar-benar hancur!"_

_"BMG Jepang belum mampu menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Tapi dugaan sementara, Gempa dasyat mengguncang kota Tokyo semalam. Sejauh ini Puluhan orang Meninggal Dunia akibat insiden ini, sementara ratusan orang lainnya mengalami luka-luka!"_

Naruto terlihat kesal saat menyaksikan Berita Televisi itu. Sementara Vali terlihat santai-santai saja.

"Jangan memasang Wajah seperti itu, kau tidak salah atas situasi ini. Satu-Satunya kesalahanmu adalah membunuh Gagak itu!" desis Vali santai namun nadanya masih terdengar kesal karena dengan kematian Kokabiel, tentu saja pemuda bersurai perak itu tidak akan bisa membawa sang Malaikat Jatuh ke Grigori, seperti yang di perintahkan Azazel.

"Azazel pasti akan menuntutmu!" lanjutnya. Tapi Naruto agaknya tidak ambil pusing dengan itu.

"Hey, bagaimana menurutmu dengan Rivalmu itu?!" tanya Naruto mengalihkan perbincangannya dengan sang Hakuryuukou. Agaknya Naruto sedang malas beradu argumen dengan Vali.

"Entahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya". "Aku lebih tertarik padamu!"

"Hey ... Hey ... Hey ... Aku Normal, dan Aku masih menyukai seorang gadis!" balas Naruto sedikit mengejek Vali. Meski tau maksud dari kata _tertarik _pemuda bersurai perak itu, agaknya Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda sang sahabat.

"Jangan berlaga bodoh!". "Kau tau kan apa yang kumaksud!" teriak Vali kesal.

"Dari pada bertarung dengan dia. Aku lebih senang jika mampu mengalahkan _si merah _yang sesungguhnya!" lanjutnya dengan nada dan Wajah serius.

"Jadi targetmu Great Red ya ... Apa itu tidak berlebihan?!". "Terlebih kau akan melukai Rivalitas dari dua Heavenly Dragon yang sudah melegenda" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan yang menerawang.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Albion. Dan dia setuju!". "Jika mampu mengalahkan Great Red, secara tidak langsung Kami akan selangkah lebih maju dari Sekiryuutei!" balas Vali.

"Tapi omong-omong dimana dua Iblis itu?!" tanya pemuda bersurai perak itu.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang kudengar mereka sedang ke Dunia Bawah untuk melaporkan masalah ini pada Maou!" jawab Naruto.

"Begitu ya ... Ini sesuai dengan apa yang di harapkan Azazel. Mereka pasti akan segera membuat pertemuan!" ucap Vali santai.

"Benarkah?!". "Bagaimana jika mereka langsung menyerang Grigori?!"

"Itu artinya kita akan terlibat dalam Perang itu!" jawab Vali masih tetap santai-santai saja.

"Dasar ... Kau mengatakan Perang dengan nada seperti itu". "Oh iya ... Kau mau ikut? Aku ingin melihat keadaan Rivalmu" ucap Naruto seraya pergi dari tempat mereka. Vali tidak menjawab dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya, hingga ahirnya Naruto menyimpulkan dia tidak mau ikut.

"Kau berubah. Setelah insiden ini kau menjadi sedikit lebih baik" komentar Vali.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin menolong mereka saja" balas Naruto.

'Berbohong heh?!'. 'Itu tidak akan mempan padaku!' batin pemuda bersurai perak itu. Agaknya Vali benar-benar memahami Naruto. Sang Hakuryuukou bahkan tau jika saat ini pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedang membohongi batinnya sendiri.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang malas melihat Wajahnya"

"Ya sudahlah ..." ucap Naruto lagi. Setelah mengatakan itu, pemuda besurai pirang itu pun pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Vali seorang diri.

Naruto terlihat berjalan santai melewati para pekerja yang sedang merenovasi Rumahnya. Beberapa kali dia harus membalas sapaan yang ditujukan para Pekerja yang sedang membangun ulang Rumahnya, Menjadi orang super duper kaya raya, tentu saja membuatnya sangat terkenal. Hingga ahirnya acara sapa menyapa itu harus terhenti karena kehadiran Sizune.

"Bos!". "Bukankah kau harus istirahat untuk memulihkan ke adaanmu, kenapa malah ada di sini?!" tanya wanita cantik itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Yang lebih penting bagaimana keadaan Iruka-San?!". "Kudengar dia terkena reruntuhan semalam?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, luka Iruka-San tidak terlalu serius" jawab Sizune, menjawab pertanyaan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Naruto terlihat bernafas lega saat mendengar kondisi terkini salah satu Pekerja paling setianya itu.

"Syukurlah aku sangat senang mendengarnya". "Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu?!" tanya Naruto lagi. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Sizune tertegun.

"Kenapa?!". "Apa aku salah mengkhawatirkanmu?!"

"Ah~ ti-tidak ... Hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa di khawatirkan seperti ini" balas Sizune setelah sadar dari acara melamunnya. Yap, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menanyakan keadaannya, terlebih ini masalah nyawa. Hatinya terasa hangat seketika saat mendengar ucapan sang Bos.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mulai membiasakan diri. karena aku akan merasa bersalah jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kau dan Iruka-San..." gumamnya. Sizune hanya menatap bingung sang Bos. Namun wanita itu tetap diam seraya memperhatikan Naruto.

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan aku, Bos" jawab Sizune tulus. Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Sekertarisnya itu.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana keadaan temanku?!"

"Siapa?". "Vali-San atau—"

"Kau mengenal Vali?!". "Seingatku ... Aku belum mengenalkannya padamu?!" tanya Naruto memotong ucapan Sizune. Wanita itu terlihat gugup seketika.

"Eumh~ i-iya ... A-aku pernah bertemu dengannya". "Dan k-kami berkenalan sa-saag i-itu"

"Benarkah?!"

"I-iya ..."

"Baiklah. Lalu dimana pemuda mes—". "Maksudku Hyoudou Issei"

"Issei-San ada di Ruangan itu ... Dengan pacarnya" jawab Sizune seraya menunjuk salah satu Ruangan yang _selamat _dari bagian Rumahnya.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu!" ucapnya. Sementara Sizune hanya menatap Naruto yang pergi meninggalkannya dalam diam. Entah kenapa itu malah terkesan aneh.

'Pacar?!'. 'Wanita bodoh mana yang mau menjadi pacar _gumpalan _Nafsu sepertinya?!' batin Naruto.

'Namikaze Naruto ... Perhatianmu membuatku merasa bimbang untuk membunuhmu!' batin Sizune seraya terus memperhatikan Punggung pemuda bersurai pirang itu yang terus menjauhinnya.

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**by. Tobi Tobio.**

•

"Oh ... Jadi kau ya, yang mau jadi pacar pemuda mesum itu". "Kufikir siapa?!" ucap Naruto santai saat memasuki Ruangan Issei. Di tempat itu seorang gadis bersurai biru dengan gaya ekor kudanya terlihat sedang menunggui Issei yang masih beristirahat. Yap, gadis itu adalah Himejima Akeno, sang Fuku-Buchou Kelompok Gremory.

"A-Apa m-maksudmu?!" ucap Akeno gugup.

"Santai saja ... Lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan hubungan kalian" balas si pirang masih tetap santai.

"Oh iya. Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu?!" tanya Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja". "Kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku cukup baik, meski terlihat seperti ini". "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kerusakannya akan separah ini. Banyak Manusia yang tidak berdosa menjadi korban dalam insiden ini ... Aku merasa menyesal untuk itu!" ucap pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyesal, agaknya Naruto masih merasa bersalah dengan situasi saat ini.

"Ini bukan salahmu ... Lagi pula tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu dengan situasi saat ini". "Kurasa ini sudah terbilang baik. Kita yang bertarung langsung dengan Kokabiel yang namanya bahkan tertulis dalam Al-Kitab, masih mampu selamat dan tetap bernafas saat ini"

"Meski pun Kota Tokyo hancur seperti ini". "Kau tau kan dia bisa saja menghancurkan Jepang dengan mudah, hanya dengan satu Tombak Cahayanya. Jadi kurasa situasi ini sudah terbilang cukup baik" ucap Akeno berusaha menenangkan perasaan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Kau benar ..." balas Naruto setelah lama terdiam.

"Lalu apa mereka sudah kembali?!" tanya Naruto. Kini mimik Wajahnya berubah serius. Mengerti apa yang ingin di bicarakan oleh Naruto, Wajah gadis cantik itu juga berubah serius.

"Maaf ... Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya!". "Dari apa yang kulihat selama pertarungan dengan Kokabiel, kau dan pemuda bersurai perak itu sepertinya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Grigori!"

"Aku tidak bisa membocorkan informasi apa pun padamu!" ucap Akeno santai juga di sertai senyum menggodanya. Tapi entah kenapa kesan _horor _terasa begitu pekat terpancar dari Wajah gadis itu.

"Ketauan ya ..."

"Aku memang memiliki hubungan baik dengan pemimpin Grigori, tapi bukan hanya dia. Maou Beelzebub, Ajuka-San dan dua dari empat Seraph, juga beberapa Dewa dari beberapa Mitologi lain pun memiliki hubungan yang sama denganku"

"Intinya ... Aku tidak tergabung dalam Fraksi mana pun, tapi aku akan membantu siapa pun asalkan bayarannya sesuai!" balas Naruto. Akeno hanya diam saja. Sebelumnya dia memang merasa aneh dengan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Tidak mungkin dia _hanya _Manusia biasa-biasa saja. Dengan Sacred Gearnya yang sangat kuat, dia pasti akan menjadi incaran banyak pihak, tapi jika seperti itu ... Tentu saja ini adalah hal yang wajar, jika Naruto masih bisa hidup santai seperti itu.

Yap, siapa yang akan menyerangya, jika hubungan Naruto dengan para pemimpin Mahluk Supernatural cukup baik!

'Maou dan para petinggi dari berbagai Fraksi mengakui kekuatannya?!'. 'Pantas saja dia bisa hidup tenang dengan Sacred Gear seperti itu. Jika hubungannya cukup baik, itu adalah hal yang wajar!' batin Akeno. Sekilas ingatannya kembali mengingat nasib yang terjadi pada Issei. Yap, karena kekuatan Sacred Gearnya, Issei mati di Tangan Malaikat Jatuh, sebelum ahirnya di hidupkan kembali menjadi Iblis oleh Rajanya.

Sangat beruntung Naruto tidak mengalami itu. Meski pun memiliki Sacred Gear sekelas Longonus!

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak percaya"

"Aku mempercayaimu ... Hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun tentang ini"

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula aku tidak memaksa" ucap Naruto -lagi-karena Akeno tetap saja diam dan sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Namun saat Naruto berniat keluar dari Ruangan Itu ...

"Asia ..." gumam Issei lemah. Agaknya sang Sekiryuuter mulai sadar dari acara pi pingsannya.

"Asssiiiaaaaaa!" beberapa saat kemudian teriakan yang cukup keras keluar dari Mulut pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu. Issei terbangun dengan tiba-tiba, layaknya seseorang yang sedang bermimpi buruk. Nafasnya memburu, keringatnya bercucuran membanjiri Tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hah ... Hah ... Hah ...".

"Issei-Kun ... Syukurlah kau ahirnya sadar!" gumam Akeno seraya memeluk pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"A-Akeno-Senpai ... Dimana a-aku ..." gumamnya dengan Wajah yang masih bingung juga terkejut. Tiba-tiba Issei teringat sesuatu.

"Asia ... Dimana Asia-Chan?!" teriak Issei, seraya menarik Tubuh Akeno yang memeluknya agar terlepas dan menatap Wajah gadis cantik itu. Tapi Akeno tidak mau bertatap muka dengannya. Gadis bergaya Ekor Kuda itu terlihat membuang mukanya, dan terus menghindari tatapan Hyoudou Issei.

"Hey Akeno-Senpai ... Jawab Aku?!"

"Dia ada padaku!" bukanlah Akeno yang menjawab, melainkan Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Issei. Dan baik Issei maupun Akeno terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Dan inilah jawabannya kenapa Akeno tiak mau bertatap Muka dengan Issei. Agaknya gadis cantik itu juga tidak mengetahi masalah ini.

"Dimana ... Dimana Asia-Chan?!" desis Issei. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu berusaha mendekati Naruto, namun karena tubuhnya yang masih lemah, membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu malah terjatuh. Tapi dengan bersusah payah, ahirnya Issei berhasil sampai di tempat Naruto, meski pun harus dengan cara merangkak seperti itu.

"Katakan ... Katakan dimana Asia-Chan!". "Bagaimana keadaannya!" teriak Issei seraya mencengkram ke dua Kaki Naruto.

"Soal itu ..."

**Di sebuah Celah Dimensi.**

Sebuah tempat yang disebut Konoha, tempat yang di ciptakan Naruto dengan kekuatan Sacred Gearnya, Sephiroth Graal. Tempat yang terlihat seperti Desa dengan Bangunan semi permanen. Terlihat salah seorang wanita berpakaian sexy dengan sepasang sayap Gagak di punggungnya, sedang keluar dari salah satu bangunan yang ada di Desa itu. Wanita itu adalah Raynare, mantan anak buah Kokabiel, yang kini menjadi anak buah Naruto. Tentu saja dengan sebuah janji kesetiaan yang besar.

'Ritualku selesai ... Kini tinggal tergantung pada Naruto-Sama dan Iblis-Iblis itu ...' batin Raynare seraya keluar dari salah Rumah dalam Desa ciptaan Naruto.

'Naruto-Sama memiliki kekuata yang hebat. Inikah kekuata Holy Ralic?!'

Wanita itu lalu memejamkan Matanya mengingat sesuatu.

_"Kau baik-baik saja?!"_

_"Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja!" _ucapan Naruto sesaat setelah Zabuza dan Haku pergi membawa Guren. Seraya terus memejamkan Matanya, Raynare terus mengingat kilasan yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu itu.

_"Aku memang tidak mengenal gadis itu secara khusus, tapi ... Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya mati seperti ini". "Aku merasa aku memiliki kewajiban untuk menyelamatkannya"_

_"Memiliki tiga Sacred Gear yang termasuk dalam ke tiga belas Longinus ... Kurasa Tuhan memiliki rencana lain untukku". "Itulah kenapa aku pun menyelamatkanmu"_

_"Dulu aku berlatih dengan keras, hanya untuk membunuhnya dan membalas dendam atas kematian Keluargaku. Tapi sekarang ... Tapi sekarang aku ingin melindungi mereka -Manusia dan orang-orang yang di anggap penting untuk Naruto-". "Pertarunganku dengan Kokabiel membuatku berfikir seperti ini!"_

_"Hahaha ... Aku terlihat seperti anak kecil kan?!" _Raynare kini membuka Matanya, di iringi senyum mengembang yang terlihat tulus setelah mengingat semua ucapan Naruto padanya. Selama ini Raynare menganggap Manusia adalah Mahluk serakah dan tamak, meski pun tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa. Dan itulah yang membuat Raynare atau Malaikat-Malaikat Jatuh lainnya berfikir jika Manusia itu terlihat hina dan rendah.

Tapi agaknya ucapan Naruto telah mengubah pandangannya tentang Manusia!

"Kurasa Manusia tidak seburuk yang kufikirkan selam ini ..." gumamnya masih dengan senyum yang mengembang dengan tulusnya.

"Naruto-Sama ... Aku tidak akan menyesal mengabdikan diriku pada orang sepertimu!" lanjut Raynare seraya menatap Langit Konoha dengan senyum dan Wajah yang damai.

**Kembali ke tempat Naruto, Issei dan Akeno.**

"Jadi ... Pada ahirnya aku gagal untuk merebut Sacred Gear Asia-Chan ..." gumam Issei. Akeno hanya diam saja, gadis itu hanya mampu turut bersedih dengan penyesalan Issei, saat Naruto menceritakan kejadian setelah mereka semua pingsan.

"Sial aku sangat lemah!". "Tapi terima kasih karena kau telah menolong Asia-Chan ..." lanjutnya seraya berterima kasih dengan tulusnya pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Ah~ aku hanya membuatkan tiruan Twilight Healing. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, meski itu hanyalah Sacred Gear tiruan, tapi kekuatannya sama dengan aslinya. Karena aku membuatnya dari informasi yang ada dalam Tubuh Asia-San" jawab Naruto.

"Apa pun itu ... Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Sensei!"

"Eh?!". "Apa maksudmu _Sensei_?!"

"Sudah kuputuskan!". "Aku mengangkatmu menjadi Senseiku dalam pengembangan kekuatan Sacred Gear Boosted Gear!" ucap Issei.

"Berbangga dirilah karena kau kini menjadi Sensei seorang Sekiryuutei!" ucapnya lagi.

'Apa-apaan itu ... Seenaknya sendiri!' batin Naruto.

"Issei-Kun!". "Dia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Grigori. Jangan bertindak bodoh. Sebaiknya bicarakan masalah ini dengan Buchou dulu!" desis Akeno sedikit tidak setuju. Agaknya gadis cantik itu memiliki sebuah masalah pribadi dengan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Grigori, atau Grigori itu sendiri.

Entahlah.

"Kalian fikir aku akan setuju menjadi Senseinya heh!" umpat Naruto.

"Baguslah. Lagi pula aku mulai mencurigaimu!" balas Akeno dingin. Naruto yang malas berdebat dengan Akeno memilih untuk mengalah dan pergi dari Ruangan itu.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku akan menyerahkan Asia-San saat Rias kembali, itu pun jika dia mau merainkarnasikannya menjadi Iblis ... Jika tidak, aku akan menghidupkannya lagi dengan Sephiroth Graal saat kekuatanku pulih!". "Dan satu lagi ... Ini Rumahku. Jadi jika kalian sudah selesai, kalian bisa pergi dari tempat ini!" ucap Naruto sinis. Agaknya pemuda bersurai pirang itu mulai kesal dengan sikap Akeno.

"Siapa juga yang membutuhkan bantuanmu!" desis Akeno masih tak mau kalah. Naruto tidak menjawab, pemuda bersurai pirang itu memilih pergi dari Ruangan tempat Issei dan Akeno berada, tentu saja dengan umpatan yang mengalun indah di Bibir pemuda tampan itu.

"Dasar ... Iblis tidak tau diri. Padahal sudahku tolong ..."

"Aku mendengarnya pirang!" teriak Akeno di dalam Ruangan. Yap, sebagai seorang Iblis, Baik Akeno mau pun Issei mampu mendengar ucapan Naruto meski jarak pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah cukup jauh.

"Eumh~ Akeno-Senpai ... Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?!". "Walau bagaimana pun dia telah menyelamatkan kita!" tanya Issei denga Wajah takut-takutnya. Akeno hanya mendelik tajam pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu, seolah-olah mengatakan untuk diam.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**by. Tobi Tobio.**

•

**Di Dunia Bawah, tepatnya Dunia Iblis.**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah dan seorang gadis berkacamata, terlihat baru saja keluar dari sebuah Ruangan termegah yang ada di Dunia Iblis. Ruangan itu adalah Ruangan ke empat Maou Satans bekerja, cukuplah pantas jika itu menjadi salah satu tempat termegah yang ada di Dunia para Iblis itu. Dan fakta bahwa dia gadis cantik itu baru saja keluar dari tempat itu, tentu saja membuktikan jika mereka baru saja selesai dengan urusan mereka dengan para Maou.

"Rias ... Apa pendapatmu tentang Naruto-Kun" tanya gadis cantik berkacamata itu pada seorang gadis cantik dengan surai merah indahnya yang sudah melegenda, Rias Gremory.

"Entahlah Sona ... Aku tidak bisa berfikir selain ... Naruto memiliki pengalaman bertempur yang jauh lebih banyak dari kita atau Iblis-Iblis kelas Ultimate sekali pun!" jawab Rias. Sementara si gadis berkacamata a.k.a Sona hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar ... Naruto-Kun, pasti dia sangat kuat hingga selalu di mintai bantuan oleh pada peminpin ke tiga Fraksi atau pun Dewa-Dewa Mitologi lain, jika menyangkut pertempuran" timpal Sona.

"Tapi yang tidak aku mengerti adalah ..."

_"Berhati-hatilah dengan Naruto-Kun. Bocah itu ... Dia pasti di suruh oleh Azazel untuk melakukan sesuatu jika tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu". "Dia tidak akan mau merepotkan dirinya untuk masalah yang seperti ini!"_

"Apa yang di perintahkan Azazel padanya?!" tanya Sona setelah ucapan Maou Beelzebub kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dari ucapan Ajuka-Sama. Jika Naruto-Kun adalah orang yang bertipikal tidak mau di repotkan, kenapa dia mau menyelamatkan Asia Argento atau pun Malaikat Jatuh itu?!". "Kurasa tidak mungkin seorang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh seperti Azazel menyuruh Naruto-Kun melakukan itu"

_"Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan dia mati begitu saja" _ucapan Naruto pun kembali terngiang di Kepala gadis cantik berkacamata itu.

"Entahlah ... Aku aku juga merasa ada yang aneh dari sikapnya". "Aku seperti merasakan ketulusan darinya saat membantu kita menghadapi Kokabiel" ucap Rias.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" lanjut gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Jalan terbaik saat ini adalah bersikap biasa. Lagi pula sebentar lagi para Pemimpin ke tiga Fraksi akan bertemu!". "Aku tidak mau mengorbankan kedekatanku dengan Naruto-Kun, biar ini menjadi masalah Maou-Sama. Aku tidak mau ikut campur!" ucap Sona, menjawab pertanyaan Rias.

"Kurasa saat ini sebaiknya kita mencari argumen yang bagus untuk masalah Budak barumu!". "Dia mantan Pengikut Surga, juga pemilik Pedang Durandal. Kurasa ini akan menjadi masalah nantinya!" ucap Sona lagi. Rias hanya tersenyum santai menanggapi masalah yang di ucapkan Sona.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Aku tidak pernah memaksanya, dia yang datang sendiri padaku dan memintaku untuk menjadikannya Iblis". "Kurasa itu bukanlah masalah. Karena kita tidak merebut atau pun menghasut Pengikut mereka!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi memangnya kau sudah dekat dengan Naruto-Kun?!"

"Heh!". "Apa kau lupa kejadian di Taman Hiburan Tokyo?!"

"Kami bahkan sudah berciuman di tempat itu. Apa itu kurang untuk membuktikan kedekatanku dengan Naruto-Kun?!" desis Sona. Rias hanya mengumpat kesal pada sahabatnya itu. Memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Naruto, membuat mereka bersaing satu sama lain. Apa lagi mereka memang selalu melakukan itu dalam hal apa pun. Tapi persaingan itulah yang membuat mereka semakin dekat.

"Aku akan membalasmu, _Dada rata_!"

"Apa kau bilang?!". "Dasar _kembung_!"

**Sementara di tempat para Maou.**

Terlihat ke empat Maou Satans tetap duduk di tempatnya. Keadaan di Ruangan mereka terkesan dingin dan mencekam. Hampir lima belas menit berlalu sejak Sona dan Rias keluar dari tempat itu, tapi suasana mencekam itu tak kunjung reda. Hawa dingin akibat tekanan Aura Iblis dari sang Lucifer dan Serafall tentulah menjadi penyebabnya. Agaknya emosi mereka masih bergejolak pasca mendengar laporan dari dua adik kesayangan mereka di serang oleh Kokabiel seperti ini.

"Tenangkan dirimu ... Aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini. Tapi tidak seharusnya kalian terbakar emosi seperti itu!" ucap Falbium. Bahkan suasana mencekam ini sedikit banyak membuat sang Maou Ahli Strategi itu tidak bisa bersantai-santai lagi, meski pun sang Maou Asmodeus itu terkenal dengan kemalasannya yang melegenda.

"Apa maks—"

"Aku mengerti perasaan kalian!" potong Asmodeus datar tapi cukup tajam untuk menghentikan ucapan Sirzech.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh. Orang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu menyelamatkan ke dua adik kalian meski pun kini kita tau kedatangannya ke Kuoh atas perintah Azazel". "Ini tidak masuk akal. Kurasa ada hal lain yang di rencanakan mereka, bukankan tidak mungkin Azazel menyuruh bocah itu untuk melenyapkan Kokabiel!" ucap Falbium datar, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Sirzech dan Serafall bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Jadi?!" tanya Ajuka.

"Aku tidak tau ... Tapi jawabannya bisa kita dapatkan saat pertemuan itu!" jawab Falbium.

"Jadi siapa yang akan pergi?!" tanya Falbium kemudian.

"Aku!"

"Aku ikut!" ucap Sirzech dan Serafall hampir bersamaan. Ajuka yang juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama hanya bisa diam saja karena terlambat bersuara.

"Kalian yakin?!" tanya Falbium.

**Surga.**

Seorang pria tampan berambut pirang panjang dengan lambang _halo _yang menghiasi Kepalanya, terlihat berjalan di sebuah Lorong yang di hiasi Taman yang indah di samping kanan dan kirinnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Wanita cantik yang juga berambut pirang panjang terlihat menyusulnya dengan berlarian kecil, tanda _halo _juga terlihat mengiasi Kepala wanita cantik itu.

"Michael ..." teriak wanita cantik itu, seraya terus berlarian kecil mengejar si pria yang ternyata salah satu dari empat petinggi Seraph, Michael sang Tangan Kanan Tuhan. Merasa di panggil Michael pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ah Gabriel?!". "Ada apa?!"

"Eumh~ ini soal itu ... Apa kau yakin akan pergi sendiri?!". "Maksudku ... Bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya bukan?!" tanya wanita cantik itu yang ternyata salah satu dari Seraph lainnya, Gabriel.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu di Rapat barusan?!". "Kita dalam keadaan repot mengurusi sistem yang di tinggalkan Tuhan ... Keberadaan Seraph bukankah sangat di perlukan untuk saat ini?!" jawab Michael.

"Atau kau ingin pergi, Gabriel?!". "Jika kau ingin—"

" Tidakk!". "Bukan seperti itu!" teriak Gabriel cepat, memotong ucapan Michael.

"Aku ... Aku ... Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu!" gumam Gabriel dengan Wajah yang memerah. Tapi meski mengatakan itu di depan Michael, fikiran sang Seraph Wanita itu malah membayangkan Wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Michael sedikit merasa aneh, apa lagi saat ini tanda _halo _Wanita itu berkedip-kedip layaknya Lampu yang sudah rusak.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong seperti itu. Jangan sampai Jatuh karena hal sepele begitu" ucap Michael santai seraya pergi meninggalkan Gabriel yang terlihat semakin gugup.

"A-Aku ..."

"Gabriel ... Apa _itu _sudah siap?!" tiba-tiba saja sang Tangan Kanan Tuhan itu berhenti dengan pertanyaan ambigunya. Gabriel _sadar _seketika, karena menyadari pertanyaan Michael mulai serius.

"Ah~ Soal itu ... Raphael bilang tinggal menyempurnakannya saja". "Apa kau yakin ingin menggunakan itu?!" ucap Gabriel.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ketiadaan Tuhan adalah hal yang perlu kita rahasiakan. Jika dia sudah mengetahuinya, kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menariknya ke Surga!". "Kuharap ini bisa di lakukan sebelum pertemuan itu di adakan!" jawab Michael.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menyampaikan ini pada Raphael!" ucap Wanita itu.

**Sementara di sebuah Apartemen mewah.**

Apartemen itu adalah tempat tinggal sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel. Maka tak heran jika Bangunan itu masih berdiri kokoh meski Bangunan lain di sekitarnya sudah rata dengan Tanah. Agaknya sang Malaikat Jatuh menyelamat tempat tinggalnya itu. Mengabaikan semua itu, kini terlihatlah Vali sudah berada di kediaman Azazel. Sepertinya Vali sudah kembali ketempat Azazel saat ini.

"Jadi kau hanya melindungi tempat ini?!". "Si pirang itu pasti akan marah jika mengetahui ini!" ucap pemuda bersurai perak itu.

"Apa perduliku?!". "Fraksiku kehilangan banyak nyawa dalam insiden ini, terlibih aku juga kehilangan Kokabiel. Yah ... Meski pun dia sedikit sulit di atur, dia tetaplah bawahanku ... Teman seperjuanganku saat Perang!"

"Bukankah ini terlihat adil?!". "Lagi pula dia tidak akan terlalu memikirkan ini" ucap Azazel santai.

"Kau salah ... Dia. Kurasa sifatnya sedikit berubah". "Dia menyelamatkan bawahanmu yang bernama Raynare. Lalu menciptakan Sacred Gear tiruan untuk Biarawati yang di buang Fraksi Surga. Jika dia Naruto yang dulu, dia tidak akan mau membuang-buang tenaganya untuk hal itu" jawab Vali. Azazel sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan sang Heavenly Deagon itu.

"Benarkah?!". "Kurasa dia mulai terbuka dan tidak lagi terlalu fokus dengan karir dan dendamnya!" timpal Azazel masih tetap bersikap santai.

"Lalu ... Siapa itu Raynare?!" lanjutnya.

"Dia hanya Malaikat Jatuh biasa. Wajar saja jika kau tidak mengenalnya ..."

"Jadi begitu ... Aku mengerti". "Oh iya. Vali siapkan dirimu, satu minggu dari sekarang kita akan bertemu dengan pemimpin dari Fraksi Surga dan Malaikat Jatuh. Jadi persiapkan dirimu!" ucap Azazel.

"Secepat ini?!"

"Yap ... Baru saja aku mendapatkan Undangan pertemuan itu dari Sirzech, sepertinya dia tidak bisa sabar setelah adiknya akan mati hahaha" jawab sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh. Entah apa yang ada di Kepala Azazel, meski pertemuan itu terdengar riskan, tapi sang pemimpin tertinggi dari Malaikat Jatuh itu masih saja bisa bersikap santai.

"Ubah sikapmu yang seperti ini ... Jika kau masih sesantai ini dalam pertemuan, kurasa bukan perdamaian yang akan terjadi tapi Perang" balas Vali seraya pergi dari hadapan Azazel. Sang Malaikat Jatuh hanya tersenyum santai menanggapi ucapan sang Hakuryuukou itu.

'Anak jaman sekarang ... Aku jelas lebih tau dan berpengalaman tentang masalah ini!' batin sang Malaikat Jatuh.

**Di kediaman Naruto.**

"Apa-apaan ini?!". "Kenapa aku juga mendapatkan undangan ini?!" teriak Naruto seraya menunjukan sebuah Map pada dua gadis cantik di hadapannya, Rias dan Sona. Agaknya mereka telah kembali dari Dunia Bawah.

"Itu wajar kan ... Kau dan pemuda pemilik Devine Deviding itu tau lebih banyak dari kami!" balas Sona datar.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Atau ... Kami akan menganggapmu musuh!" desis Rias.

"Hah~ kalimat itu lagi ... Memangnya apa yang kalian bisa lakukan heh?!". "Melawan Gagak itu saja sudah seperti itu!"

"Kami mungkin tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa padamu ... Tapi Maou Ajuka Beelzebub-Sama dan Sirzech Lucifer-Sama pasti bisa mengurusmu!" balas Sona datar.

**Gleek ...**

'Sial ... Mereka semakin pintar!' batin si pirang sedikit gugup. Meski benci untuk mengakuinya, Naruto belumlah mampu untuk mengalahkan Ajuka, apa lagi jika di tambah Maou lain. Dia pasti akan sangat kesusahan, terlebih dalam kondisi prima saja pertarungannya dengan Ajuka hanya berahir seimbang, apa lagi dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dia pasti akan menjadi bulan-bulanan dua Maou terkuat itu.

"Yayaya ... Baiklah aku akan datang" ucap pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengalah.

"Jawaban yang bagus"

"Hey ... Omong-omong, apa di antara kalian ada yang tertarik dengan kekuatan penyembuh Asia?!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Untuk sesaat baik Rias maupun Sona terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan pemuda bersurai pirang itu, karena setau mereka Sacred Gear Asia berada pada Guren yang di bawa Zabuza dan Haku sebelum mereka berhasil merampasnya kembali.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Rias. Sementara Naruto hanya memperlihatkan senyumnya yang penuh arti.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" balas pemuda bersurai pirang itu, masih dengan senyum penuh misterinya.

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**by. Tobi Tobio.**

•

"Apa ini?!". "Baru juga satu hari. Apa Kuoh Academy sudah selesai di bangun ulang?!" gumamnya seraya membaca surat pemberitahuan bahwa proses belajar-mengajar akan di mulai hari ini.

"Memang sulit di percaya, tapi sepertinya begitu ..." jawab Sizune santai.

'Iblis memang luar biasa!' batin si pirang. Pandangannya menerawang ke luar, tepatnya pada keadaan Rumahnya yang masih terlihat berantakan. Agaknya Naruto sedang membandingkan hasil dari proses pembangunan yang di lakukan Manusia dan Iblis.

"Entah kapan Rumah ini akan selesai ..." gumamnya sedikit frustasi.

"Bos ... Dari pada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik kau segera bersiap-siap. Waktunya sudah tidak banyak!" ucap Sizune kembali mengingatkan Bosnya itu.

"Hah~ baiklah aku mengerti ... Aku akan segera bersiap-siap. Meski sebenarnya aku masih ingin bersantai-santai dulu" ucap si pirang dengan nada malasnya. Meski dengan gerakan malas dan ogah-ogahan, Naruto tetap mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bersekolah. hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit pemuda bersurai pirang itu melakukan ritualnya sebelum berangkat.

"Aku berangkat ..." ucapnya seraya melewati Sizune dan Iruka yang telah menunggu di depan Meja Makan, padahal mereka berdua sengaja menunggu Naruto untuk sarapan bersama. Tapi agaknya pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak memiliki nafsu makan sama sekali.

"Bos. Sarapan dulu?!" teriak Sizune, tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan ucapan sang sekertarisnya itu dan tetap berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Huh~ dasar!". "Seenaknya sendiri!" desis Sizune merasa dongkol karena ucapannya di abaikan Naruto begitu saja.

"Sabarlah Sizune-San ... Sebaiknya kita makan saja" ucap Iruka menenangkan wanita itu.

"kau tidak mengantarnya?!"

"Pakai apa?". "Mobil sedang ada di Bengkel karena tertimpa reruntuhan. Lagi pula dia pasti menolak" jawab Iruka santai.

**Sementara di Kuoh Academy.**

Rias dan Sona terlihat sedang memijit Kepala mereka saat berhadapan dengan tiga sosok yang cukup mereka kenali. Pria bersurai perak sang pemilik Sacred Gear Devine Deviding, Vali Lucifer. Gadis Pengikut Surga, salah satu teman masa lalu Naruto, Irina Shodou, dan terahir sang Malaikat Jatuh yang pernah membunuh Hyoudou Issei, Raynare. Entah angin apa yang meniup mereka hingga sampai di Kuoh Academy, tapi tentu saja ini sangat membuat Kepala Rias dan Sona hampir pecah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!"

"Sekolah. Apa kau tidak lihat aku memakai seragam heh?!". "Kau adalah Iblis dengan pengelihatan yang buruk. Apa kacamata itu tidak bisa membantumu?!" desis Vali super sinis. Nyatanya bukan hanya karena ini dia kesal, tapi kekesalannya sudah hadir jauh sebelum dia ada di tempat itu.

**FLASH BACK.**

"Apa maksudmu hah?!". "Kenapa aku harus bersekolah di Kuoh Academy. Aku tidak mau!" teriak Vali.

"Hey ... Hey ... Hey ... Mau bagaimana lagi. Sebelum insiden ini, seorang Pegawai Pemerintah datang padaku dan meminta untuk menyekolahkanmu, Karena kau ada di umur yang masih di wajibkan bersekolah di negara ini" balas Azazel santai.

"Lalu kenapa harus Kuoh Academy?!" desis pemuda bersurai perak itu masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan ini.

"Kau kan orang yang luar biasa. Jadi sekolahnya pun harus yang luar biasa"

**FLASH BACK END.**

'Malaikat Jatuh keparat itu ... Seenaknya saja dia melakukan ini padaku!' batin Vali setelah selesai dengan segala macam ingatannya sendiri.

"Aku kembali ke tempat ini untuk memastikan kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam sebelum pertemuan!" kini giliran Irina yang mengatakan maksud dari kedatangannya ke Kuoh Academy.

"Karena itulah aku bersekolah disini. Agar aku bisa mengawasi kalian setiap saat!" lanjut gadis cantik nan enerjik itu.

"Lalu kau?!" tanya Rias dengan bosannya pada Raynare. Otaknya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi mereka.

"Aku hanya bekerja sebagai Guru. Bukankah kalian sedang membutuhkan Guru?!" ucap Raynare. jika di perhatikan, agaknya wanita ini memiliki maksud yang _normal_, meski datang dari wanita yang tidak normal.

Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang sebelumnya hanya membunuh pengguna Sacred Gear seperti Raynare akan menjadi Guru?! Apa yang akan di ajarkannya?! Ini patut di pertanyakan!.

"Memangnya kau bisa mengajar?!" celetuk Vali.

"Kurasa aku cukup baik dalam hal menipu dan merayu Manusia ... Mungkin Aku bisa mengajarkan itu!" jawab sang Malaikat Jatuh itu dengan santainya.

"Jangan bercandaaaa!"

"Hah ... Siapa sih yang menerima mereka?!" gumam Sona frustasi. Rias hanya mengangguk pasrah, menimpali ucapan sang Ketua Osis itu. Tsubaki dan Akeno yang ada di samping _Raja _mereka masing-masing hanya bersiul-siul tidak jelas. Agaknya merekalah yang melakukannya.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang berat ..."

•

•

•

**BERSAMBUNG.**

•

•

•

_Note ::_

_Tidak banyak yang akan Tobi jelaskan kali ini selain permohonan maaf karena publishnya melenceng dari waktu yang di janjikan. Entah kenapa kemarin Sinyal Hp musnah ke akar-akarnya, dan Modem juga dlm keadaan limit ... Jadi ya beginilah hehe, telat satu hari :v_

_Oh iya ... Tobi merasa Alur sedikit melambat, atau memang sudah lambat dari awal? Menurut Reader-San? Sepuluh Chapter loh, tapi hanya baru sampai sini ceritanya._

_Dan satu lagi. Minggu depan libur. Tobi mau buat One Shoot. Ada ide greget nih, sayang kalo di biarin menguap gitu aja :v_

_mungkin itu saja yang bisa Tobi sampaikan. Oh iya, untuk kali ini Chara yang akan di bongkar kekuatannya adalah sang Lucifer asli. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Vali ^_^_

_Mangga di simak :D_

**LUCIFER VALI**

_**Devine Deviding **__:: sebuah Sacred Gear yang mengambil bentuk sepasang Sayap Naga berwarna putih dan biru cerah di punggung pengguna._

_**Divide **__:: membagi kekuatan lawan dan menambahkan ke pengguna setiap sepuluh detik. setelah berhasil memukul target, dan berefek 'countinue' hingga pengguna mencapai batasnya._

_**Divine Dividing Scale Mail**__ :: Armor Scale Mail yang mengambil bentuk robotik dengan Baja berwarna putih. Hampir mirip dengan bentuk Scale Mail Booster Gear._

_**Half Dimension **__:: membagi dua ukuran benda dan makhluk hidup di sekitar pengguna hingga batas waktu dan radius tertentu._

_**Juggernaut Drive **__:: bentuk yang lebih kuat dari Balance Breaker dan mengambil bentuk Armor robotik yang lebih menyerupai bentuk Naga seutuhnya. Membuat pengguna mendapatkan sebuah kontrol penuh atas kekuatan sang Heavenly Dragon, Albion. Yang tersegel dalam Sacred Gear itu._

_**Empireo Juggernaut Over Drive **__:: adalah bentuk baru dari Juggernat Drive yang mengubah warna Armor Scale Mailnya menjadi berwarna perak. Dan merupakan versi yang jauh lebih kuat dari Juggernaut Drive. Namun sayangnya Mode ini tidak dapat bertahan lama karena menguras terlalu banyak tenaga._

_**Compression Divider **__:: kekuatan yang membagi target tertentu terus sampai mereka lenyap dari keberadaan dan exsistensinya._

_Kekuatan lain ::_

_**Demonic Pawer**__ :: Menjadi keturunan asli Lucifer, membuat Vali memiliki jumlah Aura Iblis yang mengesankan. Dan di tambah kekuatan Albion melalui Divine Dividing dia bisa menjadi salah satu makhluk terkuat ada. Ini agak terbukti saat Azazel menyatakan Vali sebagai The Strongest White Dragon Emperor, sepanjang sejarah penghuna Devine Deviding._

_Aura Iblis Lucifer juga membantunya dalam mengontrol Juggernaut drive saat digunakan. Selain itu, kekuatan Lucifer Vali juga berguna sebagai sumber kekuatan alternatif untuk memperoleh Mode Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. Bahkan, Aura Iblis Lucifer tak sampai disitu, Vali masih mampu bertahan, setelah terkena Racun Samael._

_**Magic Talent**__ :: Vali juga terbukti sangat berbakat dalam menggunakan sihir, dia mampu belajar Norse Sihir dalam waktu yang sangat singkat._

_**Note :: Kekuatan ini di dapat saat dia mau menggunakan Aura Iblis yang ada dalam dirinya, dan menggabungkan dengan Aura Naga Albion. Serta setelah Vali mempelajari Sihir Norse dari Buku pemberian Odin. (dalam versi Tobi).**_

_Senjata lain ::_

_**Crimsons Gourd**__ :: Satu dari Lima Alat Berharga dari Taishang Laojun (Tetua Dewa yang Agung) dengan kemampuan untuk menyedot dan memenjarakan mereka yang merespon ketika Namanya di ucapkan._

_**Note :: mekanismenya sama seperti senjata Rikudo dalam Anime Naruto (Tobi lupa namanya).**_

**JANGAN LUPA ISI KOLOM INI DULU.**

**SEBELUM PENCET TOMBOL BACK.**

**TERIMA KASIH.**

**vvvvvv**

**vvv**

**v**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

_A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

**A/N ::**

• _Alur tidak sejalan dengan Anime/Light Novel DxD._

• _Kejadian di ambil secara acak/tidak berurutan. Dengan sedikit pengembangan sesuai imajinasi Author._

• _Naruto pemilik True Longinus, Holy Spear._

• _Fraksi Pahlawan dihilangkan dan digantikan Fraksi Uchiha._

•

•

•

_Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

_Fict update setiap kamis (2minggu sekali, gantian dengan Naruto Piece :: The Ninja)._

•

•

•

**Tetap terus berkarya ya.**

**Oh ya, nanti ada scene Naruto ketemu Gabriel gak di chapter dekat2 ni.**

_Ada. Di Chapter ini Gabriel akan menemui Naruto._

**menurutku siapapun cewek'y armor issei tetap warna merahlah. kan nama'y kaisar naga merah, gk ada hubungan'y ma rambut ceweklah, mau crimson, hitam, silver, pirang, yg nama'y kaisar naga merah yah armor'y warna merah lah, julukan'y aja sih merah. udah dari jaman dulu kales, dari sekiryuutey pertama sanmpe issei. tsk aneh2 aja tuh pernyataan. klo gk mau melibatkn tekan-menekan 'itu' akeno, yah pake ciuman aja thor hehehe#plak#guajugagakadaidethor**

_Hahaha, iya juga. Makasih penjelasannya. Ciuman? Kayaknya apa yang di fikirkan Tobi pasaran hahaha :v_

**Sugoi.. Senpai klo bisa update kilat klo gak seminggu sekali biar gk kelamaan nunggunya**

_Aduh maaf. Tobi tidak bisa update lebih cepat dari ini. 1minggu adalah waktu Tobi buat menyelesaikan 1Chapter (disela kesibukan Tobi di Duta). Dan karena Tobi punya 2 fict on going, jadi ya harus gantiankan updatenya. Maaf ^~^)?_

**Wah,,,,,kamu emang yg terbaik thor,,,,Walaupun alur fic ini agak lambat tapi tetap seru &amp; menarik, di tunggu lanjutannya thor. Satu pertanyaan thor, kapan identitas Hinata_hime terbongkar? Atau di ketahui oleh naruto thor?**

_Yosh! Makasih udah suka dengan fict Tobi. Dekat-dekat ini lah. Mungkin 2 atau 3 Chapter lagi, atau mungkin lebih cepat._

**Nice, saya mau tanya siapa sebenarnya pair naruto?**

**Next, ditunggu kelanjutannya**

_Kalo gak Sona, ya Rias. Kalo gak Rias, ya Sona. Kalo gak salah satu, ya dua-duanya *plaakk :v_

**Halo saya ada lagi.**

**Bisa buat Vali kesemsem ama seorang gadis yg 'normal'. Siapa yg bakal pugut Asia buat dijadiin budak? meskipun alurnya sedikit lambat tapi bagus ko author-san saya tunggu kelanjutanya**

_Ah iya makasih karena mampir lagi dan ninggalin jejak lagi :D. Gadis normal? Normalnya yang kaya gimana yah? jujur Tobi bingung. Tobi gak punya Chara cewe normal. ada juga Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, atau Yokai. Bahkan Hinata pun gak normal :v_

_Akan di jawab di Chapter ini._

**Saran . .Kal0 bsa vali jngan masuk cha0s b, jdikan ia partner naru !**

_Yap. Itu memang rencana Tobi. Makannya di Chapter 10 Tobi buat Vali masuk Academy Kuoh._

Maaf untuk yang belum sempat Tobi balas Reviewnya, Tapi Tobi baca kok ^-^

Dan terimakasih untuk Reader-San yang mau menunggu kelanjutan fict ini. Juga dengan pujuan-pujian yang Reader-San berikan. Jujur saja Tobi sangat senang dengan itu. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan untuk Tobi selain, karya Tobi bisa diterima. Terimakasih!

•

•

•

**Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi).**

m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&amp;ref_component=mbasic_home_header&amp;ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&amp;refid=8

**Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi).**

100007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru)

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi. Membutuhkan fast respon dari Tobi? Bisa hubungi Tobi di FB, karena akun FFN cuma di buka 1 minggu sekali (saat update Fict).

•

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**Chapter 11 :: Uchiha Mulai bergerak!**

"Ya ampun ... Apa kalian berdua tidak bosan bertengkar dengan mereka seharian ini?!" ucap pemuda bersurai pirang a.k.a Naruto dengan tatapan bosannya saat menunggu dua sosok yang baru saja muncul di Kantor Kepala Sekolah itu. Pandangan Matanya yang semula berfokus menatap Langit Senja itu, kini beralih pada dua sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tapi Naruto-Sama, mereka yang mulai duluan!". "Mereka menggangguku saat mengajar!" ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan Tubuh _bohay _itu.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai meningkatkan Aura Malaikat Jatuhmu, Raynare ... Kau membuat _Manusia biasa _di Kelasku pingsan" balas Naruto masih dengan pandangan malasnya, kepada wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Raynare.

"Ta-tapi ..." gumam Raynare masih tidak terima karena hanya dia yang di salahkan Naruto.

"Kau juga!". "Kenapa kau malah memancing keributan dengan mengganggu _Kucing _itu sih?!" ucap Naruto yang kini mulai mendamprat pemuda bersurai perak yang berdiri dengan santainya di samping Raynare.

"Huh!" Raynare hanya bisa mengumpat karena diabaikan sang Tuan barunya itu.

"Tidak ada alasan yang jelas. Aku hanya sedikit tertarik dengan _Kucing _itu!" ucap pemuda bersurai perak a.k.a Vali Lucifer itu, dengan acuh tak acuh. Wajah bosan Naruto berubah seketika saat mendengar kata _tertarik _yang di ucapkan Vali. Hal itu pun terjadi dengan Raynare. Agaknya kata ambigu Vali menghasilkan banyak arti.

"Aku prihatin dengan seleramu Hakuryuukou. Umumnya pria seusiamu menyukai wanita yang memiliki _tonjolan _besar di bagian depan dan belakangnya!". "Tapi kau malah menyukai _Papan Cucian _seperti dia!" ucap Raynare dengan sinisnya. Naruto hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ejekan Raynare. Beda dengan pemuda bersurai perak itu yang terlihat mulai kesal.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Malaikat Jatuh sial!" damprat Vali dengan sangat kesalnya. Nyali Raynare langsung ciut seketika, dan bersembunyi di belakang Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri masih tertawa lepas meski orang yang sedang di tertawakannya terlihat sangat kesal

"Hahaha~ lalu kenapa Wajahmu memerah seperti itu heh?!" ejek si pirang lagi.

"Diam kau pirang keparat!"

"Hahahaha~" bukannya berhenti, Naruto malah tertawa semakin keras. Raynare sebenarnya ingin melakukan hal yang sama, tapi dia tidak berani untuk melakukannya. Salah-salah dia akan mati detik ini juga, mengingat dia tidak sekuat Naruto dan tidak mungkin mengimbangi sang Heavenly Dragon itu.

"Cih!" decaknya seraya meninggalkan Naruto dan Raynare.

"Hey Vali!". "Aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau marah?!" teriak Naruto seraya mengikuti sang Hakuryuukou, masih dengan tawanya. Raynare untuk sesaat mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua penjuru Sekolah. Batinnya terasa tertekan dengan detak Jantung tak menentu. Sang Malaikat Jatuh merasa ada suatu kekuatan yang sedang mengawasi mereka dengan perasaan membunuh yang kuat.

"Perasaan ini ... Apa hanya aku yang merasakannya?!". "Apa Naruto-Sama dan Hakuryuukou tidak merasakannya?!"

"Mustahil. Tapi ..." gumamnya seraya terus menyapu pandang di seputar Sekolah. Hingga pandangannya menangkap Siulet seorang pria dengan Mata yang bersinar kemerahan, sedang menatapnya dengan tajam di atas salah satu Gedung Kuoh Academy. Jantung sang Malaikat Jatuh langsung berdetak cepat dengan perasaan takut yang semakin menjadi-jadi saat menatap Mata Merah dengan tiga tanda aneh itu. Dengan langkah cepat dan penuh ketakutan, wanita itu segera menyusul Naruto.

"Naruto-Sama!". "Tunggu aku!" teriaknya seraya mengejar Naruto dan Vali yang sudah cukup jauh meninggalkannya. Melihat ketiga orang itu mulai menjauh, orang misterius ini pun mulai menghilang secara perlahan dengan kobaran Api yang membakar Tubuhnya secara perlahan.

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

_A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

Malam pun datang. Seperti yang sudah di janjikan, ini adalah Waktu untuk membangkitkan Asia kembali. Rias dan Sona sudah membicarakan masalah ini, dan ahirnya di putuskan bahwa Asia akan menjadi Budak sang penerus Kepala Keluarga Gremory itu. Karena itulah Malam ini Kelompok Penelitian Ilmu Gaib itu sudah berkumpul di Ruangan mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto, untuk mengambil Jasat Asia yang masih ada pada Naruto.

"Aku masih tidak habis fikir, kenapa Sona-Kaichou tidak tertarik dengan kekuatan penyembuh Asia" ucap Akeno.

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa Sona memiliki kriterianya tersendiri untuk memilih Budak-Budak yang akan masuk dalam Kelompoknya!" jawab Rias. Kiba, dan Koneko hanya diam saja, karena tidak berminat untuk ikut dalam perbincangan sang _Raja _dan _Ratu _mereka itu. Berbeda dengan Issei yang terlihat gelisah seraya terus melirik Jam Dinding yang tergantung manis di Ruangan itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu Issei, kau tidak perlu gelisah seperti itu!". "Asia akan segera hidup kembali sebagai Iblis dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Gremory!" ucap Rias yang sadar dengan gerak-gerik sang pion.

"Meski begitu ..." gumam pemuda bersurai coklat itu masih terlihat gelisah.

**Tok ...**

**Tok ...**

**Tok ...**

Pintu Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib di ketuk dari luar. Issei sudah sangat gembira menyangka itu adalah Naruto, tapi harapannya musnah karena ternyata yang datang adalah Sona dan salah satu Budaknya yang mengkonsumsi tiga Bidak _Pion_, Genshurou Saji. Issei menghela nafasnya saat melihat kehadiran mereka, terlihat jelas kalau pemuda bersurai coklat itu tidak terlalu senang dengan kehadiran Bangsawan dari Keluarga Sitri itu.

"Yo!". "Apa kabar kalian, kami datang kesini untuk melihat Budak baru dari Gremory!" ucap Saji dengan santainya, tanpa memperdulikan reaksi beragam dari Iblis-Iblis yang ada di Ruangan itu.

"Hah! Melihat Budak baru kami, bilang saja kau ingin bertemu Naruto-Kun!". "Iya kan Sona?!" desis Rias dengan ketusnya. Sona terlihat tersipu karena perkataan keturunan Gremory itu sangat-sangat tepat sasaran.

'Sudah kuduga!'. 'Untung saja aku ikut kesini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kaichou direbut si pirang itu!' batin Saji. Sementara Sona terlihat komat-kamit tak jelas. Agaknya gadis keturunan Sitri itu sedang mengumpat, seraya mencoba menyembunyikan Wajahnya yang masih tersipu.

"Selamat datang di tempat kami, Kaichou ..." ucap Akeno seraya menyuguhkan sebuah Teh Panas dan mempersilahkan gadis Sitri itu duduk di salah satu Kursi yang kosong. Kiba dan Koneko segera bangkit dari duduk mereka, dan bergabung dengan Issei, karena walau bagaimana pun, Sona adalah Bangsawan sedangkan mereka hanyalah Budak Bangsawan. Jadi akan sangat tidak sopan jika mereka tetap duduk di tempat yang sama, meski sebenarnya Sona maupun Rias tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Terimakasih Akeno. Sepertinya kau lebih mengerti tata krama dari pada _Rajamu_!" desis Sona dengan ketusnya.

"Ufufufu~ percintaan bahkan membuat dua sahabat menjadi musuh!" komentar Akeno dengan tawa mengodanya. Gadis cantik itu lalu melirik Issei dengan tatapan sayunya, rona merah sedikit menghiasi Pipi gadis itu.

"Untungnya aku tidak punya saingan!" lanjut gadis itu dengan tatapan sayu yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau salah. Sebentar lagi, kau akan memiliki saingan berat. Kau tau? Gadis bernama Asia Argento itu akan menjadi Rivalmu!" ucap Rias dengan sinisnya, karena terpancing dengan ucapan sang _Ratu_.

"Dan yang lebih penting lagi, mereka sudah pernah berkencan sebelum Insiden Kokabiel. Kau kalah satu langkah Himejima Akeno!" timpal Sona tak kalah sinisnya dengan Rias. Dan ini kali pertama mereka bisa kompak setelah pertarungan Cinta mereka di _kumandangkan_, meski secara tak langsung. Akeno hanya terdiam tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa. Mulutnya terkunci dengan sejuta fikiran yang melayang entah kemana.

"..." Akeno masih terdiam dengan sejuta khayalan anehnya. Secara perlahan Aura mengerikan penuh kesuraman terpancar dari Tubuhnya. Agaknya gadis cantik yang satu ini tidak terima dengan kenyataan itu.

"Issei-kun ...!" desis gadis itu terdengar kejam, meski Wajahnya malah memperlihatkan senyum manis nan menggoda, nyatanya itu membuat Issei takut dan hanya mampu meneguk Ludahnya sendiri. Sinyal bahaya terasa begitu nyata dari kilatan listrik yang tercipta di Tangan gadis cantik itu. Tapi untungnya, suasana berubah saat Naruto muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hah~ berhenti bermain-main, ayo kita mulai maksud pertemuan ini!". "Siapa di antara kalian yang tertarik merainkarnasikan Asia menjadi Iblis?!" ucap Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sedang berjongkok di salah satu Jendela yang yang terbuka di Ruangan itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau masuk lewat Pintu, Naruto-Kun?!"

"Abaikan masalah itu. Aku sibuk sekali ... Jadi, siapa di antara kalian yang tertarik merainkarnasikan Asia?!" ucap Naruto kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

**Di suatu tempat yang minim dengan penerangan.**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan membawa wanita itu?!" tanya seorang pria dewasa dengan guratan jelas di Wajahnya. Kedua Matanya yang berbeda menatap intens seorang Malaikat Jatuh bernama Momochi Zabuza itu. Meski ditatap penuh curiga seperti itu, Zabuza tetap santai dan tersenyum menantang. Tanpa sedikit pun merasa gentar dengan sosok pria di depannya.

"Tidak usah mencurigaiku, aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh dengan menantang Madara!". "Tidak akan hahaha!" ucap Zabuza dengan santainya. Bahkan sang Malaikat Jatuh pemilik Pedang Devil-Slayer itu masih bisa tertawa seperti itu meski ditatap semakin tajam.

"Jangan main-main. Selama Madara-Sama tidak ada, akulah yang menggantikannya!". "Jadi kau harus mematuhi ucapanku!" desis pria itu. Zabuza masih tidak terlihat ambil pusing dengan itu, dan malah pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

"Hey! Kau dengar tidak?!"

"Obito ... Aku akan mematuhi perintahmu jika kau mampu membuatku takut!" desis sang Malaikat Jatuh seraya melirik Obito dan mulai menaikan intensitas Auranya. Secara perlahan tapi pasti, Aura khas Malaikat Jatuh kini telah tercampur dengan sempurna bersama Aura Naga.

"I-itu ..." gumam pria tadi a.k.a Obito sedikit tergugup menyaksikan intensitas Aura Zabuza yang bahkan mampu menggetarkan tempat mereka saat ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menguasai kekuatan Uroboros secepat ini?!" desisnya. Meski Obito berteriak dan terlihat membentak Zabuza saat mengatakan itu, namun raut Wajahnya tidaklah bisa membohongi perasaannya jika saat ini seorang Uchiha Obito sedang merasa takut dengan kekuatan Momochi Zabuza.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak pantas menggantikan Uchiha Madara!" ucapan sinis itu mengalun dengan indah dari Mulut Malaikat Jatuh itu yang tertutupi balutan Perban. Secara perlahan Zabuza kembali menekan kekuatannya dan pergi meninggalkan sang Uchiha itu yang langsung terlihat tersungkur. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, Zabuza kembali mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jangan sentuh Malaikat Jatuh itu, jika kau masih ingin bernafas!" desisnya penuh dengan keinginan membunuh yang pekat. Obito tidak menjawab ucapan Zabuza, fikirannya terlalu kalut dan benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Malaikat Jatuh itu. Zabuza kini terlihat sedang menyusuri lorong sebuah Bangunan yang menjadi Markas Uchiha, hingga seorang pemuda berparas cantik menghadang langkahnya.

"Zabuza-Sama, kurasa anda berlebihan ... Walau bagaimana pun dia adalah anak dari Uchiha Madara" ucap pemuda itu setelah memberikan hormatnya pada Momochi Zabuza.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, Madara sangat menyukaiku cara berfikirku!". "Itulah sebabnya aku menjadi _anak emas _dalam kelompok Uchiha. Setelah memberiku kekuatan Uroboros, dia masih menjanjikanku untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Great Red!"

"Dia adalah _Dewa Kematian _yang sesungguhnya!". "Aku tidak akan berani menentangnya, sekuat apa pun aku!" ucap Zabuza. Sang Malaikat Jatuh kemudian teringat kembali saat dia sedang menantang sang Uchiha sesaat setelah Zabuza menguasai kekuatan _ketiada-batasan _milik Uroboros.

_"Kuakui kekuatanmu membuatku sedikit terkejut. Tapi apa kau fikir dengan kekuatan itu kau mampu mengalahkanku?!". "Aku bukan orang yang bodoh ... Aku tidak akan membesarkan seekor Singa jika aku tidak bisa mengaturnya!" _dan detik itu juga Zabuza tau seberapa kuat pria bernama Uchiha Madara itu. Kekuatan yang sangat besar terpancar dari Tubuh sang Uchiha. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Zabuza merasakan apa itu rasa takut. Yap, Uchiha Madara membuatnya takut!.

"Dia Monster!" gumam Zabuza setelah selesai dengan ingatannya ketika menantang Madara.

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

_A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

"Bos! Cepat bangun. Ini sudah jam berapa?!". "Kau bisa terlambat Sekolah!" teriak Sizune seraya mengedor Pintu Kamar Naruto. Namun karena tidak ada jawaban, Sizune ahirnya menerobos Kamar pemuda bersurai pirang itu, Dan alangkah terkejutnya Sizune dengan pemandangan yang saat ini di lihatnya. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto terlihat tidur dengan lelapnya, sembari di peluk Raynare dalam keadaan sama-sama _bugil_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" teriak Sizune seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Raynare yang juga masih terlelap memeluk Naruto. Teriakan itu agaknya membangunkan Naruto dan Raynare

"Eumh~ sudah Pagi rupanya ... Ah! Aku tidur sangat nyenyak Malam ini" gumam Naruto. Tapi saat mencoba untuk bangun, sesuatu terasa menahannya, dan alangkah terkejutnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu karena Raynare sedang memeluknya dalam keadaan sama-sama telanjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!". "Lepas!" teriak Naruto dengan paniknya. Si pirang yakin jika Raynare sudah terbangun sedari tadi, karena pelukannya semakin bertenaga seiring dengan rontaan Naruto yang semakin kuat. Agaknya Raynare tidak mau melepaskan pemuda bersurai pirang itu dalam pelukannya. Sizune segera sadar dengan situasinya. Wanita itu segera membantu Naruto untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang Malaikat Jatuh.

"Lepaskan Bosku brengsek!" desis Sizune. Ada sedikit nada cemburu dari ucapan penuh kekesalan wanita itu saat membantu Naruto lepas dari sang Malaikat Jatuh.

Dan setelah melalui begitu banyak keributan di Pagi ini, terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan santai dengan seragam Kuoh Academy lengkap dengan Tas Sekolahnya. Di belakangnya terlihat Raynare yang terus mengikuti pemuda bersurai pirang itu, seraya terus mengutarakan permintaan maafnya karena kelancangan wanita itu yang sudah menyusup ke Kamar Naruto.

Naruto sendiri sejujurnya sudah memaafkan Malaikat Jatuh itu, hanya saja si pirang masih merasa malas untuk berbicara dengan Raynare. Entah karena apa, Naruto merasa kesal dengan kelakuan Raynare. Bukan karena aksi lancangnya, tapi karena nyatanya tidak ada yang terjadi lebih lanjut dari kejadian itu. Yap, entah kenapa Naruto merasa kesal dengan fakta jika dia masih perjaka meski sudah sama-sama telanjang dan melewati Malam berdua di atas Ranjang.

"Kumohon maafkan aku Naruto-Sama!". "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun pada Tubuhmu, aku hanya memelukmu saja, sungguh!" ucap Raynare untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi Naruto tetap tidak menggubrisnya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu tetap diam saja mengabaikan wanita itu.

"Sungguh! Aku—"

"Lalu kenapa kita sama-sama Telanjang. Kau tau, itu membuat Sizune-San berfikir yang macam-macam!" umpat Naruto pada ahirnya. Meski sejujurnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu ingin menanyakan hal lain, seperti _kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa _atau _kenapa aku masih perjaka_ dan semacamnya, namun Naruto cukup malu untuk mengakui jika dia menginginkan hal lebih. Sehingga inilah yang keluar dari Mulutnya.

"I-itu ..." Raynare bergumam untuk memilah kata yang tepat agar Naruto memaafkannya.

"Itu karena aku merasa takut. Malam itu aku merasa Hawa membunuh yang pekat dari seseorang, kurasa ada yang mengikutimu saat kembali setelah bertemu Iblis-Iblis itu ..."

"Dan itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terlalu gelisah ... Karena itulah aku menyusup ke Kamarmu!" ucap Raynare, menerangkan hal yang sebenarnya pada si pirang.

"Lalu soal telanjang?" tanya Naruto lagi, tanpa memperdulikan raut Wajah Raynare yang kini bersemu merah, saat Naruto mengatakan itu.

"I-itu karena ... Aku tidak bisa Tidur jika tetap berpakaian!" ucap Raynare menahan malu. Naruto hanya menatap _aneh _Raynare yang semakin terlihat kikuk. Ditatap sang tuan sedemikian rupa, membuat Malaikat Jatuh itu semakin bersemu merah.

"Mesum sekali!" ucap Naruto. Agaknya pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak menyadari jika dirinya pun sama saja. Apa lagi jika bukan mesum kalau Naruto memikirkan hal yang lebih dari itu?!.

'Sial padahal aku akan senang jika kau menyerangku, meski mungkin aku akan berpura-pura menolak!'. 'Kudengar laki-laki di Jepang sudah meninggalkan keperjakaan mereka di usia ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku masih perjaka!' batin Naruto sedikit sebal. Agaknya inilah yang mendasari kekesalannya.

**Tap ...**

Seseorang mendarat di depannya. Dia adalah seorang pemuda seusia Naruto berparas tampan dengan dengan pakaian serba biru yang cukup modis. Sebuah Pedang dengan Aura pekat juga menghiasi Pinggang bagian belakangnya. Matanya yang segelap Malam menatap tajam pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Hawa dingin langsung terasa menyeruak di tempat itu, membuat siapa pun akan merasa takut dalam situasi ini, tak terkecuali Raynare.

"Di-dia ..."

"Kurasa dialah orangnya yang selama ini mengawasimu dengan Aura membunuh yang sangat pekat, Naruto-Sama!" ucap Raynare dengan Tubuh yang bergetar mencoba menahan rasa takutnya sendiri. Meski Aura membunuh itu bukan di tujukan padanya, tetap saja Malaikat Jatuh itu cukup merasakan takut, hingga membuatnya mengambil langkah mundur tanpa wanita itu sadari.

Dan itu semakin di perparah dengan reaksi sang Tuan, Namikaze Naruto.

"Ahirnya ... Kau menampakan dirimu juga, Uchiha!" desis Naruto dingin. Dendamnya langsung naik seketika saat menyadari Aura yang di pancarkan pemuda itu adalah Aura khas Uchiha yang sudah membantai keluarganya. Aura pekat segera terpancar dari Tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu, seiring dengan dendamnya yang semakin memuncak.

"Namikaze Naruto ... Atau aku mungkin harus memanggilmu Senju Naruto!". "Aku akan membunuhmu!" desis pemuda itu seraya menerjang Naruto, gerakannya sangat cepat, bahkan Naruto tidak melihat kapan pemuda Uchiha itu mencabut Pedangnya. Yang terlihat kini hanyalah kilatan Cahaya yang memantul dari benda tajam yang sedang menghunus ke arahnya itu.

'Sial! Cepat sekali!' batin Naruto. Tapi untungnya, Vali datang di saat yang tepat. Sebelum pemuda Uchiha itu berhasil menyerang Naruto, Vali telah terlebih dahulu mendaratkan tendangannya pada pemuda itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sasuke Uchiha!" desis pemuda bersurai perak itu dengan serangainya. Ada rasa senang yang terpancar dalam serangainya, karena di pertemuan pertama mereka, Vali cukup kerepotan menghadapi Sasuke.

"Dan kau pirang, kau berhutang—" ucapan Vali terhenti karena Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Saat pandangannya kembali tertuju pada pemuda Uchiha a.k.a Sasuke, terlihat Naruto sedang menyerangnya secara membabi-buta. Bahkan True Longinus sudah berada di Tangan kanannya.

"Astaga ..." gumam Vali saat melihat Naruto menyerang dengan penuh ambisi membunuh seperti itu. Jujur saja ini baru pertama kalinya dia melihat Naruto yang seperti itu. Dendam benar-benar menguasai pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

**Traanng!**

True Longinus, Holy Spear beradu dengan Pedang Sasuke, Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Lalu dengan gerakan yang sama cepatnya, mereka berdua saling menendang Perut mereka satu sama lain hingga ke duanya terdorong kebelakang akibat serangan masing-masing. Tapi itu belumlah berahir, serangan Naruto masih terus berlanjut. Dan kini, entah sejak kapan, Naruto sudah berada di belakang Sasuke dan berhasil mencengkram Kepala pemuda itu dengan Tangan kirinya.

"Mati!" desis si pirang datar. Dan Api Ungu dari Incinerate Anthem segera membakar pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Tapi Sasuke yang dibakar Naruto berubah menjadi kepulan Asap sendiri sudah berada di depan Naruto dengan Pedang yang sudah terhunus pada si pirang. Tapi kini berbeda, Naruto sudah siap dengan serangan sang Uchiha dan dengan gerakan minimal Naruto berhasil menghindarinya, meski Pipi pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih tetap tergores. Dan balik menyerang Sasuke dengan menghunuskan Tombak Sucinya.

"Ugh!" desis Sasuke menahan nyeri saat Tubuhnya tertusuk Tombak Suci si pirang. Tapi dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke segera melepaskan tusukan True Longinus dari Tubuhnya dan segera mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak. Perlahan, luka di Pipi Naruto sembuh, dan itu pun yang terjadi pada luka Sasuke yang juga perlahan sembuh.

"Kau memang kuat Senju Naruto!" desis Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu mencoba untuk berlari ke arah Naruto, tapi baru beberapa langkah saja Tubuhnya mulai limbung hingga ahirnya terjatuh. Dengan menahan nyeri, Sasuke mencoba bangkit.

"K-kenapa ... Padahal lukaku sudah sembuh?!" batin Sasuke dengan bingungnya seraya menahan nyeri.

"Heh! Kau terlalu meremehkan True Longinus!" desis Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu kemudian kembali berniat menyerang Sasuke, namun hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Naruto, si pirang terlihat limbung dan hilang keseimbangan. Seiring dengan rasa pening yang menyerang Kepalanya. Namun agaknya Naruto harus berterimakasih pada Vali, karena pemuda bersurai perak itu segera menahan Naruto agar tidak jatuh.

"Cih!". "Tubuhku belum sembuh benar!" gumam pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Vali tidak banyak komentar saat melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu, dia sedikit banyak memang mengerti jika Naruto memiliki dendam pada keturunan Uchiha, jadi Vali sedikit mewajarkan tindakan Naruto yang sangat memaksakan Tubuhnya.

'Sial. Aku terlalu meremehkan True Longinus. Aku lupa jika Sacred Gear itu dikatakan mampu membunuh Tuhan dan Dewa!'. 'Lagi pula ini terasa tidak baik, ada banyak orang yang datang kesini!' batin Sasuke.

"Aku akan membalas ini Senju Naruto!" desis Sasuke seraya mulai menghilang terbakar Api yang secara perlahan membakar Tubuhnya. Dan Sasuke pun pergi dari tempat itu. Raynare yang sedari tadi membatu penuh ketakutan mulai sadar. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru Malaikat Jatuh itu segera menghampiri Naruto dan menggantikan Vali untuk menyangga Tubuh sang Tuan.

"Jadi kekuatan besar yang kurasakan tadi berasal dari kalian?!" ucap seorang pria muda bersurai merah panjang, yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang mereka. Mata pria itu lalu melirik pria di sebelahnya, seorang pria berambut pirang panjang dengan Aura penuh kedamaian, yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Jadi kau datang juga, Michael?!" desis pria bersurai merah itu. Sikap dan nada bicara pria itu memang tenang, tapi dari sorot matanya terlihat jelas ketidak-sukaannya pada pria bersurai pirang panjang itu. Yap, pria itu adalah Michael salah satu dari petinggi Surga.

"Tentu saja Sirzech, selain aku penasaran dengan siapa Naruto-Kun bertarung hingga mengeluarkan Intensitas Aura sebesar itu, dia juga merupakan sekutu kami, Apa itu belum cukup untuk menjadi alasan kami datang kesini?!" ucap Michael dengan tenangnya, menanggapi ucapan pria bersurai merah panjang itu, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Sirzech Lucifer.

"Wah, wah, wah ... Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Pemimpin Surga dan Pemimpin Iblis disini". "Apa ini suatu kebetulan?!" Michael dan Sirzech mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada seorang pria berpakaian santai, yang sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka seraya melipat ke dua Tangannya.

"Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh ..."

"Azazel ..." ucap Michael dan Sirzech saling melengkapi ucapan mereka. Sementara Azazel, si pria berpakaian santai itu hanya menyerangai senang melihat reaksi ke dua pemimpin Surga dan Iblis itu. Vali lalu berjalan mendekati Azazel, dan berdiri di sampingnya, sementara Raynare dan Naruto tetap diam di tempannya, menatap ke tiga Pemimpin dari Fraksi Surga, Grigori, dan Dunia Bawah itu.

'Jadi dia orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu?!'. 'Seperti yang dikatakan Ajuka, dia terlihat kuat dan bisa diandalkan!' batin Sirzech yang baru pertama kalinya melihat sosok Naruto. Pria bersurai merah panjang itu lalu mengambil satu langkah maju.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Sirzech Gremory, salah satu Maou Satan yang menyandang gelar Lucifer!" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Namikaze Naruto, aku harap aku bisa bekerja sama denganmu seperti kau bekerja sama dengan Ajuka Beelzebub" lanjut Sirzech. Naruto sedikit melirik Vali saat mendengar kata Lucifer di ucapkan sang Maou keturunan Gremory itu, tapi tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari sang Lucifer asli. Vali masih berdiri dengan santainya di samping Azazel.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Sirzech-San. Aku cukup mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Ajuka-San". "Lalu ada apa. Kenapa kalian semua yang seorang pemimpin tertinggi dari Fraksi kalian datang ke tempat ini?" tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya.

"Tujuan?". "Seperti yang kukatakan di awal" ucap Michael.

"Yah, walau bagaimana pun kekuatanmu menarik perhatian kami, Naruto. Kau memiliki potensi besar untuk menjadi penguasa Dunia" timpal Sirzech.

"Hanya itu?!"

"Kalian sudah berkumpul disini, bukankah kedatangan kalian ke Dunia Manusia untuk menghadiri pertemuan itu kan?". "Kita sudah berkumpul disini sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja sekarang. Bukankah kalian harus membicarakan Insiden Kokabiel?" ucap Naruto memberikan sebuah usulan agar pertemuan ini menjadi sedikit lebih berguna.

"Apa ini tidak terburu-buru?!" tanya Michael.

"Lagi pula—"

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu semua ... Pagi ini aku mendapatkan berita buruk, kalian pasti tau Organisasi yang bernama Chaos Brigade yang di pimpin Naga Ketiada-Batasan, Uroboros kan?!". "Dan Uroboros telah di kalahkan. Seseorang telah mengalahkan Naga Ketiada-Batasan itu!" ucap Azazel.

"Tidak mungkin!". "Jangan bercanda!"

"Sulit di percaya ... Mahluk seperti apa yang mampu mengalahkan Uroboros?!" ucap Sirzech dan Michael yang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Azazel.

"Kita cari tempat yang bagus, apa kita akan bicara di tempat seperti ini?!" tanya Azazel.

"Bagaimana jika kita membicarakan ini di Konoha?!". "Tempat itu sangat aman, karena tidak akan ada yang bisa masuk dengan mudah dari Dimensi Ciptaanku itu!" ucap Naruto.

"Kau bisa membuat Dimensi?!". "Baiklah aku setuju. Aku cukup penasaran dengan Konoha itu." ucap Sirzech.

"Setuju!" ucap Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya ini tidak bisa di tunda lagi!" kini giliran Michael yang bersuara.

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

_A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

Seorang pria tua dengan perawakan kekar layaknya pria muda sedang duduk di sebuah singgasana. Padangannya menyapu pada semua orang yang berada di depannya, tentu saja dengan pandangan merendahkan dan penuh intimidasi. Seorang gadis cantik yang memakai gaun hitam terlihat tergeletak tak berdaya di dekatnya, Pria itu, Uchiha Madara lalu menjambak Rambut gadis tak berdaya itu tanpa ampun.

"Mulai hari ini, Chaos Brigade ada di bawah perintahku!". "Ada yang keberatan dengan itu?" ucap Madara dengan sinisnya. Beberapa orang terlihat tak suka mendengar ucapan sang Uchiha itu, tapi agaknya mereka tidak berani untuk melawan Uchiha Madara.

"Manusia rendahan itu ... Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sekuat itu?!". "Dia bisa menyalahkan Ophis sang Uroboros!" bisik salah seorang dari kerumunan orang yang berdiri di hadapan Madara.

"Dia bukan Manusia lagi!". "Tidak mungkin Tubuh Manusia bisa menahan kekuatan sebesar itu, entah kenapa aku merasa sedang berdiri di hadapan _Dewa Penghancur_!" balas orang di sampingnya. Dan entah sejak kapan, Madara sudah berada di belakang mereka, seraya menepuk Pundak mereka berdua.

**Puk ...**

"Kalian benar. Pada dasarnya aku adalah keturunan Dewa, dan dengan sedikit usaha aku kini telah sepenuhnya mendapatkan kekuatan Dewa itu!". "Jadi jangan macam-macam denganku jika kalian masih ingin hidup!" desis sang Uchiha dengan sinisnya. Sementara ke dua orang itu terlihat gugup dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di Tubuh mereka, karena saat ini Madara sedang mengintimidasi mereka dengan tekanan Auranya.

**Syut ...**

Azazel terlihat mematikan tayangan itu. Agaknya itu adalah Rekaman yang di dapat Azazel dari salah satu informannya, Sirzech dan Michael terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat mereka dari tayangan itu. Sementara Naruto terlihat tertegun menyaksikan tayangan itu, mulai timbul rasa ketakutan dalam Hatinya, saat melihat Kekuatan Madara yang jauh lebih kuat dari saat sang Uchiha itu membantai keluarganya.

'Darimana dia mendapatkan kekuatan itu?!'. 'Apa mungkin aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan kekuatanku saat ini?!' batin Naruto mulai pesimis. Vali yang ada di sampingnya hanya menepuk Bahu pemuda bersurai pirang itu, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan khawatir, bukankah masih ada aku dan Kiba?!". "Kekuatan kita bertiga pasti bisa mengalahkan keparat itu!" ucap Vali, yang agaknya mengerti apa yang dirasakan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Mengabaikan ke dua pemuda kuat itu, Michael terlihat mengacungkan Tangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Uchiha Madara sebelumnya, siapa dia?!"

"Menurut informasi yang kudapat, Uchiha Madara adalah keturunan dari Uchiha Otsutsuki, anak dari Kaguya Otsutsuki atau yang kita kenal dengan nama Trihexa (666) yang dulu di segel oleh Tuhan!" jawab Azazel seraya melirik Naruto.

"A-apa itu be-benar?!" ucap Sirzech sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin. Bahkan aku yang dulunya adalah _Tangan kanan _Tuhan, tidak mengetahui kebenaran itu?!". "Dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi itu?!" tanya Michael berusaha tetap bersikap tenang, meski Hatinya pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan sang Maou Lucifer itu.

"Sumber yang terpercaya!". "Dan kalian tidak perlu tau siapa orang itu" jawab Azazel.

"Yang lebih penting dari itu, kita harus membuang keegoisan kita. Kita harus bekerja sama untuk memperkuat diri, aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk setelah melihat tayangan itu!" ucap sang Maou Lucifer itu.

"Sebagai Iblis, memiliki kemampuan untuk mengetahui seberapa besar hasrat dan ambisi dan kedengkian seseorang. Dan orang yang bernama Madara itu penuh dengan hal itu!". "Kurasa itu bukanlah sinyal yang bagus!" lanjut Sirzech.

"Wow! Ucapan yang tak di duga muncul dari Mulut seorang Iblis!". "Tapi aku setuju. Kita memang harus bekerja sama untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuknya" timpal Azazel setuju, meski sedikit dari kalimatnya menyindir sang Maou Lucifer.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Michael?" tanya pria bersurai merah itu.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Surga akan ikut bergabung dengan kalian!" ucap Michael.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai. Jujur saja aku bosan terus mendengar percakapan kalian" Vali ahirnya bersuara, beda dengan Naruto yang masih terlihat melamun. Ke tiga Pemimpin dari Fraksi Surga, Grigori, dan Dunia Bawah itu mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Vali.

"Siapa dia?". "Aku merasakan kekuatan Iblis, meski tertutup oleh Aura Naga yang pekat" ucap Sirzech.

"Dia dan Naruto adalah anak didikku. Bedanya si pirang itu tidak tau diri dan mulai memerasku setelah dia menguasai Sacred Gearnya!" jawab sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh dengan nada menyindir. Tapi Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu dan tetap memilih untuk diam. Otaknya sedang sibuk untuk mencari cara untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang jauh lebih kuat dari saat ini.

"Dan seperti yang kau katakan. Tidak ada gunanya aku menyembunyikannya lagi, Vali adalah keturunan asli dari Lucifer, dia mewarisi kekuatan Lucifer yang sebenarnya. Dan kekuatan Naga yang kau rasakan berasal dari Sacred Gearnya, Devide Deviding. Karena dia adalah Manusia setengah Iblis!" terang Azazel.

"Kekuatan yang hebat. Dia mungkin akan jadi kekuatan yang patut di perhitungkan dalam sebuah pertarungan" komentar sang Maou Lucifer.

"Terimakasih sanjungannya, mau mencoba kekuatanku, Sirzech Lucifer?" tanya Vali dengan serangainya. Agaknya sifat maniak bertarung Vali mulai muncul kembali.

"Jujur saja aku sangat tertarik, tapi kurasa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat, Maaf Vali-Kun" balas Sirzech. Vali sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban pemuda bersurai merah itu, tapi ucapan sirzech selanjutnya membuatnya kembali menyerangai.

"Mungkin lain kali!" ucapnya.

"Aku harap kau menepati janjimu, Sirzech!"

"Hey ini bukan saatnya untuk itu!". "Ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan lagi!" ucap Azazel menghentikan percakapan dua Lucifer itu.

"Masih ada lagi?"

"Yap. Ini soal kekuatan Senju!". "Naruto, Clan Senju pun sama dengan Clan Uchiha. Clan Senju juga merupakan keturunan Kaguya Otsutsuki atau Trihexa (666)". "Kurasa kau bisa menyaingi Uchiha Madara jika kau mampu membangkitkan kekuatan itu" ucap Azazel. Dan ucapan sanv Malaikat Jatuh itu mulai menarik perhatian sang Namikaze.

"Benarkah?!". "Lalu apa kekuatanku sebagai Senju?" tanya si pirang.

"Entahlah dari apa yang kutau, Senju mewarisi Tubuh Dewa. Tapi kita akan cari tau kebenarannya!" ucap Azazel santai.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kuil Senju. Vali berhasil menemukan tempat itu". "Hanya saja tempat itu di lindungi sebuah Sihir Penghalang yang kuat. Dan aku membutuhkan kekuatan kalian untuk membukanya, Michael, Sirzech!" ucap Azazel menjawab bertanyaan Naruto sekaligus meminta bantuan dua pemimpin Surga dan Iblis itu.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kalian membantuku dulu!" ucap Sirzech. Semua Mata mulai memandang sang Maou Lucifer itu.

"Apa?!"

"Golongan Maou Lama"

•

**BERSAMBUNG!**

•

_Note ::_

_Ah! Lagi-lagi Tobi terlambat Update. Tapi tentu saja ini tidak di sengaja. Izinkan Tobi sedikit curhat Reader-San :3_

_Jadi di Hari Rabu, tepatnya jam pulang ngantor, Tobi kehujanan, kejebak macet pula. Setelah bersusah payah nyari tempat neduh, buat pake jas hujan, ternyata benda keramat itu gak di bawa. Mau lanjut neduh pun serasa bunuh diri karena setelan Tobi sudah cukup basah._

_ya mau gimana lagi, ahirnya terpaksa hujan-hujanan. sialnya Tobi melupakan hal yang penting, dua benda pusaka (hp dan lapy) Tobi lupa di amankan. Alhasil mereka semua tewas karena mandi air hujan. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa besoknya Tobi bawa mereka ke dokter. Kata dokter sih parah-parah amat, tapi buat betulinnya butuh waktu. yah dari pada jadi bangke, ya udah betulin aja kan?_

_Lagi pula Tobi lagi bokek ahir bulan kaya gini. jadi gak mungkin beli pengganti mereka._

_Lalu apa hubungannya dengan telat update?_

_Yap, karena mereka baru sembuh sore ini. Jadi Tobi baru bisa updatenya sekarang. Maaf Tobi juga manusia, butuh waktu buat menikmati maming :v_

_Abaikan kalimat terahir :v_

_Oh iya, Chapter ini gak ada bocoran kekuatan Chara. Niatnya sih mau buka kekuatan Sasuke, tapi Tobi belum siapin jutsu-jutsunya. Jadi hari ini libur dulu :v_

_Okeh terimakasih sudah membaca curhatan Tobi ^_^_

_**Silahkan utarakan apa yang Reader-San fikirkan setelah membaca Chapter ini di Kolom Review. Terimakasih!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

_A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

**A/N ::**

• _Alur tidak sejalan dengan Anime/Light Novel DxD._

• _Kejadian di ambil secara acak/tidak berurutan. Dengan sedikit pengembangan sesuai imajinasi Author._

• _Naruto pemilik True Longinus, Holy Spear._

• _Fraksi Pahlawan dihilangkan dan digantikan Fraksi Uchiha._

•

•

•

_Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

_Update tidak menentu karena terbentur kesibukan Dunia Nyata._

_Tapi bisa di pastikan Fict Tobi tidak akan DisKon. Hanya saja Update sedikit/sangat lambat._

•

•

•

_Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•

•

•

**Fic yang sangat menarik tidak mainstem tapi apa ga terlalu berlebihan kalau madara bisa mengalahkan gret red trihexa dan gred red aja mempunyai kekuatan yang seimbang. Kalau madara bisa mengalahkan gret red berarti madara melampaui trixa itu sendiri..**

_Hahaha terimakasih. Hmm, soal itu ... Mungkin enggak. Soalnya di sini Madara itu keturunan langsung Trihexa. Toh Uchiha-Senju, Tobi buat seperti Hogoromo-Hamura (dalam Anime Naruto). Bukankah mereka juga bisa mengalahkan Kaguya yang notabene memiliki kekuatan keduanya?_

_Tapi entah sih. Kadang pendapat orang lain pun di butuhkan. Hehe, mungkin kalau berlebihan akan Tobi cancel bagian itu._

**Keren banget author-san, saya suka jalan ceritanya.. enggak mainstream, trus lagi pairnya juga keren .. 10 jempoll.**

_Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa Tobi ucapkan selain terimakasih. Jujur Tobi merasa bangga hahaha. Ah! Iya bdw, bagaimana bisa itu sepuluh Jempol. Tobi cuma punya empat loh, atau Jari Reader-San Jempol semua *plaakk*_

**Kemampuan senju naruto itu senjutsu'kan? kalo gitu ane saranin buat dilatih ama si wun wukong hehehe**

**menunggu aura persaingan cinta Hinata_sona_rias_gabriel_raynare hahaha.**

_Kemungkinan besar. Ah iya, kalau bukan dia mungkin Petapa tempat Vali berobat. Aduh lupa namanya siapa hahaha._

**Chapter yang menarik tobi-san, entah kenapa setelah membaca chap ini tiba-tiba saja saya mendapat satu ide untuk fic saya nanti hehee :D oke, lanjutkan teruss!**

_Ah iya. Senang bisa menginspirasi._

**Jadi opis dah mati kh bro ..**

_Enggak. Cuma kekuatannya terkuras abis._

**Knpa pair nya cuma Rias atau sona thor? Kenapa gak HAREM ajs thor,,,! Kan sayang thor cewe secantik &amp; imoet Hinata di anggurin/ di abaikan thor,,,**

_Hmm. Akan Tobi usahakan jika momentnya pas. Tapi gak janji juga sih._

**D atas kn author bilang gabreil ketemu naru d ch ini, tpi kenapa ngga ada scenenya gabriel ketemu naru.**

_Ah iya maaf. Tobi memang sudah memasukan Screen itu. Hanya saja, terasa maksa. Jadi Tobi hapus Screen itu, tapi sialnya Tobi lupa mengedit balasan Reviewnya. Maaf._

**Nggak tahu knapa kayaknya ujung-ujungnya naruto nggak akan melawan madara 1 lawan 1, mungkin akan sma kayak animenya, karena kaguya mengangap remeh tim 7 maka dia K.O Ophis kalah dengan mudah,otomatis madara pasti tambah kuat dengan kekuatasn ophis, dan selanjutnya great red, dan naruto? kekuatan senju dan uchiha yang sudah dimiliki madara dengan sangat sempurna, atau true lognius yang dapat dikalahkan zabusa? semoga tobi-san punya rencana diluar pemikiran ane, lanjutkan..**

_Hmm ... Sejujurnya Madara tidak mengambil kekuatan Ophis loh. Kekuatan itu di berikan sama Zabuza. Ini cara Tobi untuk buat Zabuza jadi salah satu musuh yang penting. Dan Madara masih sama dengan kekuatan Senju-Uchihanya._

**Sekuat itukah Madara, bahkan Ophis terlihat tidak berdaya menghadapinya. Ohya sedikit saran dariku. Kurangilah kata 'agaknya' karena dichap ini banyak pengulangan kata diatas jadinya terasa monoton.**

_Ah iya ... Makasih atas sarannya. Akan lebih Tobi perhatikan lagi._

**Bang...apa nanti saat Naruto membuka kekuatannya, nanti seperti memakai Ashura Mode(Senjutsu Rikudou**_)._

_Sepertinya sih gitu. Soalnya Tobi males berkhayal untuk mencari kekuatan baru. Hahaha_

Maaf untuk yang belum sempat Tobi balas Reviewnya, Tapi Tobi baca kok ^-^

Dan terimakasih untuk Reader-San yang mau menunggu kelanjutan fict ini. Juga dengan pujuan-pujian yang Reader-San berikan. Jujur saja Tobi sangat senang dengan itu. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan untuk Tobi selain karya Tobi bisa diterima. Terimakasih!

•

•

•

**Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi).**

m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&amp;ref_component=mbasic_home_header&amp;ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&amp;refid=8

**Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi).**

100007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru).

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi. Membutuhkan fast respon dari Tobi? Bisa hubungi Tobi di FB, karena akun FFN cuma di buka saat update Fict.

•

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

**Chapter 12 :: Gadis Indigo.**

**Kediaman Naruto.**

"Tidak boleh!". "Pokoknya tidak boleehhh!" teriakan itu dengan lantangnya terdengar dari Rumah si pirang. Tanpa perduli jika Hari mulai gelap, tidak perduli jika teriakannya mungkin akan mengganggu orang-orang di dekatnya, Wanita itu, Raynare tetap melakukannya.

"Tidak. Tidakk. Tidaakkkk!" teriaknya lagi. Naruto hanya menutup ke dua Telinganya dengan ke dua Tangannya, menanggapi teriakan itu. Satu hal yang tidak Naruto mengerti adalah kenapa Raynare harus berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Hanya karena dia menyetujui permintaan Sirzech untuk berlibur di Pantai ahir pekan ini. Sejujurnya Naruto sendiri merasa enggan untuk pergi. Apa lagi alasannya hanyalah _pengakraban diri_. Hal yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Aku juga malas, tapi ..."

"Apa?" tanya Raynare cepat saat ucapan sang Tuan terkesan menggantung.

"Tapi ... Ah~ sudahlah!". "Intinya aku pun terpaksa untuk ikut!" ucap Naruto, melengkapi Kalimatnya. Raynare terlihat cemberut. Wanita itu sepertinya tidak puas dengan jawaban yang di berikan Naruto. Namun pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan tanggapan Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Tapi Naruto-Sama, aku—"

"Sabar. Sabar, Raynare-San" ucap Iruka dengan Wajah serba-salahnya saat memotong ucapan wanita itu. Bukan karena merasa bersalah, tapi karena Raynare kembali berteriak. Agaknya Iruka merasa tergangu. Sizune yang juga berada disana hanya diam saja. Namun dari caranya memandang sang Malaikat Jatuh itu, terlihat jelas jika dia juga terganggu.

"Lalu maumu apa, Ray-Chan?" tanya Naruto. Dengan sengaja pemuda bersurai pirang itu memanggil Raynare seperti itu. Biasanya, saat Naruto memanggilnya seperti ini, Malaikat jatuh itu akan terlihat salah tingkah. Mungkin saja Raynare akan berhenti berteriak, saat salah tingkah.

"A-apa yang Ah~ Na-Naruto-Sama~" Raynare terlihat salah tingkah dengan Wajah yang memerah. Tapi itu tidak lama, karena sesaat kemudian ...

"Hey!". "Jangan menggodaku hanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan!" desisnya setelah teringat kembali pokok pembicaraannya dengan Naruto.

"Jika kau merasa cemburu, kenapa kau tidak ikut saja hah!". "Kau itu berisik sekali!" umpat Sizune. Kesabarannya mulai terkikis. Sizune yang sejak tadi diam dan mencoba menekan kekesalannya, kini mulai terpancing. Ke dua wanita itu mulai saling menatap satu sama lain. Terlihat jelas jika mereka tidak saling menyukai satu sama lain.

"Sabar ... Sabar ..." Iruka kembali mencoba menenangkan situasinya yang semakin memanas. Namun ucapannya tidak di gubris sedikit baik oleh Raynare atau pun Sizune. Merasa ucapannya di abaikan, Iruka kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang kini sedang sibuk dengan Ponselnya.

"Bos, lakukanlah sesuatu!" ucap Iruka. Namun sial bagi Iruka, Naruto pun mengabaikanya. Saat ini pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlihat mesem-mesem sendiri seraya melihat sebuah pesan yang dikirim seseorang padanya.

_Naruto-Kun, kuharap kau ikut dalam acara ahir pekan ini. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu._

_Gabriel._

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto membaca isi pesan itu berulang-ulang. Yang pasti pemuda bersurai pirang itu merasa sangat senang setiap kali membacanya. Ada rasa tersanjung saat orang yang sangat di kagumi oleh Naruto itu ingin mengajaknya berbicara. Yap, di Mata Naruto, Gabriel adalah sosok yang spesial. Selain cantik, Gabriel adalah wanita yang anggun dan berkharisma tinggi.

Lengkaplah sudah sosok sang Seraph itu di Mata Naruto.

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

_A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

Malam semakin larut. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo sedang meloncat di antara Gedung-Gedung Kota Tokyo. Gerakannya yang cepat dan pakaiannya yang serba hitam membuat sosoknya tersamarkan dengan sempurna di kegelapan malam. Gadis itu terus melompati Gedung-Gedung itu tanpa kesulitan sedikit pun, hingga sebuah Pabrik yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi menghiasi pandangannya.

Inikah tujuan Gadis itu?.

Sepertinya begitu, karena kini gadis cantik bersurai indigo itu terlihat memasukinya.

"Sulit di percaya ... Ternyata kau yang datang ya, Hinata-Chan~". "Kufikir bocah Senju itu" ucap seseorang yang sedang duduk santai dengan menopang Dagunya di atas tumpukan Pipa Baja. Matanya yang terpejam mulai terbuka dan menampilkan Mata yang berbeda di kanan dan kirinya. Mata yang di kenal dengan nama Mangekyou Sharingan dan Rinnegan menghiasi Indra Penglihatnya. Senyum simpul di berikan orang itu pada sosok gadis cantik yang di panggilnya Hinata.

"Kau ... Uchiha Obito!" ucap Hinata. Tatapan gadis itu mengeras, Seiring dengan Urat Matanya yang menyembul keluar. Tekanan Chakra tingkat tinggi segera terpancar dengan kuatnya dari Tubuh gadis itu, bahkan hingga membuat tempat di sekitar mereka bergetar. Tapi Orang itu, Uchiha Obito tidaklah gentar. Dia masih duduk santai menopang Dagunya, tanpa perduli jika getaran dan pancaran Chakra Hinata semakin besar dan besar.

"Hey, kenapa kau semarah itu?". "Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa pun?!" tanya Obito masih dengan santainya. Bukannya menjawab, Hinata dengan kecepatan supernya sudah berada di atas Obito, siap memukul Kepala pria itu dengan pukulan berlapis Chakra padat berbentuk Kepala Harimau.

**Duuummmmm!**

Gedung tempat mereka bertemu hancur akibat daya hancur Jutsu Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat berdiri dengan gagahnya di antara puing-puing Bangunan Pabrik itu. Matanya masih menatap tajam Uchiha Obito yang entah bagaimana, kini sudah duduk di atap Bangunan lain, seraya mengumbar senyum simpulnya pada Hinata. Gaya menopang Dagu Obito membuat Hinata kesal.

"Ck!" decak Hinata dengan tatapan kesalnya pada Obito.

"Huh! Apa ini karena masalah itu?"

"Kalau iya, kau begitu pendendam" bisik Obito seraya merangkul Pundak Hinata dari belakang. Hinata terlihat tersentak dan terkejut. Matanya adalah Byakugan, Mata yang di kisahkan mampu melihat apa pun, kenapa Hinata tidak bisa melihat gerakan Obito? Sesaat lalu Obito masih terlihat duduk santai, lalu sejak kapan dia bergerak?!

'S-sejak k-kapan?!'

Gadis itu mulai mencoba menggerakan Tubuhnya, namun sayangnya Tubuh itu terasa kaku. Saat pandangannya mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi, alangkah terkejutnya Hinata karena Tubuhnya sudah terlilit Rantai Hitam yang keluar dari Dada pria itu. Obito lalu mempererat rangkulannya pada Hinata seraya membisikan sesuatu di Telinga gadis itu.

**Deg!**

Hinata terlihat terkejut saat Obito selesai dengan bisikannya, sangat berbeda jauh dengan raut Wajah penuh kepuasan Obito. Dalam keterkejutannya, tiba-tiba Hinata merasa lemas. Entah kenapa tenaganya terasa menurun dengan cepat. Tawa penuh kemenangan mengalun dengan indah dari Mulutnya. Sementara Hinata mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

'Rantai ini ... Menghisap Chakraku!' batin Hinata menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Namun apa daya, Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, pandangannya pun mulai mengabur.

**Bruukkk!**

Hinata terjatuh dengan keras di Tanah, saat Obito melepaskan ikatan Rantainya. Obito lalu mendekatinya dan berjongkok di dekan Hinata. Membelai surai Indigo gadis itu untuk sesaat lalu mulai kembali mengucapkan sesuatu. Hinata menatap Uchiha Obito, namun yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah pandangan _blur _dan tak jelas, itu pun yang di alami Indra Pendengarannya. Ucap Obito hanya terdengar sayup-sayup di Telinganya.

"Ke-pa-rat!" desis Hinata sebelum ahirnya pingsan. Obito hanya tersenyum saat melihatnya. Lalu sesaat kemudian, Pria itu menghilang dalam pusaran Angin yang keluar dari Mata Mangekyou Sharingannya.

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

_A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

**Diluar Pabrik.**

Terlihat kelompok Sona dan Rias sedang berusaha untuk memasuki Pabrik itu. Namun sebuah penghalang cukup mengganggu usaha mereka untuk masuk. Di tambah lagi seorang kakek tua yang memiliki kekuatan Lava menghadang mereka. Kakek itu sangat kuat, bahkan setelah berbagai cara di lakukan oleh Kelompok Rias dan Sona, mereka tidak bisa melewati orang itu. Tempat mereka sudah tak berbentuk lagi, akibat pertarungan. Gumpalan Lava atau cekungan Tanah menjadi penghias tempat itu.

"Siapa kau?!" teriak Sona dengan marahnya. Gadis itu merasa di permainkan saat ini. Sona benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan kekuatan kakek itu. Konfirmasi Koneko, kakek tua itu adalah Yokai. Namun kekuatannya sangat jauh di atas kebanyakan Yokai, dia jauh lebih kuat dari Yokai pada umumnya.

"Tetap diam di situ, dan kalian akan tetap hidup!" ucap kakek itu, tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan yang di ajukan mereka padanya.

"Cih!" Issei berdecak kesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apa pun saat ini, meski memiliki Sacred Gear sekelas Longinus, nyatanya Issei tidak sekuat Naruto atau pun Vali, sang pemilik Sacred Gear tandingan Boosted Gear.

"Sial. Kekuatanku jauh di bawah mereka berdua. Padahal sama-sama pemilik Longinus!". "Apa aku selemah ini?!" desisnya penuh kekesalan. Batin pemuda bersurai coklat itu sangat tertekan. Kenyataan ini membuat Hyoudou Issei sangat terpuruk, sudah berkali-kali mereka mengalami masalah ini, melawan musuh yang kuat. Namun hasilnya tetaplah sama, Issei tidak pernah bisa berbuat banyak.

**Di sudut lain Bagian Luar Pabrik.**

Vali terlihat terbang dalam balutan Armor Balance Breakernya, di depannya seorang gadis berkulit hitam manis juga terbang di depannya dengan Sayap Kumbangnya. Namun berbeda dengan kelompok Rias dan Sona, yang tertekan disini bukanlah Vali, melainkan gadis itu. Goresan luka terlihat menghiasi sekujur Tubuhnya. Tapi meski begitu, gadis itu tetap berusaha menahan Vali untuk tidak melewatinya.

"Ini membosankan!" desisnya. Seraya menghilangkan Balance Breakernya. Azazel yang saat itu menyaksikan pertarungan mereka sedikit bingung. Yap, padahal selangkah lagi Vali akan menang, namun tiba-tiba saja pemuda bersurai perak itu terlihat seperti menyerah.

"Kenapa?". "Ini bukan saatnya untuk menyerah kan? Selangkah lagi kau menang!" ucap Azazel. Sementara Vali tidak menggubrisnya dan terus melangkah menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Hoy Vali!" teriakan sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, menghentikan langkahnya. Vali melirik Azazel dengan tatapan tajamnya, seolah-olah itu adalah isyarat dari pemuda bersurai perak itu untuk menyuruh Azazel diam. Setelah dirasa cukup, pemuda itu meneruskan kembali langkahnya.

"Hah~ padahal aku penasaran ada apa di dalam sana. Tapi ya sudahlah" komentar Azazel seraya mengikuti pemuda itu pergi dari hadapan gadis tadi. Sementara Vali sendiri tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Hey apa kau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam?" tanya Azazel lagi. Namun seperti tadi, Vali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Azazel menghela nafasnya, karena terus-menerus di diamkan bocah itu. Sebagai seorang veteran, agaknya Azazel mulai kesal.

"Untuk ukuran bocah kemarin sore, kau sombong sekali!" umpatnya.

"Jika kau ingin tau, kenapa kau tidak menghabisnya sendiri. Kurasa itu bukan masalah untukmu kan?!" balas pemuda bersurai perak itu.

"Tentu saja!". "Kau fikir aku ini siapa? Aku adalah Azazel sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh!"

"Hanya saja ... Aku merasa heran. Kau tau? gadis yang kau lawan tadi adalah salah satu dari _Yokai legendaris_. Dia disebut Lucky Seven". "Dia adalah Raja di Raja bangsa Yokai yang dijuluki sang _Bijuu_. Seharusnya kekuatannya lebih besar dari itu loh!" ucap Azazel menerangkan apa yang diketahuinya tentang musuh mereka.

"Lalu kenapa dia begitu lemah?". "Apa karena orang yang mengendalikannya?" tanya Vali. Agaknya pembicaraan ini mulai menarik perhatiannya.

"Yap, kurasa begitu. Siapa pun orang itu, dia pasti adalah orang yang kuat sehingga bisa mengendalikan Yokai sekelas Bijuu. Tapi kurasa dia masih kesulitan dalam mengendalikannya". "Faktanya Lucky Seven tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sejatinya saat dikendalikan seperti itu" jawab Azazel santai. Vali menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menatap sosok gadis itu dari tempatnya. Merasa di awasi, gadis perwujudan sang Bijuu Lucky Seven itu mulai bersiaga kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!". "Hanya pengecut yang melakukan cara kotor seperti ini. Mengendalikan Yokai seperti itu dengan seenaknya sendiri ... Aku akan membinasakan orang seperti itu!" desisnya. Azazel hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan sang Hakuryuukou itu. Entah kenapa ucapan Vali terdengar lucu di Telinganya.

"Hahaha ... Apa kau sedang melucu?". "kau tau, leluconmu sangat bangus!" Vali terlihat kesal dengan ucapan sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu. Namun Azazel tidak memperdulikan tatapan kesal yang di tujukan Vali padanya.

"Kau ... Apa Hakuryuukou terbaik sepanjang masa ini sedang jatuh cinta?". "Kudengar kau mengganggu _gadis kucing _itu di hari pertamamu bersekolah, sekarang kau terlihat bersimpati pada Lucky Seven. Sepertinya tipemu adalah Yokai, Hahahaha!" Azazel tertawa penuh kebahagiaan saat mengatakannya. Berbeda dengan Vali yang terlihat terkejut dan salah tingkah saat ini.

"Di-diam ka-kau!"

"Hahaha. Santai saja, dari sembilan Bijuu yang ada beberapa di antara mereka adalah wanita-wanita yang cantik, seperti Matatabi sang _Bane Neko_. Atau pun Kurama sang _Kyuubi_". "Yah! Jika kau mengingatnya, kita pernah bertemu dengan Kurama saat kita berkunjung ke Kyouto" goda Azazel.

"Di-diam!" Setelah membentak Azazel, Vali langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Azazel yang terdengar tertawa semakin keras. Saat ini berjuta umpatan sedang di bacakan oleh pemuda bersurai perak itu layaknya mantra, yang di alamatkan pada sang Gagak mesum itu.

**Di Sudut Lain.**

Raynare terlihat emosi saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, semenjak kedatangannya dengan Naruto beberapa saat lalu karena terpancing oleh gejolak energi yang terpancar dari tempat ini, dirinya sama sekali tidak di izinkan lewat oleh sosok pemuda tampan berpakaian Kimono yang sedikit terbuka di bagian Dadanya itu. Gelembung-Gelembung aneh yang di tiupkan pemuda itu mengunci gerakannya.

Berkali-kali Raynare mencoba untuk melewati Gelembung-Gelembung itu. Namun kenyataannya, itu tidaklah semudah seperti yang di fikirkan Malaikat Jatuh itu. Gelembung-Gelembung itu terkesan mengikuti gerakannya kemana pun dia terbang. Ditambah lagi sedikit saja getaran, akan membuat Gelembung-Gelembung itu meledak. Meski bukan ledakan yang besar, tapi ledakan beruntun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Raynare terluka.

"Cih!" Raynare mendecak kesal. Dia tau jika musuhnya jauh lebih kuat, tapi jika di permainkan seperti ini, harga dirinya sedikit ternodai. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu segera meniupkan Gelembungnya lagi, untuk kembali mengunci gerakan Raynare.

"Kenapa?". "Kenapa hanya aku?!" desis sang Malaikat Jatuh itu. Namun pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Dia tetap bersikap dingin di hadapan Raynare. Dan itu cukup membuatnya kesal. Namun apa daya, Tubuhnya sudah terluka, memaksakan diri untuk menembus Gelembung-Gelembung itu pun bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Diam dan kau akan tetap hidup". "Hanya Senju Naruto yang boleh lewat!" ucapnya dingin, mengulang ucapannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kenapa?". "Kenapa hanya Naruto-Sama?!"

"..."

"Ck ... Sepertinya kau tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun selain itu ya!" desis Raynare dengan kesalnya. Namun seperti yang di ucapkan Malaikat Jatuh itu, agaknya pemuda itu tidak bisa mengatakan hal lain selain kalimat itu, karena kini dia kembali diam seraya terus menatap dingin sosok Raynare yang kembali terkurung Gelembung-Gelembungnya.

**Sementara di tempat Naruto.**

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedang menyusuri Pabrik. Hingga ahirnya pandangannya menangkap sosok seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo yang pingsan di tempatnya. Naruto lalu menghampirinya, menatap sesaat gadis itu, lalu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dan yang terlihat hanyalah sisa-sisa kerusakan yang sepertinya di akibatkan pertarungan gadis itu dengan seseorang. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya dan gadis itu.

"Sepertinya orang yang dilawan gadis ini sudah pergi. Tapi siapa gadis ini?". "Apa aku mengenalnya? Orang itu, sepertinya dengan sengaja memancingku untuk menemukannya. Tapi untuk apa?!"

"Dari pancaran Auranya, dia hanya gadis biasa. Lalu apa yang sedang di rencanakannya, yang dengan sengaja membiarkanku menemukan gadis ini?!". "Apa ini ulah pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu?!" gumam Naruto. Untuk sesaat dia merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi kini. Namun sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyuman terlihat menghiasi Wajah tampannya.

"Tapi terus berspekulasi seperti ini, aku tidak akan tau kebenarannya". "Meski beresiko, mungkin lebih baik aku mengikuti permainan orang ini!" gumamnya lagi. Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto lalu membopong Hinata dan membawanya pulang. Yap, untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, mau tidak mau, Naruto hanya bisa bergantung pada keterangan gadis cantik itu. Namun karena Hinata masih pingsan, Naruto harus menunggunya sadar dulu.

Menunggu gadis itu sadar di tempat ini, tentu saja bukanlah ide yang bagus. Selain itu, Naruto cukup mengkhawatirkan keadaan Raynare. Wanita yang satu itu sering berbuat nekat untuk masalah tertentu. Dan saat mengingat betapa gigihnya Malaikat Jatuh itu berusaha untuk mengikutinya, membuat ke khawatiran pemuda bersurai pirang itu semakin besar. Yap, Raynare akan sangat nekat untuk tetap bisa bersamanya. Setidaknya itulah salah satu gambaran Naruto tentang perbuatan nekatnya.

Setelah Naruto pergi membawa Hinata cukup jauh. Obito kembali muncul dalam pusaran Angin yang tercipta dari Mata Mangekyou Sharingannya.

"Sesuai dengan rencanaku!". "Sebentar lagi, kebenaran ini akan terungkap. Itachi, sebentar lagi aku pasti menemukan Pusaka itu!" gumam Obito sebelum kembali menghilang dalam pusaran Anginnya yang terlihat menyedot Tubuhnya sendiri hingga benar-benar lenyap.

•

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

_A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

Sinar Sihir Teleportasi tiba-tiba muncul di bawah pijakan kakek tua yang di lawan Kelompok Gremory dan Sitri. Dan itu pun yang terjadi pada Lucky Seven dan pemuda tampan di hadapan Raynare. Mereka semua, kini mulai menghilang dalam lingkaran Sihir Teleportasi itu. tak lama kemudian, Naruto keluar dari Pabrik. Menembus Penghalang itu dengan mudah, semudah saat si pirang memasukinya. Tentu saja dengan membawa Hinata dalam gendongannya.

"Huh?". "Kau masih hidup ya ... Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto dengan santainya, saat melihat Malaikat Jatuh itu duduk bersimpuh di Tanah. Yap, dan Gelembung-Gelembung yang mengelilinginya pecah begitu saja sesaat setelah pria itu lenyap dalam Lingkaran Sihir.

"Apa kau tidak lihat?!". "Aku terluka separah ini tau. Apanya yang baik-baik saja?!" damprat Raynare dengan kesalnya.

"Dan apa maksudnya _kau masih hidup ya_?!". "Kalimatmu seolah-olah menginginkan aku mati!" lanjut Malaikat Jatuh itu. Naruto terlihat kesakitan. Tepatnya, Telinga pemuda bersurai pirang itu merasa sakit karena kembali di teriaki Raynare. Andai saja Naruto tidak sedang menggendong Hinata, mungkin ke dua Tangannya sudah menutup Indra Pendengarannya itu, agar fungsi Telinganya tetap terjaga.

"Jika aku menginginkannya, mana mungkin aku mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Naruto. Raynare terlihat tertegun untuk sesaat, lalu sedetik kemudian Wajahnya mulai memerah. Rasa senang segera menghinggapi Hatinya, saat orang yang sangat di kaguminya mengatakan jika dia mengkhawatirkannya.

"B-Benarkah?!"

"Yap". "Ayo pulang" jawab Naruto seraya mulai melangkah meninggalkan Raynare yang masih duduk bersimpuh.

'Datar sekali. Mana buktinya kau mengkhawatirkanku, Naruto-Sama?!' batin sang Malaikat Jatuh itu melihat Naruto berlalu begitu saja melewatinya.

"Eumh~ Naruto-Sama ..."

"Gendong~" lanjutnya saat sang Tuan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Raynare. Namun bukannya mengabulkan permintaan sang Malaikat Jatuh. Naruto malah menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa kau tidak lihat, aku sedang menggendong gadis ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menggendongmu juga?"

**Sementara di Dalam Pabrik. Tempat Pertarungan Hinata dan Obito.**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rias saat kelompoknya dan kelompok Sona kembali bertemu setelah mengobservasi Pabrik itu. Sona hanya menggeleng lemah, sebelum mengutarakan apa yang di dapatnya setelah mengecek Pabrik itu.

"Tidak ada, Kami tidak menemukan apa pun". "Tidak ada Iblis atau pun Mahluk lainnya di tempat ini" ucap gadis cantik berkacamata itu.

"Jadi begitu ya ... Tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali. Padahal tempat ini di tutupi Sihir Pelindung, ditambah lagi dijaga oleh Yokai kuat". "Bukankah pasti ada sesuatu yang penting terjadi disini?" gumam Rias. Sona hanya mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat sahabatnya itu. Namun sayangnya tidak ada petunjuk sedikit pun, tentang apa dan siapa yang sudah bertemu atau bertarung disini.

•

•

**BERSAMBUNG.**

•

•

_**Note ::**_

_Okeh seperti yang di jelaskan di awal Chapter. Chapter depan adalah Chapter happy-happy, dengan tempat baru. Gak seru kan kalo ke Taman Hiburan lagi, hehehe :v._

_**Dan warning kecepetan, karena ini Bulan Ramadhan, dan Chapter depan sedikit nyerempet-nyerempet, jadi di harapkan untuk menunda jika akan membacanya untuk yang melaksanakan Ibadah Puasa. Lalu jika Reader-San bertanya kenapa tetap di rencanakan tetap di Publish saat Bulan Ramadhan seperti ini, karena tidak ada adegan Hentai dalam Chapter depan.**_

_Lalu sedikit curhat ya. Setelah Lebaran nanti Tobi akan Kuliah (lagi). Yah, mau gimana lagi. Kantor menyuruh seperti itu. Dan saat ini Tobi sangat sibuk sekali. Selain masalah kerjaan, aktivitas lain di luar kerjaan, lalu rincian pengajuan proposal perencanaan biaya Kuliah dan lain-lain, cukup menyita waktu Tobi. Jadi mulai saat ini, karena waktu menulis yang semakin sempit, jumlah Word Tobi kompres sedemikian rupa dari 5k+ menjadi hanya 3k+._

_Mohon Reader-San mengerti._


	13. Chapter 13

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

Sedikit Info dari Tobi. Saat ini Tobi sibuk banget di Dunia Nyata. Jadi, untuk sementara waktu Tobi gak bisa Update Fict. Sebenernya gak sibuk-sibuk banget sih, Tobi sejujurnya masih punya waktu nyantai meski gak lama. Tapi untuk minggu-minggu ini, waktu nyantainya gak di pake nulis Fict, tapi di pake _ngaladog _atau apa pun yang bersifat _hepi-hepi_ lainnya. Sedikit cuci otak yang mulai penat aja :v.

Okeh Fict akan mulai Update setelah lebaran. Mungkin agak banyak lah. Toh beberapa fict tinggal finising doang :D.

Di bawah ini jumlah Word yang sudah Tobi tabung.

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus **_:: 1,8k+ Word._

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja **_:: 2,7k+ Word._

**Anakku dari Masa Depan **_:: 900 Word._

**Dan Dua One Shoot **_ :: 3k+ Word dan 2k+ Word._

Okeh sampai ketemu lagi setelah lebaran :D.

Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa dan Selamat Lebaran (Bagi yang menjalankan).

Minal aidzin lah hahaha (kecepetan? Ya udah bacanya ntar pas lebaran) :v.


End file.
